SEX and LOVE
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / CH 17/ HunHan, slight KaiSoo / Luhan yang dibuang ke hutan dan 'diperkosa' oleh namja yang tidak dikenalinya. hanya 3 petunjuk untuk mengetahui siapa namja pemerkosa itu, yaitu Dompet, Desahan dan Wangi parfum / Pemerkosaan itu adalah awal kisah cintanya / BL (Boys Love) / NC 18 thn keatas / RnR ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Semilir angin dan sentuhan lembut dahan pohon mengiringi dua buah pemakaman yang menggunakan pusara putih, pemakaman yang mewah dan sangat berbeda dengan pemakaman lainnya ditempat itu

Seorang namja tampan, berdiri dengan linangan air mata yang sejak tadi menetes dipipinya, tentu saja menangisi kedua makam didepannya

"appa… omma…" gumam si namja, dengan bahasa Korea, namun dengan dialek yang sangat China, namja itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam

Seseorang mendekati namja tersebut, namja yang hampir seumuran dengannya, sambil membawa sebuah tas ransel

"tuan muda… tuan muda membutuhkan tas ini" kata si namja yang baru datang, membungkuk singkat dan memberikan tas yang dibawanya

"untuk apa Jongdae? aku tidak pernah menyuruh untuk mengambilkan tas ini" timpal namja yang disebut tuan muda itu, tidak mengerti, dia menghapus air matanya pelan

"tuan muda pasti membutuhkannya" kata Jongdae, yang merupakan salah satu pekerja dikeluarga yang kini berkabung tersebut, dia menunduk

Si namja memandang tidak mengerti, namun tangannya mengambil tas yang diberikan padanya

"Luhan, kita akan pergi sekarang…" seru sebuah suara, seperti teriakan

Si namja kaget, dia menolehkan wajahnya dan mencari arah sumber suara, namanyalah yang dipanggil

"pergi kemana ajuhsi?" tanya si namja, yang bernama lengkap Xi Luhan, mendekati pamannya. Saudara dari pihak ibunya

"appa dan ommamu berpesan sebelum meninggal, dia ingin kau mengunjungi saudaranya di desa, saudara jauhnya, sekaligus memberikan kabar mengenai kematian omma dan appamu" ucap paman Luhan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi

Untuk diketahui, Luhan merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarganya, dimana ayah dan ibunya itu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, dan kini pemakamannya telah selesai. Dan secara otomatis Luhan akan menjadi pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan dan kekayaan orangtuanya, dialah keturunan terakhir dikeluarganya

Sedangkan paman Luhan adalah sosok yang selalu hadir dalam keluarga Luhan, dia adalah saudara ibu Luhan. Dia seperti semacam tangan kanan dalam keluarga Luhan selama ini, dan tentu saja sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayah Luhan

Luhan terdiam, dia tidak diberitahu sebelumnya jika saat ini juga dirinya harus pergi ke desa dan mengunjungi saudara jauh ayah dan ibunya

"maaf, ajuhsi… saudara yang mana?" tanya Luhan

"saudara appamu, dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea, jadi dia memutuskan tinggal didaerah terpencil di desa" jawab paman Luhan, menjelaskan bahwa saudara ayah Luhan itu seperti mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar

"baiklah, ajuhsi… apa ajuhsi ikut denganku?" kata Luhan

"tentu saja, aku akan menjadi penunjuk jalannya" timpal paman Luhan, dan menutup percakapan singkat tersebut

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan indah dan udara yang sejuk mengiringi perjalanan panjang Luhan, pamannya dan dua orang pekerja dikeluarganya, sepanjang jalan hanya ada pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang dan kicauan burung yang bersahut-sahutan

"berapa lama lagi ajuhsi?" tanya Luhan, penasaran, dia merasa perjalanan sudah berjam-jam dan sangat lama

"sebentar lagi" jawab paman Luhan, wajahnya santai

Luhan mendesah, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak, terlebih lagi sejak tadi dirinya memperhatikan gelagat pamannya yang berbisik-bisik tidak jelas dengan salah satu pekerja keluarga yang ikut bersama mereka, namun Luhan mencoba menepis prasangka buruk, dia tidak mungkin menuduh pamannya akan mencelakainya

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan sampai disebuah hutan dengan cahaya matahari yang minim menembus dedaunan pohon-pohon disana

"kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Luhan, tidak mengerti, dia membuka kaca jendela mobil dan mencari-cari bangunan atau rumah disekitarnya, namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya

Paman Luhan tidak menjawab atau berkomentar, dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada salah seorang pekerja keluarga yang ikut, kemudian berseru

"hantam dia.."

'bugh….'

Sebuah hantaman melayang dan mengenai tengkuk Luhan, hantaman itu datang mendadak, sangat keras dan dirinya tidak sempat menghindar

"argh…" Luhan berteriak kesakitan, dan kemudian pandangannya gelap, kosong

Namja tuan muda itu tersungkur disudut mobil dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, pingsan

Paman Luhan terkekeh penuh kemenangan

"buang dia, dan jangan biarkan dia kembali bersama keluarganya"

Rencana licik paman Luhan untuk menyingkirkan Luhan yang merupakan satu-satunya pewaris yang tersisa dikeluarganya akhirnya tercapai, dia berhasil membuang namja itu ditempat yang jauh dan berharap sebentar lagi namja tersebut akan dimakan binatang buas

Rencana sukses besar, Luhan dibuang disaat kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat sejak insiden pemukulan dan pembuangan, disinilah Luhan, dengan posisi menelungkup dan tidak berdaya, disebuah hutan, tempat dimana tidak seharusnya namja itu berada

Namja tersebut sadar dari pingsannya, dia tidak sadar begitu saja. namun sadar karena ada sesuatu yang menindihnya dengan keras

'ya… tuhan… apa ini…' batin Luhan dalam hati, dia menakutkan ditindih oleh binatang buas yang pasti akan memakannya hidup-hidup

Namun dia salah, itu bukanlah binatang buas, namun seseorang. Seseorang yang menindihnya dan sepertinya akan memasukkan sesuatu ketubuhnya

Luhan bergerak perlahan, dia sangat lemas dan tidak berdaya. Sesuatu seperti pentungan satpam mencoba masuk dan menerobos bagian bawahnya, dan seketika itu juga dirinya sadar bahwa dia sedang dalam masalah besar

Luhan akan diperkosa oleh seseorang

"ti.. tidak, jangan…" Luhan merintih, suaranya seakan hilang

Seseorang yang sejak tadi menindih Luhan itu, tidak berkata apa-apa, dia sepertinya menunggu namja yang ditindihnya sadar dan akan segera menjamahnya

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama… sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik…

"argh…" Luhan berteriak histeris

Holenya dibobol oleh orang asing, dan tentu saja itu adalah namja, dia diperkosa didalam hutan yang sunyi dan hanya pohon, daun kering dan burung yang beterbangan menjadi saksinya

"ahhhh… ahhhh…" suara namja yang memperkosa Luhan terdengar seksi, namun hanya desahan saja

"arghh… sakit… ahh…" Luhan terus menjerit, merasakan holenya robek dan berdarah, sepertinya penis namja yang memperkosanya berukuran king size, sangat besar

"ahhh… ahhh…."

Si namja terus menggenjot hole Luhan, dengan masih posisi arah belakang, namja itu tampak keenakan, sesekali dia mencium rambut Luhan yang harum, dan memegang serta menindih pundak Luhan dari arah belakang

Sedangkan Luhan terus menjerit tertahan, dia mencoba menoleh untuk melihat wajah si namja, namun sia-sia saja, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu

"ahh… ouch… ahh….ohhh…"

"arghh… tolong, ini sangat sakit…. Ahh…"

Luhan terus digenjot keras, holenya penuh dengan penis besar yang keluar masuk tanpa jeda, dan hanya dalam beberapa menit dia sudah ternoda secara total, namja itu sudah tidak suci lagi

"ahhhh… ohh… ahhh… yeah…"

"sakit… ahhh…."

Luhan hanya bisa mendengar desahan jantan dari namja yang memperkosanya, dan satu lagi, wangi parfum namja yang memperkosanya itu membuatnya mabuk, entahlah… mungkin saja itu parfum yang dibuat khusus dengan dua kelebihan, yaitu memberikan rasa wangi dan rasa terangsang sekaligus

Luhan menggerak-gerakan tangannya dengan susah payah, dia meraih-raih sesuatu dibelakang celana jins yang digunakan si namja, ya… dompet. Perlu usaha yang keras, karena bokong si namja terus menerus maju dan mundur, tentu saja untuk mempercepat hujaman penis diholenya. Dan tidak lama. dirinya berhasil, dompet namja yang memperkosanya itu berhasil keluar dari saku celana dan jatuh tanpa disadari oleh si empunya

Dompet itu kini tergeletak diatas tumpukan daun kering

"yeahhh… oh… yeah… ohh.. ahhh…" si namja terus meracau keenakan, penisnya terus maju dan mundur menghantam hole Luhan

Sedangkan Luhan terlihat sangat tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa mengimbangi, suara namja itu hilang, dan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah, memasrahkan dirinya dijamah dan diperkosa tanpa perlawanan, dahinya penuh peluh alias keringat

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, si namja yang memperkosa Luhan, mulai menegang, dia mempercepat genjotan dan sodokan penisnya

'plok… plok… plok…'

Dan…

"ahhhh… ahhhhhhhh…" lolong si namja, klimaks

'crooottt… crooott… crootttt….'

Sperma namja itu tumpah ruah didalam hole Luhan, mengalir sebagian dipaha namja itu dan selebihnya mengenai dedaunan kering disekitar selangkangan Luhan, sperma yang sehat dan sangat banyak

"ahhh…."

Namja itu menormalkan nafasnya, tidak ada satupun kata berarti yang terucap darinya. Dia berdiri, memasang kembali zipper celananya (saat memperkosa Luhan, dia hanya membuka zippernya dan mengeluarkan penis besarnya saja)

Dan seperti binatang yang tidak tahu terima kasih, namja itu lekas berlalu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tidak berdaya dengan lelehan sperma dibelahan bokong namja China itu

Habis manis sepah dibuang

Namja pemerkosa itu menghilang dengan cepat, dia menggunakan jurus berlari seperti dikejar tawon dan satpol PP secara bersamaan

'ya Tuhan, aku ternoda…' batin Luhan, dia menutup matanya, setetes air mata mengalir. Air mata yang sudah hampir kering karena dikeluarkan saat kematian kedua orang tuanya beberapa jam yang lalu, dan saat ini air mata itu keluar lagi

Luhan sedih dengan nasibnya kini, terbuang dan ternoda

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, namja imut yang sudah tidak suci itu pingsan kembali, untuk kedua kalinya

.

.

.

.

"stt… apakah dia masih hidup?" tanya sebuah suara, suara namja yang bertanya kepada namja yang ada disampingnya, namja disampingnya tidak menjawab, hanya mengamati

Dua namja itu memperhatikan dengan takut-takut namja imut yang tergeletak seperti bongkahan batu akik dengan tidak elit ditengah hutan, takut jika namja itu sudah mati dan mereka akan dituduh sebagai pembunuh

"sepertinya masih hidup Jongin ah" timpal namja satunya lagi, namja dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu dan bibir bentuk love indah, namanya Kyungsoo

"tapi… sepertinya dia tidak bergerak, dan lihat itu…" namja yang bernama Jongin menunjuk lelehan sperma yang mengering di belahan paha Luhan yang terekspose dari arah belakang

"ya, aku melihatnya… cairan itu mirip cairan yang selalu ada didinding kamar mandi pagi-pagi" timpal Kyungsoo, menyinggung Jongin

"aku tidak mengerti…" Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu maksud Kyungsoo

"jangan berlagak tidak tahu, kau pagi-pagi sering onani, masturbasi, dan mengotori dinding kamar mandi" sergah Kyungsoo, melotot pada Jongin

"tidak… tidak… itu tidak benar" Jongin menggunakan jurus 'ngeles' tingkat tinggi

"jangan bohong…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, karena melihat namja yang tergeletak tidak berdaya itu bergerak perlahan

"dia masih hidup…" sorak Kyungsoo, kegirangan. Melupakan perdebatannya mengenai onani dengan Jongin

"kalau hidup kenapa? Punyaku selalu hidup dan menegang pagi-pagi, harus dimanjakan dan… awww…" kalimat mesum Jongin terhenti dan digantikan dengan jeritan mirip yeoja karena Kyungsoo menginjak kakinya

"bukan itu maksudku, tapi namja itu… dia masih hidup" kata Kyungsoo, lalu menunjuk namja korban pemerkosaan didepannya

"oh… terus…"

"kau ini bodoh atau bego? kita bantu dia" Kyungsoo menaikkan bola matanya keatas

"membawa kerumah kita? tapi, rumah kita kecil"

"itu masalah belakangan, kita harus membantu namja ini. kasihan dia…" tutup Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kemudian mendekati si namja, namja yang bernama Luhan, menggoyang-goyangkan pelan bahu namja itu

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, tersenyum love lips pada si namja

Luhan membuka matanya pelan, dia berusaha bergerak, namun tenaganya hilang

"Kkamjong, sedang apa kau disitu, bantu aku mengangkat namja ini" seru Kyungsoo

"jangan panggil aku Kkamjong, kata itu terlihat seperti kata Kanjeng, Kanjeng Ratu… panggil aku Kai" Jongin protes

"Kai? Apa itu? Itu nama dari planet mana?" Kyungsoo kembali berdebat dengan Jongin dan melupakan sosok Luhan yang memerlukan bantuan untuk berdiri

"itu nama panggungku, suatu saat nanti aku akan terkenal dan menggunakan nama itu" ujar Jongin, membanggakan dirinya, dia membusungkan dada

"kalau begitu aku akan memanggimu Kai hitam, Kai pesek, Kai dekil, Kai jorok, Kai yang selalu onani, Kai…"

"to… tolonggg…." Desah Luhan pelan, menghentikan percekcokan rumah tangga antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"oh, maaf… kami melupakanmu… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kyungsoo dengan sigap kembali fokus pada Luhan, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Kedua namja itu menghentikan kebiasaan buruk mereka yang selalu bertengkar dengan alasan tidak jelas

Luhan mencoba berbicara, namun hanya suara parau yang keluar, itu mungkin akibat menjerit terlalu keras saat disodok dan diperkosa beberapa menit yang lalu

"oh, baiklah… Jongin bantu aku… bawa kerumah" ucap Kyungsoo, berencana membawa Luhan kerumah sederhananya yang ditinggalinya bersama Jongin

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk memapah Luhan yang tidak berdaya itu, hari sudah semakin sore dan malam sepertinya sebentar lagi datang dan tentu saja binatang buas penghuni hutan akan segera keluar untuk mencari makan

Jongin memungut tas ransel Luhan, dan juga dompet hitam yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisi Luhan tadi. Jongin memasukkan dompet hitam itu kedalam tas Luhan, dia mengira dompet itu adalah kepunyaan Luhan

Dompet itu merupakan satu dari tiga petunjuk yang diperoleh Luhan untuk mengetahui siapa namja pemerkosanya, dua petunjuk lainnya adalah suara desahan jantan namja itu, desahan yang sedikit cadel dan petunjuk terakhir adalah wangi parfum namja itu, wangi yang memabukkan dan membuat terangsang yang menciumnya

Dompet, Desahan dan Wangi parfum… itulah 3 petunjuk Luhan untuk mengungkap siapa namja yang memperkosa dirinya

'walaupun aku namja, aku tetap akan mencari dan meminta pertanggungjawaban namja yang memperkosaku, bagaimanapun caranya' batin Luhan dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

He…he… aku kembali. Kali ini membawa FF Hunhan yang pernah aku janjikan sebelum hiatus, FF ini udah lama jadinya, tapi baru sekarang kupost, he..he.. untuk pembaca yang pernah membaca FF ku sebelumnya, aku mohon maaf belum membalas review kalian, tapi aku akan balas kok. Setelah FF ini tamat (itupun kalau ada reader yang suka dan ingin dilanjutkan) aku akan mempublish **FF Kaisoo** ku (yang juga udah ada dan tinggal publish), tapi setelah FF ini tamat ya…. Cukup cuap-cuapnya, **terima kasih** karena sudah membaca FF yang baru chapter awal ini

**Review ya**, supaya semangat dan FF ini update cepat seperti FF sebelumnya… **salam ExoDus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"maaf, rumah kami sangat sederhana, kecil dan sempit…" kata Kyungsoo, saat dirinya sampai dirumahnya, dia bersama Jongin mendudukkan Luhan dikursi berderit diruang tengah yang merangkap ruang makan

Kedua namja yang serumah itu dengan sekuat tenaga memapah Luhan dari hutan hingga sampai kerumah mereka sekarang

Luhan tersenyum, menampakkan isyarat dia mengerti dan tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai tempat, namja China itu betul-betul lemas, tengkuknya sakit karena hantaman dan terlebih lagi holenya nyeri dan ngilu akibat diperkosa

"sebaiknya kau beristirahat didalam kamar tamu saja" ucap Kyungsoo, ingin membawa Luhan untuk berbaring

"ti.. tidak, aku… aku nyaman begini" gumam Luhan, akhirnya menemukan suaranya yang hilang, dia memperbaiki cara duduknya hingga terasa nyaman

Kyungsoo bernafas lega, begitu juga dengan Jongin, kedua namja itu kemudian duduk dikursi secara berdampingan, seperti calon pasangan suami istri yang siap menikah muda

Luhan menutup matanya singkat, kemudian membukanya pelan, dia meringis tertahan, namun sedapat mungkin menahan rasa sakitnya, dia tidak ingin dua namja dihadapannya itu tahu bahwa dia baru saja dijamah alias diperkosa oleh orang tidak dikenal

Luhan menatap interior rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sederhana dan biasa saja, hanya ada meja makan, lemari dapur dan tungku masak disudut. Dirumah itu hanya memiliki dua ruangan saja untuk tidur

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang, mereka tentu saja tahu bahwa namja malang dihadapannya itu korban pemerkosaan (dengan melihat lelehan sperma kering sejak awal menemukan namja itu), namun tentu saja dia tidak menyinggung dan menanyakan hal itu, takut namja tersebut marah dan tidak terima

"oh iya, perkenalkan… namaku Kyungsoo, dan…" kata Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri, lalu menyikut (tepatnya menyodok) tulang kering Jongin

"aww… dan aku Kai… eh, Jongin.. Kim Jongin" kata Jongin cepat, sambil menjerit tidak jelas karena tulang rusuknya mendadak sakit karena sodokan siku lengan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum bersamaan kepada Luhan, Jongin menambahnya dengan senyuman penuh kesakitan yang tidak terkira

Luhan balas tersenyum, mencoba menarik nafas dan berbicara

"namaku Luhan, terima kasih kalian sudah menyelamatkanku" timpal Luhan, dia membungkuk pelan, berterima kasih karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo walaupun tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari insiden pemerkosaan, tapi minimal menyelamatkannya dari bahaya buruk pasca pemerkosaan itu, misalnya diperkosa lagi oleh namja lain atau lebih parah dimakan binatang buas yang kebetulan lewat

"tidak mengapa, sesama manusia harus saling membantu" ucap Kyungsoo, memberikan senyuman bentuk lovenya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya melintas disekitar sini" Jongin bertanya, bertanya tanpa menambahkan kata 'hyung'

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, dia mendesah pelan, berpikir cepat

"aku.. aku mahasiswa dari China, aku tersesat dan berpisah dari teman-temanku, kami mengadakan penelitian dihutan sekitar sini, penelitian mengenai lingkungan hidup" jawab Luhan, tentu saja berbohong, dia belum ingin mengungkap bahwa dirinya adalah putra mahkota keluarga kaya yang dibuang secara licik oleh pamannya sendiri

"oh, dan sampai sekarang kau belum menemukan kelompokmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, ingin tahu

"tidak, mungkin mereka sudah pulang dan keluar dari hutan ini" jawab Luhan, menambah kebohongannya

"apa kau tidak punya ponsel?"

"aku punya, tapi semua nomor temanku tidak aktif"

Kyungsoo mendesah mendengar penuturan Luhan, dia merasa kasihan, mata bulatnya memandang pakaian serba hitam mewah yang dikenakan Luhan, seperti pakaian berkabung

"untuk sementara kau tinggal disini, bersama kami" kata Kyungsoo, memberikan penawaran tempat tinggal untuk Luhan

"terima kasih, kalian sangat baik" Luhan tersenyum, membungkuk singkat lagi

"bukan masalah, tapi maklum saja rumah kami kecil"

"tidak mengapa, rumah ini sangat nyaman"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Jongin sibuk membaca buku yang berjudul 'pintar bahasa gaul versi terbaru' yang dibelinya saat berkunjung ke kota

"maaf, kalian tinggal hanya berdua? Kalian teman atau…" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, supaya dia tahu sedikit mengenai kedua namja yang baru dikenalnya itu

Kyungsoo mendadak gugup, dia menelan ludahnya kasar, menoleh pada Jongin yang kini sudah tidak membaca buku lagi, kedua namja itu saling pandang

"ehm, kami hanya berdua saja dirumah ini… kami…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya dan memberikan isyarat pada Jongin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya tersebut

"kami saudara, ya… saudara, kakak dan adik" sambung Jongin cepat, wajahnya juga gugup, kemudian melanjutkan lagi penuturannya

"orangtua kami sudah tiada, dan hanya tinggal kami saja. jadi jangan sungkan, tidak akan terdengar ocehan ala ibu-ibu yang akan terdengar jika kau bangun siang, dan… awww" Jongin menjerit lagi, Kyungsoo kembali menginjak kakinya

"kau ini bicara apa…" Kyungsoo melotot ala Satansoo pada Jongin, kemudian beralih dan tersenyum pada Luhan

Luhan juga tersenyum, merasa terhibur dengan candaan dan guyonan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin, dia magut-magut, namun merasa aneh dengan kedua saudara yang sama sekali tidak mirip itu, yang satu putih dan satunya lagi hitam, ah bukan… coklat, coklat seksi

"tapi rumah kalian ini terlalu terpencil dan jauh dari pusat kota, apa kalian betah?" tanya Luhan lagi, penasaran

"begitulah, kami suka tinggal disini, walau tidak ada tetangga dekat, tapi kami nyaman" ungkap Kyungsoo

"tapi kamar mandinya sama sekali tidak nyaman, terbuat dari kayu dan sudah rapuh" oceh Jongin, menambahkan

"ya, betul… dan sepertinya kau harus terbiasa antri lama dikamar mandi, Jongin akan memakai kamar mandi dalam tempo yang lama, karena setiap pagi dia akan onani dan masturbasi, dan lelehan sper… awww…." Kyungsoo menjerit, jeritan yang sangat mirip yeoja jika dibandingkan dengan dua jeritan Jongin sebelumnya, kakinya diinjak oleh Jongin, balas dendam

"kau bicara apa, jangan buka kartu" protes Jongin, merengut

Dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan gelak tawa, terutama oleh Luhan, yang tertawa ceria, seakan melupakan bahwa dia baru saja dibuang dan menjadi korban pemerkosaan namja asing dan misterius

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan sudah berada didalam kamar tamu, satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa didalam rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu

Kamar itu tidak layak disebut kamar sebenarnya, banyak lubang dan celah disana-sini, namun cukuplah dijadikan tempat berteduh dan tidur, untung saja ada ranjang disana dengan ukuran besar diruangan itu

Luhan mendesah pelan, dia menidurkan dirinya dengan gerakan slow motion, menahan rasa sakit di holenya, dia bersyukur mendapatkan tempat tinggal, walau dalam keadaan yang sederhana

Namja China itu memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali peristiwa pemerkosaan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak pernah terduga akan terjadi, membayangkan bagaimana holenya disodok dengan keras oleh si namja misterius

"untung aku namja, dan tidak mungkin hamil" gumam Luhan pelan, dia bersyukur terlahir sebagai namja, seandainya saja dirinya yeoja, sudah dipastikan bahwa dirinya akan mengandung dan melahirkan 9 bulan kemudian, dan anak yang dilahirkannya tidak punya ayah

Namja yang bisa hamil hanya pernah dibacanya di FF dan tidak akan pernah terjadi didunia nyata

Luhan menatap tas ranselnya, tas yang diberikan oleh Jongdae, salah satu pekerja yang mengabdi dikeluarganya, namja yang sangat baik dan sangat dekat dengannya. Dia mendekati tasnya itu, membuka zipper tas tersebut dan kemudian mendesah

"ah, hanya ada baju-baju saja" desah Luhan, dia kecewa, isi tas itu hanya baju-bajunya, padahal dia berharap ada uang atau benda berharga lainnya yang diselipkan oleh Jongdae untuknya

Namun, sebuah benda segiempat dan berwarna hitam menarik perhatiannya, benda itu bukan miliknya, barang itu adalah sebuah dompet yang lumayan tebal dan berwarna hitam

Luhan mendadak bersemangat, dia meraba-raba permukaan luar dompet itu dan mengenalinya sebagai dompet yang berusaha dikeluarkannya dari saku celana si namja yang memperkosanya

'kenapa bisa ada di tasku?' batin Luhan, berpikir

Dan menebak bahwa salah satu namja tuan rumah yang mungkin memungut dompet itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya, dan tebakannya itu benar, Jongin yang memungut dompet tersebut dan memasukkannya kesana

Luhan dengan bergegas membuka dompet itu, dan berharap menemukan petunjuk mengenai si namja, minimal dia bisa menemukan foto namja itu didalam sana

Dompet terbuka lebar, menampakkan lembaran uang won yang lumayan banyak. Luhan tidak memperdulikan uang itu, dia mencari-cari disetiap tempat dan celah dompet itu, mencari foto atau petunjuk lain, namun setelah membongkar dengan gerakan cepat, dia tidak menemukan satupun foto disana

"sial" kata Luhan pelan, yang didapatkannya hanya sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan huruf Korea yang tidak bisa dibacanya (dia hanya bisa menuturkan bahasa Korea, tapi belum mampu membaca aksara Korea dengan baik)

Luhan mendesah kasar, dompet tersebut sepertinya tidak berguna apa-apa, tidak ada petunjuk yang berarti disana, dia meletakkan acak dompet dan isinya itu masuk kedalam ranselnya

Namja tersebut kembali memejamkan matanya, berpikir keras, petunjuknya yang tersisa hanyalah desahan seksi dan wangi parfum namja itu. Dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana desahan si namja saat menusuk holenya dan bagaimana wangi dan bau parfum si namja yang memabukkan dan membuat terangsang

Luhan bersyukur dikaruniai kelebihan mendengar suara dan mencium wangi secara detail, dan bisa mengingatnya dalam jangka yang lama

Contohnya saat ini, dia bisa mendengar percakapan pelan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih ada diruang tengah

"Jongin ah, sebaiknya kau mencari kerja. kita bertambah satu penghuni sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, kepada Jongin

"kerja apa? aku tidak mempunyai keahlian apa-apa" timpal Jongin, kembali membaca buku yang berjudul 'pintar bahasa gaul versi terbaru'nya

"apa saja, kuli bangunan, penjual koran, tukang sedot wc, tukang parkir, penjaga gerbang, tukang sampah, tukang semir sepatu, tukang pijat, tukang…"

"stop, kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata tukang. Apa wajah tampan sepertiku pantas mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti yang kau sebutkan" protes Jongin, meletakkan bukunya diatas meja dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo

"itu hanya contoh, sebagai kepala rumah tangga kau seharusnya bekerja Jongin"

"aku bekerja, aku sering membantumu membuat kue dan menemanimu menjualnya di kota" Jongin kembali melayangkan protes lanjutan

"oh ya, kau tidak membantuku, tapi malah menghancurkan kue-kue buatanku… dan kau hanya sesekali menemaniku untuk menjual kue itu" Kyungsoo mematahkan argument Jongin

"ok, aku mengakui itu… tapi tadi aku menemanimu mencari dan mengambil kayu bakar, hingga akhirnya kita menemukan namja yang bernama Luhan itu di hutan" kata Jongin, sebenarnya mengalihkan topik agar tidak disuruh bekerja

"baiklah, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, hanya saja…" kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti, karena Jongin memegang tangannya pelan

Jongin memberikan pandangan teduh dan menenangkan

"maafkan aku, aku membuatmu menderita dengan tinggal ditempat seperti ini, tapi itu sudah janji dan komitmen kita berdua Kyungsoo. Kita akan selalu bersama, bagaimanapun miskin dan susahnya kehidupan kita" Jongin mendadak melankolis

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin, membalas pegangan tangan Jongin

"bukan itu masalahnya Jongin ah, aku senang tinggal disini, asalkan bersamamu… hanya saja kita tidak berdua lagi, kita mempunyai tanggungan lain" ucap Kyungsoo, menjelaskan maksud kalimatnya sejak awal

"ya, aku tahu… kita sudah berjanji akan tinggal bersama dan hanya berdua, menjauhi dunia luar yang mengecam kita, dan sekarang kita tidak berdua lagi… tenang saja, aku akan meminta tolong Kyungwook ajuhsi untuk diberikan pekerjaan olehnya" kata Jongin, lalu tersenyum

Kyungsoo juga tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk setuju dan setelah itu kembali kekebiasaan mereka yaitu saling bercanda dan bertengkar kecil yang berujung saling menginjak kaki

Luhan yang mendengar semua penuturan dan percakapan yang terjadi antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendadak merasa bersalah, dia bertekad akan segera pergi jika kondisinya sudah sehat dan fit

Dia merasakan sesuatu dari kedua namja itu (dari percakapan yang terdengar), merasakan bahwa dua namja itu bukanlah saudara, tapi dia menepis prasangka dan dugaannya, tidak baik memikirkan hal seperti itu pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati menolong

Dan tidak lama, Luhan kembali membaringkan dirinya, untuk memulihkan kondisi fisiknya yang lemah pasca diperkosa

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun setengah jam kemudian, karena mendengar suara yang mirip derap langkah kuda, dan memang benar, seekor kuda dengan orang yang ada diatasnya melintas dan berhenti tidak jauh dari pintu belakang rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"ajuhsi mencari apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu belakang, saat ini dia sendirian saja. Jongin mengambil sisa kayu bakar yang belum diangkut dari hutan, karena hari sudah hampir malam

"ah Kyungsoo… aku sedang mencari dompet yang terjatuh" jawab si ajuhsi, yang ternyata adalah Kim Kyung Wook, sosok tua baik hati yang ingin dimintai bantuan oleh Jongin untuk mencari pekerjaan

Luhan menajamkan telinga, dia mendengar kata 'dompet yang terjatuh', dia lekas beranjak dengan cepat, mencari celah dan lubang yang ada dikamarnya dan mengintip keluar, matanya bisa melihat sosok tua yang berkuda

"terjatuh dimana ajuhsi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, memicingkan matanya yang silinder, mata yang sering melotot dan bermasalah

"entahlah, sepertinya disekitar sini" jawab Kyungwook, mengarahkan pandangannya ketanah, dengan kudanya yang berjalan pelan dan berputar putar

"sebaiknya ajuhsi mencarinya besok, hari sudah mulai malam" kata Kyungsoo memberikan usul

"ide yang sangat bagus, aku tidak mempermasalahkan uangnya, hanya saja ada surat berharga yang terlipat didompet itu" timpal Kyungwook, mendesah pelan

"aku akan membantu ajuhsi besok untuk mencarinya" ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"terima kasih Kyungsoo" balas Kyungwook

Luhan yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan ajuhsi tua (Kyungwook) mendadak bergetar, tentu saja dompet yang saat ini ada padanya yang dicari, dan otomatis pemilik dompet itu adalah si tua tersebut

"tidak…" gumam Luhan pelan, kepalanya mendadak pusing, berpikir bahwa yang menjamah dan memperkosanya adalah seorang tua yang pantas jadi ayahnya atau mungkin kakeknya

Dunia Luhan seakan runtuh, dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang memperkosanya adalah orang tua, bukanlah namja yang selama ini dipikirannya

'brugh…'

Luhan terjatuh diatas kasur, dia pingsan seketika, pingsan karena tidak bisa menerima bahwa dia diperkosa oleh ajuhsi tua

Namja itu pingsan sebanyak 3 kali dalam satu hari ini

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mendengar suara 'gedebuk' dari arah kamar Luhan, dia masih sibuk berbicara dengan Kyungwook, seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip

"apa dompet yang terjatuh itu adalah dompet milik ajuhsi?" tanya Kyungsoo

"oh, tentu saja bukan. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai dompet. Dompet itu milik Sehun, kau kenal dia kan? Anak angkatku itu" jawab Kyungwook, mulai pikun

"tentu saja aku kenal ajuhsi, dia sering lewat sini dan berkuda seperti ajuhsi" balas Kyungsoo, pertanyaan yang sering diajukan oleh Kyungwook kepadanya mengenai sosok namja yang bernama Sehun

"kenapa bukan Sehun sendiri yang mencarinya?" Kyungsoo kembali melayangkan pertanyaan

"dia anak pemalas, mungkin saat ini anak itu sudah tidur dan lupa mandi. Aku hanya memerlukan surat yang terlipat didompet itu, ah… aku sepertinya salah memberikan surat itu untuk disimpan olehnya" ucap Kyungwook, mendesah lagi

Kyungsoo ber-Oh pelan, kemudian menoleh karena melihat Jongin yang datang membawa kayu bakar untuk digunakan memasak, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin

"baiklah Kyungsoo, aku pergi dulu… Jongin, kau membawa kayu bakar sedikit sekali" kata Kyungwook, pamit, sekaligus mengomentari Jongin yang membawa kayu bakar dalam jumlah sedikit

"ah, ajuhsi… aku takut tulangku patah" kilah Jongin, lalu menggaruk kepalanya

Dan akhirnya, si Kyungwook pergi dengan mengendarai kudanya dengan pelan, sesekali melihat ketanah, siapa tahu saja dompet yang dicarinya diketemukan dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya

"ajuhsi mencari apa?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo, setelah si Kyungwook menghilang dari pandangan

"ajuhsi mencari dompet anak angkatnya, Sehun, yang terjatuh" jawab Kyungsoo, kemudian mengelap keringat didahi Jongin dengan menggunakan tangannya, romantis

"oh" Jongin tersenyum, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengelap keringatnya sekaligus membelai wajahnya pelan, dia lupa bahwa dia menemukan dompet hitam itu di hutan dan mengira dompet itu milik Luhan, dan memasukkannya di tas namja China itu

Kedua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu bermesraan singkat, kemudian masuk kedalam rumah, karena hari betul-betul sudah malam

.

.

.

.

"Luhan dimana?" tanya Jongin, saat dirinya sudah selesai mandi, dengan rambut yang basah dan dipercikkan kewajah imut Kyungsoo

"hentikan itu Jongin… kau seperti anak kecil" ketus Kyungsoo, mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena Jongin, kemudian diam dan baru sadar bahwa ada namja yang bernama Luhan kini dirumahnya

"astaga, aku lupa dengan namja itu. Mungkin karena terbiasa hanya kita berdua saja, yaa… kecuali namja cadel yang sering datang dan mengacau" ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian beranjak dan bergegas kearah kamar tamu, dimana Luhan kini tidur (pingsan tepatnya)

Kyungsoo berdiri disisi pintu, menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya, dengan posisi yang aneh. Jongin mengikuti

"apa dia tidur?" tanya Jongin, kini sudah disamping Kyungsoo

"tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

"kenapa posisinya seperti itu? Dia seperti baru saja dicampakkan oleh pacarnya yang selingkuh dengan teman sendiri" kekeh Jongin, bercanda tentunya

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi candaan Jongin, dia bergerak pelan kemudian memperbaiki posisi tidur Luhan supaya normal, memakaikannya selimut

"kau seperti ibu muda seksi yang baik hati Kyungsoo" goda Jongin, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang seperti ibu rumah tangga

"aku namja Jongin, jangan salah" protes Kyungsoo, kalimatnya pelan, tidak ingin Luhan terbangun

"kenapa tidak membangunkannya? Dia belum makan sepertinya" Jongin berkata, masih dengan posisinya disisi pintu

"aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatnya. Aku akan menyimpan makanan diatas meja, jika dia lapar pasti akan kedapur" timpal Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk setuju, dan kemudian kedua namja itu kembali keruang tengah dan mengobrol ringan sebelum tidur

.

.

"apa menurutmu ada yang aneh dengan namja itu?" tanya Jongin, memelankan suaranya, dia kembali memegang buku andalannya, sambil duduk

"aneh bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

"dia mengatakan sedang mengadakan penelitian, tapi aku tidak melihat ada alat tulis yang dibawanya, aku membawa tasnya dan aku yakin isinya hanya baju-baju saja" Jongin mengungkapkan pemikirannya

"sebenarnya aku merasakan hal yang sama Jongin ah" desah Kyungsoo

"lihat juga pakaian yang digunakannya, sangat mewah dan berkelas"

"tentu saja, dia itu mahasiswa, orang kota dan seorang namja China"

"tapi menurutku tetap saja aneh"

"maksudmu…"

"apa mungkin namja itu bohong pada kita?" Jongin menerka-nerka, pikirannya menerawang

"bohong apanya, sepertinya tidak. Dia namja yang baik kelihatannya"

"siapa tahu saja dia merupakan orang suruhan yang mengetahui masa lalu kita Kyungsoo. Mengejar kita sampai kesini dan berpura-pura tersesat dan sekarang tinggal dirumah kita" Jongin terus saja mengutarakan pemikiran dan ketakutannya

"itu terlalu berlebihan Jongin, menurutku…."

'tok… tok… tok…'

Kyungsoo menghentikan penuturannya, karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras dan bersahutan, namja berbahu pendek itu lekas berdiri dan membuka pintu, karena kebetulan posisinya yang paling dekat dengan pintu bagian belakang

"oh, Sehun…" kata Kyungsoo, setelah membuka pintu dan memandang namja tampan berkulit putih dengan wajah poker face

Namja yang bernama Sehun itu langsung tersenyum tidak jelas dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah

Sehun merupakan anak angkat ajuhsi tua yang bernama Kim Kyung Wook, ajuhsi yang juga akrab dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, pemilik banyak tanah dan banyak kuda didesanya. Ajuhsi tersebut mempunyai istri yang sayangnya sudah meninggal, namun tidak mempunyai anak, maka dari itu Kyungwook mengangkat Sehun sebagai anaknya, namun hingga kini masa lalu Sehun sebelum diangkat menjadi anak masih misterius

"tolong aku hyung… tolong aku… biarkan aku bermalam dirumah hyung, kali ini saja" ucap Sehun dengan cara bicara yang cepat, dan tentu saja cadel

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang

"tolong kenapa? Jelaskan dulu" tanya Kyungsoo

"yeoja tetangga rumahku ingin menikah besok pagi, dan dia memaksaku untuk 'memperkosanya' malam ini juga, sebelum malam pertama dengan suaminya terjadi" jawab Sehun, dengan kalimat yang cadel tentu saja

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang lagi, tapi Jongin langsung kembali membaca bukunya dan memberikan pandangan malas pada Sehun

"jelaskan yang sebenarnya, kau selalu lebay Sehun" kata Jongin, dia tahu bahwa kalimat Sehun itu hanya bercanda saja

Sehun terkekeh mirip kuda yang baru saja ditungganginya, kuda yang kini tertambat tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"sebenarnya aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini, appa menyuruhku mencari dompet yang kejatuhkan, dan aku tidak boleh pulang sebelum menemukan dompet itu. Padahalkan itu dompetku sendiri" ungkap Sehun, menjelaskan niatnya datang malam-malam

"jelas saja, Kyungwook ajuhsi membutuhkan surat berharga didompet itu, dia sudah memberitahuku tadi sore… kau memang ceroboh Sehun" sahut Kyungsoo, memandang wajah tampan nan datar namja dihadapannya

"apa kau tidak mencarinya malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak hyung, aku malas, lagi pula sudah malam" jawab Sehun

Sehun berputar-putar dan berjalan pelan, mengelilingi meja makan diruang tengah itu, dia mengambil rokok disakunya dan mulai menyalakan api

"hei, stop… jangan merokok disini, rumah ini harus bebas asap rokok" tahan Kyungsoo, menggagalkan niat Sehun untuk merokok

Sehun mendesah, tidak jadi menyalakan rokoknya dan memasukkan kembali benda itu kesakunya

"bagaimana hyung, aku bisa menginap? Hanya malam ini saja. aku baru pertama kali menginap disini" tanya Sehun cepat

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya

"kami tidak keberatan Sehun, tapi…" Kyungsoo berkata, namun menghentikan kalimatnya itu

"tapi apa?"

"tapi sudah ada namja dikamar tamu, dan kami hanya mempunyai dua kamar, satu kamar yang kugunakan bersama Jongin dan sisanya digunakan namja tamu kami itu" jelas Kyungsoo, menatap wajah Sehun, kemudian memandang wajah Jongin lagi

"tamu? Hyung mempunyai tamu? Jangan bercanda" Sehun tidak percaya, selama ini kedua namja dihadapannya itu tidak pernah menerima tamu alias memang tidak pernah ada tamu yang pernah datang

"kami tidak bohong, dia tidur dikamar tamu sekarang, disana" kata Kyungsoo, sambil menunjuk pintu kamar yang terlihat

Sehun yang masih penasaran, langsung menuju kamar tamu itu, dia melangkah tergesa-gesa, namun melambatkan langkahnya saat dia sudah mencapai pintu

Mata namja tampan itu melihat dan menatap sosok yang tertidur dengan posisi miring, yang terlihat hanya punggung dan rambut indah namja itu saja, wajahnya tidak terlihat

Sehun mendesah pelan, langsung terlintas sesuatu dipikirannya, dia seperti mengenali rambut yang dilihatnya, namun setelah lama larut dalam pikirannya dia tidak mendapatkan gambaran dimana pernah melihat rambut indah tersebut, namja itu kemudian berbalik dan berseru pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"tidak masalah hyung, aku akan tidur disampingnya. Lagi pula pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah akan pulang" ucap Sehun, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar dan tidur disamping si namja, tanpa menggunakan selimut

Sehun betul-betul mengantuk dan penat, atau mungkin rasa malasnya yang membuatnya cepat mengantuk, dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan namja yang kini tidur bersamanya

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih berada diruang tengah, hanya bisa mendesah, tidak mungkin menjegah Sehun untuk tidur disana

"apa menurutmu tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sehun tidur bersama Luhan dikamar itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan tamunya

"menurutku tidak, Sehun namja yang baik. Lagi pula mereka sesama namja, tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh" jawab Jongin, memberikan pandangannya

"tapi tetap saja aku takut, Sehun itu playboy cap tikus… siapa yang tahu jika dia khilaf dan malah melakukan 'itu' pada Luhan" Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemas tingkat akut

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian memegang tangan namja kecil itu

"seperti yang kurasakan saat ini Kyungsoo-ya… dalam setahun hubungan kita, kita berdua tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku selalu menunggu, tapi kau selalu belum siap" kata Jongin pelan, takut jika kalimatnya sampai ditelinga Sehun ataupun Luhan (Jongin mengganti topik dari topik mengenai Sehun ke topik mereka sendiri)

"maafkan aku Jongin ah, aku belum siap saja… tapi kau sudah janji akan bersabar dan menunggu hingga aku siap bukan?" Kyungsoo memandang mata Jongin

"tentu saja, kita sudah berjanji setahun yang lalu" jawab Jongin

"ya, berjanji untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita terhadap dunia luar, berjanji tidak akan melakukan 'itu' hingga aku siap, dan berjanji kita akan selalu bersama hingga ajal menjemput kita" ucap Kyungsoo, matanya berkaca-kaca mengucapkan janji setia mereka

"pelarian kita ini tidak akan sia-sia Kyungsoo-ya, cinta kita akan tetap bersatu" tutup Jongin, kemudian memeluk erat Kyungsoo

Kedua namja itu saling berpelukan, pelukan mesra penuh cinta yang singkat, dan setelahnya mereka masuk kedalam kamar untuk membaringkan diri dan menyapa malam dengan satu kata yaitu :

Tidur

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pejaman matanya, namja itu pingsan selama beberapa jam, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak menyadari hal itu

Namja China tersebut mengerjapkan mata dan meregangkan ototnya pelan, lalu memandang jam tangan yang melingkar indah dilengan kirinya, sudah pukul 10 malam, dia pingsan lebih dari 5 jam

Luhan kembali teringat sosok ajuhsi tua berkuda tadi sore, yang dianggapnya sebagai sosok pemerkosanya. Mengingat hal itu dia seakan ingin menangis dan mati saja. seorang putra mahkota disodok dan dijamah oleh seorang ajuhsi tua, ya Tuhan…

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar, memandang langit-langit kamar, kemudian menoleh kesamping dan menjerit tertahan

'ahh, seorang namja' batin Luhan dalam hati setelah menjerit, kaget setengah mati

Dia menutup mulutnya serta memastikan pandangannya, dan memang benar, sesosok namja tampan sedang tidur disampingnya, namja itu tidur dengan posisi wajah menghadap dirinya

Sosok itu tentu saja adalah Sehun, namja playboy dan sering bertingkah norak, mirip Jongin. namja yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan nafas teratur disamping Luhan

Luhan mendadak terkesima, seakan ada malaikat bersayap berwana putih yang muncul dan menari disampingnya, dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan indah bersama si malaikat

Entah mengapa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya, perasaan yang selama ini tidak pernah muncul sedikitpun, terlebih karena melihat wajah namja yang bernama Sehun itu yang diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah dinding kamar yang sedikit bolong

Wajah tampan Sehun bersinar, bersinar seperti pangeran impian di negeri khayangan

Ah, sepertinya Luhan sudah berkhayal yang bukan-bukan, dan khayalannya itu dihentikan oleh bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan, dia lapar, sangat lapar

Tapi rasa laparnya itu dikalahkan oleh keinginannya untuk melihat dan menikmati wajah Sehun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, dia bergerak pelan dan mengarahkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun yang damai tertidur tersebut

Lalu kemudian…

Terhirup aroma dan wangi…

Wangi yang memabukkan dan membuat terangsang

Deg…

Luhan terdiam, dia baru saja mencium wangi parfum, atau mungkin aroma tubuh dan wangi parfum namja itu yang tercampur, dia sangat mengenali wangi dan aroma tersebut

Jantung Luhan seakan ingin terlepas, ya, dia tidak salah cium, itu adalah wangi parfum namja yang memperkosanya. Tapi…

Luhan terduduk galau

'tapi, ajuhsi tua itu… dompetnyalah yang terjatuh. Dan aku sendiri sudah memastikannya tadi, itu dompet miliknya. Tapi, wangi namja ini…ahh' batin Luhan, berpikir keras

Dia sudah menggunakan petunjuk dompet dan wangi parfum. walau dompet itu tidak ditemukan foto dan gambar pemerkosanya, namun dia sudah menyaksikan sendiri jika pemilik dompet itu adalah ajuhsi tua berkuda yang dilihatnya tadi sore. dan hal yang berbeda ditunjukkan oleh petunjuk kedua, yaitu wangi parfum dan aroma si pemerkosa. Wangi dan aroma itu tercium dan keluar dari sosok namja tampan yang kini sedang tertidur lelap didekatnya

Dan sekarang hanya tersisa petunjuk ketiga, alias petunjuk terakhir, yaitu Desahan

'ya… desahan… desahan saat orang itu memperkosaku, desahan cadel dan tidak biasa…' batin Luhan lagi

Luhan memejamkan matanya singkat, kemudian membukanya lagi. Dia mungkin sudah gila dan hilang akal, namun dia memutuskan malam ini juga akan membuktikan 'desahan' itu

Namja tersebut sejenak melupakan niatnya untuk kembali dan merebut haknya (sebagai putra mahkota dan pewaris kekayaan orangtuanya yang telah meninggal) yang kini dirampas secara licik oleh pamannya sendiri, paman yang telah membuangnya ke hutan. Saat ini dia fokus terhadap siapa sosok pemerkosanya, apakah si ajuhsi tua berkuda? Atau namja tampan berkulit putih yang kini tertidur disampingnya?

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan

Dengan tangan bergetar, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke zipper celana jins Sehun dan akan membuat namja itu meraungkan 'desahan'

Luhan sudah nekat dan memutuskan, kemungkinan akan memuaskan kejantanan Sehun yang sementara tidur, dan tidak akan keberatan (jalan terakhir) jika harus melakukan 'seks' demi untuk mendengar sendiri 'desahan' namja tersebut

Dengan kata lain, apakah desahan namja yang memperkosa Luhan adalah desahan milik namja yang bernama Oh Sehun? Atau Luhan hanya salah orang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Chapter 2 FF ini update, maaf ini bukan FF mpreg. Aku tidak bisa menemukan feelnya dengan genre itu, sekali lagi maaf, he..he.. (maaf juga jika ceritanya jelek dan tidak pas dihati, he..he…)

Terima kasih pada semua pembaca, terlebih yang memberikan **Review dan Komentarnya** untuk FF ini. untuk yang menanyakan FF Kaisoo-ku, FF itu akan kupublish setelah FF ini tamat ya (FF Kaisoo-ku itu ada scene pembunuhan sadis dan sejenisnya, jadi akan berbeda dengan FFku yang sebelumnya)

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas **Reviewnya** ya, dan review selanjutnya tetap dinantikan supaya FF ini update cepat lagi… **salam ExoDus**

o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o

**Thanks to Reviews :**

Levy95, FairyFaith, Oh Deer Han, karina. Alysia, wnny. Widyasari50, SuvinaAsantoni, , ohluhan07, mr albino, junia. Angel. 58, kimyori95, , Jong Ahn, rikha-chan, AlienBaby88, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, lisnana1, ruixi1, DinkyAA, Byul Hun. K, hunhips, NoonaLu, Nurfadilah, oasana, Re-Panda68, exindira, Richa Byun926, diendha. Amalia, firda-xmin, beng beng max, zelo. totomato. 330, ChinkasikiHunHan947, yeojakim2, , Shierashie94, LS-snowie, Wu tyfan,

Guest, rili kim, Hunxhan, alietha doll, Cherry blosoom, Nala, inzy, anahunhan, Annabelle, jung sehunnie, hunniewife, 13613, dims, Euneunji, ChagiLu, viiyoung, vey, Loveliya, Hinyan, luwinaa, etc

Dan semua yang favorite dan follow FF ini

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks silent kaisoo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Luhan lama terdiam dan berpikir, menatap namja tampan dan putih yang ada didekatnya. Tangannya kini sudah berada di zipper celana jins namja itu, tinggal hanya menariknya saja dan celana dalam milik si namja, alias Sehun akan terpampang nyata

Namun Luhan mendadak galau, tangannya terus saja bergetar dan belum menarik zipper yang sudah dipegangnya tersebut

Secara mendadak, kemudian dirinya yang lain (semacam alter ego) muncul, tentu saja tidak nyata, dirinya yang lain itu berbisik padanya :

"Xi Luhan, namja yang terbuang… apa yang kau lakukan. Kau nekat sekali dengan ingin mendengar desahan namja itu" kata si alter ego Luhan, bisikan itu hanya ada dipikiran Luhan sendiri

Luhan lalu menarik tangannya dari zipper Sehun dan menutup kedua telinganya

"kau aneh Luhan, kau pingsan saat menebak jika yang memperkosamu adalah ajuhsi tua, kau begitu tidak terima. Tapi bagaimana jika yang memperkosamu itu adalah namja tampan dihadapanmu itu? Apa kau juga akan pingsan? Atau malah senang?" bisikan itu terus berlanjut

Luhan semakin menguatkan telapak tangan ditelinganya, walau hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah bisikan yang datang padanya

"jika kau mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang memperkosamu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan membiarkannya dan hanya pasrah?"

"…"

"kau memang harus mencari tahu siapa yang memperkosamu, perkosaan tetaplah perkosaan, dan itu sangat kejam"

"…"

"buktikan sekarang, jika memang benar namja itu yang memperkosamu, kau tidak boleh rela dan ikhlas. Walau dia namja tampan… kau harus memberinya pelajaran, potong penisnya itu" tutup bisikan tersebut

Hening

Bisikan-bisikan yang keluar dari alter ego Luhan sendiri mendadak hilang

Luhan mendesah panjang, dahinya berkeringat, matanya memandang lagi sosok Sehun yang terus tertidur dan mungkin terbuai dialam mimpi

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar

'apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Apa aku harus membalasnya, memotong penis orang yang memperkosaku?' Luhan membatin, galau tingkat tinggi

Luhan masih terus memikirkan bisikan alter egonya, salah satunya mengenai apakah dia akan pingsan dan tidak terima jika pemerkosanya adalah si namja tampan? Luhan sendiri tidak bisa memberikan jawaban pada hatinya sendiri

Pemerkosaan itu memang sudah terjadi, dan siapapun pemerkosanya, baik itu si ajuhsi tua atau si namja tampan, pemerkosaan tetaplah pemerkosaan, itu adalah tindak asusila yang merugikan si korban, terutama korban yeoja (dan untung saja Luhan adalah namja). dan orang yang memperkosa itu sepantasnya mendapatkan ganjaran

Malam sudah semakin larut, jam ditangan Luhan sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, itu berarti Luhan sudah bergelut dengan pikirannya selama sejam lamanya

Tapi sesuai keputusan awalnya, malam ini juga dia akan membuktikan siapa orang yang memperkosanya itu, dan mengenai apakah dia akan melakukan pembalasan, mungkin akan dipikirkannya nanti

Mengetahui dan membuktikan secara pasti sosok pemerkosa itu adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang dan kasar, akhirnya Luhan meneguhkan hatinya, tangannya (yang tetap saja gemetar) langsung kembali menyentuh zipper celana jins Sehun

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung menarik zipper itu dengan gerakan lambat, hingga celana dalam hitam Sehun terlihat sedikit

Degup jantung Luhan semakin keras saja, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya melakukan sesuatu yang mengarah pada tindakan mesum

Luhan menarik pelan celana jins Sehun sampai paha, dan kini celana dalam seksi seorang Oh Sehun terekspose sempurna, tepat didepan mata Luhan

Gundukan celana dalam hitam Sehun memberikan pemandangan indah, terlebih lagi masih ada cahaya bulan yang terus menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah dinding yang bolong, menyinari sosok Sehun yang tertidur

Luhan menelan ludahnya cepat, ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia menggeleng kepala kasar, dan melanjutkan aksi nekatnya itu

Dengan gerakan lambat ala gadis sosialita di twitter, Luhan memelorotkan celana dalam hitam seksi Sehun, dan…

Penis lemas Sehun kini tepampang nyata dan menjadi 'sesuatu' didepan Luhan

Luhan semakin bergetar, jantungnya juga tidak bisa berkompromi untuk normal. Matanya menatap penis lemas itu, penis itu dalam keadaan lemas saja sudah mempunyai ukuran yang lumayan, bagaimana jika sudah ereksi? Hm…

'apakah penis ini yang memasuki diriku waktu itu?' batin Luhan, bertanya-tanya

Dan tanpa terduga, penis lemas itu mendadak berdiri tegak seperti semen tonasa, penis itu ereksi dalam tempo yang sangat cepat

Tentu saja Luhan langsung kaget,

Dia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Namja itu hanya memegang paha Sehun (tepatnya meletakkan telapak tangannya dipaha putih itu)

Luhan ingin menarik tangannya dari paha Sehun, namun…

"apa yang kau lakukan orang asing?" seru sebuah suara, mencekam

Luhan kaget bukan main, pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, dan tentu saja yang melakukan itu adalah namja yang ingin didengarnya mendesah, Sehun

Sehun terbangun dengan elit

Sehun terbangun karena terangsang dengan tangan Luhan yang ada dipahanya, terlebih lagi penisnya yang terasa dingin karena diperlorotkan dari sangkarnya

"ak.. aku… aku…" Luhan tergagap, dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun tenaganya kalah kuat

Sehun menyunggingkan senyun, entah senyum mesum atau sejenisnya, tapi senyum itu adalah senyum yang biasa diberikan oleh suami terhadap istri yang ingin melakukan malam pertama, atau malam kedua (karena malam pertama sepertinya sudah dilakukan ditempat lain)

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan intens, dia menanggalkan senyumannya

"tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu…" kata Sehun, meneliti setiap inci wajah imut Luhan

Luhan menahan nafasnya, ingin sekali membalas dan menimpali kalimat Sehun, tapi suaranya mendadak hilang, dia betul-betul kaget dan tidak menyangka si namja bangun dengan begitu cepat

Sehun terus berpikir, memikirkan mengenai namja asing dihadapannya, dia merasa pernah melihat namja itu disuatu tempat, namun setelah bersusah payah berpikir dan mengingat, tetap saja dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dimana pernah bertemu si namja

"oh, lupakan saja… dan kau… kau sangat berani mempelorotkan celana dalamku, kau orang pertama yang berani melakukannya" ucap Sehun kemudian, menatap Luhan, kemudian berganti menatap penisnya sendiri yang masih menegang dan tidak tertutupi apa-apa

Luhan menunduk, dia malu. Sepertinya rencananya untuk mendengar 'desahan' si namja gagal total. Namja itu mungkin akan menghajarnya karena sudah berbuat nekat dan tidak sopan

"hei, aku berbicara padamu… ucapkan salam perkenalan padaku" kata Sehun lagi, sepertinya ingin bermain-main dengan Luhan, tangannya terus memegang lengan kecil Luhan, dia mengendurkan genggamannya, namun tidak melepaskannya

Luhan mendesah pelan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

Dan tanpa terduga, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengarahkan tangan itu ke penisnya sendiri, dan kemudian menindih namja imut itu, kejadian itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat

Jadi posisinya sekarang, Luhan dibawah dan Sehun diatas, dengan tangan Luhan yang kini menyentuh penis Sehun yang terus ereksi keras

Wajah Sehun dan Luhan face to face, dengan jarak sangat dekat dan intim

"apa kau ingin aku memperkosamu? hah…" gumam Sehun, hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajah Luhan

Detak jantung Luhan semakin keras bertalu, perasaan 'aneh' itu kembali muncul, perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya dengan kata-kata

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mendapatkan suaranya kembali, kemudian berteriak

"lepaskan sialan, kau menindihku…" teriakan Luhan terhenti, karena Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan

"kau sangat tidak sopan berteriak disini, apa kau ingin membangunkan tuan rumah…" kata Sehun lagi, tidak ingin Jongin dan Kyungsoo terbangun

Wajah Luhan memerah, mulutnya tertutup oleh telapak tangan Sehun, dan dibawah sana tangannya sendiri masih menyentuh penis Sehun yang tetap saja menegang, terasa hangat dan berkedut

"aku sebenarnya ingin menghentikan kalimatmu dengan menggunakan bibirku" lanjut Sehun, hampir saja dirinya tadi mencium (menyumpal dengan bibir) Luhan karena berteriak

Luhan berusaha berpikir keras, namja itu sudah menindihnya, dan sebentar lagi pasti terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang menyebabkan adanya 'desahan'

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, namja dihadapannya itu seperti mengenalinya (ya, hanya seperti), dan andai saja namja itu adalah namja pemerkosanya, seharusnya dia tahu dan mengenali siapa yang diperkosanya

'tapi namja ini sama sekali tidak mengenaliku, tidak mungkin dia tidak melihat wajahku saat melakukan pemerkosaan itu' batin Luhan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati

"hei… kau memikirkan apa?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

Luhan tidak menjawab, tentu saja, karena mulutnya masih tertutupi tangan Sehun

"perkenalkan namamu namja asing, kau darimana? dan ada hubungan apa dengan pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Sehun, kemudian membuka tangkupan tangannya dimulut kecil Luhan

Mulut Luhan sudah bebas, namun tetap saja namja China itu tidak menjawab, dia berpikir bahwa namja dihadapannya itu tidak berhak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya

Sehun mendengus, mendadak bosan dan jengah dengan aksi bungkam namja yang ditindihnya itu

"ok, baiklah… maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang…" ujar Sehun cadel, menampilkan wajah mesum dan playboy cap naga

Dan seperti orang yang kerasukan dan gelap mata, Sehun langsung menciumi leher Luhan, dia melakukannya dengan gerakan cepat dan professional

"ahh…" Luhan mendesah, desahan karena geli dan enak (mungkin)

Luhan yang mengharapkan desahan si namja, malah dirinya yang mendesah duluan. Tapi dia tetap bertahan mengikuti permainan si namja, dan sebentar lagi yakin bahwa desahan si namja akan didengarnya

Sehun menghentikan sejenak aksi mencium lehernya, dia membuka baju berkancing milik Luhan dengan cepat, namja itu betul-betul bernafsu karena menemukan 'daging gratis' tepat didepannya

"dan jangan sekali-kali berteriak… aku tidak ingin penghuni rumah bangun dan mendapati kita" ucap Sehun, mengancam Luhan

Luhan tidak berkomentar, namja itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Sehun memulai permainan. Mata Luhan menangkap pemukul bola bisbol jelek yang ada disamping ranjang, pemukul itu sepertinya cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan

'yeah, setelah aku yakin dia pelakunya, sepertinya tidak masalah jika dia kulumpuhkan dengan benda itu' batin Luhan, tidak sadar menyunggingkan senyum

Sehun melihat sunggingan senyum Luhan itu, dia menangkapnya lain

"oh, kau tersenyum… apa kau terlalu gembira karena akan berhubungan seks denganku?" kata Sehun, memberikan smirknya

Senyuman Luhan mendadak hilang, dia kembali menampilkan wajah biasa, dan tentu saja tidak menanggapi kalimat Sehun itu

Sehun tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, dia lekas membalik tubuh Luhan, dan membuka celana yang digunakan namja itu, membuka sekaligus, celana dan celana dalam

Hingga akhirnya Luhan setengah telanjang, bagian bawahnya sudah terekspose sempurna

Dan tidak buang-buang waktu lagi, Sehun menggesek-gesekkan penisnya yang besar dan ereksi total dibelahan bokong Luhan, hal itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri, namun dia tidak mendesah

Luhan kecewa, sejak tadi Sehun belum mengeluarkan desahan apa-apa, mungkin karena penis namja itu belum bersarang diholenya

'aku sudah ternoda, aku tidak peduli lagi jika hal itu terjadi lagi…' batin Luhan, yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah mengetahui siapa pemerkosa dirinya

"kau tampaknya tidak keberatan namja asing, baiklah… aku menganggap kita melakukan ini suka masa suka" tutup Sehun, kemudian langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Luhan tanpa aba-aba, tanpa kondom dan pelumas

'blashh'

Penis jumbo itu amblas dan masuk kedalam hole Luhan

"argh…" Luhan menjerit tertahan, dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan ujung bantal, untuk meredam suaranya, dia ternoda untuk kedua kalinya, namun belum mengetahui apakah dinodai oleh orang yang sama atau tidak

Sehun lekas menggenjot Luhan, penisnya keluar masuk dengan tempo pelan

"ahhhh…" Sehun mendesah

Akhirnya desahan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Luhan terdengar juga

"ahhhh… ahhhh…" Sehun terus mendesah

'deg…'

Luhan menahan sakit diholenya, dia tentu saja mendengar desahan Sehun itu, desahan yang menjadi kunci siapa yang memperkosanya

"ahhh….ahhh.." Sehun mendesah lagi

Lagi, dan lagi…

Dan..

"ternyata kau… ternyata kau… kau yang melakukannya…" kata Luhan, dengan kalimat pelan, holenya sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit, dia mengenali desahan itu

Dan memang desahan itu adalah desahan yang sama yang didesahkan oleh si pemerkosa

Dan kini jelaslah sudah jika yang memperkosa Luhan adalah Sehun,

"kau.. kau yang me… melakukannya…ahhh…" kata Luhan lagi, kalimatnya tidak jelas

"ahhh… ahhh… apa.. apa yang kau… kau katakan…." Timpal Sehun, sama sekali tidak paham dengan kalimat Luhan

Sehun terus menusuk Luhan tanpa henti, dia merasakan sensasi, sensasi yang dirasakannya saat menjamah seseorang yang dalam keadaan pingsan di hutan

Sehun menghentikan aktifitas menyetubuhi Luhan, gambaran-gambaran itu muncul. Namun kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, dan menghilangkan peristiwa di hutan itu

Sehun betul-betul tidak sadar jika namja yang dipakainya saat ini adalah namja yang sama yang diperkosanya di dalam hutan. Waktu itu memang dirinya tidak memandang langsung wajah si namja. dia hanya tergoda karena melihat makhluk indah yang terbaring dengan posisi telungkup dengan bokong yang terekspose seksi kearahnya, dan tidak menunggu lama, dia langsung menindih si namja dan memperkosanya, dan namja itu adalah namja yang sama, yaitu Xi Luhan

Jadi Sehun memperkosa Luhan hanya karena tergiur dan tergoda saja, dia tidak mengenal sosok Luhan dan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya

Luhan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, menyadari bahwa holenya mendadak kosong, dan Sehun menghentikan aksi seksnya, dia dengan gerakan pelan mencoba meraih tongkat bisbol disudut ranjang, menggapaikan tangannya

'kau harus mendapatkan balasan… si namja pemerkosa' batin Luhan,

Namun sebelum tangannya mencapai tongkat bisbol itu, dia mendadak menjerit tertahan lagi

"argh… ahhh"

Holenya kembali dihujam dengan penis, yang tentu saja penis Sehun

"ahh….ahhh.. yeah, holemu sempit…ahh, juniorku terjepit…ahh…" racau Sehun, namja itu dengan cepat menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya sewaktu dihutan, dan yakin bahwa Luhan bukanlah namja yang waktu itu diperkosanya

Pemikiran yang salah sepertinya

"ahh… sakit.. ahh… kau kasar…" desah Luhan, tangannya masih terus menggapai-gapai, diotaknya sekarang muncul keinginan untuk memukul dan membunuh Sehun, si namja pemerkosanya

Namun pemikiran-pemikiran itu mendadak hilang, karena Sehun langsung memeluknya, dengan penis masih maju dan mundur diholenya

"malam… yang.. in.. indah…ahhh" racau Sehun, lalu menggigit pelan telinga Luhan

Terhirup lagi aroma tubuh dan wangi parfum Sehun, wangi yang selalu bisa membuat Luhan mabuk dan terangsang, Luhan terbuai, dan karena wangi itulah pikiran-pikiran untuk membalas Sehun mendadak menguap tanpa bekas

Efek aroma tubuh dan parfum Sehun begitu dahsyat untuk Luhan

'nikmati saja Luhan, kau beruntung… dan semuanya sudah terjadi' kata suara bisikan, bisikan yang berasal dari pikiran Luhan sendiri, bisikan dari si alter ego

Bisikan itu benar, semuanya sudah terjadi. Luhan sudah dua kali ternoda, dan orang menodainya adalah orang yang sama, yaitu Oh Sehun, bukan ajuhsi tua yang dikira Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu

"ahhh… yeah… ouch…. Apa kau me.. menikmatinya… ahhh" tanya Sehun, dia mendesah-desah, masih terus menusuk Luhan, dia mendekatkan pipinya kepipi Luhan, menempelkan dirinya intens, menggesekkan pipinya pelan

"ahhh…ahh" Luhan menjawab dengan desahan, dia mulai menikmati permainan Sehun

Dan disinilah seks itu terjadi, didalam salah satu kamar dalam rumah yang sempit. Seks yang baru pertama kalinya terjadi disana, karena si tuan rumah (Kyungsoo dan Jongin) sama sekali belum pernah berhubungan seks didalam rumah itu, rumah yang mereka tinggali baru setahun

Sehun melepaskan penis besarnya dari hole Luhan, dia mengeluarkan benda panjang itu dengan pelan, kemudian merubah posisi Luhan, dia memegang kedua belahan bokong namja itu dan akan mempraktekkan gaya doggy style

Luhan hanya pasrah, pikirannya mendadak kosong, yang ada hanya getaran dan hasrat yang dihasilkan dari efek wangi seorang Oh Sehun, atau mungkin karena dia sudah terbuai dengan kejantanan namja itu

"arghhh…ahhh… ohhh…." Luhan kembali mengerang nikmat, holenya kembali dimasuki

"yeahh… rasanya bagaimana… namja asing… ahhh… enak bukan…" racau Sehun cadel, kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya, dengan gaya anjing

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan desahan dan lenguhan nikmat, dia memegang sprai ranjang dengan kuat, hantaman penis seorang Sehun betul-betul dahsyat untuknya

"ohhhh….ohhh…ahhh…."

"ah… ouch… yeahh… so far, so good…. Ahhh…."

Desahan, racauan, lenguhan, rintihan dan berbagai kata sejenisnya bersahut-sahutan dikamar tersebut, dua insan yang kini dilanda nafsu dan birahi masih terus melanjutkan seks mereka, dan belum diketahui apakah seks yang terjadi itu dilandaskan cinta atau tidak

Hampir sejam lamanya, Sehun terus menjamah Luhan, dan Luhan sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, namja itu hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah, memberikan lubangnya untuk dimasuki dan dihujam tanpa perlawanan

Tidak lama, Sehun mulai bergetar hebat, dia merasakan sebentar lagi cairan cintanya akan menyembur, dia semakin mempercepat genjotan dan sodokannya

'plokk…. Plokk….plokk'

"ahhh…..ahhh.. ohh… aku tidak kuat…ahhh"

"ahh… yeah… sebentar lagi… ahhh…."

Sehun semakin menegang hebat, penisnya berkedut kuat

Dan

'croott… croot.. croot… croott'

Sperma milik Sehun menyembur dan tumpah didalam hole Luhan, dan seperti saat pemerkosaan yang pertama, cairan itu tetap saja banyak, tumpah ruah, mengalir dan membasahi paha Luhan, sprei dan bagian sekitarnya

"ahhhhhhhhhhh…" Sehun mendesah lega, fuhhh

Sedangkan Luhan terengah-engah, keringat membasahi dahinya, dia ternoda untuk kedua kalinya, ditangan namja yang sama

Sehun menciumi leher Luhan, namun tidak berkata apa-apa, dan setelah itu namja putih dan cadel tersebut merebahkan dirinya disamping Luhan, sambil menormalkan nafas

Hening

Luhan memperbaiki posisinya, dia menarik selimut dan menutupi area intimnya, dia merasa seperti pelacur murahan sekarang

'apa yang sudah aku lakukan…' batin Luhan

Dia menoleh dan menatap wajah Sehun, wajah dengan mata yang kini mulai terpejam lagi, Sehun kembali tidur, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa

Luhan mendesah kasar

'siapapun namamu namja cadel, kau adalah namja paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui' batin Luhan, mendesah lagi. Kemudian mengelap sisi sperma Sehun yang sangat lengket dibelahan pahanya, mengelapnya dengan selimut

Pertempuran seks selama sejam yang digawangi dan dikomandoi oleh Sehun telah selesai, hanya keheningan dan desahan nafas pelan yang terdengar sekarang, terutama berasal dari Sehun, sepertinya tidur namja itu sangat nyenyak, mungkin karena lelah sudah bertempur dan klimaks dengan hebat

Luhan juga memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur, dan tentu saja mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya, misinya telah sukses, dia sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang memperkosanya, rasa penasarannya sudah hilang

'Xi Luhan, namja itu tertidur… dia yang memperkosamu. tunggu apa lagi, berikan pembalasanmu, potong penisnya itu… kalau perlu bunuh dia malam ini, setelah itu kau pergi jauh dan tinggalkan tempat ini' bisikan alter ego Luhan kembali mendengung ditelinga Luhan

Luhan kembali menutup telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang menurutnya sangat kejam itu

'potong penisnya…'

'bunuh dia…'

Hening

Bisikan tersebut tidak terdengar lagi, Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, lega

Luhan kembali berpikir keras

"pagi ini aku harus segera pergi dari sini, dan melupakan semuanya. Aku tentu saja tidak ingin menyakitimu… tepatnya, aku tidak bisa menyakitimu, namja cadel" gumam Luhan pelan dan memandang wajah damai Sehun, namja yang dua kali menjamahnya

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya, dan setelah relaksasi singkat, tidak lama namja China itu tertidur juga

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah bangun. Kyungsoo seperti biasa akan membuat sarapan, dan Jongin seperti kebiasaannya yang sudah-sudah akan duduk dikursi dengan menaikkan dua kaki dan membaca buku andalannya

"gue tuh sebenernya pengen ngentot ama lo, tapi kenapa lo selalu menolak untuk melakukannya, gue galau karena lo…" kata Jongin, tidak jelas

"kau bicara apa Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, sambil menyiapkan sarapan, kali ini membuat roti panggang dengan 4 porsi

"oh, itu adalah kalimat yang kubaca dibuku 'pintar bahasa gaul versi terbaru'… bagaimana? Apakah pengucapanku tepat?" timpal Jongin, matanya kembali tertuju pada bukunya itu

"aku tidak paham kalimatmu tadi" jawab Kyungsoo, memutar bola matanya malas

"oh, kau pasti paham…" Jongin menaik-naikkan alisnya, bergaya ala om-om mesum

"sudahlah Jongin-ah, sebaiknya kau membangunkan Sehun dan Luhan" perintah Kyungsoo

Jongin langsung beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan bukunya diatas meja, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju ke kamar tamu

Dan…

"Kyung, namja mahasiswa itu sudah tidak ada.." teriak Jongin, setelah dirinya mengecek didalam kamar dan tidak menemukan namja China alias Luhan

"apa? jangan bercanda Jongin" kata Kyungsoo, menghentikan acara susun-susun piring diatas meja

"aku tidak bercanda, kemarilah…" ujar Jongin, menyuruh Kyungsoo melihat sendiri

Kyungsoo kemudian bergegas mendekati Jongin, dan melongok masuk dalam kamar tamu

Jrengg…

Hanya ada Sehun yang tidur seperti kebo', untung saja namja itu tampan, jadi bisa dikatakan kebo' tampan berkulit putih

"mungkin dikamar mandi?" Kyungsoo panik, tamunya itu tidak meminta izin pulang

"tidak mungkin, aku baru saja dari kamar mandi tadi" timpal Jongin, sambil menuju kepintu depan, dan berseru lagi

"pintu depan terbuka, namja itu pulang dan pergi diam-diam" kata Jongin

"sepertinya begitu, ranselnya juga sudah tidak ada" Kyungsoo menambahkan, dia semakin panik

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendesah bersamaan, mereka saling pandang

"betulkan? Namja itu mencurigakan. Dia pasti adalah mata-mata yang dikirimkan keluargaku, dan setelah mengetahui tempat tinggal kita, dia pulang dan memberitahu dimana kita berada" kata Jongin, menebak-nebak

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus menimpali apa, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar

"tapi aku yakin dia bukanlah mata-mata Jongin ah, namja itu hanya tersesat di hutan" gumam Kyungsoo, mencoba mensugestikan dirinya

"tapi kenapa namja itu kabur dan tidak memberitahu kita? Sangat aneh"

"entahlah"

Kyungsoo terduduk disamping pintu kamar tamu, mengusap lagi wajahnya. Jongin mendekatinya

"tenanglah, kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga prasangkaku itu tidak benar. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku menemukan kita. Keluargaku sudah mengancam akan menghancurkan hidup kita berdua jika menemukan kita dalam keadaan bersama" kata Jongin, kembali mengingat

Kyungsoo terdiam, kenangan masa lalu untuk memperjuangkan cintanya bersama Jongin kembali muncul

Untuk diketahui, Kyungsoo dan Jongin merupakan dua namja pelarian. Jongin merupakan anak orang kaya, dia mencintai namja yang bernama Kyungsoo, namja yatim piatu yang sebatang kara. Dan tentu saja kedua orang tua Jongin tidak setuju jika anak mereka malah mencintai namja kelas bawah dan miskin, mereka sudah mempunyai calon sendiri untuk Jongin

Oleh karena tentangan hebat itu, Jongin nekat kabur bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin meninggalkan segala kemewahan dan kenikmatan selama tinggal bersama keluarganya, Jongin kabur dan lari bersama Kyungsoo dengan tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya pakaian yang melekat dibadan saja

Sejak saat itu, Jongin dicoret dari daftar pewaris keluarga, tidak dianggap anak lagi. Dan keluarganya berjanji akan menghancurkan hidup Jongin dan Kyungsoo jika mereka dikemudian hari mendapati dan menemukan kedua namja itu masih bersama

Dan kini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengasingkan diri disebuah desa dengan minim penduduk, berkenalan dengan ajuhsi tua yang baik hati, Kim Kyung Wook (ayah angkat Sehun), dan diberikan rumah tinggal yang sederhana

Dan untuk menempati rumah itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus berpura-pura sebagai saudara, berpura-pura menjadi kakak dan adik, kakak adik yang telah ditinggal mati orang tua. Dan tentu saja baik Kyungwook atau Sehun sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo bukanlah saudara, tapi dua namja yang saling mencintai dan untuk sementara menyembunyikan status mereka selama setahun ini

Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus siap hidup dalam pelarian, dengan keadaan miskin, dan mereka berdua tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, yang penting mereka bisa hidup bersama, tinggal bersama dan menjalani hidup bersama, hingga ajal memisahkan mereka, its true love

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, memegang bahu sempit namja itu dan membantunya berdiri

"tenanglah Kyungsoo-ya, kita akan menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi, demi cinta kita" Jongin mengulangi kalimatnya untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum hambar

"sebaiknya kita bangunkan Sehun, dia mungkin tahu dan melihat saat namja itu pergi" usul Jongin

Kyungsoo menyetujui, dia menoleh, mendekati sosok Sehun yang masih tertidur, dan menyingkap selimut yang digunakan namja itu

Dan…

Jrengg…

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat, dia memberikan ekspresi O_O, matanya disuguhi pemandangan langka, yaitu kejantanan Sehun yang terekspose frontal saat dia menyingkap selimut namja cadel itu

'ya, tuhan…'

Jongin yang melihat hal itu langsung bergerak seperti petugas pemadam kebakaran, dia menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya

"eitss… jangan terlalu lama melihat 'benda' itu, nanti kau terus memikirkannya, aku punya yang seperti itu, dan belum pernah terpakai" ucap Jongin, tidak jelas

Dia langsung menarik dan membawa Kyungsoo keluar kamar, dan menendang kaki ranjang dengan sekuat tenaga, untuk membangunkan Sehun tentu saja

"Jongin ah, kau tidak lihat itu…" kata Kyungsoo, gugup. Dia dan Jongin sekarang sudah berada diruang tengah

"lihat apa? oh, sosis besar dan lemas itu? Kau jangan pikirkan itu lagi…"

"bukan, maksudku… apa kau tidak melihat bercak putih tadi, itu sperma…" jelas Kyungsoo cepat

"kalau itu sperma, kenapa?"

"kau ini loading terlalu lama, apa kau tidak berpikir… Sehun pasti memperkosa Luhan malam tadi" jelas Kyungsoo lagi, memasang wajah cemas

Jongin mulai berpikir, dia magut-magut

"mungkin saja dia mimpi basah pagi-pagi?"

"tidak mungkin, celananya dipelorotkan… ini pasti yang menyebabkan Luhan pergi tanpa memberitahu kita, Sehun memperkosanya"

Jongin ingin berkomentar lagi, tapi mendadak Sehun sudah muncul sambil menguap, menggaruk kepalanya seperti gembel, gembel tampan tentu saja, penampilan namja itu acak-acakan, dan untung saja celananya sudah terpasang sempurna

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendadak bungkam dan terdiam

"hyung, kenapa rusuh pagi-pagi… mengganggu tidurku saja" gumam Sehun, langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan mungkin membersihkan rudalnya yang habis pakai semalam

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan,

"Sehun ah, kau harus mencari dompetmu yang jatuh itu… appamu memerlukan surat yang kau selipkan didompet itu" ucap Kyungsoo, mengingatkan Sehun

"ya" timpal Sehun singkat, dikamar mandi

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang lagi,

"apa kita harus menanyakan pada Sehun mengenai hal tadi?" kata Kyungsoo, memelankan suaranya

"mengenai apa?"

"yang tadi, apa benar Sehun menjamah tamu kita, Luhan, tadi malam"

"menurutku tidak perlu, Luhan sudah pergi dan mungkin saja mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka" timpal Jongin

"suka sama suka? Mereka tidak saling kenal Jongin ah, mereka hanya kebetulan tidur diranjang yang sama"

"tapi Luhan sudah pergi…"

"siapa Luhan?"

Deg…

Sehun menginterupsi pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, namja cadel itu duduk dikursi berderit dengan wajah dan rambut yang basah, seksi

"hyung, siapa Luhan?" ulang Sehun

"hm.. dia.. dia namja yang tidur bersamamu tadi malam" Kyungsoo yang menjawab

"oh, si namja asing itu namanya Luhan…" Sehun tersenyum, mengangguk-angguk pelan

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang lagi, Jongin sudah meraih bukunya lagi, dan berencana membaca buku itu

"dimana namja itu sekarang hyung?" tanya Sehun, matanya kesana kemari, mencari-cari sosok imut Luhan

"dia pergi" jawab Kyungsoo

"kemana?" Sehun penasaran

"tidak tahu, namja itu pagi-pagi sekali menghilang" jelas Kyungsoo

"sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Kenapa hyung berdua kenal dengannya?" tanya Sehun lagi, semakin penasaran tingkat akut

Kyungsoo mendesah, kemudian menjelaskan, menjelaskan pertemuan awal mereka, hingga Luhan ikut bersamanya dan tinggal, walau hanya semalam saja. Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak menceritakan bahwa mereka menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan setengah bugil, dan habis diperkaos, eh diperkosa

"jadi hyung menemukan namja itu dalam keadaan pingsan di hutan?" Sehun mencoba memperjelas

"ya, dia sepertinya baru saja diperkosa oleh seseorang, ada bekas sperma di… " Jongin yang menjawab, enteng, jawaban yang otomatis, namun kalimatnya langsung terhenti karena pelototan mata Kyungsoo

"Jongin ah…" Kyungsoo berkata cepat, ingin menginjak kaki Jongin, namun jarak mereka berdua lumayan jauh, jadi tidak mungkin menginjak kaki namjanya itu

"oh" ucap Jongin, sadar bahwa dirinya sudah salah bicara, keceplosan

"apa? namja itu diperkosa di hutan?" nada Sehun meninggi

"yeah, begitulah. Hanya tebakan kami saja, aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya" jelas Kyungsoo lagi, matanya melotot ala Satansoo pada Jongin, kemudian memberikan senyuman hambar pada Sehun

Setelah mendengarkan penuturan Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung berdiri, yang membuat kursi berderit keras dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin kaget

"kau mau kemana Sehun-ah? mencari dompetmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, saat melihat Sehun langsung menuju pintu belakang dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa

"tidak hyung, aku akan mencari namja itu, Luhan"

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Chapter 3 update dengan cepat, karena **Review dan Komentar** kalian semua tentunya, he..he… FF ini kemungkinan akan berakhir diatas 10 chapter (seperti FF Kaisoo yang dulu 'Bitch Boy' 19 Chapter dan FF Chanbaek 'Boys Sex' 13 chapter) dan sekarang HunHan, yang pastinya akan mengikuti jejak 2 FF itu (dengan jumlah chapter diatas 10)

Untuk masalah update, biasanya aku update 2 hari sekali (itu juga karena reader yang minta, seperti FF ku yang dulu-dulu), tapi jadwal bisa berubah juga, maka dari itu tentu saja Reviewnya yang akan jadi pertimbangan dan penyemangat (aku paling tidak bisa jika sudah banyak Review dan minta lanjut, tapi FF-ku itu belum kulanjutkan alias kupublish, he..he..)

Terima kasih untuk atensinya dengan memberikan Review di-2 chapter terdahulu, tentu saja sangat membuat semangat dan pengen cepat-cepat fast update terus, sekali lagi terima kasih…

Untuk chapter ini mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan (terutama NC-nya, he..he..), **Review** lagi yaa… **salam Exoluxion**

o….o….o….o….o….o….o

**Thanks to Reviews :**

FairyFaith / manlylittledeer / winterhun / Richa Byun926 / karina. alysia / Jong Ahn / mi. chan. 71271 / ainindya13 / farfaridah16 / Re. Tao / Byul Hun. K / selubiy1004 / winter park chan / khalidasalsa / My jeje / odult Maniac / NoonaLu / AlienBaby88 / LS-snowie / DinkyAA / firda-xmin / wenny. widyasari50 / lisnana1 / Re-Panda68 / misharutherford / kimyori95 / Nurfadilah / sehunsdeer / VijnaPutri / jung naera / xilixiolu / taenggoo / mr albino / Maple Fujoshi2309 / ChinkasikiHunHan947 / ohluhan07 / junia. Angel. 58 / amaliakiken. safitri / Luhanniee / hwangpark106 / Wu tyfan / Shierashie94 / exindira / ruixi1 / / beng beng max / rikha-chan / oasana

13613 / anahunhan / pocky bana stick / cuppy / niaexolu / ririn ayu / hunniewife / guest / Loveliya / Fa / nelly vandra / luluyaa / luwinaa / ChagiLu / ginga / jung sehunnie / vey / hunhanlove / Baby hunhan / rili kim / Hunxhan / etc

Dan semua yang favorite dan follow FF ini

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks silent kaisoo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Luhan berjalan tidak tentu arah, sinar matahari yang mulai nampak menyinari wajah imutnya. Namja itu tentu saja tidak tahu dan tidak familiar dengan jalan yang dilaluinya sekarang,

Sepanjang jalan hanya ada pohon tinggi menjulang, rimbunan daun dan binatang kecil sejenis burung yang terbang, tidak ada satupun bangunan atau rumah yang didapatinya. Satu-satunya rumah yang pernah dilihatnya didaerah itu adalah rumah milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan rumah itu tentu saja sudah sangat jauh ditinggalkannya

Luhan mendesah halus

"maafkan aku, Kyungsoo, Jongin… aku tidak pamit pada kalian berdua. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku" gumam Luhan pelan, sambil menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi daun kering

Luhan meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan dua alasan, alasan yang pertama adalah dia ingin kembali lagi ketempat dimana dia seharusnya berada, yaitu dirumahnya, dirumah keluarganya. Dan membuktikan pada pamannya bahwa dia bisa kembali, merebut lagi tahtanya sebagai putra mahkota dan pewaris kekayaan ibu dan ayahnya

Dan alasan kedua, dan merupakan alasan terkuat adalah karena si namja cadel, ya… Luhan belum mengetahui nama namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, terlebih lagi karena dia memiliki alter ego yang sering berbisik jahat padanya

'potong penisnya, bunuh dia…' bisikan itu mengarah pada Sehun

Bisikan-bisikan itulah yang ditakutkannya akan terjadi. Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah menuruti kemauan kejam bisikan itu, dia selalu berhasil menjadi seorang Luhan yang baik hati, ramah, penyayang dan selalu menolong.

Luhan tentu saja tidak berkepribadian ganda, pribadinya cuma satu. Hanya saja dia terus mendapatkan bisikan-bisikan, yang dia yakini berasal dari alter egonya. Mungkin agak aneh, tapi Luhan tidak pernah berganti-ganti kepribadian selama ini, dia tetaplah Luhan yang biasanya

Perjalanan namja itu sudah semakin jauh, namun dia belum juga mendapati jalan besar atau jalan raya, sesekali dia meringis kesakitan, tentu saja karena holenya masih perih dan ngilu, dan itu semua disebabkan oleh Sehun

'drap… drap… drap...'

Terdengar langkah kaki kuda, langkah berderapan yang berganti-ganti acak

Luhan yang pendengarannya sangat tajam, kemudian lekas berbelok dan bersembunyi disalah satu pohon besar didekatnya

Satu rombongan, dengan 4 kuda melintas didekat tempat persembunyian Luhan, rombongan itu berlalu begitu saja, tidak melihat Luhan yang bersembunyi

'huff, untung mereka tidak melihatku…' batin Luhan lega, dia tidak ingin terlihat, dia menakutkan rombongan itu mungkin adalah orang-orang jahat

Dia tidak tahu daerah sekitarnya, dan tentu saja tidak tahu bagaimana tabiat orang-orang disana, cara yang paling aman adalah menghindar dan bersembunyi

Setelah dirasakan aman, namja itu dengan cepat bergerak, dan kembali menlanjutkan perjalanannya, dia menyusuri jalan setapak lain, dan tidak mengikuti arah kemana rombongan berkuda itu pergi

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terduduk diam dimeja makan mereka, diatas meja 'teronggok' sarapan pagi, yaitu roti bakar dengan 4 porsi, yang dengan susah payah disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo

"Jongin ah, menurutmu untuk apa Sehun mencari Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo, memecah kebisuan dan keheningan

"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja dia ingin bercinta lagi dengan namja itu" jawab Jongin, asal

"aku serius Jongin ah, kau jangan bercanda terus" Kyungsoo merengut

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian merapatkan dirinya kearah Kyungsoo, mengangkat kursinya pelan

"aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo-ya, hanya Sehun yang mengetahui itu, dan kita lupa menanyakannya" kata Jongin, kali ini kalimatnya serius

Memang beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun sudah pergi, dengan hanya mengatakan akan mencari namja yang bernama Luhan, hanya itu, tidak ada penjelasan lain

Kyungsoo mendesah

"aku kasihan dengan Luhan" gumam Kyungsoo

"kasihan kenapa?" tanya Jongin

"aku tetap merasa bahwa Luhan adalah namja yang tersesat disini, dia bukanlah mata-mata. Sepertinya namja itu mendapatkan musibah hingga sampai ke hutan. Dan kini namja itu pergi, bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menemukan arah jalan pulang?" jelas Kyungsoo, dia menggunakan perasaannya yang peka

"kita berdoa saja Kyungsoo-ya, mudah-mudahan namja itu bukanlah mata-mata dan memang adalah namja yang baik. Lagi pula sudah ada Sehun yang mencarinya… dan…"

"dan akan memperkosanya lagi, begitu?" potong Kyungsoo, masih jelas diingatannya bekas sperma disprei dan dikejantanan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu

"belum tentu Sehun melakukan itu, mungkin saja.. ah, mungkin saja…"

"mungkin saja apa?"

"mungkin saja mereka melakukannya suka sama suka" ucap Jongin, menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar lagi, dia hanya mendesah pelan, Jongin memegang tangannya lembut

"sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu lagi" Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membalas pegangan tangan Jongin, kemudian tersenyum hambar

Jongin kemudian membaca lagi kalimat dibuku andalannya, dan mencoba mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Kyungsoo

"melihat orang yang dicintai tersenyum hambar, disitu kadang saya merasa sedih" kata Jongin, tidak jelas

"itu kalimat apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo, kali ini tersenyum dengan senyum love lips

"bukan apa-apa, gue mah gitu orangnya" tambah Jongin, lalu tertawa tidak jelas, semua kalimatnya itu ditirunya dari buku pintar bahasa gaulnya

Kyungsoo juga tertawa

Jongin berdiri, dan memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo, membuat namja itu ikut berdiri, mereka kini saling berhadap-hadapan

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo, terutama bibir tebal namja itu

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"hm.."

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir Kyungsoo, hal itu dilakukannya dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut

Kini kedua bibir seksi namja itu bertautan dan bersatu. Jongin sebagai seme langsung melancarkan aksi mengisap bibir tingkat tinggi, ciuman yang dilayangkannya itu membuat Kyungsoo mabuk kepayang

"hmfftt…"

Bibir, lidah dan saliva Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersatu dan berpadu, mereka berjalan pelan menuju kamar dengan bibir masih menempel, seperti adegan di film-film barat

Jongin kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, dan menidurkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang, dia terangah-engah, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo

"apa kini kau siap Kyungsoo-ya? Sekali saja…" pinta Jongin, menampilkan wajah memohon dengan sangat

Kyungsoo diam, mengelap saliva Jongin disudut bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan

"ya, aku siap Jongin-ah, ayo kita lakukan" timpal Kyungsoo, setuju, setelah setahun dia selalu menolak

Jongin langsung bersorak, dia seperti mendapatkan jackpot dan menang togel. Namja itu langsung membuka ikat pinggangnya sendiri

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah, ini kali pertamanya akan melakukan 'itu' dengan Jongin

Setelah membuka ikat pinggangnya, Jongin langsung menindih Kyungsoo

"aku akan memuaskanmu Kyungsoo-ya, dan kau tidak akan melupakannya" gumam Jongin, lalu menciumi leher Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendesah geli dan nikmat

Tapi kemudian..,

'buggg…'

Terdengar suara benda jatuh tepat disamping rumah, sebelah kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Jongin menghentikan aksi menciumnya, posisinya masih menindih, namun wajahnya menoleh

Sebuah bola mata terlihat dicelah dinding yang bolong, dan tidak lama bola mata itu hilang, terdengar lagi suara keras, dan kali ini suara langkah kaki yang menjauh

Aksi Jongin dan Kyungsoo diintip dan dipergoki oleh seseorang

'degg…'

"ada yang mengintip kita Jongin-ah" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, takut dan was-was, sadar dengan pengintipan itu

"sepertinya begitu" timpal Jongin, mendesah pelan

First time tersebut batal terjadi, dan sepertinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan masalah besar

Kedok mereka berdua yang mengaku sebagai saudara kandung sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terbongkar, dan hal tersebut jelas bukan masalah kecil

A big Trouble

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya Luhan berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak, dan jalan itu melalui hutan lebat yang sepertinya tidak berujung, dia mendadak merinding dan takut

"ya, Tuhan… apa aku tersesat, hutan ini tidak ada habisnya" gumam Luhan pelan, dia kemudian merogoh ponselnya, benda itu hampir saja dilupakannya

Luhan mendesah lega karena ponsel itu masih memiliki daya, namun dia kembali lesu dan tidak bersemangat karena ponsel itu tidak memiliki sinyal, dia mencoba menggoyangkan ponsel itu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, tapi tetap saja sinyal tidak ada

'andai saja disini ada sinyal, aku bisa menghubungi Jongdae' batin Luhan, teringat nama salah satu pekerja keluarganya yang sepertinya masih loyal padanya

Luhan berhenti dan duduk disalah satu pohon disana, dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku, namja itu lelah dan letih berjalan

Dia mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya untuk memperoleh tiupan angin

'sebaiknya aku mengganti bajuku disini' batin namja itu, setelah melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang tidak ada siapa-siapa

Sejak kemarin namja itu masih menggunakan baju dan celana hitam, pakaian yang digunakannya diacara prosesi pemakaman kedua orangtuanya, dan ternyata pakaian itu adalah saksi dimana dia dibuang oleh pamannya serta mendapatkan pelecehan seksual oleh namja tampan yang kini mencoba dijauhinya

Luhan membuka baju dengan gerakan cepat, dia merogoh ranselnya dan mengambil baju kaos disana, serta celana panjang baru. Dan tidak lama dirinya sudah mengenakan pakaian baru tersebut

Tiba-tiba…

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras, dua orang melompat dari atas sebuah pohon dan kini berdiri tegap dihadapan Luhan

Luhan tentu saja kaget, dia kemudian cepat berdiri dan memakai kembali ranselnya

Salah satu dari orang itu terkekeh jelek,

"hei manis, tubuhmu indah juga… bagaimana jika kau bermain-main sejenak dengan kami" kata orang itu, si pria pertama

"ya, manis… kau pasti sengaja mempertontonkan adegan buka baju tadi dan memancing birahi kami" ucap pria kedua, dia juga terkekeh sama jeleknya

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah, matanya menatap dua sosok jelek, tua, brewokan dan tidak jelas

"tolong, jangan ganggu aku… aku hanya sekedar lewat" kata Luhan, berusaha agar nada bicaranya tetap tenang,

Dua pria jelek itu tertawa bersamaan, tawa yang sangat enak disumpal dengan bongkahan batu bacan berlumut

"oh, sayang… lewat untuk bertemu kami tentunya. Sebentar saja… puaskan kami, setelah itu kau bisa lewat dengan aman" kata pria pertama, lalu tertawa lagi

Kedua orang itu berputar-putar pelan, mengepung Luhan

Luhan mendadak panik, dia mengusap keringat didahinya, sepertinya akan mendapatkan masalah besar (lagi dan lagi)

"ke… kenapa kalian tidak mencari yeoja saja, aku namja… dan tentu saja tidak bisa memuaskan kalian" ucap Luhan, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara

Pria kedua terkekeh lagi

"yeoja? Kami sudah bosan. Lagi pula dengan memakai yeoja, kami harus bayar… dan jika kami memakaimu, itu gratis" pria kedua tertawa lagi

"ya… ya… ya... gratis, aku suka yang gratis" tambah pria pertama

Luhan muak mendengar semua kalimat dua pria hidung belang tidak jelas dihadapannya, dia harus kabur, bagaimanapun caranya, dia tidak ingin dijadikan santapan pagi kedua orang tersebut

Dan mendadak bisikan alter ego Luhan muncul lagi

'Xi Luhan yang malang, mereka hanya ingin memakaimu… kenapa kau tolak, kau bisa bernegoisasi dengan mereka, mereka punya kendaraan kuda. Serahkan saja dirimu untuk mereka, dan kemudian suruh mereka mengantarkanmu keperbatasan'

Luhan kembali menutup telinganya rapat-rapat

'kenapa Luhan? Kau sudah ternoda sebanyak dua kali. Dan tidak ada salahnya ternoda lagi, itu sama saja… hanya beda orang saja' lanjut bisikan itu

"tidaakkk…" Luhan berteriak keras, tidak ingin mengikuti arahan bisikan setan itu

Dua pria jelek hidung belang saling pandang, melihat tingkah Luhan yang aneh, namun kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh lagi

"jangan pura-pura gila anak manis… kami tidak akan terpedaya dan kasihan. Tanggalkan pakaianmu, dan kita bermain kuda-kudaan" ucap pria pertama, kemudian melangkah maju dan menarik kasar tangan Luhan

"tidak, lepaskan… lepaskan…" teriak Luhan, meronta-ronta

"tidak akan akan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu itu sayang… apa susahnya ML dengan kami, kau tidak akan hamil" pria kedua juga ikut memegang Luhan, dia meraih lengan namja China itu

Pria jelek pertama langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang, dan pria jelek kedua berusaha menarik baju kaos Luhan dengan keras

"lepaskan… lepaskan…"

"diammm…"

Luhan terus berusaha meronta-ronta, namun kalah tenaga dari dua orang jelek yang mencoba memperkosanya secara paksa,

"manis… jangan begerak terus, atau kami akan melumpuhkanmu"

"…"

Luhan terus meronta-ronta,

"diam, sepertinya kau suka cara kasar"

'krekk…'

Terdengar suara robekan baju Luhan, kaosnya ditarik paksa oleh si pria pertama

Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Luhan akan terjamah lagi, dan kali ini yang menjamahnya adalah dua orang jelek asing tidak jelas yang penuh nafsu

'siapapun, tolong aku…' batin Luhan, tidak ingin berakhir ditangan kedua orang yang ingin memperkosanya itu, dia takut setelah diperkosa akan dibunuh, kejadian seperti itu banyak terjadi akhir-akhir ini

Dan sepertinya doa Luhan didengar oleh yang maha kuasa,

"lepaskan dia…" teriak seseorang, teriakan yang sangat aneh, teriakan cadel yang tidak melengking

Dua pria jelek itu menghentikan aksinya, dia berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang mencoba menghentikannya itu, tidak terkecuali Luhan, namja itu memandang sosok yang mungkin datang sebagai pahlawan penyelamatnya

"lepaskan dia…" ulang orang tersebut

Pria pertama melepaskan Luhan, tapi tidak dengan pria kedua, dia tetap memegangi Luhan dengan keras

"oh, hahahaha… anak angkat Kyungwook tua, kau mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan? hah" seru si pria pertama, lalu tertawa cetar, mengenali siapa sosok penyelamat itu

"cadel…" gumam Luhan pelan, juga mengenali siapa sosok itu

Sosok tersebut adalah Sehun, si namja cadel berkulit putih, berbahu lebar dan bertampang poker face, dia berhasil menemukan Luhan

"tolong lepaskan namja itu, aku tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan" kata Sehun mantap, menampilkan gaya cool

Dua pria itu terkekeh bersamaan, sepertinya hobi mereka adalah terkekeh, mungkin sejak lahir dan menapaki dunia, hal yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah terkekeh, kekehan yang lebih enak jika dilempari dan disumpal dengan asbak rokok

"kekerasan? Bisa apa kau anak muda? Apa kau hanya mengandalkan appa angkatmu itu?" gelak tawa salah satu dari mereka kembali membahana badai

"tidak ada hubungannya dengan appaku, lepaskan namja itu…. Sekarang…" Sehun sedikit berteriak, bosan dengan tingkah main-main pria jelek yang berjarak 5 meter darinya itu

Tawa pria itu mendadak hilang, dia merasa diremehkan, dan tanpa menunggu komando, dia langsung bergerak dan menyerang Sehun

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan orang tersebut, pukulan keras dan bertenaga, namun tidak kena sasaran, Sehun menghindar dengan gesit, kemudian menendang tulang belakang pria itu

"argh… sialan…" si pria meraung kesakitan, dia tersungkur ke tanah

Luhan yang menyaksikan perkelahian antara Sehun dan si pria jelek, terus menerus berdoa dalam hati dan menyemangati agar Sehun bisa memenangkan perkelahian, pria yang masih memegangnya juga memperhatikan perkelahian dengan seksama

Si pria yang memegang Luhan sepertinya fokus pada perkelahian yang ditontonnya, dia lengah. Dan hal tersebut terbaca oleh Luhan, dan kemudian…

'buggg…'

Luhan menendang selangkangan si pria jelek dengan menggunakan lututnya, dan aksi itu otomatis membuat si pria ambruk

"arghh… punyaku… argh…"

Si pria jelek tersungkur dengan ditopang lututnya, dia memegang selangkangan expired-nya yang ngilu dan sakit bukan main

Luhan berhasil bebas, dia memandang Sehun sekilas yang masih berkelahi dengan pria yang lain, dan tanpa buang-buang waktu, Luhan mengambil langkah seribu, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan telah pergi, dia berteriak keras

"hei… tunggu, kita harus bicara…" seru Sehun, kalimat yang ditujukan untuk Luhan yang mulai menghilang dibalik pepohonan

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan

Sehun kesal bukan kepalang, dia menghentakkan kakinya ditanah, baru saja dia menemukan Luhan, tapi namja China itu langsung pergi setelah ditolong olehnya

"ini semua karena kau… pria jelek mesum…" seru Sehun keras

'bugh…'

Sehun meninju hidung pria yang berkelahi dengannya, dan tinjunya itu membuat si pria langsung terduduk dan memegang hidungnya yang berdarah

"darah, hidungku berdarah… tidak…" erang si pria, lebay

Sehun tidak menggubris erangan itu, namja cadel tersebut kemudian mengambil kudanya yang tertambat tidak jauh dari sana, menaiki kuda itu, dan meninggalkan dua pria tua jelek yang tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan

Sehun kembali mengejar Luhan,

'Luhan, kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau membuatku galau…' batin Sehun

.

.

.

.

Luhan terus berlari, mengambil langkah seribu, atau mungkin dua ribu. Namja China itu sudah bertekad hanya ingin pulang kerumahnya, dan mencoba melupakan peristiwa yang menimpanya beberapa jam terakhir

Setelah lama berlari, dan tenaganya seperti hilang, namja itu tiba ditepi jalan beraspal tebal, dan tentu saja sudah keluar dari area hutan

"terima kasih tuhan, sebentar lagi aku bisa pulang" gumam Luhan, sangat senang, karena berhasil keluar dari area hutan

Mata rusanya menatap jalan beraspal itu, tidak ada satupun orang atau kendaraan yang lewat, disebelah jalan tersebut terhampar sawah yang masih menghijau

Luhan kembali galau, tidak mungkin dirinya berjalan kaki hingga ke kota. Tentu saja dia masih mengingat saat dibawa oleh pamannya kemarin (dibuang), perjalanan menggunakan mobil yang butuh waktu berjam-jam lamanya

Namun kemudian senyum mengembang dari bibir Luhan, sebuah mobil terlihat mendekat dari jauh, arah kanannya, mobil tersebut merupakan mobil pengangkut hasil pertanian

Luhan cepat menghentikan mobil tersebut, dan mobilpun berhenti

"maaf ajuhsi, apa aku bisa menumpang?" tanya Luhan, dengan wajah memelas yang imut

"menumpang? Kau punya uang?" si sopir bertanya balik

"aku tidak punya uang, tapi aku bisa membayarnya nanti" jawan Luhan cepat, memohon

"apa kau bercanda, membayarku nanti? maaf, aku tidak percaya, dan di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis…" kata si pengemudi, kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan mendesah pelan

'aku tidak membawa uang… bagaimana ini…' batin Luhan, menundukkan kepalanya

Namja tersebut melihat sebuah gubuk tua tidak berpenghuni, sepertinya gubuk itu digunakan oleh petani pemilik tanah untuk menjaga sawah sebelum panen, Luhan beranjak dan masuk kedalam gubuk itu

Matanya kembali meneliti sekitarnya, sosok berkuda Sehun tidak tampak, dan mungkin saja sama sekali tidak mengejarnya

Luhan menyandarkan diri digubuk itu, dia sangat lelah dan letih, seorang putra mahkota yang seharusnya tinggal di rumah mewah, malah terdampar di sebuah perkampungan tidak jelas. Dan itu semua adalah akibat dari perbuatan paman yang tega membuangnya

Luhan menutup matanya pelan, dan entah mengapa wajah tampan Sehun dan desahan cadel namja itu terngiang dipikirannya, namja yang memperkosanya sekaligus menyelamatkannya

'ah, apa yang aku pikirkan' Luhan membatin, mengusap wajahnya kasar

Dan bisikan-bisikan alter egonya muncul lagi

'Xi Luhan, putra mahkota yang malang… mana niatmu untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban namja yang memperkosamu? kau plin-plan Luhan, mana pembalasan itu, mana?' bisikan-bisikan itu terus memenuhi pikiran Luhan lagi

Luhan menutup telinganya, seperti yang sudah-sudah

'kau seharusnya memotong penis namja itu, dan kalau perlu bunuh dia. Kau tidak seharusnya menghindarinya… dia adalah pemerkosamu, PEMERKOSAMU… BUNUH DIA'

"tidak, diam…." Luhan berteriak kencang, berusaha menghentikan bisikan-bisikan kejam tersebut

Hening

Bisikan itu hilang, tidak terdengar lagi. Luhan mendesah lega

"aku harus pergi… harus pergi…" gumam Luhan, berpikir keras untuk meninggalkan tempatnya kini, dan masalahnya adalah dia tidak mempunyai uang, dia tidak bisa menumpang gratis untuk sampai ke kota

Uang?

Yeah…

Luhan langsung teringat sesuatu, dia dengan bersemangat membuka zipper ranselnya, dan mengeluarkan benda hitam segiempat

Dompet

Dompet milik Sehun tentu saja, dompet yang awalnya dikira milik Kyungwook (ayah angkat Sehun), dan didalam dompet itu ada uang won berlembar-lembar yang cukup untuk digunakan sebagai biaya transportasi

Luhan berpikir keras

'benda ini bukan milikku, dan uang yang ada didalamnya juga bukan milikku' batin Luhan, dia merasa seperti pencuri sekarang

Tangannya menggenggam erat dompet itu, menimbang-nimbang antara ingin menggunakan uang didalam dompet tersebut atau tidak

Dia harus segera memutuskan

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"hei, itu dompetku… kenapa ada padamu?" seru suara itu, suara yang sudah sering didengarnya, suara cadel

Luhan gemetar lagi, dengan tangan masih memegang dompet hitam tersebut

"cadel… ka… kau…" Luhan tergagap, wajahnya menegang dan kaget

"hai, kita ketemu lagi… kau tidak terluka kan…" kata suara itu, yang berasal dari sosok seorang namja tampan

Dia adalah Sehun, untuk kedua kalinya berhasil menemukan Luhan

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah imut Luhan, dengan gerakan lambat, slow motion

'deg'

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Halo, ketemu lagi… chapter 4 update. Lagi-lagi fast updatekan? He.. he.. semuanya karena Review dan Comment reader tercinta semua, aku senang karena FF ini bisa diterima dan banyak yang minta lanjut (dan untung saja tidak ada bash dan flame, he.. he..) sepertinya chapter ini pendek ya? Hm… mian, chapter depan akan lebih dipanjangin lagi

Sekali lagi **terima kasih** atas **Review dan Komentarnya**, dan mudah-mudahan masih menyukai chapter ini

**Review lagi ya**, HappyLuhanDay… salam callmebaby

o….o….o….o….o

**Thanks to Reviews :**

FairyFaith / manlylittledeer / winterhun / Richa Byun926 / karina. alysia / Jong Ahn / mi. chan. 71271 / ainindya13 / farfaridah16 / Re. Tao / Byul Hun. K / selubiy1004 / winter park chan / khalidasalsa / My jeje / Odult Maniac / NoonaLu / AlienBaby88 / LS-snowie / DinkyAA / firda-xmin / wenny. widyasari50 / lisnana1 / Re-Panda68 / misharutherford / kimyori95 / Nurfadilah / sehunsdeer / VijnaPutri / jung naera / xilixiolu / taenggoo / mr albino / Maple Fujoshi2309 / ChinkasikiHunHan947 / ohluhan07 / junia. Angel. 58 / amaliakiken. safitri / Luhanniee / hwangpark106 / Wu tyfan / Shierashie94 / exindira / ruixi1 / tchandra07. tc / beng beng max / rikha-chan / oasana / LSA princess / kaisoo addicted / Luluhanbyun / Nam Gina / lolamoet / kimyori95 / exindira / lianiamiDYO / RZHH 261220 II / Sehun-rabbit's / Kim Eun Seob / Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi / ssnowish / RilakkumaDobi / selurk / dokyungsooxs / lukehan / My jeje / fitry. sukma. 39 / vhiie. chereewetzz / LoveHyunFamily / kim. Hyeri / blankselu / bxby. jy / Brown Kitty / windafarentina. tina / younlaycious88 / etc

13613 / anahunhan / v3 / sen / jongen88 / alietha doll / guest77 / niaexolu / viiyoung / pocky bana stick / cuppy / niaexolu / ririn ayu / hunniewife / guest / Loveliya / Fa / nelly vandra / luluyaa / luwinaa / ChagiLu / ginga / jung sehunnie / vey / hunhanlove / Baby hunhan / rili kim / Hunxhan / SEHUNLUHAN / Aerumdawo / ohxoho / parkhanieexol / baekkiyaa / milik sahnya kkamjong / etc

Dan semua yang favorite dan follow FF ini

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks silent kaisoo)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah imut Luhan, dengan gerakan lambat, slow motion

'deg'

Luhan semakin gemetar tidak terkendali, bulir keringat membasahi keningnya, dia mundur selangkah dan menabrak sisi gubuk, namja itu terduduk dengan tidak indah

Wajah tampan Sehun semakin dekat saja ke wajah imut Luhan

Semakin dekat

Dekat

Dan…

"oh, maaf… dompet inilah yang dicari appaku…" kata Sehun, kemudian mengambil pelan dompet ditangan Luhan

Luhan membiarkan dompet yang bukan miliknya itu diambil, dia mendengus halus, dia mengira ingin dicium oleh Sehun, tapi ternyata…. Oh ternyata

Sehun membuka dompet miliknya itu, mengeluarkan kertas putih terlipat disana, mengambil kertas itu dan mengantonginya

"nah, aku hanya membutuhkan kertas ini saja, kertas ini sangat penting untuk appaku… dompet dan uangnya kau ambil saja" ucap Sehun, santai, kemudian memberikan kembali dompet itu pada Luhan

Luhan mendadak bengong, tangannya dipegang pelan oleh Sehun dan dijejali dompet hitam tersebut

Luhan ingin menimpali dengan kalimat, namun suaranya mendadak hilang

Sehun memandanginya dengan intens

"ambil saja, jangan sungkan" kata Sehun, kemudian duduk disamping Luhan, angin menerbangkan dan meniup-niup lembut rambutnya, membuatnya semakin tampan saja

Luhan dan Sehun kini duduk bersama didalam gubuk tua disamping sawah pertanian

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat

"aku bukan pencuri" ucap Luhan, akhirnya mendapatkan suaranya, dia tidak memandang Sehun

Sehun tertawa pelan

"siapa yang menuduhmu sebagai pencuri, aku tidak menuduhmu" timpal Sehun

Luhan terdiam, dompet tetap ditangannya, dia tidak bisa jual mahal, dia sangat butuh uang untuk digunakannya sebagai biaya transportasi ke kota, untuk kembali kerumahnya

"aku akan mengganti uang ini nanti, kau bisa memberikanku nomor rekening bankmu, dan aku akan segera mentransfernya dua kali lipat, saat aku sudah sampai dirumahku" ucap Luhan, sedapat mungkin berusaha menormalkan suaranya, dan tidak gugup

Sehun tertawa pelan lagi,

"aku ikhlas memberikan uang itu. Dan aku tidak punya rekening bank. Aku hanyalah anak desa, tapi kau jangan menganggapku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan di kota" kata Sehun, menyindir Luhan

Luhan terdiam lagi, sepertinya kalimatnya jadi terdengar sombong, dia merapikan bajunya yang robek dibagian bahu kirinya, dan untung saja robekan itu tidak lebar

Sehun merapatkan duduknya dan mempersempit jarak dengan Luhan

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun, nafasnya menyapu wajah Luhan, dan tidak lupa wangi parfumnya membuat Luhan mabuk dan terangsang lagi

"aku… aku tersesat, dan ingin pulang ke kota" jawab Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, agar efek wangi Sehun tidak membuatnya terbuai lagi

"jadi kau hanya tersesat?" Sehun ingin memperjelas

"ya" jawab Luhan singkat, wangi dan aroma Sehun terus menggelitiknya, merangsang dirinya

"tolong menjauh sedikit dariku, tolonglah…" pinta Luhan, pelan

Sehun memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti

"kenapa? Apa aku bau?" protes Sehun, malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya

Luhan bergeser mundur,

'wangimu membuatku terangsang, cadel. Aku takut bila terbuai dan tergoda denganmu' batin Luhan dalam hati

Sehun langsung membuka bajunya, hal itu dilakukan dihadapan Luhan

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan membelalak, tubuh setengah telanjang Sehun kini terpampang nyata lagi depan matanya

"aku hanya ingin mengecek bajuku saja" timpal Sehun, memeriksa bau baju dan badannya sendiri

"oh, aku memang belum mandi sejak pagi" Sehun kembali memakai bajunya, dan memasang wajah datar dan tidak terjadi apa-apa

Luhan mendesah lega, beberapa detik saja Sehun terlambat memakai bajunya, Luhan bisa pingsan. Pingsan karena terpesona dan terangsang (lagi)

'kenapa wangi dan aroma namja cadel ini memberikan efek yang dahsyat padaku, sial…' Luhan lagi-lagi membatin, wangi itulah yang membuatnya gagal memukul Sehun dengan tongkat pemukul bisbol saat namja itu menjamahnya di rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"hei, kau kenapa? Dua pria jelek tadi tidak menyakitimu kan?" tanya Sehun, seraya menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Luhan

Luhan tersadar, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tersebut

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan

"jadi kau ingin pulang?" tanya Sehun lagi

"ya" Luhan menjawab, tetap dengan jawaban singkat

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu" ucap Sehun, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya

"tunggu disini…" lanjut namja cadel itu, kemudian bergerak menuju ke tepi jalan, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri

Sehun berencana menghentikan mobil manapun yang lewat, dia sangat mengenal wilayah disana, dan tidak akan kesulitan meminta bantuan tentu saja

Luhan mendesah, sedapat mungkin dia menghindari namja cadel itu, tapi malah namja itu yang tadi menolongnya dari kemesuman dua pria jelek didalam hutan, dan kini namja itu juga yang akan membantunya untuk pulang, kembali ke kota

Luhan galau lagi, dan mendadak bisikan-bisikan setan muncul kembali :

'Xi Luhan, apa kau tidak lihat wajah namja itu, dia tidak sedikitpun menampakkan wajah bersalah, dan tidak ada kata maaf yang terdengar darinya. Dia yang memperkosamu, dua kali. Seharusnya kau memberikan hukuman padanya, balas dia…. BALAS…'

"tidak, diam…" Luhan berseru, kemudian menutup telinganya lagi. Dan untung saja seruannya tidak terdengar oleh Sehun. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, bisikan itu akan menghilang jika Luhan berteriak 'diam'

Sehun sudah berhasil menghentikan sebuah mobil pick up, mobil itu seperti mobil sebelumnya adalah mobil pengangkut hasil pertanian untuk dijual ke kota. Setelah lama bernegosiasi, Sehun berhasil mendapatkan kata deal

"hei Luhan, kemarilah… kau bisa menumpang mobil ini" seru Sehun, memanggil Luhan

'sial, kenapa dia tahu namaku, padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri' batin Luhan lagi, kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Sehun, dan dia tentu saja belum tahu nama Sehun sebenarnya, jadi Luhan hanya memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'cadel'

"maaf, hanya mobil seperti ini yang selalu menuju kota, kau mungkin akan tidak nyaman menaikinya" kata Sehun, tersenyum

Luhan lagi-lagi tidak menimpali, dia hanya memberikan padangan 'tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku bisa pulang', namja itu memandang papan nama terpancang beberapa meter darinya, yang bertuliskan: Desa Jacheon

Rupanya nama kawasan yang ditempatinya kini bernama Desa Jacheon, desa yang memiliki banyak hutan, dengan penduduk yang jarang

Luhan naik dengan pelan, dibantu oleh Sehun. diatas mobil itu penuh dengan hasil pertanian dan perkebunan, seperti pisang, nanas, semangka, dan sebagainya. Luhan duduk ditepi, dengan posisi meringkuk

Luhan masih memegang dompet milik Sehun, yang berisi uang, dan bertekad akan mengganti uang itu jika dia harus menggunakannya diperjalanan nanti

Sedangkan Sehun tetap berdiri disisi jalan raya, memandang Luhan, yang sebentar lagi akan pergi

Hening, hanya suara deru mobil yang belum melaju yang terdengar

Luhan dan Sehun belum mengucapkan apa-apa, misalnya kata-kata perpisahan atau sejenisnya

Dan kemudian, mobil bergerak pelan, dan lama-lama semakin cepat, meninggalkan Sehun yang tetap berdiri tanpa kata-kata. Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan

Mobil semakin jauh

Dan kemudian tanpa terduga…

Sehun berlari dan mengejar mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan, namja itu berlari seperti kuda jantan yang sering ditungganginya, sangat cepat

"apa.. apa yang kau lakukan.." Luhan berseru, tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengejar dengan berlari

"aku… aku melupakan sesuatu, aku.. aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu" ucap Sehun, terengah-engah, masih berlari

Luhan terdiam, takut jika Sehun malah tersandung batu besar dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Ah, kenapa dia malah memikirkan keselamatan namja cadel itu, aneh

Sehun terus berlari, dan sepertinya supir mobil tidak sadar bahwa Sehun mengejar mobilnya, supir itu terus mengemudi, dan malah semakin melajukan mobilnya

Sehun hampir berhasil, dia menggapai-gapai, dan berhasil memegang sisi mobil. Namja tampan itu berusaha naik, dengan mobil yang terus melaju kencang

Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya sebagai penonton, akhirnya beranjak, dan mencoba memegang tangan Sehun, membantunya untuk naik keatas mobil

Dan

Sehun berhasil naik, berkat bantuan Luhan juga

'ah..ahh… fuhh…' tedengar desahan nafas Sehun, terengah-engah, mengusap keringat didahinya, dan duduk sembarang diatas mobil

Luhan yang mendegar desahan lelah Sehun, langsung teringat dengan pemerkosaan pertamanya, desahan yang akan terus diingatnya hingga mati. Dan desahan itu terdengar lagi, dan itu malah membuatnya, ya…. Terangsang… terbuai… tergoda… dan sejenisnya. Efek desahan itu sama dahsyatnya dengan efek wangi dan aroma Sehun

Ya, bisa dikatakan desahan dan wangi seorang Oh Sehun akan membuat Luhan terlena

Sehun mengganti posisi duduknya, dan duduk disamping Luhan, desahan nafas lelahnya sudah mulai berkurang

"aku… aku belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Sehun pelan, dia menoleh dan memandang wajah Luhan

Luhan otomatis buang muka, dan menoleh kearah lain, dia memandang pemandangan ditepi jalan, sawah yang menghijau terhampar

Angin menerpa wajah dan rambut mereka berdua, dan itu memberikan efek segar dan menyenangkan

Sehun terus memandang wajah Luhan yang tidak memandangnya

"aku ingin meminta maaf…" ucap Sehun, sebenarnya ingin memegang tangan Luhan, namun sepertinya hal itu sangatlah tidak sopan

"maaf untuk apa?" Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, masih belum memandang Sehun

"maaf atas kejadian di rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo hyung. Aku… aku betul-betul merasa bersalah" kata Sehun, mendesah pelan

Luhan tidak menimpali, namja itu hanya diam

"aku betul-betul minta maaf, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" lanjut Sehun lagi, tidak menyerah

"waktu itu kau membuka celanaku, jadi aku terpancing, dan tidak kuasa menahannya…" Sehun kini menjelaskan alasannya menjamah Luhan dikamar tamu dirumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin

Luhan tetap diam

Sehun terus berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan

"waktu itu andai saja kau tidak membuka…" Sehun berkata lagi, namun kalimatnya berhenti, Luhan sudah menoleh dan memandanginya

Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandang Sehun dengan pandangan menusuk

"lalu… lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian di hutan? Kau memperkosaku disana. Apa alasanmu, kita tidak saling kenal, kenapa kau menyalurkan hasratmu padaku yang waktu itu dalam keadaan pingsan, kenapa?" Luhan berkata, nyaris berteriak

Kali ini Sehun yang bungkam, dia lupa dengan kejadian di hutan

Padahal Sehun mencari Luhan untuk meminta maaf terutama kejadian di hutan, yang dibeberkan oleh Jongin dengan tidak sengaja, dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan pingsan, setengah bugil dan telah diperkosa, dan pelakunya adalah dirinya

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" ulang Luhan, air matanya keluar, namun dia dengan cepat menghapusnya, tidak ingin terlihat cengeng dihadapan Sehun

"karena… karena…"

"karena apa?"

"karena aku tergoda padamu waktu itu, meskipun aku tidak melihat wajahmu" jawab Sehun, jujur

Luhan mendengus, terus memandangi Sehun intens

"dan kau tidak mengenali siapa yang kau perkosa waktu di hutan, dan kau mengulanginya lagi dengan orang yang sama, dan itu aku" jelas Luhan, dadanya naik turun

Sehun memberanikan diri memegang tangan Luhan, dia melakukannya dengan cepat. Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun kalah tenaga

"maaf… maafkan aku. Aku mengaku salah. Aku memperkosamu dua kali, aku betul-betul menyesal. Bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkanku?" Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan erat

Luhan mendesah lagi, dia menunduk. Memang benar, namja cadel itu sudah memperkosanya sebanyak dua kali (tapi kejadian dirumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak bisa dihitung sebagai pemerkosaan, karena Luhan nyatanya menikmati itu), dan namja cadel itu juga menyelamatkannya sebanyak dua kali, yaitu menolongnya dari dua pria jelek haus seks di hutan dan sekarang menolongnya lagi untuk bisa kembali kerumahnya, di kota. Jadi bisa dikatakan impas

"bagaimana agar kau bisa memberikanku maaf?" ulang Sehun lagi, tidak sabar

Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan, dan menghembuskannya tidak kalah pelan, kali ini berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun

"kau loncat dari mobil ini, dan pulanglah kerumahmu. Dengan itu aku akan memaafkanmu" ucap Luhan,

"loncat? dan pulang?" mata Sehun terbeliak

"ya, loncat… dan pulang" jelas Luhan

"tapi… aku…"

"tapi apa, kau sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, jadi apa lagi, loncat dan pulanglah" Luhan memperjelas lagi, dia memberikan pandangan datar

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia belum ingin pulang

"bagaimana jika aku melompat, terantuk batu, dan aku mati. Apa kau mau bertanggungjawab?" Sehun menelurkan argumen dan alasan agar tidak disuruh pulang

Luhan diam, lalu mendesah pelan

"urusan kita sudah selesai, dan uang didompetmu ini akan aku ganti, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengembalikan uang ini. kau tidak usah takut. Jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk tetap diatas mobil ini" kata Luhan

"aku punya alasan, aku ingin menemui keluarga appa di Seoul. Dan mengenai uang itu, aku tidak berharap kau mengembalikannya, aku memberikannya ikhlas" timpal Sehun, jelas berbohong, dia sama sekali tidak berencana menemui siapa-siapa di Seoul, dan tidak ada keluarga ayah angkatnya disana

"terserah" ucap Luhan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain

"jadi kau belum memaafkanku?" Sehun terus kekeuh meminta maaf

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba untuk tidur, perjalanan sepertinya masih panjang

Sehun juga mendesah, dia akan terus berusaha agar Luhan menerima maafnya, tapi tidak dengan disuruh pulang. Namja tersebut memperbaiki posisi, menyandar dan memejamkan matanya, ingin tidur

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan membuka matanya, dia memandangi Sehun yang terpejam, hal itu kembali mengingatkannya saat dikamar tamu dirumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, saat dirinya nekat membuka celana dan celana dalam namja itu, demi untuk mendengarkan desahan namja itu

'sial, apa yang aku pikirkan…' batin Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya kasar

Dan kemudian bisikan-bisikan alter ego Luhan muncul lagi :

'Xi Luhan yang sudah ternoda, kau lihat… namja itu tidur. Ini kesempatanmu membalas dendam, dorong dia ketepi jalan, bacok dia, begal dia, bunuh… bunuh…bunuh'

"diammm…" Luhan berteriak lagi, dan bisikan itu menghilang, seperti biasa

Luhan kembali ketakutan, bagaimana jika suatu saat Sehun masih ada didekatnya, dan dia terpedaya oleh bisikan alter egonya sendiri, dan dirinya menyakiti atau malah lebih parah, membunuh Sehun

Itulah salah satu alasannya menghindari Sehun, setiap Sehun muncul didekatnya, bisikan-bisikan itu juga muncul dan mempengaruhinya

Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terduduk disisi ranjang tempat tidur mereka. Perasaan resah dan gelisah sejak tadi menghampiri dua namja berbeda tinggi itu

Jongin sudah memasang kembali ikat pinggangnya, niatnya untuk melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengan Kyungsoo akhirnya menguap, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar

Sedangkan Kyungsoo meremas tangannya, wajahnya tegang dan takut

"kira-kira siapa yang mengintip kita Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo, memecah keheningan

"aku tidak tahu, mudah-mudahan saja si pengintip itu tidak melaporkan kita pada warga" jawab Jongin, menghela nafasnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menghibur Kyungsoo dengan kalimat-kalimat dari 'buku bahasa gaul' miliknya, namun sepertinya momentnya kurang tepat

Sangat disayangkan, karena rumah yang ditinggali oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo banyak terdapat lubang disana sini, rumah itu merupakan rumah yang diberikan untuk ditinggali oleh Kyungwook, ayah angkat Sehun

"aku takut Jongin-ah, bagaimana jika rahasia kita terbongkar" kata Kyungsoo, matanya berkaca-kaca

"tenanglah, kita berdoa saja.. mudah-mudahan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo

Tiba-tiba

'tok.. tok.. tok..'

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah belakang, ketukan yang lumayan keras

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri bersamaan, mereka saling pandang, kemudian bersama-sama menuju arah pintu belakang

Jongin membuka pintu,

Berdiri dua sosok dibalik pintu, dia adalah Kyungwook, dan satunya lagi seorang namja

Jongin dan Kyungsoo membungkuk bersamaan, sambil tersenyum

"ah, ajuhsi… ada apa? apa dompet Sehun sudah ditemukan?" kata Kyungsoo, menyapa Kyungwook

Kyungwook tidak menjawab, ajuhsi tua itu memberikan pandangan datar dan tidak enak, lalu kemudian berujar

"jelaskan padaku, apa kalian betul-betul saudara kandung atau bukan?" tanya Kyungwook, lantang dan tegas

'deg'

Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung gugup, terutama Kyungsoo

Kyungwook menoleh kearah namja disampingnya,

"Kwanghee, lebih baik kau pulang. Terima kasih atas informasinya" ucap si tua itu, dan kemudian namja yang dipanggilnya Kwanghee itu berbalik dan berlalu, tidak mengatakan apa-apa

"apa kalian saudara kandung atau tidak?" ulang Kyungwook, saat ini dia hanya bertiga saja dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"sebaiknya kita bicara didalam ajuhsi" kata Jongin

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bicara disini, jelaskan saja" Kyungwook tetap tegas

Jongin menghela nafasnya, menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dan dengan bahasa isyarat yang telah mereka latih berdua, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, menyuruh Jongin menjelaskan semuanya, dengan terpaksa tentu saja

"baiklah ajuhsi, kami… kami berdua bukan saudara kandung" ujar Jongin, memejamkan matanya pelan dan membukanya kembali, dia bicara yang sebenarnya

"jadi apa status kalian?" tanya Kyungwook lagi

"kami pacaran, dan saling mencintai" jelas Jongin lagi, lengannya dipegang erat oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungwook memegang pelipisnya pelan, lalu mendesah kasar

"kalian membohongiku, setahun lalu kalian muncul di desa ini, mengatakan bahwa kalian saudara, saudara yang ditinggal mati oleh orangtua kalian. Aku dengan bodohnya percaya, dan memberikan rumah tinggal ini pada kalian" Kyungwook menunjuk rumah yang kini ditempati oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"maafkan kami ajuhsi, kami tidak berniat membohongi ajuhsi. Kami ingin diterima didesa ini, dan terpaksa kami harus berbohong" Jongin menjelaskan

"apapun alasan kalian, aku tidak bisa menerima kebohongan kalian itu. Dan aku menyesalkan kedok kalian itu terbongkar dengan cara yang tidak bagus. pemuda tadi memberitahuku semuanya, dia melihat kalian melakukan hubungan intim"

"kami tidak melakukan hubungan intim" Jongin membela diri

"ya, tidak, tapi hampir terjadi" Kyungwook menambah

Jongin mendesah, dia membalas pegangan tangan Kyungsoo dilengannya, memberikan rasa tenang untuk Kyungsoo yang kini bergetar dan berkeringat disampingnya

Kyungwook memandang bergantian antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan amplop coklat kecil, dan memberikan benda itu pada Jongin

"ambil ini…" kata Kyungwoo,

"apa ini ajuhsi?" tanya Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya pelan, mengambil amplop coklat itu

"itu uang, sebagian hasil penjualan kuda untuk pernikahan Sehun anakku"

"untuk apa ajuhsi memberikan kami uang? Lagi pula ini uang untuk acara pernikahan Sehun kan"

"untuk menyewa rumah ditempat lain, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk pergi dari desa ini. sebelum warga datang dan menghakimi kalian. Dan aku menyesal, sepertinya kalian tidak akan bisa menghadiri pernikahan Sehun" ucap Kyungwook

"tap… tapi… kenapa? Kami tidak merugikan siapapun…" Jongin tergagap, sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin bergetar disampingnya

"maafkan aku, warga disini masih berpikiran sempit. Mereka akan menganggap kalian mengotori desa. Mereka tidak akan bisa dijelaskan mengenai hubungan dan kisah cinta kalian. Kalian harus pergi, demi keselamatan" tegas Kyungwook

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, pegangannya dilengan Jongin semakin erat

"ajuhsi, tolonglah… kami tidak tahu harus pergi kemana…" Jongin memohon, suaranya bergetar

Kyungwook tidak menimpali, ajuhsi tua itu berbalik dan menuju kearah kudanya yang ditambatkan, dia menaiki kudanya, dan berbalik menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"maafkan aku, pergilah dari sini, demi keselamatan kalian" tutup Kyungwook, kemudian berlalu menggunakan kudanya, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Hening

Air mata Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi ditahan, kini menetes, dia terisak

"Jongin-ah, kemana kita akan pergi?" Kyungsoo terus terisak tertahan, akhirnya rahasia mereka sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai terbongkar juga

"aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo-ya, tapi kita memang harus pergi dari sini. Kita akan mencari tempat lain" jawab Jongin, kemudian menatap amplop coklat berisi uang dari Kyungwook, dia menggenggam erat benda itu

Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat, mencoba menenangkan namja bermata bulat itu. Dua namja yang terus saja mendapatkan cobaan berat demi mempertahankan cinta mereka

Namun itu bukan akhir dari segalanya tentu saja

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama berjam-jam, akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Luhan dan Sehun sampai di kota Seongnam. Luhan tidak tidur dari tadi, namja itu hanya memejamkan matanya saja, sedangkan Sehun sejak dalam perjalanan namja itu tidur dengan lena

Si supir menghentikan mobilnya, kemudian turun

"maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini" kata si supir kepada Luhan, supir itu harus segera mengantarkan bawaan dimobilnya ke pasar Dongdaemun

"tidak apa-apa ajuhsi, terima kasih. Berapa yang harus aku bayar?" timpal Luhan, kemudian merogoh dompet milik Sehun dari sakunya

"pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan semuanya" kata si supir lagi, kemudian membangunkan Sehun yang terus 'molor'

Sehun terbangun dengan tidak elit, namja tampan itu mengucek matanya, dan memandang sekitarnya

"kita sudah sampai?" tanya Sehun, lalu menguap

Luhan menaikkan bola matanya, tidak menjawab

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi tadi kembali melaju, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua

Luhan merogoh ponselnya, sinyal diponsel itu sudah full lagi. Dia akan segera menghubungi Jongdae, pekerja dikeluarganya

"kita berpisah disini, kau ingin menemui keluarga appamu kan?" ujar Luhan, memegang ponsel sambil menatap Sehun

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dia hanya tersenyum tidak jelas

"baiklah, selamat tinggal…" ucap Luhan, kemudian beranjak ingin meninggalkan Sehun, tapi…

"tu… tunggu, bisakah aku ikut kerumahmu? Sebentar saja" kata Sehun, bernada meminta dan memelas

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik lagi

"ke rumahku?"

"ya, ke rumahmu, sebentar saja"

"maaf, tapi… lain kali saja"

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kentara, namja itu kecewa

Luhan ingin beranjak lagi, tapi dia melupakan sesuatu, kembali dia memandang Sehun intens

"kau sudah mengetahui namaku, tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan, baru sekarang menanyakan nama namja dihadapannya itu

"namaku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Thehun, eh… Sehun… ya, itulah namaku" jawab Sehun, cadel

Luhan ingin tertawa, tapi namja itu menahan tawanya tersebut

"baiklah Sehun, sampai jumpa" tutup Luhan, dia benar-benar beranjak, menghentikan taksi dengan cepat dan akan pergi ke kota Seoul, tepatnya ke distrik Jongno, kediaman keluarganya

Luhan dengan menggunakan taksi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian

Sehun hanya bisa memandang taksi yang ditumpangi Luhan menjauh

'kita akan segera berjumpa lagi, kau belum menerima permintaan maafku… aku tidak akan menyerah' batin Sehun

.

.

.

.

Perasaan Luhan sangatlah senang, sebentar lagi namja itu akan tiba dirumahnya. Tapi rasa senangnya itu tiba-tiba menguap, dia teringat dengan Sehun yang ditinggalkannya tadi, padahal namja itu sudah menolongnya untuk bisa pulang

Luhan galau kembali

'aku tidak boleh memikirkan namja cadel itu' kata Luhan dalam hati, mencoba melupakan sosok Sehun

Luhan merogoh kembali ponselnya, memencet beberapa tombol, dan menekan tombol panggil, dia menelfon Jongdae

Dan beberapa detik kemudian panggilannya diangkat

"halo" kata suara diseberang sana

"halo Jongdae, kau dimana?" Luhan to the point

"tuan muda? Benarkah ini tuan?"

"ya, ini aku… apa kau bisa menjemputku?"

"maaf tuan muda, tapi… sepertinya aku tidak bisa…" Jongdae tergagap diujung sana

"kenapa? Apa kau sibuk?"

"bukan begitu tuan muda, tapi… aku susah menjelaskannya, aku tidak bisa keluar rumah"

"sebenarnya ada apa? jelaskan padaku" Luhan sedikit memaksa

"sulit menjelaskannya ditelefon, sebaiknya tuan muda tidak muncul dulu. Sangat membahayakan…. Maaf tuan muda, tuan besar memanggilku"

'tut…tut…'

Jongdae menutup telefonnya, Luhan mendesah

'tuan besar? Siapa yang tuan besar? Appa sudah tiada, siapa yang jadi tuan besar disana?' Luhan membatin

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya ke saku, dan kemudian membuka zipper ranselnya, mencari dua benda yang kemarin dilihatnya sekilas didalam ranselnya itu, kacamata hitam dan topi

Dia memakai dua benda itu, dan melakukan sedikit penyamaran, sesuai perkataan Jongdae, dia tidak boleh muncul dulu dirumahnya, dengan alasan yang tidak diketahuinya

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan tiba dikawasan distrik Jongno, dia menyuruh supir taksi berhenti agak jauh dari rumahnya, turun dari taksi itu, dan membayarnya dengan menggunakan uang milik Sehun

Luhan mengamati dari jauh, ada keramaian didepan rumahnya, keramaian yang tidak biasa

'ada acara apa dirumah?' Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati

Namja itu merapikan penampilannya, dengan topi dan kacamata tetap dipakainya. Dia bergerak dan melangkah perlahan, menuju arah rumah mewahnya

Keramaian dan hirup pikuk semakin terasa, banyak orang didepan rumahnya, terutama didalam halaman super luas itu

Luhan mendekati salah seorang ibu tua yang diketahuinya sebagai tetangga jauh, ibu itu adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang berjejalan didepan rumahnya

"maaf ajuhma, ada acara apa dirumah ini?" tanya Luhan, mengeraskan suaranya

Si ajuhma itu menoleh pada Luhan

"anak satu-satunya tuan Xi meninggal, padahal sebelumnya Tuan dan Nyonya Xi sudah lebih dahulu meninggal. benar-benar keluarga yang malang" jawab ibu tersebut

'degg..'

Jantung Luhan seakan mau keluar, kalimat ajuhma tersebut mengarah pada dirinya. Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa, melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya, dia tidak dikenali

"meninggal karena apa ajuhma?"

"setahuku, anak itu meninggal karena digigit binatang buas, menurut pihak keluarga jasad anak tuan Xi tidak dikenali lagi, wajahnya hancur. Kejadian itu terjadi saat anak tersebut mengunjungi keluarga appanya disebuah desa. Itu yang kudengar" jelas si ajuhma lagi

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan

'ini pasti perbuatan Seungsung ajuhsi… aku sama sekali belum mati' Luhan menggeram dalam hati, dia mengepalkan tangannya

Luhan mundur dengan pelan, keluar dari keramaian yang ada, matanya menangkap sebuah foto dengan ukuran besar yang dipajang didepan halaman rumahnya, itu adalah foto dirinya sendiri, foto kematian

'bahkan si tua itu memasang foto seakan-akan aku sudah mati'

Luhan menggeleng pelan, terus mengepalkan tangannya

"baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainan ajuhsi. Saat ini mungkin ajuhsi yang berkuasa dirumahku, tapi kita lihat saja nanti… aku akan kembali dan melempar ajuhsi ke jalanan" gumam Luhan pelan dan mantap

Dia mengeratkan topi dan memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan area kawasan rumahnya. Jongdae benar, dia tidak mungkin muncul begitu saja disana, saat dirinya sudah dikira meninggal dan acara kematiannya sementara berjalan

Luhan akan menyusun rencana dan memberikan pelajaran pada pamannya, namun sebelumnya, dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Dan memutuskan akan tinggal sementara waktu di hotel

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyewa kamar disalah satu hotel yang agak jauh dari kediamannya. Untuk membayar kamar hotel tersebut, dia menghabiskan uang milik Sehun, dan kini dompet hitam tersebut kosong melompong, habis

Saat ini Luhan sementara menelfon Jongdae lagi

"Jongdae, kau harus mencari cara keluar untuk dari rumah… bawa dompetku, aku butuh kartu ATM ku segera" kata Luhan lewat telefon

"aku akan mengusahakannya tuan muda. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji bisa keluar rumah dengan cepat" timpal Jongdae diujung sana

"aku paham, tapi kau harus berusaha" tutup Luhan

Namja China itu mendesah, menidurkan dirinya diranjang milik hotel. Hotel itu bukanlah hotel terbaik, dan memilihnya karena hanya hotel tersebut yang cukup dengan sisa uang yang ada didompet Sehun

'kruyukk…'

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu dari perut Luhan, namja itu lapar, rasa lapar itu baru terasa sekarang. Sejak tadi malam dia belum memakan apa-apa

'bagaimana ini, uang sudah habis'

Luhan membatin, harapannya sekarang ada pada Jongdae, dia berharap namja itu cepat datang dan membawakannya dompet yang berisi uang dan kartu ATM-nya

Dan kemudian, bisikan alter egonya muncul lagi

'Xi Luhan, kau bodoh… kau menyiksa dirimu disini. Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja, tunjukkan dirimu didepan pamanmu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyusun rencana, tidak ada gunannya' kata bisikan itu, biasanya bisikan itu muncul saat Sehun didekatnya, tapi sekarang bisikan tersebut muncul tanpa Sehun

Luhan membiarkan bisikan itu terus berbisik, dia tidak peduli

'sekarang kau butuh uang, bagaimana jika kau jual diri saja. cukup beberapa jam kau bisa mendapatkan uang banyak, pasanglah tarif tinggi… lagi pula, kau sudah tidak berharga lagi, kau sudah ternoda' lanjut bisikan setan itu

"diam, aku bukan pelacur" Luhan berteriak, dan dengan teriakan 'diam' tersebut, suara itu langsung menghilang

Luhan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, menghela nafas kasar, muak dengan semua yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini

Namja itu bergerak dan membuka pintu kamarnya, dan…

'deg'

Jrengg

"kau… sedang apa kau disini?" mata Luhan membelalak, menatap sosok yang tidak disangkanya muncul dihadapannya sekarang

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum padanya, dia Sehun

"aku membawakan makanan untukmu, makanlah" kata Sehun ceria, langsung masuk kedalam kamar Luhan tanpa disuruh

"hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?" protes Luhan

"bahasa tubuhmu yang menyuruh" timpal Sehun, lalu meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja kecil dikamar tersebut. Namja itu duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu tersenyum

Luhan masih berdiri disamping pintu kamar hotel

"apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya

"tidak juga" jawab Sehun

"kenapa kau tahu kalau aku ada disini?"

"feeling saja"

"kau tinggal dimana?"

"di kamar sebelah, tepat di samping kamar ini" Sehun terus menjawab, enteng

"kau… ah, sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau membuntutiku…" Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan senyuman yang meluluhkan

Luhan mendengus kesal, tidak luluh

"dimana kau memperoleh uang? Dompetmu ada padaku. sewa kamar, makanan itu… bagaimana kau bisa membelinya" Luhan terus bertanya

"aku punya uang sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin ke kota tanpa membawa uang" jawab Sehun, terus tersenyum tidak jelas

Sehun sebenarnya mengambil uang hasil penjualan kuda milik ayah angkatnya, Kyungwook. Dia mengambilnya sebagian, padahal uang itu akan digunakan untuk pesta pernikahannya nanti, yang tinggal menghitung hari

Luhan mendesah, kemudian duduk disisi lain ranjang disana, tidak memandang Sehun

"jujur padaku, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Luhan, kembali ketopik yang membuatnya penasaran

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, namja itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan

"karena… karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu" jawab Sehun, jujur

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 5 update lagi. Ini udah panjangkan? Hehehe… maaf, dichapter ini belum ada adegan NC lagi, soalnya belum memungkinkan #plak, jadi adegan mungkin akan dimunculkan dichapter depan atau depannya lagi, hehehehe…

Terima kasih atas **Review dan Komentarnya** kembali, mudah-mudahan tidak bosan memberikan Reviewnya. Dan aku juga bisa selalu fast update… maaf jika cerita FF ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi pembaca sekalian, tapi semoga saja bisa menikmati dan terhibur.

Review lagi, Salam

**Thanks to Reviews :**

My jeje / FairyFaith / manlylittledeer / winterhun / Richa Byun926 / karina. alysia / Jong Ahn / mi. chan. 71271 / ainindya13 / farfaridah16 / Re. Tao / Byul Hun. K / selubiy1004 / winter park chan / khalidasalsa / My jeje / Odult Maniac / NoonaLu / AlienBaby88 / LS-snowie / DinkyAA / firda-xmin / wenny. widyasari50 / lisnana1 / Re-Panda68 / misharutherford / kimyori95 / Nurfadilah / sehunsdeer / VijnaPutri / jung naera / xiluxiolu / taenggoo / mr albino / Maple Fujoshi2309 / ChinkasikiHunHan947 / ohluhan07 / junia. Angel. 58 / amaliakiken. safitri / Luhanniee / hwangpark106 / Wu tyfan / Shierashie94 / exindira / ruixi1 / tchandra07. tc / beng beng max / rikha-chan / oasana / LSA princess / kaisoo addicted / Luluhanbyun / Nam Gina / lolamoet / kimyori95 / exindira / lianiamiDYO / RZHH 261220 II / fSehun-rabbit's / Kim Eun Seob / Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi / ssnowish / RilakkumaDobi / selurk / dokyungsooxs / lukehan / fitry. sukma. 39 / vhiie. chereewetzz / LoveHyunFamily / kim. Hyeri / blankselu / bxby. jy / Brown Kitty / windafarentina. tina / younlaycious88 / Kyuusaaa/ iridaescent / michyeosseo / AprilianyArdeta / samiyatuara09 / etc

13613 / anahunhan / V3 / sen / jongen88 / alietha doll / guest77 / niaexolu / viiyoung / pocky bana stick / cuppy / niaexolu / ririn ayu / hunniewife / guest / Loveliya / Fa / nelly vandra / luluyaa / luwinaa / ChagiLu / ginga / jung sehunnie / vey / hunhanlove / Baby hunhan / rili kim / Hunxhan / SEHUNLUHAN / Aerumdawo / ohxoho / parkhanieexol / baekkiyaa / milik sahnya kkamjong / Albino's Deer / Nindi Fanfan's / etc

Dan semua yang favorite dan follow FF ini

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks silent kaisoo)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Luhan langsung terdiam membisu. Jawaban dari namja yang bernama Sehun itu langsung membuatnya beku, kelu dan kaku, terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

'karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu' kata itu terus memenuhi pikiran Luhan, kata yang baru saja diluncurkan oleh Sehun.

"apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Luhan, dia meremas tangannya

"lupakanlah, kau memang tidak akan mengerti, atau mungkin tidak ingin mengerti" timpal Sehun, mendesah pelan

Dua insan itu kemudian kemudian saling pandang, mata mereka saling beradu, dan beberapa saat Luhanlah yang kalah, dia menunduk, dan tidak sanggup menatap mata Sehun.

"ah, lebih baik kau makan… nanti makanannya dingin" kata Sehun, mencairkan suasana yang kaku

Luhan beranjak pelan dan mengambil makanan yang dibelikan Sehun untuknya, dia tidak bisa menolak, dia sangat lapar dan persediaan uang juga sudah habis.

Namja China itu makan dengan pelan, sejak tadi terus saja dipandangi oleh Sehun.

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan, disela acara mengunyah makanannya.

"ah, tidak. Aku memandangi lukisan dibelakangmu. Sangat indah" Sehun 'ngeles', kemudian tersenyum tidak jelas

Luhan mendengus tidak kentara, kembali melanjutkan menyantap makanannya. Dia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun, untuk menghindari aroma dan wangi namja itu yang selalu membuatnya terangsang tanpa sebab.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan telah selesai makan, dia sangat bersyukur karena perutnya sudah terganjal makanan.

Sehun belum pergi dari kamar hotel Luhan, namja itu masih disana

"hm, kenapa kau menyewa kamar di hotel ini? apa kau tidak punya rumah?" tanya Sehun, berani

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, dia berpikir, dan memutuskan tidak akan jujur dulu.

"tentu saja aku punya rumah, omma dan appaku membawa kunci rumah. Jadi aku tidak bisa masuk. Dan untuk sementara aku menginap di hotel" jawab Luhan, hatinya mendadak perih, baru saja mengucapkan kata 'omma appa', dimana kedua orang tuanya itu baru saja meninggal.

"oh, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di hutan? Hingga tersesat. Kedua orangtuamu tidak mencarimu?" Sehun terus mengajukan pertanyaan.

"kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Oh Sehun… kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan keluarga appamu di Seoul?" Luhan mengalihkan topik dengan cepat.

"ah, itu… anu.. itu..eh, keluarga appa sedang piknik, mungkin digunung atau dimanalah, jadi rumahnya kosong" jawab Sehun, sedikit tergagap, berbohong.

"oh begitu, dan kenapa kau tidak pulang ke desa?" tanya Luhan lagi

"aku ingin santai dan menikmati suasana kota" jawab Sehun

"kenapa kau menyewa kamar disebelah kamar yang kusewa?"

"itu hanya kebetulan"

"dan sekarang kau masuk di kamarku ini juga kebetulan?"

"kan tadi sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu"

Hening lagi

Sudah dua kali Sehun mengucapkan kata itu, dan setelahnya pasti berakhir dengan keheningan yang dalam. Dan Luhan tidak ingin mengulik lebih jauh maksud kalimat 'tidak ingin berpisah' itu.

"baiklah, lebih baik kau ke kamarmu sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat" Luhan mengusir Sehun secara halus.

"ok tuan putri, aku akan kekamarku sendiri. Jika kau butuh bantuan aku akan selalu siap siaga" tutup Sehun, tersenyum, kemudian beranjak, keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju kamarnya sendiri disebelah.

Luhan mendesah lagi, orang alias namja yang ingin dihindarinya malah bertemu dan bersebelahan kamar dengannya sekarang.

'ya tuhan, jangan biarkan aku tergoda dengannya… aku tidak ingin tergoda dengan seseorang yang sudah memperkosaku' batin Luhan. Sebenarnya istilah 'pemerkosaan' tidak tepat untuk Luhan, karena dia adalah namja. tapi istilah itu akan selalu digunakannya, karena istilah itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan adegan saat di hutan… PEMERKOSAAN.

Luhan kembali membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, sambil menunggu kabar dari Jongdae, yang diharapkannya akan membawa dompet berisi uang dan kartu ATM-nya.

Hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berkemas. Selama satu jam lamanya kedua namja itu merapikan dan mengepak barang mereka yang tidak seberapa. Sebenarnya hanya dibutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja untuk mengepak barang, namun sedikit tertunda, karena Kyungsoo sejak tadi tersedu-sedan, dan Jongin terus berusaha menenangkannya.

"tenanglah Kyungsoo-ya, itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Kita bisa mencari tempat lain" kata Jongin, mengusap punggung Kyungsoo pelan.

"ya, tapi… aku sudah kerasan ditempat ini. kita disini sudah setahun" timpal Kyungsoo, menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"semuanya salahku, andai saja aku tidak bernafsu dan memintamu melakukan 'itu'. Kita tidak akan dipergoki oleh Kwanghee" ucap Jongin, merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian memandang wajah Jongin.

"aku juga menginginkan hal itu Jongin-ah, jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" kata Kyungsoo, mencoba tegar.

"ya, dan sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini. Aku takut kata-kata dari Kyungwook ajuhsi menjadi kenyataan" ucap Jongin, kemudian membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Dan

'tok.. tok… tok…'

'bug…bug…bug…'

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, sekaligus tendangan yang diarahkan kepintu itu. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang kini berada didepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendesah bersamaan, mereka saling pandang. Memberikan pandangan saling menguatkan, kemudian beranjak, sambil membawa ransel berisi barang-barang mereka.

Jongin membuka pintu bagian belakang,

Dan nampaklah 4 sosok, yang diketahui sebagai warga desa Jacheon, semuanya adalah pria.

"kalian berdua, kalian mengotori desa ini. sebaiknya kalian berdua angkat kaki dan pergi sejauh mungkin" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"ya, kalian tidak boleh tinggal disini, kami takut desa kami mendapatkan bala dan bencana" tambah pria paling kiri.

"pergi kalian, pesakitan…"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum menimpali apa-apa, namun Jongin melangkah pelan dan mencoba menenangkan keempat warga yang marah dan mengusirnya itu

"tenang, kami akan segera pergi. Kami akan meninggalkan tempat ini" kata Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali memegang lengannya erat, takut.

Keempat pria itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"tunggu apa lagi, cepat kalian pergi… dan jangan kembali lagi" seru mereka lagi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, membungkuk beberapa kali, kemudian beranjak dan melangkah, meninggalkan rumah milik Kyungwook yang mempunyai sejarah bagi mereka berdua terutama setahun terakhir.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melewati keempat warga itu, namun langkah mereka berhenti karena dikagetkan oleh kemunculan salah satu warga lagi.

"tuan Kyungwook… tuan Kyungwook…" kata orang yang baru muncul itu,

"kenapa dengan tuan Kyungwook?" tanya salah satu dari empat warga.

"tuan Kyungwook ditemukan meninggal dirumahnya, sepertinya dibunuh. Terdapat dua luka tusukan diperutnya" kata orang itu, memberikan informasi.

Deg

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak jadi melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"ada apa dengan Kyungwook ajuhsi?" tanya Kyungsoo, menghampiri orang yang memberikan informasi itu.

"tuan Kyungwook meninggal, dibunuh sepertinya"

"ya, tuhan. Anaknya dimana? Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca

"Sehun sejak kemarin belum pulang, tidak ada yang tahu dia kemana. Padahal pesta pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari, dan sekarang appanya meninggal dengan tidak wajar" kata orang itu

"tapi.. apakah…" kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti, karena salah satu warga yang mengusirnya menghalangi dan mendorongnya kasar.

"kalian tidak perlu ikut campur. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah pergi dari sini… sekarang" bentak warga itu

"hei kau… jangan kasar pada Kyungsoo" seru Jongin, sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan membantu namja kecil itu berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jongin pelan

"aku tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah, tenang saja" jawab Kyungsoo

Salah satu warga disana meludah ketanah,

"cih, jangan bermesraan didepan kami. Memuakkan…"

"ini semua gara-gara kalian berdua. Tuan Kyungwook merupakan orang yang dituakan di desa ini, dan sekarang dia meninggal… semua karena kalian, karena kehadiran kalian didesa ini, kami mendapatkan kutukan"

"pergi kalian… pergi…"

Teriakan, makian dan pengusiran terus ditujukan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"ayo Kyungsoo-ya, kita pergi" kata Jongin

"tapi, Kyungwook ajuhsi, kita harus menghadiri pemakamannya, dan Sehun juga tidak ada" Kyungsoo terisak-isak

"kita tidak mungkin menghadiri pemakaman ajuhsi. Sangat berbahaya… lagipula Kyungwook ajuhsi juga yang memperingatkan kita untuk pergi, dan memberikan kita uang" kata Jongin

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Jongin, kemudian mengangguk pelan

Dan akhirnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan rumah mereka dan tentu saja meninggalkan desa. Kelima warga desa kembali kerumah masing-masing, berhasil mengusir Kyungsoo dan Jongin. dan sebentar lagi warga desa akan sibuk, sibuk mempersiapkan prosesi pemakaman Kyungwook, yang tentu saja tidak akan dihadiri oleh anak angkatnya, Sehun.

.

.

Didalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo sempat mendengar teriakan dari salah seorang yeoja di desa itu. Teriakan manja dan menjengkelkan.

"bagaimana pernikahanku appa? Bagaimana?" seru si yeoja, seraya menghentakkan tangan ayahnya sendiri.

"tenang Gayoung sayang, pernikahanmu tetap akan dilaksanakan. Tapi setelah seminggu pemakaman appa Sehun. Sesuai adat di desa ini… kau pasti mengerti sayang" kata ayah yeoja yang bernama Gayoung itu, menenangkan putrinya

"tapi… tapi Sehun oppa dimana? dia kabur dariku appa… aku sangat kesal" Gayoung bertingkah seperti anak kecil, anak kecil yang 'kebelet' kawin

"Sehun tidak kabur sayang, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan. Kau tenang saja…" ayah Gayoung terus menenangkan anaknya

"aku tidak ingin pernikahanku batal appa"

"pernikahanmu tidak akan batal. Lagi pula jika Sehun menolak menikah denganmu, appa akan mencarikan calon lain"

"tidak appa. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Sehun oppa, dan mempunyai anak darinya, bukan dengan yang lain" Gayoung terus berceloteh

"tapi kalian sudah melakukan 'itu' kan? tentu saja sudah…" ayah Gayoung bertanya, pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan oleh ayah kepada anak

"belum appa. Malam itu Sehun oppa kabur, dan menginap dirumah siapa itu… Jones dan Kyunes, ah… Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Malam itu kami tidak melakukannya" ucap Gayoung sedih tingkat akut.

Tentu saja, karena malam itu Sehun menginap dirumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan tengah malam Sehun malah melakukannya bersama Luhan (dengan tidak direncanakan tentu saja), dan Gayoung hanya bisa gigit jari dirumahnya.

"oh, kau bisa mencobanya lain kali sayang" ayah Gayoung mengusap rambut anaknya, benar-benar tipe ayah sayang anak dan mendukung anaknya berhubungan seks sebelum nikah.

"Sehun oppa harus menikah denganku… harus" tutup Gayoung.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dengan samar percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu, menggeleng pelan, tangannya tetap setia merangkul dilengan Jongin.

"oh, jadi itu yeoja calon istri Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo, sambil berjalan pelan bersama Jongin.

"ya, sepertinya tipe yeoja labil dan meledak-ledak" timpal Jongin.

"tapi yeoja itu cantik juga" Kyungsoo memuji kecantikan Gayoung.

"oh, kau bisa menilai kecantikan yeoja juga rupanya, aku kira kau hanya bisa menilai namja tampan yang cetar membahana sepertiku ini" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo, untuk menghilangkan kesedihan namja kecil itu pasca terusirnya mereka berdua.

"tentu saja aku bisa menilai" Kyungsoo menyodok pinggang Jongin, kemudian tersenyum

Jongin meringis kesakitan, dan juga ikut tersenyum setelahnya

"kira-kira Sehun dimana sekarang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku tidak tahu, terakhir kali dia mengatakan akan mencari Luhan"

"aneh juga, meninggalkan pernikahannya yang sudah menghitung hari, dan malah mencari namja yang baru semalam dikenalnya…" Kyungsoo menggumam, dan kemudian teringat lagi mengenai informasi kematian ayah Sehun, yang begitu mendadak. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedih lagi.

Jongin mengusap bahu Kyungsoo, hal yang selalu dilakukannya untuk menenangkan namja bermata bulat itu, dan kemudian kedua namja itu berangkulan sambil terus berjalan.

Dan sepertinya kedua namja yang saling mencintai itu harus memutuskan kemana mereka akan pergi. Ke desa lain? Atau mungkin kembali ke kota?

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O

Malam pun tiba,

Luhan terlihat resah dan gelisah dikamar hotelnya. Dia berbaring, duduk, berbaring, berjalan dan duduk lagi. Sejak tadi dia menantikan telefon dan kabar dari Jongdae, yang sampai sekarang belum menghubunginya.

Sebentar lagi namja China itu harus check out dari hotel tersebut, karena dia hanya menyewa kamar untuk 12 jam saja, bukan 24 jam, itu karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk menyewa sehari penuh.

Luhan mencoba menghubungi Jongdae, namun gagal. Nomor ponsel namja pekerja dikeluarganya itu tidak aktif.

'aish, ada apa denganmu Jongdae, aku berharap banyak padamu' batin Luhan, resah. Tanpa Jongdae membawa uang dan kartu ATM-nya, dia tidak bisa bergerak dan berbuat apa-apa.

Dan tidak lama, terdengar ketukan pintu dikamarnya.

'tok.. tok..'

Luhan beranjak, dan kemudian membuka pintu,

Sehun berdiri sambil tersenyum didepan kamarnya.

"hai, aku tahu kau tidak bisa memperpanjang biaya sewa kamar. Jadi aku berbaik hati berbagi kamar denganmu… bagaimana?" kata Sehun, dia menawarkan kamar yang disewanya untuk ditinggali bersama Luhan

Luhan terdiam, berpikir, menimbang-nimbang, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"jangan lama-lama… ayo ke kamarku" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan pelan

"eh, tunggu dulu. Aku harus mengambil ranselku dulu" kata Luhan, dan kalimat itu menjadi jawaban bahwa dia akhirnya setuju sekamar dengan Sehun.

Si namja cadel tersenyum, menunggu Luhan sejenak, dan kemudian bersama-sama namja itu masuk kedalam kamar yang disewanya. Kamar yang tepat disamping kamar Luhan.

.

.

Luhan menginjakkan kakinya dikamar yang disewa Sehun, tipe dan besar ruangannya sama saja dengan kamar yang pertama. Dan hanya ada satu ranjang besar disana, dan otomatis mereka berdua sekali lagi akan tidur bersama.

Luhan berdiri dipojokan, seperti yeoja culun yang dicampakkan oleh gengnya. Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"sedang apa kau disitu? Jika kau mau buang air, kamar mandinya disana" kata Sehun, kemudian menunjuk kamar mandi disudut yang lain, bercanda.

Luhan tidak menimpali, keinginannya untuk tidak bertemu Sehun lagi, sepertinya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, karena pada faktanya Sehun selalu muncul dan ada, dan itu disaat yang tepat.

Luhan duduk ditepi ranjang, seperti janda yang malu-malu dengan suami keduanya.

"apa uangmu cukup untuk menyewa kamar ini selama 24 jam penuh?" tanya Luhan pelan

"tentu, lebih dari cukup" jawab Sehun, uang hasil penjualan kuda tentu saja, dan uang itu seharusnya untuk biaya pesta pernikahannya di desa.

Sehun langsung membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, telentang, memandang Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya duduk ditepi ranjang, seperti patung.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan, saat melihat mata Sehun terus menatapnya

"ah, tidak. Aku memandang vas bunga dibelakangmu, sangat indah" kilah Sehun

"kau mengulangi kalimat yang sama"

"oh benarkah, jadi seharusnya aku bilang apa?"

"…"

Luhan tidak menimpali lagi, namja itu terdiam, dan hanya mendengus tidak kentara. Sehun terus saja menatapnya.

"lebih baik kau tidur… kau pasti lelah" kata Sehun, memperbaiki posisinya diatas tepat tidur, berencana untuk tidur, bobo' ganteng.

Luhan tidak bergerak, dia meremas tangannya pelan, Sehun memperhatikan tingkahnya itu.

"tenang saja. aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu… asalkan kau tidak memancingku, misalnya dengan membuka celana dan celana dalamku tengah malam" kalimat Sehun terhenti karena melihat sorot mata Luhan yang menusuk.

"oh, maaf… aku hanya bercanda. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kejadian dirumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo" Sehun mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Dan mau tidak mau akhirnya Luhan bergerak juga, ranjang cuma satu, dan dia tidak boleh 'ngeyel', Sehun sudah menolong dan membantunya beberapa jam terakhir.

Luhan tidur disamping Sehun, meletakkan guling ditengah-tengah.

Hening

Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya, namja itu memang gampang terlelap, namun gampang bangun, terutama jika ada yang memegang tubuhnya, baik sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

Sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa langsung tertidur, seperti biasa namja itu akan memikirkan banyak hal, mulai dari adegan pemerkosaan yang belum bisa dimaafkannya, ayah ibunya yang meninggal, dirinya yang dibuang oleh pamannya, dan pamannya yang kini mengambil alih semua dirumahnya, dan terakhir, yaitu rencana pembalasan dendamnya pada pamannya itu.

Luhan mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi,

Namun, suara-suara bisikan datang lagi dan terdengar ditelinganya :

'Xi Luhan yang malang, lihatlah… namja itu tertidur dengan pulas. Dia memang banyak menolongmu, tapi dia adalah pemerkosamu, memperkosa dirimu saat kau pingsan, dia seperti binatang… begal dia, bunuh… bunuh… tusuk dia dengan pisau buah diatas meja, bunuh…bunuh… BUNUH…'

"diam…" Luhan berteriak, dan menutup telinganya

'BUNUH…BUNUH… BUNUH…' bisikan itu tidak hilang, mungkin karena efek Sehun yang ada disamping Luhan

"DIAMMMM…" Luhan berteriak lagi,

Sehun langsung terbangun, kaget, dia memandang Luhan yang terus menutup telinganya seperti orang gila

"kau kenapa? Ada apa? katakan padaku?" tanya Sehun, khawatir, dia mendekati Luhan dan memegang bahu namja China itu

Luhan tidak menjawab, keringat membasahi dahinya, kata-kata 'bunuh' memenuhi kepalanya

"katakan padaku, kau kenapa?" ulang Sehun

"semua karena kau… karena kau…" bentak Luhan, memandang Sehun dengan sorot mata mencekam

"kenapa denganku?" Sehun tidak mengerti

"karena kau. Sejak kau memperkosaku di hutan, sejak saat itu bisikan itu muncul. Bisikan itu selalu muncul saat aku terdiam dan kau didekatku, selalu. Kau penyebab semua ini… kau… kau…" Luhan histeris, tidak terkendali

"tenanglah, tenang. Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku dengan baik-baik" kata Sehun, mencoba menenangkan Luhan

"kau… karena kau.." Luhan terus berujar, kedua lengannya dipegang oleh Sehun

Dan tanpa terduga, Sehun memeluknya, memeluk Luhan. Pelukan hangat dan menenangkan.

Luhan langsung terdiam, terhirup kembali wangi dan aroma Sehun dihidungnya, dan itu memberikan efek lain.

"bisa kau jelaskan dengan tenang. Kenapa? Bisikan apa?" Sehun bertanya, dengan posisi masih memeluk Luhan.

Luhan berangsur tenang, dan entah mengapa kali ini dia memutuskan untuk jujur dan bercerita pada Sehun.

"aku terus mendapatkan bisikan-bisikan aneh, bisikan yang selalu muncul saat kau disampingku. Aku menganggap bisikan itu adalah alter egoku sendiri. Tapi aku kurang yakin. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti itu, tapi semenjak kau melakukan pemerkosaan di hutan itu… bisikan itu mendadak muncul, sejauh ini aku bisa mengendalikannya, tapi dikemudian hari aku takut bisikan itu mempengaruhiku dan aku terpedaya, bisikan jahat..." Luhan menjelaskan panjang lebar, tanpa jeda.

"apa kata bisikan itu?" tanya Sehun

"bisikan itu… mengatakan… supaya aku… aku memberikan balasan padamu, membunuhmu" jawab Luhan, tergagap.

"membunuhku?"

"ya, membunuhmu"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan mendengar penuturan Luhan,

"itu bukan alter ego. Menurutku itu semacan delusi atau halusinasi, bukan alter ego" ucap Sehun, seakan mengabaikan keinginan bisikan-bisikan itu, yang ingin membunuhnya.

"delusi dan halusinasi?"

"ya, seperti itulah. Sepertinya kau bisa menghentikannya, dan membuat bisikan itu tidak terdengar dan muncul lagi" Sehun terus bertutur, masih memeluk Luhan dengan hangat.

"bagaimana caranya?"

"dengan memaafkanku, memaafkanku dengan tulus" jawab Sehun,

Luhan terdiam, apa delusi itu bisa hilang dengan memaafkan tindakan Sehun? Dia belum yakin sepenuhnya. Dan sampai detik ini dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia memang belum bisa memaafkan hal itu.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, setelah merasa bahwa Luhan sudah nyaman dan tidak histeris lagi.

Sehun dan Luhan saling tatap, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Sehun terus menunggu Luhan mengucapkan kalimat 'ya, aku memaafkanmu dengan tulus', tapi kalimat itu tidak kunjung terucap.

Luhan sepertinya masih sulit memaafkan peristiwa pemerkosaan kala di hutan itu, walau Sehun sudah berkali-kali menolongnya. tapi dia akan berusaha memberikan maaf (maaf yang bukan hanya terucap dibibir, tapi di hati), dan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Hening lagi.

Sehun kembali berbaring, dan akan tidur kembali. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, namja China itu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Gedung tinggi pencakar langit, kendaraan berbagai jenis berlalu-lalang tiada henti, lampu malam menghiasi jalanan, manusia dari berbagai etnis hilir mudik, itulah Kota Seoul. Dan disanalah kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau yakin ingin kembali kesini?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo, namja kecil disampingnya.

"aku yakin Jongin-ah, sepertinya tempat yang bisa menerima kita hanyalah disini, kota Seoul, kota bebas" jawab Kyungsoo, mendesah.

Posisi mereka berdua ada disamping jalanan, baru saja mereka turun dari mobil.

"untung saja Kyungwook ajuhsi memberikan kita uang, kalau tidak, mungkin kita berdua akan terlantar dan tidur dibawah kolong jembatan" ucap Kyungsoo, kembali mengingat ayah angkat Sehun, yang meninggal, tanpa dirinya dan Jongin yang menghadiri pemakamannya.

"ya, ajuhsi itu memang sangat baik. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan cinta kita, hanya warga disana yang tidak akan mengerti" timpal Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap lagi, tangan mereka berdua saling berpegangan.

"jadi sebaiknya dimana kita akan tinggal Jongin-ah? Kita harus mencari rumah atau kamar yang bisa disewa" tanya Kyungsoo.

"entahlah, aku masih menakutkan kita akan ditemukan oleh keluargaku. Aku takut jika kau disakiti" hela Jongin.

"Seoul sangat luas, tapi bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat tinggal yang jauh dari pusat kota, misalnya di gang sempit, atau sejenisnya" Kyungsoo memberikan usul.

"aku setuju, aku sempat memikirkan hal itu juga. Baiklah, kita akan mencari tempat seperti itu" Jongin menerima usul Kyungsoo.

Setelah saling pandang dan tersenyum, akhirnya dua namja tersebut meninggalkan tempatnya, dan mencari tempat yang jauh dari pusat hingar bingar perkotaan.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba disebuah kawasan yang terlihat kumuh. Kawasan itu lumayan jauh dari tengah kota. Banyak gang dan lorong-lorong sempit ditempat tersebut.

"tempat ini terlihat menakutkan" gumam Kyungsoo, merapatkan dirinya pada Jongin

"kalau kau takut kita bisa mencari tempat lain" Jongin menimpali

"oh, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak takut… ayo kita cari tempat yang bisa disewa" kata Kyungsoo

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyusuri jalan sempit, yang terlihat seperti 'gang dolly dan vagina street' di negeri tetangga. Disepanjang jalan banyak terdapat yeoja-yeoja berpakaian seksi, melambai-lambai, menggoda orang-orang yang melintas. Lampu remang-remang semakin menambah kesan 'sesuatu'.

"hei tampan, mau kemana? Singgah disini sebentar. Mumpung aku lagi 'diskon', aku akan memberikan harga khusus untuk kalian berdua" panggil salah satu yeoja disana, yeoja dengan wajah tidak alami, seperti habis operasi plastik.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan. Barang bawaan mereka tidak banyak, jadi tidak ada masalah jika berjalan jauh.

"hei kalian berdua, mampirlah kemari. Aku kasih gratis untuk pemakaian pertama. Aku jamin kalian akan puas dengan serviceku" yeoja yang lain kembali bercuit sambil memegang buah dadanya yang habis disuntik silikon.

Lagi-lagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak menimpali

"huh, sombong"

"apa kalian Gay? Sehingga tidak tertarik denganku yang cantik jelita ini"

"asdfghjk"

Berbagai celotehan dan kicauan diarahkan untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terus berlalu. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja seksi yang memanggil mereka.

Dan akhirnya kedua namja itu tiba tiba didepan sebuah rumah, yang seperti kos-kosan. Dengan kamar berderet, ada 10 kamar. Jongin bertanya, dan berbicara dengan pemilik kos tersebut, setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Jongin akhirnya mencapai kata deal, dan menyewa salah satu kamar untuk berdua.

"ini kunci kamarnya, semoga kalian betah" kata nyonya si pemilik kos, menyerahkan kunci kamar nomor 10, dia juga sempat menghitung ulang biaya sewa kamar yang baru saja dibayarkan oleh Jongin.

"terima kasih ajuhma" timpal Jongin, dia dan Kyungsoo membungkuk bersamaan.

Si pemilik kos pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua.

"apa kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Jongin, saat dirinya membuka kamar dan masuk kedalam.

"asal bersamamu, aku akan selalu suka, dimanapun" jawab Kyungsoo, tersenyum bentuk love.

Jongin mengacak pelan rambut jatuh Kyungsoo, kemudian meletakkan barang mereka yang tidak seberapa disudut kamar.

"aku akan membersihkan kamar dulu" kata Kyungsoo, mulai mengambil sapu.

"besok saja, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kita tidur. Lagi pula kamar ini sudah cukup bersih" timpal Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia juga sudah lelah dan letih, seharian mencari tempat yang cocok, dia menyimpan lagi sapu ditangannya.

Jongin menggelar semacam tikar yang ada dikamar itu, tidak ada ranjang disana. Maklum saja, kos tersebut hanyalah kos biasa, bukan kos mewah.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengganti baju mereka dengan baju tidur, lalu kemudian berbaring, tidur bersama.

"ah, akhirnya kita mendapatkan tempat bernaung" gumam Kyungsoo, wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin, dengan posisi miring.

"ya, dan kita betul-betul meninggalkan desa Jacheon" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo pelan

"Jongin-ah, entah mengapa aku masih memikirkan Sehun dan Luhan, dimana mereka sekarang? Terutama Sehun, apakah dia tahu bahwa appanya meninggal terbunuh…" sahut Kyungsoo, menekan-nekan telunjuknya pelan didada Jongin.

"aku juga memikirkan hal tersebut, tapi kita berdoa saja, untuk yang terbaik untuk mereka, dan kita semua" Jongin mempererat pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan menggulung dirinya agar pas dipelukan Jongin.

"aku akan mencari kerja besok Kyungsoo-ya" sahut Jongin kemudian

"kerja apa?"

"entahlah, disini sangat berbeda dengan di desa. Kehidupan di kota sangat keras dan kejam, tanpa pekerjaan, kita bisa mati kelaparan" Jongin mendesah

"uang dari Kyungwook ajuhsi masih cukup untuk makan sebulan"

"uang itu sebaiknya kita gunakan untuk sewa kamar ini bulan depan. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan" Jongin menenangkan, seperti kepala keluarga yang selalu bisa diandalkan disegala suasana

Namun kemudian percakapan kecil Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus terhenti, karena mereka mendadak mendengar suara-suara dari arah kamar sebelah.

"ahhh…oh… good… yeah..ahhhh…"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung diam, dan pasang telinga

"ahhh… ouch… sial kau, kenapa tidak pakai kondom. Bagaimana jika aku hamill…ahhhhhhh…" racau suara dikamar sebelah, rusuh dan riuh

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan wajah yang merah.

"apa kau mendengar itu Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo, memelankan suaranya.

"tentu saja" jawab Jongin

"sepertinya daerah ini adalah kawasan Texas" gumam Kyungsoo lagi

"dan punyaku menegang, kau mau memegangnya?" kata Jongin, mesum. Setelah mendengar desahan dan lenguhan dari kamar sebelah, dia mendadak ereksi

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah, meninju pelan dada Jongin

"jangan mulai lagi Jongin-ah" kata Kyungsoo

"tempat ini adalah tempat yang bebas, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika… oh, baiklah… aku akan menunggu kau siap kembali" Jongin berujar, mengganti dengan cepat kalimatnya karena ditatap dengan pandangan ala Satansoo oleh Kyungsoo, kejantanannya langsung lemas seketika.

Jongin kemudian mengarahkan kepala Kyungsoo kedadanya, dan memeluk lagi namja kecil itu dengan erat. Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia merasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat dalam dekapan serta pelukan Jongin, namjanya.

Suara desahan, lenguhan, dan jeritan erotis terus terdengar dari kamar tetangga.

"abaikan suara itu, dan kita tidur" gumam Jongin, mengecup puncak kepala Kyungso

"ya, terima kasih untuk hari ini Jongin-ah, hari yang akan selalu indah jika bersamamu" tutup Kyungsoo, kemudian memejamkan mata bulat beningnya

Dan akhrinya kedua namja itu tertidur, dengan posisi saling berpelukan

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Luhan tidak bisa tidur, namja itu terus gelisah diatas ranjang, disampingnya Sehun sepertinya sudah terlelap dan masuk kealam mimpi.

Luhan tidak bisa tertidur karena memikirkan banyak hal. Kepalanya seakan penuh, pikirannya ruwet, dan emosinya tidak stabil.

Hal utama yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara membalas dendam pada pamannya ( Hong Seung Sung), yang kini sepertinya sudah berkuasa dirumahnya. pamannya itu otomatis menjadi walinya sekarang, sejak kematian keduaorang tuanya. Sulit menyingkirkan pamannya itu begitu saja.

Lagipula orang-orang dan tetangga sekitar sudah mengira Luhan mati, dan kalaupun Luhan muncul kembali dirumahnya, masalah tidak akan selesai. Pamannya tentu saja mempunyai rencana lain, dan tentu saja akan menyingkirkan Luhan kembali. Dan yang paling mungkin adalah Luhan akan dibunuh ditempat, dirumahnya sendiri.

Luhan harus menyusun rencana terlebih dahulu, mengumpulkan bukti atas kejahatan dan rencana busuk pamannya. Dan selanjutnya membuat pamannya itu menderita dan menyesal telah membuangnya dan membuat acara kematian palsu untuknya. Dia harus mencari cara yang pas dan tepat, untuk menyerang pamannya dan merebut kembali haknya sebagai pewaris harta kekayaan serta perusahaan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan masalahnya sekarang dia belum menemukan cara yang tepat itu, dia hanya sendiri, dan sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan seseorang, ya… seseorang.

Luhan mendesah pelan, kemudian disebelahnya, Sehun bergerak dan memiringkan tubuhnya, yang kini face to face dengan wajahnya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang terpejam,

'ah, seseorang… Sehun… apa kira-kira Sehun bisa membantuku?' batin Luhan, entah mengapa pikiran itu muncul tiba-tiba.

Dan tanpa terduga, tangan Sehun bergerak lagi, kali ini tangan itu mendarat dipinggang Luhan, melingkar seperti memeluk.

'deg..'

Jantung Luhan mendadak berdetak cepat, nafas pelan Sehun menyapu wajahnya. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi seperti itu, perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan kembali muncul.

Luhan terus menatap wajah Sehun, tanpa berkedip.

"dari jarak sedekat ini, kau sangat tampan Sehun" gumam Luhan, pelan, sangat pelan, kalimat itu terucap tanpa sadar.

Dan…

"aku memang tampan sejak dulu" kata Sehun tiba-tiba

"eh, kau… kau belum tidur?" Luhan tergagap,

"kau membangunkanku" jawab Sehun, tersenyum manis.

"membangunkan apanya, aku sama sekali tidak berteriak lagi" Luhan membela diri

"tapi tanganmu menyentuh pahaku, sedikit lagi tangan itu menyentuh selangkanganku, apa kau tidak sadar" gumam Sehun, terus tersenyum.

"eh…"

Luhan menatap kebawah, benar saja, tangannya bertengger dengan indah dipaha Sehun, yang hampir mengarah keselangkangan namja cadel itu.

Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangannya itu, dia betul-betul tidak sadar.

"apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memelukmu?" Sehun bertanya, karena tangannya sejak tadi melingkar dipinggang Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dia membiarkan tangan Sehun melingkar dipinggangnya, entah mengapa dia tidak ingin tangan itu berpindah tempat, aneh memang.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan teduh,

"apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun, pertanyaan yang sensitif sekaligus berani

'deg'

"kau… kau bicara apa… pertanyaan macam apa itu, apa kau gila" Luhan menimpali, dengan degup jantung tidak karuan, bibirnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya memerah.

Sehun merapatkan dirinya kearah Luhan, menempelkan tubuhnya erat. Wangi tubuh dan parfumnya kembali menguar dan membuat Luhan terbuai dan terangsang.

Sehun mengubah ekspresinya, wajahnya terlihat serius, menatap Luhan.

"aku akan jujur…" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembusannya pelan.

"…"

"aku mungkin gila…. dan kegilaanku itu karena seseorang"

"…"

"Aku nekat meninggalkan rencana pernikahanku di desa, untuk mengejar cintaku… cintaku, yaitu… kau" Sehun akhirnya bisa berkata jujur dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Luhan terdiam, lidahnya kelu, namja itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"aku mencintaimu Luhan-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Chapter 6 update..hehehe.. dichapter ini aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal :

Tidak ada tokoh OC di FF ini, semuanya nyata dan ada didunia Kpop, seperti Hong Seung Sung (CEO Cube Entertainment), Kim Kyung Wook (CEO lama SM Entertainment) dan Moon Ga Young (pemeran utama wanita di drama Exo Next Door)

Fic ini akan berakhir diatas 10 chapter, dan kemungkinan berakhir happy end (mungkin ya, bisa berubah juga, kwkwkw), dan tidak akan ada tambahan couple cast lagi, walaupun ada, itu hanya sekedar lewat saja. FF ini main cast utamanya adalah HunHan, ditambah KaiSoo.

Aku tidak akan menelantarkan FF ini, (seperti kata reader di review yang sering kena PHP author yang tidak melanjutkan FFnya), aku akan menyelesaikan FF ini hingga tamat (asal reader masih suka saja), seperti 6 FF berchapterku terdahulu, yang semuanya END.

Dan sekali lagi ini bukan FF Mpreg, ini adalah FF yaoi biasa (dengan sedikit humor, hanya sedikit, dan itu juga jarang muncul disetiap chapter, humornya juga garing).

Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Reader yang terus mengikuti FF ini, terutama yang memberikan **Review dan Komentarnya** disetiap chapter, hal itu sangat memberikan semangat untuk terus lanjut, dan mengupdate FF ini dengan cepat, gomawo… gomawo…

Tinggalkan **Review lagi ya**, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan (mungkin ada NC, hehehehe..)

Salam ExO

**Thanks to Reviews :**

My jeje / FairyFaith / manlylittledeer / winterhun / Richa Byun926 / karina. alysia / Jong Ahn / mi. chan. 71271 / ainindya13 / farfaridah16 / Re. Tao / Byul Hun. K / selubiy1004 / winter park chan / khalidasalsa / My jeje / Odult Maniac / NoonaLu / AlienBaby88 / LS-snowie / DinkyAA / firda-xmin / wenny. widyasari50 / lisnana1 / Re-Panda68 / misharutherford / kimyori95 / Nurfadilah / sehunsdeer / VijnaPutri / jung naera / xiluxiolu / taenggoo / mr albino / Maple Fujoshi2309 / ChinkasikiHunHan947 / ohluhan07 / junia. Angel. 58 / amaliakiken. safitri / Luhanniee / hwangpark106 / Wu tyfan / Shierashie94 / exindira / ruixi1 / tchandra07. tc / beng beng max / rikha-chan / oasana / LSA princess / kaisoo addicted / Luluhanbyun / Nam Gina / lolamoet / kimyori95 / exindira / lianiamiDYO / RZHH 261220 II / Sehun-rabbit's / Kim Eun Seob / Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi / ssnowish / RilakkumaDobi / selurk / dokyungsooxs / lukehan / fitry. sukma. 39 / vhiie. chereewetzz / LoveHyunFamily / kim. Hyeri / blankselu / bxby. jy / Brown Kitty / windafarentina. tina / younlaycious88 / Kyuusaaa/ iridaescent / michyeosseo / AprilianyArdeta / samiyatuara09 / choikim1310 / fasarzee / LasmaniaStevani / Dewi15 / ferina. refina / parkchanyeol. chanyeol. 35 / DBSJYJ / pcyms7 / WazphierezXO00 / berbies / Noval ohS3XiLu / attiwijaya / meyvie93 / SFA30 / andrian. stevano / etc

13613 / anahunhan / V3 / sen / jongen88 / alietha doll / guest77 / niaexolu / viiyoung / pocky bana stick / cuppy / niaexolu / Ririn ayu / hunniewife / guest / Loveliya / Fa / nelly vandra / luluyaa / luwinaa / ChagiLu / ginga / jung sehunnie / vey / hunhanlove / Baby hunhan / rili kim / Hunxhan / SEHUNLUHAN / Aerumdawo / ohxoho / parkhanieexol / baekkiyaa / milik sahnya kkamjong / Albino's Deer / Nindi Fanfan's / Annabelle / TAO / dims / ara choi / boobear / Okta Hunhan / Suaminya Baekhyun / hanaChan / Oh je rim / pcy / PutryManja / xilian / oh chaca / etc

Dan semua yang favorite dan follow FF ini

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks silent kaisoo)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"aku mencintaimu Luhan-ah"

Kalimat cinta itu meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis seorang Sehun, kalimat cinta yang dalam dan tulus dari hati.

Sehun memasang wajah penuh harap, menahan nafasnya dan menunggu jawaban dan tanggapan dari Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, sejak tadi namja itu hanya bisa mematung, dengan posisi masih berhadap-hadapan dengan Sehun, posisi miring.

"aku tulus mencintaimu, inilah jawaban atas segalanya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu… karena aku mencintaimu" kata Sehun lagi, menegaskan kalimat cintanya.

Luhan secara mendadak langsung beranjak, dia terduduk disisi ranjang, dengan wajah menunduk, degup jantungnya belum juga normal.

"jangan bercanda Sehun" ucap Luhan, akhirnya bisa mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"aku tidak bercanda, aku serius" timpal Sehun, juga beranjak dan duduk, didekat Luhan.

"setelah kau dua kali memakai tubuhku, dan sekarang mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Apa aku akan percaya? hah" Luhan membentak Sehun,

"ya, aku… aku tahu. aku salah, dan kau belum memaafkan kesalahkanku itu. Tapi… Aku tidak tahan jika memendam perasaanku terlalu lama, aku memang mencintaimu" ungkap Sehun, jujur.

"kau tipe namja playboy Sehun, aku tahu… kau pasti sering mengucapkan ini pada sembarang orang diluar sana, iyakan?"

"tidak, baru kali ini aku menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang, dan itu kau" Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"mungkin ini terdengar mendadak, aku tahu kau kaget. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku" lanjut Sehun.

"aku sama sekali tidak kaget" timpal Luhan, bohong.

"terserah, aku sudah mengungkapkan isi hatiku, aku mencintaimu… dan aku berharap kau bisa membalas cintaku" kata Sehun, lalu memasang wajah memelas.

Luhan mendongak dan menatap wajah dan mata Sehun, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana, namun dia tidak menemukannya.

"maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu" ujar Luhan, kemudian menunduk lagi

'Jder'

"kenapa?"

"aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu"

"tidak, kau berbohong. Selama ini aku mengamatimu. Kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku" Sehun berkata nyaris berteriak, teriakan cadel yang kentara.

"apa buktinya?" ketus Luhan, kemudian berdiri dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"salah satu buktinya adalah di kamar tamu, rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo hyung. Saat itu kau pasrah dan tidak berontak saat aku memasuki tubuhmu malam itu" kata Sehun

"itu… itu karena aku hanya ingin mendengarkan desahan jelekmu itu, dan membuktikan siapa yang memperkosaku di hutan" elak Luhan

"bagaimana dengan tadi, kau baru saja memegang pahaku, kau mengelusnya pelan. Dan mungkin jika kau tidak kutegur, kau pasti akan memegang…"

'plak'

Ucapan Sehun berhenti, karena menadadak pipinya ditampar oleh Luhan.

"hentikan ocehanmu. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang telah memperkosaku, memperkosaku dalam keadaan pingsan, tidak berkata-kata dan meninggalkanku seperti binatang" teriak Luhan, mengambil bantal yang bisa dijangkaunya, kemudian melemparkan bantal itu sembarangan.

Sehun hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang sakit,

"tidurlah sendiri, kau merusak malamku" seru Luhan, kemudian bergerak cepat, menuju pintu, membuka pintu kamar hotel itu dan menghilang dibaliknya.

Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

"Luhan, kau… kau mau kemana? Maafkan aku… malam begini sangat berbahaya diluar sana" panggil Sehun,

'ah, bodoh… tidak seharusnya aku menyatakan cinta dalam kondisi dia seperti itu' batin Sehun, merutuki dirinya yang begitu cepat menyatakan cinta.

Namja cadel itu kemudian mengambil jaket tebalnya, dan akan mengejar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari dengan kencang. Namja itu tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang sempat berpapasan dengannya dengan wajah heran. Dia hanya ingin berlari, berlari dan berlari, tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Entah mengapa pernyataan Sehun yang mengatakan mencintainya itu terus memenuhi otak dan pikirannya. Dia galau dan kalut. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Setelah lama berlari dan merasa lelah, akhirnya Luhan berhenti dan mengambil nafas. Dia terengah-engah, posisinya kini ada disamping jalan.

Luhan terus berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia memandang kesegala arah, dan langsung terdiam, dia sangat mengenali wilayah itu.

'bukannya ini… daerah sekitar rumahku' batin Luhan, sambil menghapus keringat didahinya.

Matanya menatap bangunan tinggi mewah dengan cat putih dan emas, bangunan yang sangat indah. Dan bangunan itu adalah rumahnya, rumah keluarga Xi.

Luhan tanpa sadar sampai dijalan dekat rumah mewahnya. Padahal dia sudah mengira jarak antara hotel dan rumahnya sudah sangat jauh, tapi sekarang hanya dengan berlari dia bisa sampai disana. Ya… mungkin karena dia berlari dengan tidak sadar, dengan pikiran kacau.

Luhan menimbang-nimbang, untuk kedua kalinya dia berada disamping rumahnya, disekitarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa yang melintas, mungkin karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

'apa sebaiknya aku muncul saja, dan menunjukkan bahwa aku belum mati' Luhan membatin lagi.

Setelah lama berpikir, dengan berbagai pertimbangan, termasuk ingin menjauhi Sehun, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memunculkan dirinya didepan rumah, dan terutama didepan pamannya. Dan rencananya untuk meminta bantuan Sehun untuk memberikan pelajaran pada pamannya pudar seketika.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, kemudian melangkah pelan, pertama-tama dia akan berbicara dengan kedua pengawal yang biasa menjaga pintu gerbangnya, pengawal itu sangat hormat padanya, dan sepertinya akan senang jika melihatnya muncul didepan pintu gerbang.

Luhan dengan gerakan pelan menggoyangkan besi kecil didepan pintu gerbang, untuk menimbulkan suara. Dan tidak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan dua orang penjaga yang matanya sudah merah menahan kantuk.

"kau mencari siapa?" tanya salah satu penjaga, dengan postur tubuh besar.

"aku Luhan, kau tidak mengenaliku?" kata Luhan, lalu tersenyum, dia tidak melihat jelas wajah pengawal itu, karena cahaya yang minim.

"Luhan? Luhan siapa?" tanya pengawal kedua,

"Luhan, Xi Luhan. Anak tuan Xi… bagaimana, ah… kalian bukan Kris dan Tao?" Luhan sudah melihat jelas wajah kedua pengawal itu, sama sekali bukan pengawal yang dikenalnya.

"kau ini bicara apa, anak tuan Xi sudah meninggal… kau jangan main-main dengan kami" ujar pengawal kedua.

"mana Kris dan Tao, mana mereka?" Luhan sedikit membentak.

"jangan berteriak disini, kau akan membangunkan tuan besar" si pengawal membentak balik.

"kalian berdua pasti orang baru yang dipekerjakan disini. Iyakan?" Luhan mencari celah untuk masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya, namun dihalangi.

"kami memang pekerja baru, kenapa? Dan oh, wajahmu memang sedikit mirip dengan foto diacara kematian anak tuan Xi, tapi kami tidak akan tertipu. Kami sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya. Dan sebaiknya kau pergi… penipu" usir si pengawal, membentak keras.

"tidak, aku ingin masuk dan bertemu dengan Hong Seung Sung" lawan Luhan, dia tidak memakai embel-embel 'ajuhsi' lagi pada kalimatnya.

"kau ini sangat lancang…"

Si pengawal besar mendorong Luhan dengan keras, dan insiden itu membuat Luhan jatuh dan terjerembab disamping jalanan, dekat selokan.

'brakkk..'

Pintu gerbang menutup kembali, dengan bunyi keras.

"ahh, ish… sialan…" gumam Luhan, kakinya terantuk batu, dan bengkak dengan cepat.

Luhan memegang kakinya itu, sesekali meringis dan menahan sakit, dia mencoba berdiri, tapi sulit.

"ahhh, sakitt.." gumamnya, sepertinya butuh pertolongan.

Dan tiba-tiba…

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang, suara namja. dan dia adalah Sehun.

Sehun berhasil menemukan Luhan, dan memang selama ini dia selalu berhasil menemukan namja yang ingin selalu menjauh darinya itu.

"kenapa dengan kakimu? Tanya Sehun lagi, mendekati Luhan, dan memegang kaki namja itu.

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya ringisan pelan yang terdengar.

"kakimu bengkak, sepertinya sulit berjalan. Ayo naik kepunggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu kembali ke hotel" tawar Sehun,

Luhan terus saja diam,

"ayolah, maafkan aku… aku tidak akan mengungkit lagi mengenai perasaanku. Kita teman sekarang, hanya teman" ucap Sehun, walau dalam hatinya sangat perih dengan hanya mengucapkan kata 'teman'.

Sehun stay dengan punggung menghadap Luhan, dia membungkuk.

Luhan mendesah pelan, bergerak perlahan. Dan mengarahkan tangannya ke punggung Sehun. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia ditolong oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, merasa lega karena Luhan tidak menolak niat baiknya untuk menolong. Dia memperbaiki posisi Luhan, tangan namja China itu menggelayut dilehernya.

Sehun kemudian berjalan, dengan Luhan yang seperti anak kecil dipunggungnya, adegan itu mirip adegan didrama-drama Korea, minus air hujan tentu saja.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana, kenapa kau sampai jatuh begitu?" tanya Sehun pelan, dia dan Luhan sudah meninggalkan area elit tersebut.

Luhan tidak menjawab, namja itu hanya diam, diam dan diam.

"bicaralah padaku, mungkin kau ada masalah, dan aku bisa membantumu" kata Sehun lagi, terus berjalan, kali ini langkahnya dipelankan

Luhan mendesah lagi, terhirup wangi dan aroma Sehun dihidungnya. Dan seperti biasanya wangi itu akan memberikan efek dan sensasi, kadang menenangkan, kadang membuat mabuk dan kadang membuat terangsang. Dan kali ini efeknya adalah menenangkan.

Luhan menarik nafas lagi,

"itu tadi rumahku, rumah keluargaku" kata Luhan, akhirnya bisa membuka suara.

"yang tadi itu rumahmu? Benarkah?"

"ya, itu rumahku"

"tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk, apa kau diusir?" Sehun terus bertanya.

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu saat dihotel nanti, dan aku… aku…" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya

"kenapa? Katakanlah"

"aku ingin meminta tolong padamu" ucap Luhan, mendesah, dia merasa tidak berhak mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dia menampar pipi Sehun.

"minta tolong apa? aku dengan senang hati akan membantu" Sehun langsung menyanggupi,

"aku akan menceritakannya nanti… terima kasih karena kau selalu baik padaku"

"sama-sama, lupakanlah"

Hening

Tidak ada kalimat dan percakapan lagi yang terucap. Sehun terus melangkah dengan Luhan dipunggungnya, tanpa kenal lelah. Kedua namja itu seperti dua insan yang perpacaran, tapi dalam kenyataannya tidak. Cinta yang sudah diutarakan oleh Sehun belum diterima oleh Luhan.

Tapi cinta bisa tumbuh seiring kebersamaan bukan?

Walau dalam hal ini Luhan bukannya benar-benar menolak Sehun, hanya saja namja China itu masih galau dan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Waktu yang akan menjawabnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pagi-pagi sekali terbangun. Bunyi berisik berupa jeritan dan lenguhan tetangga kamar sebelah memang sedikit mengganggu mereka tadi malam, namun mereka harus terbiasa dengan hal itu. Mereka kini bukan lagi di desa, tapi di kota, tepatnya sudut kota yang menyimpan banyak hal, terutama yang berbau seks dan erotisme.

Pagi ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo berencana pergi berbelanja kebutuhan rumah-tangga. Dan mereka memilih akan pergi ke pasar terdekat saja, dan bukan ke pusat perbelanjaan mewah.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau yakin pagi ini akan mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan leher terlilit handuk, hendak mandi.

"ya, aku akan bertanya keseberang jalan sana, disana aku melihat ada toko roti, siapa tahu saja mereka membutuhkan karyawan baru" jawab Jongin, dia sejak tadi sudah mandi, dan berpakaian lengkap.

"apa pekerjaan seperti itu cocok untukmu?" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"aku tidak tahu, aku akan mencobanya. Aku tidak mempunyai keahlian tertentu" ucap Jongin.

Jongin hanya tamat SMA saja, dia belum sempat melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi, karena memutuskan meninggalkan keluarganya dan pergi bersama Kyungsoo.

"tapi lebih baik kita cari pekerjaan sama-sama Jongin-ah, aku juga akan bekerja" Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin

"tidak, aku yang akan bekerja. Kau tinggal saja dirumah. Memasak untukku…" timpal Jongin, lalu memencet hidung Kyungsoo pelan

"ih, nanti hidungku pesek seperti hidungmu" kata Kyungsoo, bercanda. kemudian langsung tersenyum bentuk love.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo,

"tunggu aku… jangan ke pasar sendirian. Aku tidak ingin…"

"ditemukan oleh keluargamu. Dan mereka akan menyakitiku. Jangan berpikir itu terus Jongin-ah. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan setahun lebih, dan aku rasa keluargamu mungkin sudah merelakan hubungan kita" Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimat Jongin tadi

"tetap saja aku takut Kyungsoo-ya, appa sudah mengancam akan menyakiti kita berdua jika menemukan kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti dan terluka" Jongin mengingatkan

"baiklah, aku tidak akan keluar sendiri… kita akan jalan bersama" Kyungsoo menyanggupi.

"itu baru calon istri yang baik, tidak makan sabun, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersama, seakan-akan tidak menghiraukan kehidupan mereka yang bisa dikatakan 'miris', jauh dari kata layak.

Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk mandi. Dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

'tok..tok..'

Terdengar ketukan pintu, sesaat Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jongin beranjak pelan dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sosok pemilik kos terpampang nyata didepan Jongin sekarang, dia adalah tamu pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Walau kemarin mereka memang sudah bertemu saat pembayaran bulan pertama kos mereka.

"oh, ajuhma. Silahkan masuk. Ada apa?" sapa Jongin, ramah.

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, temanmu yang satunya lagi kemana?" si tante pemilik kos duduk seadanya.

"oh, Kyungsoo. Dia sedang mandi" Jongin memang mengatakan bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo berteman.

"aku lupa namamu"

"namaku Jongin"

"ya, Jongin. begini Jongin… aku tidak akan lama dan berbasa basi. Kau tentunya belum mendapatkan pekerjaan bukan?" kata tante pemilik kos, to the point.

Jongin langsung terdiam, masalah pekerjaan adalah masalah sensitif untuknya sekarang.

"benarkan?" ulang tante itu, bergaya ala nyonya bangsawan diatas kereta kuda.

"ya, aku memang belum mempunyai pekerjaan" Jongin berkata pelan, jujur.

"bagus sekali. Aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang cocok denganmu, Jongin" lanjut si tante, bergaya genit, dan memandang wajah Jongin tanpa berkedip.

"pekerjaan apa itu ajuma?"Jongin sedikit bersemangat, ada yang menawarinya pekerjaan.

"pekerjaan yang sangat mudah. Kau akan dibayar perjam, dengan bayaran yang tinggi tentu saja"

"…"

"hanya bermodalkan 'tampang' dan 'tubuh' saja" si pemilik kos terus melanjutkan ocehannya.

"pekerjaan apa itu?" Jongin tidak sabar, penasaran.

"menjadi gigolo, memuaskan hasrat gadis dan janda yang kurang belaian" ungkap si tante, vulgar

Deg

"apa?" Jongin sedikit berteriak, kaget.

"ah, jangan terkejut begitu. Kau tentu saja sudah tahu tempat dan kompleks ini seperti apa. disini banyak gadis-gadis menjajakan dirinya. Dan itu sudah terlalu banyak… yang tidak ada adalah pria. aku hanya perpanjangan tangan saja. ini bisnis baru"

"jadi, aku harus…"

"ya, kau hanya harus memuaskan 1 wanita dalam sejam. Itu mudah bukan…"

"tidak, tidak… Kyung.. maksudku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu" Jongin hampir saja mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo.

"kau jangan munafik Jongin. kau membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dan kau bisa menghasilkan banyak uang perharinya"

Jongin terdiam, berpikir. Seharusnya dia menolak mentah-mentah dan mengusir si pemilik kos 'ganjen' itu, tapi sepertinya setan sudah merasuki hatinya.

"bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

"aku akan memikirkannya"

"tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang juga kau harus action. Pelanggan pertama sudah menunggu"

"tapi…"

"sudah, ikut denganku sekarang"

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jongin, disebuah kamar minimalis. Dia tidak sendiri, namun ditemani oleh seorang wanita seksi. Wanita asal Jepang yang sudah menjanda.

Jongin terbujuk oleh rayu dan 'iming-iming' penghasilan tinggi dari si pemilik kosnya. Hingga dirinya berhasil dibawa kesebuah kamar dengan pelanggan pertama yang menunggunya.

Hati Jongin resah, gelisah dan merasa bersalah. Dia seakan-akan menghianati kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo untuknya. Dan tadi dia tidak pamit pada namja bermata bulat itu.

Jongin berdiri mematung, menatap wanita yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu. Si wanita bergaya seksi, meliuk-liuk seperti ular yang disiram air keras.

"kenapa diam mematung seperti itu, kemarilah" kata si wanita, menggunakan bahasa Korea, namun dengan logat Jepang yang khas.

Jongin tidak menimpali, namja berkulit seksi itu hanya terus berdiri.

"jangan malu-malu seperti itu, setahuku hubungan noona dan dongsaeng sedang jadi trend di Korea" lanjut si wanita, menyinggung masalah perbedaan umur, yang biasanya marak dikalangan seleb, terutama idol Kpop Korea.

Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menyahut.

"namaku Nanako, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita yang bernama Nanako itu, genit. Tipe wanita yang mencari kepuasan sesaat saja.

"namaku Jongin" jawab Jongin, akhirnya bersuara juga.

"apa margamu?"

"Kim"

"oh, setahuku itu adalah marga terbesar di Korea"

"…"

"sebenarnya aku ingin membuktikan sendiri. Menurut survey kejantanan orang Korea Selatan itu adalah yang terkecil di Negara Asia. Berada dibawah Jepang dan Thailand. Apakah benar demikian…" ucap Nanako, tertawa lebay, tawa yang lebih cantik jika disumpal dengan spons pencuci piring.

Jongin mendengus pelan, merasa diremehkan. Dia adalah warga Korea, dan tentu saja tidak terima jika ada yang mengatakan kejantanannya kecil.

'sialan, kau tidak tahu saja, bagaimana besarnya kejantananku' batin Jongin.

Nanako beranjak seksi, merasa bahwa basa-basi yang dilontarkannya sudah cukup. Dia mendekati Jongin dan memberikan sebuah kondom.

"di Jepang sana, pemakaian kondom merupakan hal yang wajib, tapi aku tidak tahu disini" kata Nanako, mendesah ala Syahrini, artis negeri tetangga yang jauh.

Jongin mengambil kondom itu, memeriksanya dengan seksama

"ini bukan kondom bocorkan?" tanya Jongin, pertanyaan yang otomatis.

"itu kondom baru"

Jongin tidak ingin memakai kondom bocor, bagaimana jika wanita dihadapannya itu hamil, dan minta pertanggungjawaban, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo-nya?

'Kyungsoo, maafkan aku…'

Nanako memandang wajah Jongin, dia ingin mencium bibir Jongin. namun Jongin menghindar. Memundurkan langkahnya.

"kau milikku untuk sejam kedepan" kata Nanako, mulai tidak sabar untuk dijamah.

"…"

Nanako gagal mencium bibir Jongin, dan memutuskan keintinya saja. dia membuka pelan kancing baju Jongin, dengan gerakan seksi.

Jongin mendesah pelan, dia memejamkan matanya singkat dan membukanya kembali, terbayang wajah Kyungsoo didepannya. Dia merasa sudah menghianati namja yang selama ini bersamanya itu.

Nanako berhasil membuka semua kancing baju Jongin, dan nampaklah ABS Jongin yang sudah terbentuk seksi.

"ow, aku sudah tidak tahan…" jerit Nanako, lebay tingkat setan.

Tangan wanita Jepang itu bergerak dan mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan zipper Jongin, dia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk dijamah oleh perjaka Korea.

Jongin menahan nafasnya, ingin sekali menepis tangan Nanako.

Dan tiba-tiba…

'brakkk….'

Pintu mendadak tergebrak dengan bunyi sangat keras. Pintu itu di dobrak dengan menggunakan balok kayu yang besar.

Dan pelakunya adalah seorang namja kecil bermata bulat, dimana mata itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kyungsoo-ya" kata Jongin, kaget. Seakan rohnya hilang dari jasad.

Namja yang merusak pintu memang adalah Kyungsoo. Namja itu memegang balok besar, dan siap melayangkan balok itu pada siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, dia melempar balok ditangannya sembarang, menarik tangan Jongin kasar dan membawa namjanya itu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang marah besar dan akan sulit memaafkannya.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, menoleh pada Nanako, memberikan pandangan ala Satansoo kepada si wanita.

"sebaiknya kau mencari namja yang seumuran denganmu, Jongin punyaku. Dan jika lubangmu itu gatal, gunakan balok itu. Dan puaskan dirimu" tutup Kyungsoo, kalimat yang sadis, dan terucap begitu saja. kemarahannya memang sudah diubun-ubun.

Hening

Kyungsoo dan Jongin meninggalkan si wanita, Nanako.

Nanako hanya bisa mendesah pelan, sepertinya acara 'ikkeh ikkeh kimochi' untuk hari ini batal, dan dia harus mencari yang lain lagi, dan gagal 'mencicipi' namja perjaka Korea yang tampan.

Galau

.

.

.

.

"aku bisa menjelaskannya Kyungsoo-ya" kata Jongin, sambil memasang kancing bajunya.

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, namja itu hanya terduduk disudut kamar, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, emosinya belum stabil.

Mereka berdua sejak tadi sudah sampai di kos.

Jongin terus berusaha menjelaskan semuanya.

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya, aku yang salah… aku melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan wanita Jepang itu. Tujuanku hanya untuk mendapatkan uang, hanya itu"

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, air matanya menetes pelan, sejak tadi dia memang menahan air mata itu untuk tidak jatuh, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa membendungnya.

"maafkan aku… aku bersalah" Jongin mendesah, mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan memandang Jongin,

"kau… kau menghianati cinta kita. Aku percaya padamu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu, kenapa?" Kyungsoo berteriak, menumpahkan kemarahannya.

"maafkan aku… aku hanya membutuhkan uang, pekerjaan"

"tapi bukan pekerjaan seperti itu, aku salah menilaimu selama ini Kim Jongin. hanya karena uang kau rela melakukan semua itu. Bagaimana jika aku telat datang, kau pastinya sudah… ah…." Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia menunduk dan menangis lagi.

"percayalah padaku… aku minta maaf, dan tidak akan mengulanginya… tolong jangan menangis lagi" Jongin terus berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya pelan, lalu menatap wajah Jongin.

"apa karena karena kita belum berhubungan seks? jadi kau mencari pelampiasan lain diluar sana?" tanya Kyungsoo, pertanyaan yang vulgar.

"tidak, tidak… aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi, hanya karena uang. Bukan karena aku mencari yang lain diluar sana, percayalah" kata Jongin, jujur.

Lalu kemudian Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, pelukan yang erat dan hangat.

"tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi… aku hanya mencintaimu" ulang Jongin, merutuki dirinya yang mudah terbujuk rayu si pemilik kos gendut dan tidak seksi itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah, pelukan Jongin itu membuatnya merasa tenang, emosinya perlahan stabil, dia membalas pelukan Jongin. dia memang sulit untuk berlama-lama marah pada Jongin.

"aku takut kehilanganmu Jongin-ah, sangat takut. baiklah… kita akan melakukan 'itu' nanti, semua juga salahku, dalam setahun hubungan kita, aku belum pernah memberikan itu padamu" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, akhirnya bisa meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"kita tidak akan melakukan 'itu' jika kau masih dalam keadaan emosi" ucap Jongin, bercanda.

"aku tidak emosi lagi Jongin-ah" balas Kyungsoo

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah dan mata Kyungsoo intens.

"aku siap Jongin-ah, kita akan melakukannya sekarang… disini" wajah Kyungsoo langsung merah.

"apa kau yakin?"

"ya, kau hanya milikku, dan aku hanya milikmu… itu janji kita berdua"

"baiklah"

Dan sepertinya kegiatan 'yang selalu dinantikan' itu akan terjadi juga. Untuk kali pertamanya dalam hidup kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

.

O...O…O…O…O

Luhan menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun, ya… semuanya. Mengenai pembuangan dirinya di hutan oleh pamannya sendiri. Luhan bercerita dengan cepat, sedangkan Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"kenapa pamanmu melakukan hal itu, apa sebabnya?" tanya Sehun, saat Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"sepertinya masalah harta, Seungsung sepertinya ingin menguasi harta dan kekayaan appa dan ommaku. Menguasinya secara penuh. Dia adalah waliku sekarang" jawab Luhan, tidak menggunakan kata 'ajuhsi' lagi dalam menyebut nama pamannya itu.

"kenapa kau tidak melapor saja pada polisi, masalahnya langsung akan beres" Sehun memberikan solusi.

"tidak semudah itu Sehun, Seungsung pastinya sudah mempunyai rencana lain jika aku muncul disana. Aku tidak punya bukti bahwa dia membuatku pingsan dan membuangku di hutan. Dia pasti akan menyingkirkan aku sekali lagi, dan mungkin saja akan membunuhku dirumahku sendiri" ucap Luhan, mendesah.

Sehun diam, berpikir keras. Pernyataan Luhan itu ada benarnya juga. Dia harus mempunyai bukti nyata untuk membuktikan kejahatan paman Luhan itu, dan setelah itu dia akan mudah menyingkirkannya.

"jadi apa rencanamu? Dan kau ingin meminta tolong apa padaku?" tanya Sehun

"aku ingin kau masuk dan menjadi bagian didalam rumahku itu. Kau harus membuat Seungsung mempercayaimu, dan saat itu kau cari kelemahannya, cari bukti yang memberatkannya. Termasuk bukti bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan appa dan omma. Aku masih tidak terima karena polisi dengan cepat menutup kasus kecelakaan appa dan ommaku itu" jelas Luhan, mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"masuk dan menjadi bagian keluargamu? Tapi… tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sehun masih tidak mengerti.

"kau harus mengaku sebagai keluarga jauh appa. Keluarga yang datang dari China. Aku akan mengajarimu dan menjelaskan silsilah keluargaku di China. Seungsung pasti tidak akan curiga. Karena dia adalah saudara dari pihak ommaku. Appaku kewarganegaraan China, dan omma adalah orang Korea" jelas Luhan lagi.

"apa kau yakin cara itu akan berhasil?"

"aku yakin, asal kau mau melakukannya. Tapi misalnya kau menolak, aku tidak bisa memaksa…"

"tidak, aku mau, dan ingin membantumu. Kau adalah orang yang kucintai, jadi…"

'Deg'

"oh, maaf… aku lupa… lupakan saja kalimat terakhirku tadi" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah bicara.

Suasana hening lagi, Luhan terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya, seperti bunga desa yang ingin melepaskan keperawanannya dimalam kedua.

Tidak lama, terdengar bunyi deringan telefon. Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Menampilkan nama Jongdae dilayar ponsel itu. Luhan dengan cepat mengangkatnya

Luhan berbicara dengan cepat ditelefon, Jongdae berhasil membawa dompet yang berisi uang dan kartu ATM Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan menutup telefon.

"aku harus segera pergi, salah seorang pekerja kepercayaanku ingin menemuiku" kata Luhan, bersemangat.

"tapi, kakimu masih sakit" timpal Sehun, menunjuk kaki Luhan yang sudah diobati dan diperban, dia sendiri yang melakukan semuanya.

"kakiku tidak sakit lagi, ini sangat penting.."

"aku ikut, aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan masalah diluar sana" Sehun khawatir.

"baiklah"

Dan akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan pergi bersama, menemui Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih Jongdae, dompet ini sangat kubutuhkan" kata Luhan, kepada Jongdae. Dia bersama Sehun menemui pekerjanya itu yang posisinya beberapa meter dari hotel yang ditinggalinya.

"sama-sama tuan muda. Aku sangat senang tuan muda tidak apa-apa dan masih hidup" timpal Jongdae tersenyum.

"ya, tapi… kenapa kau membawa tas besar begini?" tanya Luhan, sembari menatap tas yang dipegang Jongdae.

"aku diusir oleh tuan besar" jawab Jongdae

"tuan besar, Seungsung?"

"ya, dia. Asal tuan muda ketahui, kondisi rumah tidak seperti dulu lagi, banyak yang sudah berubah. Tuan besar memecat semua pekerja dan menggantinya dengan pekerja baru. Pekerja yang sama sekali tidak mengenal tuan muda" ungkap Jongdae.

"pantas saja. penjaga gerbang, Kris dan Tao juga sudah tidak ada. Dan digantikan dengan penjaga yang tidak tahu sopan santun" gumam Luhan, mengepalkan tangannya, geram.

"maaf tuan muda, aku harus pergi. Aku takut jika terlihat disini, aku tidak ingin keluargaku kena masalah juga… maafkan aku" Jongdae melongok sana-sini, cemas.

"ya, aku tahu. terima kasih atas bantuanmu" ucap Luhan, ditangannya sudah berada dompet yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dompet yang susah payah diambil oleh Jongdae di kamar pribadinya.

"sama-sama tuan muda. Aku pergi dulu" Jongdae membungkuk pada Luhan dan juga pada Sehun yang ada disana.

Namja itu tersenyum, berbalik dan hendak pergi, namun Luhan menghentikannya.

"tunggu, Jongdae… apakah kau ingin kembali bekerja dirumahku, suatu saat nanti?" tanya Luhan,

"ya, asal tuan muda yang menjadi majikanku sepenuhnya. Aku dengan senang hati akan kembali" jawab Jongdae,

"yeah, tentu saja. aku akan mengambil alih semuanya. Dan kau bisa kembali bekerja dirumahku" tutup Luhan, yakin.

Dan akhirnya Jongdae benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua.

Sehun merapatkan dirinya pada Luhan, pasca Jongdae sudah pergi,

"itu adalah salah satu pekerja dirumahmu?" tanya Sehun,

"ya, aku bersyukur dia masih loyal padaku. Dan bukti keloyalannya adalah ini" jawab Luhan, seraya mengangkat dompet coklat ditangannya.

Dia akan segera menarik uang di ATM, dan berencana pindah dari hotel yang dihuninya, dan memutuskan akan menyewa kamar apartemen. Disanalah dia akan menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

Sehun ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lanjutan lagi, namun dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seorang pria paruh baya, yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan hendak masuk kedalam sebuah toko.

deg

Sehun memegang bahu Luhan, membalik tubuh namja itu dan merapatkan dirinya, posisi mereka berdua ada disamping sebuah tembok, kawasan pertokoan.

"ka.. kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan, nafas sehun menyapu wajahnya.

"tidak, aku baru saja melihat appaku" jawab Sehun, mematung, menutupi tubuhnya dari penampakan orang yang disebutnya ayah itu.

"appamu? Appamu datang dari desa dan mencarimu kemari?" Luhan tidak mengerti,

"bukan, appaku yang lain.. ah, dia tidak pantas dipanggil appa sebenarnya" Sehun mendengus

"kau… kau mempunyai dua appa?"

"yah, seperti itulah… aku hanyalah anak angkat appaku yang ada didesa, dan appa kandungku sebenarnya ada di kota ini" jawab Sehun, entah mengapa dia jujur dan mengungkapkan identitas pribadinya pada Luhan, orang pertama diluar warga desa yang mengetahuinya.

"kenapa kau menghindarinya?" tanya Luhan, mendadak penasaran, sesekali wangi dan aroma Sehun menggelitik hidungnya lagi, menimbulkan sensasi 'sesuatu' (seperti biasa, jika jarak mereka sangat dekat)

"entahlah, tapi dia membuangku, menyerahkanku pada appaku yang didesa. Karena dia mempunyai anak lain, anak yang bermarga Kim, sama seperti dirinya" jelas Sehun, tidak memperdulikan posisi mereka yang pastinya akan terlihat oleh orang yang melintas.

"tunggu.. tunggu… kau punya saudara lain?"

"ya, beda ibu. Ibuku bermarga Oh, dan aku mengikuti marga ibuku, bukan appaku yang bermarga Kim. Walau pada akhirnya aku diangkat anak oleh appaku yang ada didesa, yang juga bermarga Kim" ungkap Sehun, merujuk pada ayah angkatnya, Kim Kyung Wook.

"tapi kenapa kau dibuang begitu saja?"

"aku tidak tahu. omma kandungku hanyalah istri simpanannya. Mungkin karena itulah dia tidak menginginkanku"

"tapi kenapa kau menghindarinya? Bukankah dia sudah membuangmu, menyerahkanmu pada orang lain? Jadi tidak ada masalahkan?" Luhan terus bertanya, rasa penasarannya belum hilang

Sehun menarik nafas, memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan.

"dia menginginkan aku kembali menjadi anaknya, setelah dia kecewa pada anak pertamanya… anaknya itu pergi atau melarikan diri bersama seseorang. Aku tidak tahu masalahnya apa, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak mengakui anak itu sebagai anaknya. Dan sebagai gantinya dia ingin aku kembali padanya… dan tentu saja aku tidak mau" jelas Sehun, panjang lebar.

"kenapa kau tahu semua itu? Appamu itu menceritakannya padamu?"

"ya, dia menceritakannya. Dia sempat menemuiku diperbatasan desa. Memintaku untuk kembali padanya. Dan aku menolaknya… aku sudah cukup senang tinggal dengan appaku yang sekarang, appa di desa"

Luhan mendengarkan penuturan Sehun dengan seksama, dia merasa nyaman dengan posisi sedekat ini dengan namja cadel itu. Dia merasa bahwa apa yang dialami oleh Sehun sama dengan dirinya, pernah terbuang. Tapi bedanya Sehun dibuang oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri, sedangkan dirinya dibuang oleh pamannya yang gila harta. Dan perbedaan selanjutnya adalah Sehun tidak ingin kembali pada keluarganya yang sebenarnya, sedangkan dirinya ingin kembali dan memperjuangkan hak-haknya sebagai pawaris kekayaan orangtuanya yang sah.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun memberanikan dirinya memegang pipi Luhan, dan Luhan tidak menepisnya.

"apa bisikan-bisikan itu kembali muncul dan mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun, memberikan pandangan teduh, sekaligus mengalihkan topik.

"sejak tadi malam tidak lagi" jawab Luhan, wajahnya memerah.

"apa kau betul-betul tidak bisa memaafkan atas pemerkosaan yang aku lakukan?" Sehun kembali bertanya,

"entahlah… tapi aku akan berusaha memaafkanmu, walau itu tidak mudah"

"terima kasih… jangan marah dulu, tapi.. aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan rencana pernikahanku, mendatangi kota tempat appa kandung yang seharusnya kujauhi, dengan satu tujuan… yaitu mengejar cintaku, mengejarmu" Sehun kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya, didekat keramaian.

Luhan terdiam, dia ingin menunduk, tapi Sehun tetap memegang pipinya.

"dalami hatimu Luhan-ah, apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku?" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan memberanikan dirinya menatap mata Sehun, dan berganti menatap bibir tipis merah namja itu. Dia membuka mulutnya, dengan bibir bergetar.

"aku…aku… sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Hehehehe…chapter 7 update. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dichapter ini, tapi dichap-chap berikutnya secara perlahan akan terjawab. Jadi reader ikuti saja FF ini hingga mencapai klimaksnya…hehehe… ada NC dichap depan ya…hehehe…

**Terima kasih atas Reviewnya** lagi, tidak menyangka juga masih banyak yang suka hingga chapter 7 ini, maka dari itu aku selalu berusaha untuk update cepat, dan menghargai Review yang masuk setiap saat di FF ini, Arigatou…

Tidak berlama-lama lagi, Review lagi dong ya.. hehehe… dan sampai ketemu dichapter 8.

**Salam OT12, OT10.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"aku…aku… sebenarnya…"

"sebenarnya apa?" tanya Sehun, tidak sabar dan penasaran, penuh harap.

Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, namun dihentikan oleh kedatangan seorang pria tua. Pria itu mendekatinya dan Sehun.

"Sehun, anakku…" seru pria tua itu, kegirangan.

Sehun menggumamkan kata 'aish' dengan dengan tidak kentara. Dia sangat mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara ayah kandungnya, yang bernama Kim Young Min.

Sehun tentu saja sangat kecewa, kedatangan Youngmin itu mengganggunya, karena baru saja Luhan akan mengungkapkan sesuatu, namun batal dikarenakan kedatangan si Youngmin itu.

"Sehun, bisa kita bicara sebentar" kata Youngmin lagi, memandang Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"tidak, no… aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu" ketus Sehun, tidak mengucapkan kata 'appa' dalam kalimatnya.

"tolong Sehun, sebentar saja" Youngmin terus memaksa.

Luhan yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu dengan cepat memegang lengan Sehun, dia menyimpan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya, dan menggantinya dengan kalimat lain.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau berbicara dengannya. Bicaralah yang baik, dia appamu" ucap Luhan, tersenyum pada Sehun. dia mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang kini telah tiada, dan berkata seperti itu pada Sehun, karena namja itu masih mempunyai orangtua kandung, ayah.

Sehun balas memandang wajah Luhan, dia mendesah tidak kentara.

"baiklah, karena kau yang memintanya…" timpal Sehun, balas tersenyum pada Luhan, dan berganti memasang wajah poker face pada ayah kandungnya.

Youngmin tersenyum, dia seperti menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Luhan, dengan tidak kentara. Karena Luhanlah Sehun akhirnya mau berbicara empat mata dengan ayahnya.

"aku naik keatas" ujar Luhan kemudian, berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, dengan sedikit tertatih karena tumit kakinya belum sembuh benar. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan pribadi antara anak dan ayah tersebut.

Sehun ingin mencegah Luhan untuk pergi, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Setelah tangannya dipegang oleh Youngmin.

Sehun mendengus lagi, menatap Luhan yang menghilang dipintu utama hotel, dan sepertinya sudah berada didalam lift, yang akan mengantar namja itu ke kamarnya dilantai 5.

"kita bicara di dalam café shop itu" ajak Youngmin, sambil terus memegang tangan anak kandungnya itu, seakan tidak ingin anaknya itu kabur atau menghilang.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya mengikut saja.

.

.

.

"hm, siapa pemuda yang tadi? Kau sangat akrab dengannya?" tanya Youngmin, saat dirinya dan Sehun sudah duduk manis disalah satu meja didalam sebuah café.

"dia temanku" jawab Sehun, singkat.

"dia sepertinya tahu bahwa aku appa kandungmu, apa kau bercerita banyak tentang itu?" Youngmin kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, sembari menyeruput kopi hitam yang sudah dipesannya.

"kau… ah, appa jangan basa-basi, langsung keintinya saja" Sehun mengingat pesan Luhan agar memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'appa', bukan 'kau'

"baiklah. Appa hanya ingin kau kembali lagi pada appa. Menjadi anak appa seperti dulu" kata Youngmin, langsung intinya.

"kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini appa. Aku tidak ingin kembali pada appa. Aku sudah betah dengan appaku yang baru. Appa baru yang menerimaku saat appa membuangku 10 tahun lalu" Sehun menimpali, dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi.

Waktu itu memang Sehun dibuang (diserahkan) kepada Kim Kyung Wook di desa Jocheon, yang tidak mempunyai anak. Kyungwook dengan senang hati menerima Sehun. ajuhsi yang terkenal baik hati dan ramah itu tidak mengganti marga Sehun, dia tetap menggunakan marga Oh pada Sehun (yang mengikuti marga ibunya), karena Kyungwook tahu bahwa Sehun tidak ingin memakai marga Kim, marga yang sama dengan marga ayah kandungnya.

Saat Sehun diserahkan pada Kyungwook, dia sudah mengerti, waktu itu umurnya sudah 11 tahun, dan paham dengan tujuan ayah kandungnya (YoungMin) menyerahkannya pada Kyungwook.

Youngmin tidak menghendaki kehadiran Sehun, ibu Sehun hanyalah istri simpanannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadiran anak dari rahim ibu Sehun. karena Youngmin sudah punya anak lelaki yang sangat dibanggakan dan diandalkannya, anak yang lahir dari rahim istri pertamanya (istri sah).

Anak lelaki itu sudah dipersiapkannya sebagai penerusnya kelak, akan menikahkannya dengan yeoja anak orang kaya yang terpandang. Namun angan dan keinginannya itu tidak terwujud, karena setahun lalu, anaknya itu malah pergi bersama seorang namja miskin dan yatim piatu, setelah dia menolak mentah-mentah hubungan anaknya yang dikatakan hubungan terlarang itu.

Dan kini, Youngmin hanya punya Sehun, anak yang dulu dibuangnya. Dia berharap pada Sehun untuk kembali padanya, menjadi anaknya lagi, dan akan menikahkan Sehun dengan calon yeoja yang pernah dijodohkannya pada anaknya yang kabur itu.

Kembali ke café shop,

"aku ini appamu Sehun, appa kandungmu. Appa mengakui bahwa appa bersalah pernah menyerahkanmu pada orang lain. Sejak ibumu meninggal, appa…" Youngmin berkata, namun kalimatnya terhenti karena Sehun menginterupsinya.

"appa masih punya istri pertama. Dan jangan sebut-sebut lagi mengenai ommaku, biarkan dia tenang dialam sana" Sehun mendadak emosional lagi.

"istri appa yang pertama juga sudah meninggal, sama dengan ommamu. Jadi appa sekarang sendirian, sebatang kara. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan appamu yang tua ini? hah…" Youngmin memasang wajah memelas dihadapan Sehun.

"appa masih mempunyai banyak harta" ujar Sehun,

"itu dulu Sehun, kekayaan appa perlahan berkurang. appa tidak produktif lagi, dan appa perlu pasokan baru" jelas Youngmin, tidak menutupi semuanya.

"kenapa appa tidak menikah lagi? Dan menghasilkan anak lagi, itu mudah bukan" ketus Sehun.

"appa sudah tua Sehun, tidak mungkin menghasilkan keturunan lagi. Lagi pula jika appa bisa menghasilkan keturunan, appa harus menunggu bertahun-tahun agar keturunan appa itu bisa berguna buat appa" lanjut Youngmin.

"oh… jadi appa hanya menganggap anak sebagai 'alat', yang bisa digunakan untuk kepentingan orangtuanya, begitu?"

"memang seharusnya begitu, anak harus berguna untuk orangtuanya, terutama dimasa tua"

"oh, baiklah… aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi jika aku tinggal lagi dengan appa, appa ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun

"aku ingin kau menikahi gadis anak teman lama appa, dia sangat kaya raya. Hidupmu akan enak jika menikahinya" jawab Youngmin, tertawa pelan.

"jelas sudah, appa menginginkan aku menjadi anak appa lagi, untuk menikahkanku dengan anak orang kaya… demi uang, dan appa akan hidup enak tanpa kerja lagi" Sehun mendengus.

"perkataanmu tidak salah, bukan hanya demi appa. Tapi demi kau juga"

"aku sudah bahagia appa, walau hanya tinggal didesa. Appaku disana menyayangiku"

"oh, kau tidak akan melihat appamu itu lagi…" Youngmin sedikit salah bicara.

"maksud appa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak paham.

"oh tidak… begini Sehun, tentu kau tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka bukan?" Youngmin mengalihkan topik dengan cepat.

"tentu saja tidak, tapi appa yang durhaka terhadap anak"

"tidak ada yang seperti itu Sehun, anaklah yang akan durhaka pada orangtuanya"

Sehun mendesah, sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan ayah kandungnya itu tidak menemui titik temu, hanya menghasilkan emosi dan darah tinggi saja.

Sehun langsung teringat sesuatu, pertanyaan yang sangat ingin diajukan pada ayahnya itu.

"aku ingin tahu appa, kenapa appa mengusir dan tidak mengakui lagi anak appa yang pertama itu?" tanya Sehun, dia memang tidak tahu nama anak pertama Youngmin, mereka memang tidak pernah serumah.

"oh, dia… dia anak yang tidak tahu diri. Bertahun-tahun appa membanggakannya, mengharapkannya mengikuti kemauan appa. Appa ingin menikahkannya dengan gadis kaya calon pilihan appa, tapi apa yang diberikan anak itu… dia malah memilih seorang pemuda miskin, yatim piatu, tidak punya apa-apa. appa yakin anak itu sekarang sudah jadi gelandangan entah dimana. appa tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai anak lagi. Dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidupnya bersama pasangannya itu" jawab Youngmin panjang lebar.

Sehun terdiam, mencerna penjelasan Youngmin dengan seksama,

"jadi anak appa itu pergi bersama kekasihnya? dan menolak keinginan appa, begitu?" tanya Sehun, langsung dan tidak basa basi.

"benar sekali, anak itu sepertinya dipengaruhi oleh pasangannya tersebut. Appa rasa anak appa itu normal. Kemungkinan dia digoda oleh pemuda miskin tidak tahu diri itu. Tapi kini appa tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Harapan appa sekarang hanya padamu Sehun" Youngmin menjelaskan lagi.

Sehun mendengus, langsung berdiri dari kursinya,

"kalau begitu appa salah untuk mengambilku kembali sebagai anak. Karena aku juga mencintai seorang namja, dan tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan appa… jadi sia-sia saja appa membujukku, aku sudah punya pilihan sendiri" seru Sehun, tidak meminum sama sekali kopi didepannya. Kemudian beranjak, dan meninggalkan Youngmin sendirian dimeja itu.

Youngmin seakan ingin mati saja, kalimat Sehun tadi seperti menusuk dan memutus urat nadinya, namun dia berupaya tidak langsung mempercayainya.

"apa… jangan bercanda, Sehun. kau tidak mungkin sama seperti anak sialan itu, Jongin" teriak Youngmin, sebagian pelanggan di café itu memandanginya dengan pandangan kaget.

Sehun yang sudah sampai dipintu keluar café, mendadak berhenti, dia baru saja mendengar sebuah nama dilontarkan oleh ayahnya, dia sangat mengenali nama itu, 'Jongin'

'Jongin, jadi nama anak pertama appa itu Jongin….' batin Sehun, berpikir keras.

"Sehun, tunggu… appa belum selesai bicara" panggil Youngmin lagi.

Sehun berhenti berpikir, dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya. namja cadel itu kembali melangkah, meninggalkan café, menuju ke kamar hotelnya.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berada didalam kamar kos mereka. Kedua namja itu berencana akan melakukan 'kegiatan panas' yang selama ini tidak pernah mereka lakukan selama setahun hubungan cinta mereka.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan, menghembuskannya tidak kalah pelan juga. Hari ini dia akan menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Jongin, namjanya.

"kita lakukan sekarang Jongin-ah" kata Kyungsoo, dengan wajah memerah hebat.

"baiklah" Jongin menimpali singkat, bersmirk tidak kentara.

Tidak menunggu lama, Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian melucuti pakaian masing-masing. mereka berdua sudah terbiasa melihat keadaan bugil satu sama lain, hanya saja mereka belum pernah sama sekali lebih dari itu. Adegan ciuman tidak dihitung tentu saja.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, kedua namja itu sudah setengah telanjang, hanya celana dalam yang mereka kenakan sekarang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, bukan tatap mata, namun saling menatap keindahan tubuh didepan mereka, tanpa bersuara.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, dan tanpa aba-aba dia mengarahkan tangannya ke selangkangan Jongin yang masih tertutupi celana dalam, Jongin awalnya kaget, namun dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan menerima serangan mendadak Kyungsoo.

"esh…ahh… " Jongin mendesah pelan, jari jemari Kyungsoo menyapu kejantanannya dengan lembut dan aksi itu sontak membangunkan 'si adik besar'

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, dia meraba dan mengelus kejantanan Jongin yang masih tertutup itu, dia tidak mengerti dorongan nafsu dari mana sehingga dia nekat mengarahkan tangannya sendiri keselangkangan namja itu, tapi yang jelas, aksinya itu membuat Jongin melenguh dan mendesah nikmat. Kyungsoo memang sudah bertekad akan memberi kepuasan dan menyerahkan dirinya secara penuh pada Jongin.

"apa aku bisa membukanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kali ini dia meminta izin.

Jongin mengangguk, dia menelan ludahnya kasar.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kyungsoo memelorotkan celana dalam Jongin itu, dan..

Jreng…

Tampaklah penis kepunyaan Jongin yang terpampang badai didepan Kyungsoo, pemandangan yang sangat 'wow' tentunya.

"mainkan sesukamu Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin lirih,

Kyungsoo memegang dan mengocok penis yang mulai tegang dan berurat itu, Kyungsoo dengan tangan gemetar merasakan bagaimana hangat dan denyutan penis itu ditangannya. Dia akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"ahh…" Jongin mendesah pelan, dia merasakan nikmat yang tidak terlukiskan,

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat kocokan tangannya, dia terlihat agresif. Dia sempat membatin bahwa hampir saja penis Jongin itu menjadi santapan janda Jepang seksi. Ah, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika hal itu benar terjadi.

"ahh.." desahan dan racauan terdengar dari Jongin, namja itu tidak tinggal diam, dia meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir namja itu, Kyungsoo menerima dan menyambut bibir seksi Jongin sambil terus mengocok penis Jongin dengan ritme yang cepat.

"hm…hm…"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berciuman hebat, ciuman sebagai pembuka aksi mereka. Lidah Jongin masuk dan menyapu mulut Kyungsoo. Bunyi kecipak saliva semakin menambah panas dan hebatnya ciuman tersebut. Dua bibir seksi yang kini berpagutan.

10 menit mereka menghiasi ruangan dengan desahan, terutama oleh Jongin, dimana namja itu baru kali ini menikmati kenikmatan dimana penisnya dikocok, sambil berciuman. Kombinasi yang sangat cetar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyungsoo masih ingin melakukan lebih, dia mencium leher dan telinga Jongin secara bergantian, namja kecil itu kini bergaya binal.

Jongin terus mendesah keenakan, tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam, dia mengarahkannya ke puting Kyungsoo dan memelintirnya pelan, hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang keenakan, simbiosis mutualisme.

"aahhh…"desah Kyungsoo, namja itu mendesah di ceruk leher Jongin, dia menjilat dan menyapu leher namja berkulit eksotis itu, secara tidak langsung dia meniru gaya dan adegan di film-film porno barat.

Setengah jam berlalu, pemanasan awal mereka belum juga selesai, namun sepertinya kegiatan inti akan terlaksana sebentar lagi, karena Jongin menghentikan desahannya dan menginterupsi Kyungsoo agar menghentikan kocokan dipenisnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak rela,

"hm… sepertinya spermaku mau keluar, apa kau ingin keluar dengan sia-sia saja?" jawab jongin dan dilanjutkan dengan bertanya balik, titik peluh mewarnai wajah namja itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelap keringat Jongin dengan tangannya,

"baiklah, kita akan melakukan adegan inti" tukas Kyungsoo, tersenyum love.

Jongin mengangguk, penisnya masih mengacung hebat dan siap tempur.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menelungkupkan dirinya, dia membuka celana dalamnya pelan, dan kini tubuh putihnya terekspose sempurna, tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"masuki aku Jongin ah.." pinta Kyungsoo manja, pasrah. Degup jantung namja kecil itu berdegup kencang sekarang.

Tanpa dikomandoi, Jongin menempelkan penisnya dibokong Kyungsoo, dia tidak langsung memasukkannya, karena dia tahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo dan dirinya.

"aku akan memasukkannya pelan-pelan Kyungsoo ya… katakan jika itu sakit" gumam Jongin, dia mengocok penisnya pelan.

"ya" desah Kyungsoo.

Kemudian… sedetik… dua detik… tiga detik…

Jongin memasukkan pelan penisnya ke hole Kyungsoo, baru kepala penis itu yang masuk.

"argh…." erang Kyungsoo, rasa sakit dan pedih dirasakaannya, dia menutup mulutnya agar tetangga kamar tidak mendengar teriakannya itu.

"ma…maaf" ucap Jongin cepat, mungkin karena ukuran penisnya yang besar atau lubang Kyungsoo yang masih perawan, dia tidak tahu pasti.

"ti.. tidak mengapa, lanjutkan Jongin ah.." kata Kyungsoo, dia masih merintih pelan.

Dan kemudian, Jongin semakin menekan penisnya, lebih dalam…. Lebih dalam…

'Blassss….'

Akhirnya penis besar Jongin itu amblas kedalam hole Kyungsoo,

"argh….akh…." jerit Kyungsoo tertahan, dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan ujung bantal yang ada, dahinya berkeringat.

Jongin mulai terbiasa, dia merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara, penisnya terjepit dihole Kyungsoo, dia mulai menggerakkan dan mendorong penisnya maju-mundur, dengan gerakan lambat tentunya.

"ah….ahhhh.. ahhh…" desah Jongin nikmat, akhirnya dirinyalah yang mengambil 'sesuatu yang pertama' dalam diri Kyungsoo, dan keperjakaannya diserahkan kepada namja itu juga… ya, Jongin masih perjaka, dan keperjakaannya amblas di hole Kyungsoo.

"akh..akh…" Kyungsoo meracau, dia melepaskan bantal yang membekap mulutnya, dia mulai merasa nikmat, rasa perih dan sakit berganti dengan rasa geli dan nikmat.

Jongin tersenyum, dia pernah menonton film biru, dan mengetahui betul bagaimana reaksi wajah seseorang yang sedang dilanda nikmat, dia semakin mempercepat dan memompa pinggulnya, penisnya terus menghujam dan menusuk prostat Kyungsoo.

"ahh….ah….'

"akh….akh….uh….uh…ash…. Jongin ahh…"

"ahhhhh…..ah…. Kyungsoo yaa…."

"akhhh…..ahh…"

"yeah…ahhh.."

"ahh… akhirnya…. Aku juga… ahh… bukan wanita Jepang itu..ahhhh…"

Desahan, erangan, racauan kenikmatan mengiringi kegiatan seks yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami isteri, namun kedua namja itu tidak peduli, yang pasti mereka sudah melakukannya dan sementara setengah jalan.

Sudah hampir sejam Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergelut dengan kegiatan seks perdana mereka, Jongin sebagai seme terus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan jantan, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berposisi sebagi uke, menerima setiap terjangan dan serangan penis Jongin itu. Mereka berdua saling menikmati dan menguntungkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, menit yang penuh nafsu, hasrat, dan keringat…

"Kyungsoo-ya… aku mau keluar… ahh…" desah Jongin pelan, memberikan infomasi bahwa penisnya sudah berdenyut hebat.

"keluarkan saja… ahhh…" timpal Kyungsoo, mereka berdua memang tidak menggunakan kondom, pilihan yang buruk memang, tapi seks mereka adalah yang pertama, jadi sepertinya aman-aman saja.

Jongin mengelap peluhnya yang menetes, dia mempercepat genjotan dan sodokannya, dan untung saja mereka melakukannya dilantai, jadi tidak akan terdengar deritan ranjang disana. Karena didalam kamar kos itu memang tidak mempunyai ranjang.

Dan kemudian…

"ahhhh….ahhhhh…." lolongan nikmat yang panjang keluar dari bibir Jongin

Croott… croott…. croott…

Namja itu menumpahkan air kehidupan alias spermanya dibokong Kyungsoo, sperma Jongin sangat banyak, mengalir keluar dari hole Kyungsoo dan meleleh membasahi paha putih Kyungsoo, Jongin menormalkan nafasnya, dia hilang tenaga sekarang, spermanya memuncrat sebagian di lantai.

Kyungsoo berbalik, dan mendudukan dirinya, dia menatap penis Jongin yang masih tegang dengan banyak lendir putih membasahi batang indah itu.

"ahhh… fyuhh… " desah Jongin, mengelap keringat, namja itu masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya setelah pengeluaran spermanya.

"ah.." Kyungsoo juga mendesah, lalu tersenyum, senyum bahagia, akhirnya dirinya 'dipakai' juga oleh Jongin dan bukan oleh orang lain.

Jongin yang masih lelah, dengan cepat kembali menciumi Kyungsoo, dia melumat dengan lembut bibir namja itu, cara menciumnya sangat berbeda dengan yang pertama. Ciuman itu sangat singkat, semacam ciuman terima kasih.

"terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya" kata Jongin, setelah melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dibibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"sama-sama, kau sangat hebat Jongin-ah" timpal Kyungsoo, malu-malu, wajahnya merah lagi.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua bersandar didinding kamar. Belum membersihkan diri, sisa sperma Jongin masih ada dimana-mana.

Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo,

"aku masih penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada bersama wanita Jepang itu?" tanya Jongin,

"aku sempat mendengar percakapan terakhirmu dengan ajuhma pemilik kos, jadi setelah mandi, aku cepat-cepat memakai baju, dan mengikutimu dari belakang. Aku sedikit kesulitan untuk masuk kedalam area kamar tempatmu itu. Tapi aku nekat, dan tidak kehabisan cara. Dan seandainya saja aku terlambat sedikit, kau tentu saja sudah memakai wanita Jepang itu" jawab Kyungsoo, sedikit kesal.

Jongin tertawa pelan,

"sebenarnya sebelum kedatanganmu, aku sudah berniat pergi… aku sempat menepis tangan wanita itu saat ingin membuka zipper celanaku" ucap Jongin, jujur.

"kau bohong. Kau pasti akan membiarkannya. Kau akan mendapatkan kepuasan dan uang" Kyungsoo cemberut,

"aku janji Kyungsoo-ya, kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku menyesal sudah terpedaya dengan penghasilan besar. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu" Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo lagi.

"benar, kau janji?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jongin.

"ya, aku janji. demi kau, dan cinta kita" Jongin membalasnya dengan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Kyungsoo. Perjanjian ala anak kecil.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. Mereka berdua baru saja mengarungi seks perdana yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup. Seks itu menjadi pengikat dan penyatu cinta mereka yang telah lebih dahulu ada.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo lebih dahulu menyatukan LOVE atau cinta mereka, dan setelahnya melakukan SEX untuk memperkuat cinta tersebut. LOVE and SEX.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya, didalam sana sudah ada Luhan, yang sejak tadi membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, pasca berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Luhan memandang Sehun intens,

"appamu sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan,

"aku tidak tahu, aku meninggalkannya" jawab Sehun, pelan. Tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi, dia paham. Dan tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi Sehun dengan keluarga kandungnya.

Sehun mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengusiknya, terutama dengan nama 'Jongin' yang tadi baru saja disebut oleh Youngmin. Nama itu merupakan nama yang sama dengan salah satu namja di desanya, namja pendatang setahun yang lalu.

"kau kenapa Sehun?" Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya lagi, setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tidak biasanya.

"ah, tidak" jawab Sehun, singkat. Kemudian tersenyum hambar pada Luhan.

"hampir lupa, kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa?" lanjut Sehun, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"yang mana?"

"yang dibawah tadi, sebelum appaku datang mengganggu" Sehun kembali mengingatkan Luhan.

"oh, yang itu…" Luhan mendesah pelan,

"kau ingin mengatakan apa, sebenarnya…." Sehun meniru kata terakhir Luhan itu.

"hm, lupakanlah Sehun, aku tadi sakit kepala" Luhan berkilah, dia langsung menunduk.

Sehun tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dia tidak ingin memaksa. Walau dalam hatinya dia sudah menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Luhan padanya, dia bisa membaca gerak tubuh namja itu selama bersamanya.

"maaf, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa appamu yang didesa menyekolahkanmu?" tanya Luhan, pengalihan topik lagi,

"appa didesa ingin menyekolahkanku, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah" ungkap Sehun, jujur.

"oh" Luhan membatin kemudian, apakah tepat meminta tolong pada namja yang tidak pernah sekolah? Walau Sehun sudah menyanggupi untuk menolongnya, masuk kedalam keluarganya dan mengaku sebagai saudara jauh ayahnya dari China.

"kenapa? Kau sendiri?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya,

"ah tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja… hm, aku sebenarnya bulan depan akan keluar negeri, melanjutkan pendidikan bisnis di Jepang. Tapi setelah kematian appa dan omma yang mendadak, dan masalah yang menimpaku, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat melanjutkan pendidikan lagi" jelas Luhan, juga jujur.

"kau tenang saja, aku akan berusaha membantumu… untuk merebut hakmu yang diambil oleh pamanmu itu" tukas Sehun,

"terima kasih"

"aku ingin kau hidup bahagia, Luhan-ah. Selamanya" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan,

Luhan balas tersenyum, dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"jadi kapan aku bisa muncul dirumahmu, dan mengaku sebagai saudara appamu dari China, menjalankan rencana kita?" tanya Sehun,

"secepatnya, setelah kita pindah" jawab Luhan,

"pindah kemana?"

"ke apartemen, kau maukan?"

"apartemen? Bersamamu?" Sehun ingin memperjelas kalimat Luhan,

"ya, apartemen, bersamaku"

"tentu saja aku mau, asal bersamamu" Sehun langsung kegirangan, ingin memeluk Luhan, namun tidak jadi, dia takut jika Luhan akan marah padanya.

"terima kasih Sehun, kau selalu ada dalam setiap kesulitanku. Aku sebenarnya tidak pantas meminta bantuanmu. Aku banyak menyusahkanmu…" kalimat Luhan terhenti, karena mendadak bibirnya disentuh dengan telunjuk oleh Sehun.

"jangan katakan itu, aku membantumu karena aku senang melakukan itu. Membantu orang yang aku cintai…" Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya kembali mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Luhan.

Luhan mendesah pelan, jantungnya berdetak hebat lagi, wajahnya jadi merah. Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajah padanya.

Kembali tercium aroma dan wangi Sehun dihidung Luhan, yang seperti biasa akan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri. Dan kali ini sensasinya membuat mabuk.

Sehun seperti mendapatkan sinyal dan lampu hijau, perlahan tapi pasti, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah imut Luhan, dekat dan semakin dekat.

Nafas Sehun menyapu bibir dan wajah Luhan,

Dan…

'chup'

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, ciuman yang pelan dan lembut. Dan tanpa terduga Luhan tidak menolak atau berontak. Namja China itu malah menikmatinya.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan menerima ciumannya itu, padahal mereka belum berstatus pacaran.

Ciuman lembut itu terus berlangsung, Sehun bertindak sebagai pemegang kendali, namja itu memang tidak memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Luhan, namun namja itu menggantinya dengan bibir tipisnya yang terus digerakkan hingga menimbulkan sensasi hebat.

"hmpff…"

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa menit, dan setelah kehabisan nafas, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"ma… maafkan aku… aku kelepasan" kata Sehun, meminta maaf karena telah mencium Luhan tanpa aba-aba.

Luhan tidak menimpali, namja itu diam. Ada perasaan yang aneh dalam dirinya, perasaan yang sering muncul saat Sehun ada didekatnya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Hening,

Luhan membuka mulutnya pelan, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun dia terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Sehun, bisakah… bisakah… hm…" kalimat Luhan menggantung,

"bisakah apa?"

"bisakah kau… bisakah kau memelukku?"

Deg

"memelukmu?"

"ya, memelukku…"

"tentu saja"

Sehun dengan wajah ceria langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan erat, memberikan pelukan yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Dia sebenarnya heran dengan tingkah Luhan yang tidak biasa itu, namun dia sangat senang, Luhan ingin dipeluk olehnya.

Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dan wangi Sehun, memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Dia siap sekarang…

"aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah"

'deg'

Sehun mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya, siapa tahu saja dia salah dengar.

"kau bilang apa?"

"aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" Luhan mengulangi kalimatnya, akhirnya kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sehun terlontar juga.

Sehun seakan tidak percaya, Luhan membalas cintanya, sambil berpelukan. Seandainya saja dirinya saat ini ada dipuncak Namsan Tower, mungkin saat itu juga dia akan melompat, saking senangnya.

"kau serius kan?" tanya Sehun, semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"aku serius, maafkan aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang" jawab Luhan, kalimat itulah sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya pada Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu, namun si Youngmin mendadak datang dan menginterupsi semuanya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegang pipi Luhan,

"kau menjadi kekasihku sekarang, aku berjanji akan menjagamu" gumam Sehun, nafasnya kembali menyapu wajah Luhan, lembut.

"ah, aku malu Sehun-ah" wajah Luhan memerah,

"kenapa malu?"

"entahlah, tadi malam aku menolakmu, menampar pipimu, dan sekarang… ah, aku malu sendiri" Luhan ingin menutup wajahnya, namun Sehun mencegahnya.

"sejak awal aku sudah bisa merasakan jika kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Kau hanya butuh waktu saja, kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama Luhan-ah" timpal Sehun, lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Luhan.

Luhan balas tersenyum, dengan wajah memerah.

"tapi, kau belum memaafkanku mengenai pemerkosaan…"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu Sehun-ah, dari hatiku yang paling dalam" potong Luhan cepat, dia berhasil, dan membuat hatinya memaafkan Sehun dengan tulus. Dan setelah itu dia berharap bisikan-bisikan jahat, halusinasi, delusi, atau apapun namanya tidak akan muncul lagi.

"terima kasih Luhan-ah" gumam Sehun, dengan tangan masih memegang pipi Luhan.

Cinta itu telah lama tumbuh, dan kini terbalaskan. Cinta yang berawal dari sebuah 'pemerkosaan' yang tidak terencana, dan sekarang berakhir menjadi kisah cinta antara si pemerkosa dan yang diperkosa.

Sesuatu yang bermula dari SEX yang tidak diharapkan, dan bermuara dalam satu wadah, yang dinamakan LOVE atau cinta. SEX dan LOVE.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah pengakuan Luhan yang juga mencintai Sehun, yang membuat kedua namja itu menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Kini Luhan ingin segera pindah ke sebuah apartemen, karena masalah uang kini bukan masalah lagi, dia sudah mempunyai 'kartu sakti' alias kartu ATM untuk menarik uang pribadinya kapan saja.

Luhan memandang Sehun yang berdiri mengarah pada jendela kamar hotel, menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Seharusnya mereka berlovey dovey ria sekarang.

"kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan, mendekati Sehun, kemudian memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

Sehun tersentak kaget, namun kemudian tersenyum, dan memegang tangan Luhan yang yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sehun, mendesah.

"kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, katakanlah padaku… sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, jadi tidak ada rahasia-rahasia lagi" kata Luhan,

Sehun mendesah lagi,

"aku sepertinya harus kembali ke desa" ungkap Sehun,

"kembali kedesa? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Sehun, mereka baru saja 'jadian'.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan, dan berganti memeluk namja itu, juga dari arah belakang.

"aku hanya sebentar disana, aku hanya ingin mengecek sesuatu, dan setelah itu kembali. Kau tentu saja tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa berpisah lama denganmu, my love" Sehun meletakkan dagunya ceruk leher Luhan, romantis.

"tapi bagaimana jika kau tidak kembali?" Luhan langsung resah,

"aku akan kembali"

Luhan berpikir sejenak,

"oh, aku tahu… kau pasti ingin menikah dengan yeoja didesamu, dan pasti tidak akan kembali"

"tidak, aku tidak akan menikah didesa. Aku hanya ingin mengecek sesuatu disana, sekaligus meminta izin pada appaku didesa, untuk tinggal lebih lama dikota ini" jelas Sehun, walau dia tahu kemungkinan akan sulit mendapatkan izin tersebut.

"kalau begitu aku ikut bersamamu" kata Luhan, mantap.

"kau ingin ikut?"

"ya"

"tapi… tapi bagaimana dengan rencanamu, rencana kita"

"kita akan menjalankan rencana itu setelah dari desa, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu"

Sehun tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan benar-benar sangat mencintainya, dan tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Dan mengenai rencana pembalasan terhadap paman Luhan, akan segera dilaksanakan setelah mereka dari desa. Rencananya sudah ada, tinggal dijalankan saja.

"kapan kita akan pergi Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan kemudian,

"sekarang juga"

.

.

.

.

O..O..O

Sehun dan Luhan sampai beberapa jam kemudian di desa Jocheon. Mereka menggunakan jasa mobil sewaan yang dibayar oleh Luhan tentu saja. masalah finansial untuk saat ini sudah teratasi.

Kedua namja itu turun, dan harus berjalan sekitar 1 kilo meter, karena mobil tidak bisa melintasi jalan yang mirip jalan setapak itu.

"apa kita langsung kerumahmu Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan, mengapit tangan Sehun.

"kita akan kerumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo hyung dulu. Rumah mereka lebih dekat jika dibandingkan rumahku" jawab Sehun, memegang tangan Luhan, kemudian matanya mengarah kesana-kemari.

"kenapa?" Luhan tidak mengerti, dengan pandangan Sehun yang melihat kiri dan kanan.

"warga desa ini masih konservatif, lebih baik kita tidak terlihat intim. Kau pasti mengertikan?" Sehun memberikan pengertian pada Luhan,

"ya, aku mengerti" Luhan mengangguk pelan, lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya.

Luhan dan Sehun terus berjalan, seperti dua kawan, walau sebenarnya mereka adalah namja yang berpacaran.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tepatnya rumah milik Kyungwook yang diberikan cuma-cuma untuk ditinggali dua namja itu.

"ah, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Kyungsoo dan Jongin. aku belum sempat pamit pada mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka sangat baik padaku" gumam Luhan, ceria.

"mudah-mudahan mereka ada, biasanya jam seperti ini mereka mencari kayu bakar di hutan" timpal Sehun,

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah bagian belakang Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sehun terus mencoba, tapi nihil.

Tiba-tiba,

"hei Sehun, kau dari mana saja…" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Itu adalah suara salah satu warga yang pernah memergoki aksi ciuman Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dia adalah Kwanghee.

"oh, Kwanghee hyung… aku ada urusan dikota, dan sekarang baru bisa pulang" kata Sehun,

"oh begitu"

"maaf hyung, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak terlihat? Apa mereka ke hutan?" Sehun bertanya pada Kwanghee,

"apa kau tidak tahu, mereka berdua diusir oleh warga desa sini" Kwanghee menjelaskan,

"diusir? Kenapa?"

"mereka berbuat mesum didesa ini" jawab Kwanghee,

"mesum? Tidak mungkin… mereka berdua saudara kandung" Sehun tidak langsung percaya,

"mereka menipu warga desa. Mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang mengasingkan diri didesa ini… dua namja laknat" seru Kwanghee, lalu mendecih.

Mendadak Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, dia geram.

"tidak seharusnya hyung mengatai mereka seperti itu" ujar Sehun, walau masih belum percaya bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin bukanlah saudara kandung.

"kenyataannya demikian, mereka berdua namja penipu… aku yakin mereka saat ini terlantar dan jadi gembel entah dimana" lanjut Kwanghee lagi.

Sehun terdiam, dia melirik singkat Luhan yang ada didekatnya, namja China tersebut juga hanya bisa diam,tidak tahu pokok masalah.

Sehun membatin, jika benar Kyungsoo dan Jongin bukan saudara, berarti kemungkinan nama 'Jongin' yang dilontarkan oleh Youngmin adalah Jongin yang sama. Jongin yang juga bermarga Kim.

Mungkinkah Jongin adalah saudara tirinya? Saudara yang kini tidak diakui lagi sebagai anak oleh Youngmin?

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, belum menemukan satupun pencerahan.

"dari pada kau memikirkan dua namja tidak jelas itu, lebih baik kau mengunjungi makam appamu. Tuan Kyungwook beberapa hari yang lalu meninggal dunia" terang Kwanghee, lagi-lagi memberikan informasi yang mengejutkan bagi Sehun.

"ap..apa? appaku… appa meninggal?" Sehun lemas seketika, walau lagi-lagi dia sulit percaya, namun selama ini Kwanghee selalu berkata jujur mengenai segala sesuatu yang terjadi di desa. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Kwanghee merupakan sosok terdepan yang mengetahui kejadian-kejadian di desa, namja itu memang hobi mengintip, menguping dan sejenisnya.

"ya, meninggal karena dibunuh" tutup Kwanghee, kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua.

Sehun langsung merosot, dia terduduk dengan ditopang oleh kedua lututnya, dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang anak, walau hanya anak angkat. Dia terlambat dan tidak ada saat ayah angkatnya itu meregang nyawa.

Luhan langsung mendekati Sehun, mengusap punggung namjanya itu,

"aku turut berduka cita Sehun-ah" kata Luhan, sedih.

"bagaimana mungkin… bagaimana mungkin appa bisa meninggal… kenapa… kenapa… siapa yang membunuhnya…" Sehun berseru, menunduk, air matanya mengalir. Namja itu sangat sedih ditinggal mati oleh appa yang disayanginya.

"sudahlah Sehun-ah, lebih baik kita mencari makam appamu itu" usul Luhan, masih tetap mengusap punggung Sehun.

Sehun membatin, ayahnya dibunuh… ya, dibunuh… namja itu mendadak mendongak.

"aku tahu… aku tahu, pelakunya pasti Youngmin, ya.. pasti dia. Tidak salah lagi" Sehun menggeram,

"kenapa kau begitu yakin? Tidak mungkin appa kandungmu itu yang melakukannya"

"aku merasakannya… dia pelakunya. Dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan ini semua" Sehun mengusap kasar air matanya, dengan tangan terkepal.

Dan kemudian, dua orang datang dan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan. Satu sosok pria paruh baya dan satunya lagi seorang yeoja yang cantik.

"informasi itu benar, ternyata kau muncul juga…" kata si pria paruh baya.

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh, dan menatap dua orang yang baru datang itu.

Si yeoja terlonjak kegirangan, seakan baru saja menang togel dan sms berhadiah dalam jumlah besar,

"Sehun oppa, akhirnya oppa datang juga… aku rindu pada oppa" teriak si yeoja, dia adalah calon istri Sehun didesa, Moon Ga Young. Calon istri centil dan masih labil.

Luhan memandang si yeoja dengan pandangan tidak suka, baru saja memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan oppa, dengan nada manja dan mendesah-desah. Sehun sudah jadi miliknya sekarang, jadi yeoja itu tidak punya hak.

Sosok pria paruh baya disamping Gayoung adalah ayah Gayoung, ayah yang akan selalu menuruti kemauan anaknya, apapun itu.

"Sehun, hari pernikahanmu dipercepat… besok kau sudah akan menikah. Aku memutuskan tidak akan menunggu seminggu setelah pemakaman appamu. Pernikahan ini harus segera dilaksanakan…" seru ayah Gayoung, kemudian terkekeh tidak jelas.

Luhan langsung memandang Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hatinya perih dan sakit.

"tidak, pernikahan itu tidak akan terjadi" ucap Luhan, otomatis.

Kaget,

Gayoung dan ayahnya saling pandang, kemudian memandang Luhan,

"siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu…" ayah Gayoung mengintimidasi Luhan, dengan tatapan mematikan.

"aku adalah pacar Sehun… dia milikku. Kami saling mencintai"

"apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 8 update, sudah panjangkan? Lebih dari 5.200 kata lho… mungkin banyak yang menunggu, kapan Hunhan Kaisoo bertemu? Kapan Hunhan NC lagi? Kapan pamannya Luhan muncul? Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya, hehehe… tenang, semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab, seiring updatenya FF ini. hanya pendapat saja, apakah FF ini masih disukai atau tidak… FF ini kan selalu cepat update (karena Review pembaca), jadi tidak akan lama kok untuk melihat bagaimana ending FF ini, hehehe…

Sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, terima kasih karena sudah memberikan Reviewnya dichapter lalu, aduh… kalau bukan Review itu, aku mungkin sulit update cepat FF ini, ditengah kesibukan juga. Tapi karena aku orangnya tipe selalu 'kagak enak' dengan Review yang banyak, jadi yah… harus update cepat seperti biasa… aduh, banyak 'cincong' lagi...

**Review dan Comment** lagi ya… Salam Eldorado.

By : Han Kang Woo


	9. Chapter 9

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"aku adalah pacar Sehun… dia milikku. Kami saling mencintai"

"apa?"

Jder…

Luhan keceplosan, dan membeberkan kisah cintanya pada pada calon istri Sehun dan ayahnya.

Ayah Gayoung langsung melotot pada Luhan, terus memberikan pandangan mengintimidasi, dia tidak langsung percaya pada pengakuan Luhan tersebut,

"kau jangan main-main anak muda, tidak mungkin Sehun berpacaran denganmu. Sehun hanyalah milik anakku" ujar ayah Gayoung, membentak.

Sedangkan Gayoung yang sejak tadi kegirangan, langsung berganti ekspresi. Pengakuan Luhan membuatnya shock, kaget, ingin mati dan bunuh diri.

Luhan terdiam, sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi dia memikirkan Sehun, dia tidak ingin Sehun mendapatkan masalah. Namun tentu saja pengakuannya sudah terlanjur keluar.

"apa benar semua itu Sehun? katakan…" kali ini ayah Gayoung berganti memandang Sehun,

Sehun yang sejak tadi terduduk dengan ditopang oleh lututnya, mendadak berdiri, dia langsung memegang tangan Luhan erat,

"ya, kami berpacaran. Dan aku tidak akan menikah dengan Gayoung" tegas Sehun, menampilkan wajah poker face pada Gayoung dan ayahnya.

Deg

Kalimat Sehun itu semakin menegaskan pengakuan Luhan. Bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

"oppa, kenapa… kenapa… kenapa oppa lebih memilih namja itu dari pada aku… kenapa?" Gayoung mendadak histeris, dia ingin berguling seperti cacing ditanah, namun dicegah oleh ayahnya,

"tenanglah sayang, tenang…" ayah Gayoung berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang seperti kena gorok dileher itu.

Sehun masih memegang tangan Luhan,

"karena aku mencintainya… dan aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu" tegas Sehun lagi. Luhan yang ada disampingnya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, namja China itu tegang bukan main, namun dalam hatinya dia tersenyum, karena Sehun jujur mengenai cintanya.

Luhan akan siap menerima konsekuensi apapun atas kejujurannya bersama Sehun itu.

Ayah Gayoung terus berusaha menenangkan anaknya,

"Sehun, apa yang kau katakan… apa kau mabuk, hah… appamu dan aku sudah sepakat menikahkan kalian, perjodohan ini sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Dan sekarang kau lebih memilih pemuda tidak jelas itu dibanding anakku, menjijikkan" ayah Gayoung meludah ke tanah.

"jangan menghina Luhan, asal ajuhsi tahu… aku tidak pernah menerima perjodohan ini. aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'ya', ajuhsi sendiri yang terus memaksa appa untuk menikahkanku dengan anak ajuhsi. Dan appa terpaksa menerimanya…" jelas Sehun, membeberkan semuanya.

Gayoung yang sejak tadi seperti yeoja kehabisan obat, mendadak berdiri dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan menusuk,

"oppa harus menikah denganku, karena aku sedang hamil anak oppa…" kata Gayoung, teler.

Deg

Semua yang ada disana kaget bukan main, termasuk ayah Gayoung sendiri, yang tidak tahu jika anaknya hamil sebelum menikah.

"benarkah itu sayang?"

"iya, appa… aku hamil, anak Sehun oppa… dia harus bertanggung jawab" teriak Gayoung, dimana teriakannya itu bisa menarik perhatian warga sekitar.

Luhan langsung memandang Sehun, dia menggeleng pelan, berharap salah dengar.

"benarkah itu Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan, mengharapkan penjelasan.

Karena selama ini, sebelum menerima cinta Sehun, dia menganggap namja itu adalah seorang playboy. Dan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Sehun waktu di hutan itu semakin membuatnya takut, siapa tahu saja Sehun sering melakukan itu pada orang lain, terutama yeoja… yang bisa berujung kehamilan.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, dia menatap mata Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca,

"itu tidak benar, dia bohong" kata Sehun, lalu memegang tangan Luhan, erat.

Luhan mendesah, tidak tahu harus menimpali apa, dan sepertinya dia harus merelakan Sehun-nya menikah dengan orang lain.

"aku tidak bohong… aku hamil… hamil…" Gayoung terus berteriak, seperti orang gila yang putus asa.

Sehun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Luhan, kemudian menunjuk wajah Gayoung,

"kau bohong, kita tidak pernah melakukan itu… hamil adalah alasan klasik yang sering dilontarkan oleh yeoja sepertimu dalam kondisi terdesak… agar dinikahi. Aku prihatin denganmu" ucap Sehun, mendengus.

Gayoung ingin menimpali dengan jurus berteriak lagi, namun suaranya diblokir oleh kedatangan 5 warga, termasuk Kwanghee.

"bagus sekali… berteriak hamil didesa ini, hamil dan belum menikah. Betul-betul mengotori desa…" kata salah satu warga yang baru datang itu,

"ya, dan kami minta kau pergi dari desa ini" timpal warga lainnya, sambil menunjuk Gayoung.

Gayoung yang ditunjuk dan suruh pergi itu mendadak menciut, dia merapatkan diri pada ayahnya, seperti biasa.

Ayah Gayoung memegang lengan anaknya, kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya,

"tenang.. tenang semuanya, ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik" kata ayah Gayoung, menyesalkan dalam hati anaknya yang berteriak hamil ditempat terbuka.

"apanya yang harus dibicarakan, kami sudah mendengar sendiri anakmu berteriak dia hamil, dan belum menikah… dan sesuai adat desa turun temurun, warga desa yang berbuat mesum, seks, hamil diluar nikah, dan sejenisnya… harus pergi dari desa ini" ujar warga lagi.

Ya, kebiasaan warga desa Jacheon seperti itu, akan mengusir warga yang dinilai menyalahi adat desa, dan contoh terakhir yang terusir adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Ayah Gayoung terus berusaha mengambil alih keadaan,

"tenang, aku minta maaf… anakku memang hamil, tapi dia akan segera menikah, menikah dengan orang yang menghamilinya, Sehun. jadi desa tidak akan ternodai"

Warga desa saling pandang, berdiskusi acak, berbisik-bisik, menimbang perkataan ayah Gayoung itu. Cepat terpengaruh.

Luhan merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun, dia takut dengan tingkah warga desa yang terlihat anarkis. Sehun memegang lengannya pelan, menenangkannya.

"tenanglah Luhan-ah, kau tidak akan disakiti oleh warga desa, selama masih ada aku" gumam Sehun pada Luhan.

"aku memang sedikit takut, bagaimana jika kita dibakar hidup-hidup. Warga desa sini sudah tahu hubungan kita kan?" Luhan memelankan suaranya.

"tidak, warga desa belum tahu, hanya Gayoung dan appanya saja yang tahu. aku yakin dia tidak akan membeberkannya pada warga desa. Anaknya juga dalam bahaya" Sehun meyakinkan dan menenangkan Luhan.

"semoga"

Kwanghee yang sejak tadi berada diantara warga, langsung maju dan menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan,

"dan bagaimana dengan kedua namja ini? mereka saling mencintai… mereka sebaiknya diusir dan pergi jauh dari desa ini" seru Kwanghee,

Warga desa yang berdiskusi sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya itu, mereka memandang Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Namun ayah Gayoung kembali mengambil alih situasi, dia memanfaatkan kelebihan beretorikanya lagi,

"tidak, Sehun akan tetap tinggal. Dia adalah calon menantuku" kata ayah Gayoung, semuanya dilakukan demi anaknya.

"tapi…"

"kau jangan ikut campur. Pulanglah…" ayah Gayoung menyambar bahu Kwanghee, dan membuat namja itu mundur dengan sedikit terhuyung,

Warga desa tidak ada yang berkata lagi, sepertinya mereka mengikuti kata-kata ayah Gayoung, dan tidak akan ada yang diusir untuk sementara ini.

"Sehun dan temannya akan tinggal dirumahku. Aku akan membuat pesta yang meriah… kalian semua akan menikmati pesta itu" seru ayah Gayoung pada warga yang ada,

Warga desa mengangguk, saling pandang dan kemudian tersenyum.

Gayoung juga tersenyum, dia mengatup kedua tangannya, beraegyo, sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun. ingin malam pertama segera.

Beberapa saat kemudian, warga desa bubar dan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dan meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun, Gayoung dan ayahnya.

"kalian berdua ikut aku, dan jangan macam-macam…"

.

.

.

.

'brakkkk…'

Pintu gudang tertutup dengan keras, pelakunya adalah dua pembantu kepercayaan ayah Gayoung, mereka diperintahkan untuk mengurung Sehun dan Luhan digudang belakang rumah.

Terdengar suara Gayoung dan ayahnya diluar sana,

"appa, kenapa appa mengurung Sehun digudang? Seharusnya Sehun oppa dikurung dikamarku saja. dan namja yang satunya lagi sebaiknya dikurung disumur tua… ihh… appa" kata Gayoung, manja lebay.

"susah mengurung pemuda itu terpisah, sulit menjaganya. Jalan terbaik adalah mengurungnya dalam satu ruangan" jawab ayah Gayoung, menenangkan anaknya. Istrinya sudah lama meninggal, jadi hanya Gayoung saja yang dipunyainya sekarang. Dia belum berniat menikah lagi.

"bagaimana jika mereka berdua melakukan sesuatu… mereka satu ruangan appa"

"tidak mungkin… tenang saja"

"appa.. ahh.."

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu appa kalau kau hamil?"

"aku takut appa"

"seharusnya kau mengakuinya pada appa terlebih dahulu, appa tidak akan marah… dan sekarang warga sudah mengetahuinya, keluarga kita sudah tercoreng karena ini"

"maafkan aku appa"

"tidak apa-apa sayang, semua sudah terjadi. Kau akan bahagia, Sehun akan menjadi suamimu yang sah"

"terima kasih appa"

Dan ayah dan anak tersebut meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Gayoung bersuka cita sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun dan Luhan, disebuah gudang. Dimana isi gudang itu didominasi oleh karung-karung berisi gabah, padi dan sejenisnya.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk meringkuk disalah satu sudut gudang itu, sejak tadi Sehun sudah berusaha mencari jalan keluar, namun nihil. Mereka sulit keluar dan jalan satu-satunya adalah hanya dipintu yang harus terbuka.

Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan, erat.

"maafkan aku Luhan-ah, aku membuatmu menderita disini… maaf" kata Sehun, pelan.

"bukan salahmu, aku yang meminta untuk ikut denganmu. Kau tidak salah apa-apa" timpal Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

Keadaan sudah hampir malam, jadi sudah beberapa jam lamanya Luhan dan Sehun dikurung didalam gudang milik ayah Gayoung.

"Sehun-ah, kau benar-benar tidak pernah melakukannya dengan yeoja itu kan?" tanya Luhan, hal yang selalu mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi.

"tentu saja tidak… aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya" Sehun mengangkat telapak tangannya keudara,

Luhan tersenyum, dia hanya ingin kepastian saja, supaya hatinya tidak resah dan gelisah.

"tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja…" Sehun menenangkan Luhan lagi,

Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu mendadak terbuka dengan pelan, menampilkan sosok namja yang berjalan seperti bayangan,

Sehun memperhatikan sosok yang muncul dari pintu itu, bukan Gayoung, bukan pula ayahnya.

"Kwanghee hyung…"

Sehun langsung mengenali namja itu, Kwanghee.

Sosok yang memang adalah Kwanghee itu menempelkan telunjuknya dimulut, menyuruh Sehun tidak ribut. Namja itu memegang kunci besar yang digunakannya untuk membuka pintu gudang milik ayah Gayoung.

"kalian berdua lekas pergi, tinggalkan desa ini… pergilah jauh" kata Kwanghee, pada Sehun dan Luhan,

Sehun ingin menimpali, namun Kwanghee kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"aku bukannya menyelamatkan kalian, hanya saja aku ingin kalian pergi dari sini" lanjut Kwanghee,

"tapi bagaimana kami bisa melewati penjagaan dipintu depan?" tanya Sehun.

"tenang saja, aku sudah membuat mereka mabuk, penjaga itu mungkin sudah teler dan tidur sekarang" jawab Kwanghee, tanpa ekspresi.

"kenapa hyung melakukan ini? kenapa hyung ingin kami pergi dari sini?" tanya Sehun lagi, masih penasaran. Karena tadi siang Kwanghee juga ingin warga desa mengusir dirinya dan Luhan.

Kwanghee tidak langsung menjawab, namja itu menoleh kearah pintu, dan kemudian memandang Sehun lagi,

"karena aku yang harus menikahi Gayoung, bukan kau" jawab Kwanghee,

Sehun sejenak terkaget, namun kemudian tersenyum pada Kwanghee,

"hyung mencintai yeoja itu?"

"tidak"

"kenapa hyung ingin menikahinya?"

"karena…"

Kwanghee terdiam sejenak lagi, menimbang-nimbang apakah akan jujur atau tidak, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk jujur.

"karena anak yang dikandung Gayoung adalah anakku" jawab Kwanghee, memperjelas semuanya.

Deg

"benarkah? hyung yang memperkosa Gayoung?" mata Sehun membelalak, tidak terkecuali Luhan disampingnya,

"bukan memperkosa. Yeoja itu yang memintaku untuk melakukannya. Kami melakukannya sebanyak dua kali. Tapi yeoja itu mempunyai motif tersendiri. Dia ingin hamil, dan kehamilannya itu digunakan senjata agar kau menikahinya" ungkap Kwanghee lagi.

Sehun dan Luhan menarik nafas bersamaan, terutama Luhan, namja china itu memperlihatkan kelegaan yang sangat, pengakuan Kwanghee membuatnya semakin tenang. Sehun-nya sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan yeoja yang bernama Gayoung.

Sehun sudah bisa menduga bahwa Gayoung bohong, yang ternyata yeoja itu hamil anak Kwanghee.

"bagaimana hyung bisa menikahi Gayoung? Sedangkan yeoja itu sangat ingin menikah denganku?"

"itulah sebabnya aku menginginkan kau pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Kau sudah tidak ada kepentingan disini lagi, appa angkatmu juga sudah meninggal. kau memang sudah seharusnya pergi dari sini" jelas Kwanghee.

"…"

"dan dengan kepergianmu, Gayoung dan appanya tidak ada pilihan. Aku akan menawarkan diri sebagai panggantimu, calon suami yeoja itu. Mereka pasti akan setuju" lanjut Kwanghee.

"…"

"aku tidak ingin orang lain menjadi appa atas anakku. Aku sendiri yang akan menjadi appanya. Appa anak yang ada dikandungan Gayoung" Kwanghee mengakhiri penuturannya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia menoleh dan memandang Luhan, lalu memegang erat tangan namja China itu. Dia sudah paham dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Kwanghee.

"kami akan pergi sekarang…" Sehun berdiri, menarik Luhan pelan untuk ikut berdiri.

Kwanghee tidak menimpali, namja itu menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

Sehun dan Luhan membungkuk bersamaan, kemudian berjalan dan meninggalkan gudang tersebut, meninggalkan Kwanghee sendirian.

"terima kasih hyung" Sehun menggumam, melambaikan tangannya, dan menghilang dibalik pintu gudang, bersama Luhan.

Pelarian berhasil…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidur dikamar kos mereka. Hari sudah malam. Dan kedua namja itu memutuskan tidur lebih awal, jam 9 malam. Mereka sengaja tidur lebih cepat untuk menghindari rasa lapar malam-malam. Mereka memang bertekad akan menghemat dulu, sebelum Jongin mendapatkan pekerjaan perdananya. Dan tentu saja bukan pekerjaan sebagai gigolo.

Namun, tidur Kyungsoo mendadak terganggu, karena disebelah kamarnya kembali terdengar suara-suara mendesah dan menjerit-jerit,

"ahh… aww… ahh… jangan masukkan jarimu bersamaan dengan penismu itu… sakit… ahhh…"

Kyungsoo terbangun, sudah 3 hari ini selalu terganggu dengan kegiatan seks yang dilakukan oleh tetangga kamar kosnya.

"kau terbangun lagi?" tanya Jongin, memegang tangan Kyungsoo pelan.

"ya, seperti biasa, mereka terlalu ribut melakukan itu, padahalkan bisa dilakukan dengan santai" timpal Kyungsoo. Dia memang sangat tidak setuju dengan kegiatan seks yang terlalu heboh, atau diheboh-hebohkan, kegiatan seks bukanlah syuting gimmick yang harus menjerit berlebihan, mendesah berlebihan, yang seperti video JAV Jepang dimana para perempuannya akan selalu menjerit, padahal hanya disodok dengan penis kecil saja.

Jongin tersenyum, mengucek matanya, kemudian membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu sambil tidur" kata Jongin,

"baiklah" Kyungsoo juga tersenyum, kemudian tidur kembali, menggulung dirinya dan merapat pada Jongin.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, menyandarkan kepala namja kecil itu didadanya.

"seharusnya kau menempati tempat yang layak Kyungsoo-ya, bukan tempat seperti ini… maafkan aku" gumam Jongin pelan.

"sudahlah Jongin-ah, jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku akan selalu bahagia, asal bersamamu" Kyungsoo balas menggumam, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Jongin ditelinganya.

"aku tahu… tapi aku merasa bersalah padamu. Seharusnya aku bisa menjadi namja yang memenuhi kebutuhanmu, lahir dan batin"

"kau sudah memenuhi semuanya. Kau namja yang hebat dan bertanggungjawab"

"terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya"

"dan juga mudah tergoda dengan janda Jepang" Kyungsoo bercanda. Kemudian tertawa pelan.

Suara lenguhan dan desahan masih terus terdengar, namun… suara itu terkalahkan oleh suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras dan kasar.

'tokk.. tokk… tokk'

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkaget, pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan membabi buta, padahal hari sudah malam.

"tunggu disini, aku akan membuka pintu" kata Jongin, lalu beranjak pelan.

"aku ikut" Kyungsoo juga beranjak, mengikuti Jongin-nya.

Dua namja itu berjalan menuju pintu. Jongin membuka pintu perlahan, dan sosok besar gemuk 'teronggok' tidak elit didepan pintu kamarnya.

Sosok itu adalah sang pemilik kos, ajuhma gendut dan tidak seksi.

"heii… kalian berdua… malam ini juga keluar dari tempat ini" seru si pemilik kos, to the poin, tanpa basa-basi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersentak, mereka kaget. Namun Jongin berusaha menormalkan keadaan,

"maaf ajuhma… ini ada apa? kenapa kami harus keluar?" tanya Jongin,

"karena kau… kau Jongin, karena kaulah aku merugi. Kau meninggalkan wanita Jepang itu, padahal kau sudah setuju untuk melayaninya" jawab si pemilik kos lagi,

"maaf ajuhma, tapi… aku memang seharusnya…"

"keluar sekarang, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan pembelaan, aku rugi… sangat rugi. Aku juga harus mengganti biaya perbaikan pintu yang dirusak oleh temanmu ini" pemilik kos langsung menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"tapi…"

"tidak ada tapi tapi… keluar sekarang… keluar, pergi dari sini, sebelum aku panggil preman gang dan menyeret kalian keluar" teriak si pemilik kos, sangat keras.

"baiklah, kami akan keluar" Kyungsoo yang menimpali, memberikan pandangan ala Satansoo pada tante pemilik kos, kemudian masuk dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"tapi Kyungsoo-ya… kita belum sebulan…" Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo,

"tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah, memang sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" timpal Kyungsoo, terus melanjutkan berkemas.

Jongin mendesah pelan, tidak ada pilihan lagi, dia juga ikut berkemas.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menenteng tas ditangan masing-masing, mereka berdua memakai jaket tebal, karena udara diluar sana sangat dingin.

Si pemilik kos masih berkacak pinggang, posisinya disamping pintu.

Kemudian terdengar suara-suara gaduh, pintu tetangga kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin terbuka, seorang pria tua jelek keluar dari sana, dengan bertelanjang dada, sambil membawa pakaian dan sepatunya yang belum dikenakan,

"sana pergi, sialan… mau enak, tapi tidak ada uang… aku bukan barang gratisan…" teriak yeoja yang muncul dipintu, melemari si pria tua dengan bungkusan kondom, kemudian menutup lagi pintu kamar kosnya lagi.

'brakkk'

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih ada didepan pintu perlahan mematung, memandang pria tua yang pergi tanpa menoleh.

"apa yang kalian lihat, pergi…" ibu kos membentak Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tidak memperdulikan anak kosnya yang baru saja mengusir 'tamu' yang tidak berduit. Karena memang tempat disekitar situ adalah sarang prostitusi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tanpa mengucapkan kata apa-apa langsung pergi, mereka melangkahkan kakinya dan menyusuri jalan sempit di gang tersebut.

Ini adalah kali keduanya mereka terusir.

Again…

.

.

.

.

"kita mau kemana Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo, menggigil kedinginan. Baru saja dia dan Jongin dipanggil dan diteriaki oleh yeoja seksi disepanjang jalan. Bahkan ada yeoja yang memperlihatkan celana dalam pinknya dan 'susu menggantung' untuk menarik minat namja yang melintas.

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Jongin pelan, dia merangkul Kyungsoo dan memberikan rasa sangat pada namja bermata owl itu.

Mereka sudah melewati gang 'vagina street', dan kini mereka sudah berada disamping jalan raya yang sudah ramai dengan berbagai kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, dua namja itu hanya bisa melangkah tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sejak dahulu sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensi hubungan cinta mereka. Hubungan yang selalu mendapatkan kerikil tajam didalamnya. Mereka siap hidup miskin dan sengsara, asalkan mereka terus bersama, bersama hingga ajal menjemput mereka.

Tidak terasa air mata Kyungsoo menetes, dia langsung menghapusnya cepat.

"kau menangis?" tanya Jongin, kemudian memegang pipi Kyungsoo.

"ah, tidak. Mataku kemasukan debu" jawab Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum bentuk love.

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya, lagi-lagi ini terjadi karena kecerobohan dan ulahku. Andai saja aku tidak mengikuti kemauan…"

"sudahlah Jongin-ah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Malah aku yang merasa bersalah padamu, seharusnya kau masih bersama keluargamu, appamu. Hidup berkecukupan, tidur ditempat yang layak, makan enak dan…" Kyungsoo tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia cegukan.

Jongin menarik nafas pelan, kemudian memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo,

"aku akan jelaskan lagi padamu… aku sudah memilih. Memilih untuk hidup bersamamu, apapun keadaannya, sesuai janji kita bersama. Kita akan terus memperjuangkan cinta kita" jelas Jongin, seraya mengusap bahu Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo perlahan tenang, kalimat Jongin tadi memberikan energi baru untuknya. Tidak seharusnya dia gundah gulana seperti ini, dia sudah melewati banyak cobaan bersama Jongin, dan semua itu menempanya untuk menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar.

"ayo kita cari tempat bernaung untuk malam ini, dan besok kita akan mencari tempat dan kamar sewaan yang baru" ucap Jongin, merangkul Kyungsoo lagi. Mereka memang harus berhemat, karena mereka hanya mempunyai uang pemberian Kyungwook saja.

"baiklah" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dan kedua namja itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, entah kemana. Langkah kaki mereka akan menuntunnya.

Itulah hidup.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun dan Luhan berhasil kabur dan keluar dari desa Jacheon. Semua berkat campur tangan Kwanghee, juga kondisi sekitar yang sudah malam, jadi mereka berdua tidak menemukan kesulitan yang berarti untuk keluar dari desa itu.

Dan kini, kedua namja yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tersebut baru saja turun dari mobil. Kendaraan yang mereka sewa dengan harga tinggi untuk bisa sampai ke kota.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan erat, memandang keadaan sekitar mereka.

"akhirnya kita bisa keluar dari desa itu" kata Sehun, masih memegang tangan Luhan.

"ya, tapi…" kalimat Luhan terhenti karena melihat mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca, dia langsung mengusap punggung tangan namja cadel itu.

Sehun mendadak sedih lagi,

"aku… aku belum sempat melihat makam appa. Aku bukanlah anak yang baik" gumam Sehun, dia menyalahkan Gayoung dan ayahnya yang muncul bukan pada waktu yang tepat saat itu.

"aku tahu, tapi kapan-kapan kita bisa kesana dan melihat makam appamu" Luhan mencoba menghibur Sehun, dia paham dengan perasaan Sehun. dia juga baru saja kehilangan orangtua, ayah dan ibu sekaligus, dan tahu bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayangi.

Sehun menggeleng pelan,

"kita tidak mungkin muncul disana lagi, sangat bahaya" kata Sehun, menatap mata rusa Luhan.

Luhan meng-iyakan pernyataan Sehun. mereka kesana sama saja dengan mencari mati. Warga tidak akan menerima mereka lagi, dan lagipula masih ada Gayoung dkk yang akan menghadang minta dinikahi.

Sehun tidak tahu apakah Kwanghee bisa meyakinkan ayah Gayoung untuk menikahi putrinya, sebagai pengganti atas dirinya yang sudah pergi. Karena memang Kwanghee-lah yang harus menikahi Gayoung, dia adalah ayah dari anak yang kini dikandung yeoja labil itu.

Sehun berusaha menegarkan dirinya atas kematian ayah angkatnya itu, dia sudah mencurigai satu nama, yaitu Youngmin, ayah kandungnya. dan berencana akan mencari tahu kebenaran itu,

Apakah benar Youngmin yang membunuh Kyungwook?

Apakah benar Jongin adalah saudara tiri (beda ibu) nya?

Sehun akan mencari tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, dan tidak lupa membantu Luhan untuk membalas kejahatan paman namja itu. Hari-hari Sehun kedepannya akan berbeda sepertinya, banyak yang harus diungkap dan dilakukan.

Luhan menatap jam tangannya, sudah pukul 10 malam.

"Sehun-ah, apakah kita akan kembali ke hotel?" tanya Luhan, saat melihat Sehun sudah tidak menampakkan wajah sedih lagi,

"entahlah, kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"kau sudah check out kan.."

"ya, aku sudah check out di hotel itu. Bagaimana jika kita cari hotel lain saja, disekitar sini" tawar Sehun,

"baiklah, terserah kau saja" Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan sangat bersyukur karena kartu ATM-nya tidak diblokir atau dibekukan oleh pihak bank. Mungkin saja pamannya tidak melapor ke bank, karena kematian Luhan hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Pamannya itu tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melibatkan pihak luar, termasuk bank.

Luhan membalas pegangan tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangannya, dia tidak risih diperhatikan oleh orang yang lewat. Kota Seoul memang terkenal dengan kebebasan, asal tidak merugikan orang lain saja.

"terima kasih Sehun-ah, kau memilihku dan mengabaikan yeoja itu" gumam Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun,

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengusap pelan rambut Luhan.

"sama-sama, aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain" balas Sehun.

Kedua namja itu berjalan bersama, malam ini mereka akan menginap di hotel, dan besoknya akan mencari sebuah apartemen untuk ditinggali berdua.

Luhan sudah akan memulai rencananya besok, dia terlebih dahulu akan mengajari Sehun mengenai silsilah keluarganya di China, mengajari sedikit bahasa China standart. Dan setelah semuanya siap, Sehun akan segera menjalankan aksi dan menyamar sebagai keluarga jauh ayahnya yang menetap di Korea Selatan.

Luhan dan Sehun masih terus berjalan, namun mata Luhan menangkap dua sosok yang seperti dikenalinya, dua sosok namja.

Dua namja itu terduduk disamping sebuah toko makanan yang sudah tutup. Yang satu merangkul yang lain, dengan posisi duduk, mirip berjongkok.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memandangi dua namja tersebut intens, maklum saja, posisi kedua namja itu bukan disamping jalan, namun lebih menjorok kedalam. Dan toko makanan yang tutup itu mempunyai pencahayaan yang minim.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau lihat dua namja itu?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun,

"yang mana?" Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya,

"yang duduk berdua disana, sepertinya mereka tidur" jawab Luhan,

"mungkin mereka pengemis. Kau mengenalnya?" Sehun balik bertanya,

"aku seperti mengenali mereka, tapi aku lupa dimana" Luhan berpikir keras.

Sehun dan Luhan lebih mendekat kearah dua namja tersebut, mereka melangkah pelan dan mengamati wajah dua namja itu dari dekat.

Sehun langsung mengenali salah seorang namja itu, namja yang wajahnya terlihat jelas dibanding namja yang satunya,

Namja dengan bibir tebal bentuk love.

Sehun tertegun sejenak, mengamati lagi, dan dia yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"bukannya itu… Kyungsoo hyung…" seru Sehun,

Seruannya itu membuat dua namja tersebut terbangun, namja yang lebih kecil mengucek mata bulatnya, dan namja yang lebih tinggi membuka penutup kepala jaket tebalnya.

Dua namja itu memandang Luhan dan Sehun, dengan pandangan kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Sehun… Luhan… kalian…" kata dua namja nyaris bersamaan.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin hyung" balas Sehun, yakin sekarang.

Ya, dua namja yang tertidur sambil duduk disamping toko yang tutup itu memang adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka berdua sekarang bertemu dengan Sehun dan Juga Luhan.

"ya, Tuhan… aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kalian berdua disini" Luhan berseru, sangat senang.

Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, dan kemudian menjabat tangan Jongin.

"apa yang hyung berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun.

"ah, kami… kami…" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tidak jelas, dia melirik Jongin. tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

Dan kemudian Sehun bertemu mata dengan Jongin. dia menahan nafasnya sebentar, kilasan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan ayah kandungnya alias Youngmin muncul, dan nama 'Jongin' terlintas lagi.

Sehun mendekati Jongin, seperti orang yang baru saja bertemu. Padahal mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab selama setahun terakhir di desa Jacheon

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada hyung" kata Sehun, tepat didepan Jongin.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berpelukan seperti ibu muda yang baru saja menang arisan, lantas memandang Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian, pandangan tidak mengerti.

"menanyakan apa?" tanya Jongin, tersenyum.

"apakah… hyung adalah…"

Sehun sejenak menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Masih ragu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Apakah namja cadel itu harus bertanya secepat ini? padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 9 update… seperti biasa. Mudah-mudahan cerita FF ini masih bisa dinikmati ya, hehehe… chap depan Luhan sudah memulai pembalasannya, mungkin NC Hunhan juga. Aku tahu tidak semua suka dengan cerita FF seperti ini, termasuk dengan genre yaoinya. Jadi jika ada yang kurang suka dengan genre ini, anggap saja FF ini adalah FF GS ya (sesuai dengan pemikiran dan selera reader), tapi aku tetap menekankan ini FF yaoi… 'pure yaoi'.

Tidak akan bosan berterima kasih atas **Review** yang masuk untuk chapter lalu, karena Review itulah FF ini bisa update cepat lagi (sesuai jadwal biasanya), jangan bosan-bosan juga ya menyempatkan waktunya mengetik review sepatah dua kata…hehehe… #wink

Aku lagi menggemari lagu Exo berjudul 'Eldorado', jadi chap lalu aku mengucapkan 'salam Eldorado', dan sekarang **Salam Cinta** aja deh buat semuanya… **terima kasih**, dan sampai bertemu dichapter 10.

By :** Han Kang Woo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Sehun menarik nafasnya lagi, menghembuskannya perlahan. Menyiapkan mentalnya, dan memutuskan akan bertanya kepada Jongin, sekarang juga.

"apakah hyung adalah anak kandung seseorang yang bernama Kim Young Min?"

Deg

Jongin yang sejak tadi tersenyum karena bisa melihat Sehun dan juga Luhan, mendadak berubah ekspresi, dia kaget bukan main.

"Kim… Kim Young Min, dimana kau tahu nama appaku?" Jongin bertanya balik,

"jadi benar itu nama appa hyung?" Sehun mulai bergetar,

"iya, itu nama appaku, tapi… tapi dimana kau mengetahuinya?" Jongin melangkah pelan dan mendekati Sehun, namun Sehun memundurkan langkahnya.

"Youngmin mantan direktur perusahaan kertas Dongwang?"

"ya, dia… tapi… tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" Jongin terlihat frustrasi, Sehun bisa mengetahui nama ayahnya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, kecuali Kyungsoo.

Sehun semakin memundurkan langkahnya, dia menggeleng pelan.

"semua sudah jelas" gumam Sehun, kemudian menyambar pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, ayo kita pergi dari sini" seru Sehun, menarik Luhan kesisinya, dan berjalan cepat.

Luhan yang ditarik mendadak itu, terlihat kaget. Terutama oleh perubahan sikap namjanya itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa? Kenapa kita harus pergi, baru saja kita bertemu dengan…"

"dia adalah… saudara tiriku" kata Sehun, nyaris tidak kentara, dia memelankan suaranya agar Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak mendengar.

"oh, ya tuhan…" Luhan bergumam, dunia terasa sempit sekali.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mematung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, terutama Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak tahu permasalahan.

Sehun melirik singkat pada Jongin, kemudian menarik lagi lengan Luhan, ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namja tersebut tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"tunggu… tunggu…" Luhan menginterupsi langkah Sehun, dia kemudian merogoh ranselnya, mengambil pulpen dan beberapa lembar uang won.

Luhan menuliskan beberapa angka disalah satu lembaran uang paling atas, menulis cepat, kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sehun hanya bisa menatap pacarnya tanpa berkata.

Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo,

"Kyungsoo, ini… terimalah. Kalian malam ini harus menginap di hotel, ingat hotel. Bukan penginapan murah dengan fasilitas kipas angin. Aku rasa uang ini cukup untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Disalah satu lembar uang itu ada nomor ponselku, kau bisa menggunakan jasa telefon umum untuk menelfonku, beritahu aku dimana kau menginap. Aku harus pergi, dan Sehun… ah, sepertinya dia sedang pusing… bye…" Luhan berkata dengan tempo cepat, seperti sales penjual obat pil anti kehamilan.

Kyungsoo menerima uang pemberian Luhan dengan ekspresi O_O,

Luhan memegang singkat tangan Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum pada Jongin, kemudian setelahnya membalikkan badan dan berlari kecil kearah Sehun.

"terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo, masih dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan cepat, sesekali Luhan menoleh dan memandang Kyungsoo dan Jongin, pandangan resah. Setelah itu tidak lama kedua namja tersebut menghilang dibelokan jalan

Hening

Jongin masih berdiri mematung, memasang lagi penutup kepala jaket tebalnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa dengan Sehun?" Jongin bergumam, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dia masih aneh dengan Sehun yang mengetahui nama ayah kandungnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, memandang berlembar-lembar uang pemberian Luhan, menggenggam uang itu, kemudian merapatkan dirinya pada Jongin.

"malam ini kita tidak tidur dipinggir jalan Jongin-ah" kata Kyungsoo, mengingat pesan Luhan untuk menyewa kamar hotel, bukan penginapan murah.

"ya" timpal Jongin singkat, pikirannya mendadak penuh.

Kedua namja itu saling berangkulan, menatap arah belokan tempat dimana Luhan dan Sehun menghilang, mereka mendesah bersamaan.

Dan memutuskan mencari hotel dengan arah yang lain. Tidak lama Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan lagi, membelah jalan, serta menahan dinginnya malam, tetap berangkulan.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun dan Luhan tiba disebuah hotel yang berbeda dengan hotel yang pertama mereka tinggali. Mereka memesan kamar nomor 101, lantai 3, dengan fasilitas sangat lengkap. Dan tentu saja satu kamar untuk berdua.

Sehun masuk duluan, dengan tetap memasang wajah datar, namja itu langsung membaringkan dirinya, membelakangi Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan masuk belakangan, namja itu menyimpan tas ranselnya diatas meja, kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang,

"apa kau yakin dia saudara tirimu?" tanya Luhan, dengan nada pelan.

"ya." jawab Sehun, singkat.

"dan kau menghindarinya?" lanjut Luhan,

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya deru nafas namja cadel itu saja yang terdengar.

"kenapa kau menghindarinya, dia tidak salah apa-apa" kata Luhan, kali ini meninggikan suaranya,

Sehun tetap tidak menimpali,

"kau seharusnya senang, bisa bertemu lagi dengan saudaramu, Jongin. dia dan Kyungsoo diusir dari desa, apa kau tidak kasihan. Mereka terlunta-lunta. Walau aku selama ini selalu hidup enak, tinggal ditempat yang nyaman, tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaan mereka. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya? hah…" Luhan terus menceramahi Sehun.

"…"

"Jongin adalah namja yang baik, Kyungsoo juga. Sangat tidak adil jika kau tiba-tiba membencinya hanya karena Jongin adalah anak dari istri pertama appamu. Kau seharusnya bisa membuka diri. Jongin tidak salah apa-apa, malah dia adalah korban…. Diusir oleh appamu hanya karena lebih memilih mencintai namja miskin, dan sekarang aku sudah tahu… namja itu adalah Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau iba dengannya…" lanjut Luhan,

Sehun tetap bergeming,

Luhan menoleh menatap punggung Sehun, mendadak dia jadi jengkel sendiri, semua kalimat panjang lebarnya tidak ditimpali, dia seperti berbicara dengan batu nisan.

"aku tahu kau 10 tahun bergelut dengan pedesaan, tapi bisakah pikiranmu lebih modern, jangan berpikiran kolot… kau…" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya, dia sadar bahwa kalimatnya mungkin akan menyinggung perasaan Sehun

Namja china itu berdeham pelan,

"maaf, aku terlalu emosional…" kata Luhan, lalu terdiam.

Hening,

Sehun yang merasakan keheningan, pasca Luhan terdiam, mendadak membalikkan tubuhnya, mata namja cadel itu menyorotkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan, dia menggumamkan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' dengan tidak kentara.

Sehun memang tidak akan pernah marah pada Luhan, dan seandainya saja Luhan membunuhnya sekarang, dia juga akan rela, saking sayang dan cintanya pada pacarnya tersebut.

Hening lagi,

Sehun beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan, kemudian memegang tangan namja bermata rusa itu,

"maafkan aku, entahlah… aku hanya belum bisa menerima jika Jongin adalah saudara tiriku, aku berharap itu bukanlah Jongin yang sama." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya,

"kau tahu… aku dibuang dan diserahkan kepada appaku yang sekarang sudah meninggal. dengan dua alasan, karena pertama, kehadiranku tidak dikehendaki, kedua, Youngmin… maksudku appa, sudah memiliki anak yang dibanggakannya… dan itu ternyata adalah Jongin. dia tidak membutuhkan dan menginginkanku… ommaku dicampakkan, dan hanya Jongin dan ibunya saja yang disayang." desah Sehun, menundukkan wajahnya.

Luhan mendesah dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya dipunggung tangan Sehun, mengusapnya pelan.

"kau adalah namja yang baik Sehun-ah, itu mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, kau berkali-kali menolongku… padahal aku waktu itu bukan siapa-siapamu. Dan kali ini aku mohon, maafkanlah Jongin, dia tidak tahu apa-apa… appamulah yang seharusnya dipersalahkan atas semua ini." kata Luhan,

Sehun mendongak, menatap mata Luhan, kemudian tersenyum.

"aku akan berusaha… karena kau yang memintanya, dan aku pasti akan menuruti." timpal Sehun, lalu tersenyum.

"terima kasih Sehun-ah, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau bisa menerima semuanya. Bukan karena aku yang meminta, tapi karena kau memang adalah namja yang baik… aku bisa merasakannya disini" ucap Luhan, seraya mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedada bidang Sehun.

Sehun terus mempertahankan senyumannya, dia memegang tangan Luhan yang ada didadanya.

"my Luhannie…" gumam Sehun, sepertinya Luhan berhasil meredakan emosinya yang tadi membuncah.

Wajah Luhan mendadak merah, dia dipanggil dengan panggilan sayang untuk pertama kalinya oleh Sehun. dan untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, dia lalu memeluk Sehun, erat.

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan tersebut, sesekali mengelus punggung Luhan pelan.

Aroma dan wangi Sehun yang selalu memberikan sensasi tersendiri pada Luhan, kembali menguar, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit… uh, terangsang.

Dan mendadak pikiran untuk melakukan 'itu' muncul seketika dipikirannya, dia yang akan memintanya.

"Se.. Sehun-ah…"

"hm…"

"maukah kau…"

"apa?"

"maukah kau memperkosaku lagi?" Luhan bertanya vulgar,

Pelukan dua namja itu kemudian terlepas, Sehun yang melepaskannya, dia ingin memperjelas pendengarannya dengan memandang wajah imut Luhan,

"memperkosa?"

"y.. ya.. memperkosaku." Luhan tergagap.

"aku masih belum mengerti, kau… kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi padamu?" Sehun ingin memperjelas maksud ucapan Luhan itu.

"ya, jatahmu karena sudah menjadi namja yang baik"

Sehun tersenyum geli,

"kalau aku memperkosamu lagi, bagaimana jika bisikan-bisikan itu muncul lagi? Atau setelah aku melakukannya, kau akan menyesal lagi."

"itu tidak akan terjadi, karena sekarang ini aku menginginkannya… sangat menginginkannya." jujur Luhan,

"kalau begitu istilah 'pemerkosaan' sudah tidak tepat lagi, bagaimana kalau diganti dengan istilah 'belah duren', itu istilah yang bagus" kata Sehun, tertawa pelan.

"durenku sudah terbelah, kau sendiri yang membelahnya, dua kali" balas Luhan, lalu memegang kancing baju bagian atas Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, istilah belah duren pernah dibacanya di buku gaul entah milik siapa.

Tanpa ingin lama-lama lagi, Luhan dengan gerakan cepat langsung membuka kancing baju Sehun, hingga membuat namja cadel itu setengah telanjang, hot.

Luhan sejenak tertegun, baru kali ini dia memperjelas body Sehun, dia sangat takjub, tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya kasar.

"kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun, memegang dagu Luhan,

Wajah Luhan langsung memerah lagi, dia menunduk, malu tingkat dewa.

"apa kau suka melihat tubuhku? Tubuh ini adalah tubuh yang sama menindihmu sebanyak dua kali" Sehun mengingatkan,

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya,

"dan tubuh itu juga yang meninggalkanku di hutan, tanpa berkata apa-apa… setelah puas" timpal Luhan,

"ohh, apa kau belum memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun, tentu saja hanya bercanda.

"belum, sebelum kita melakukannya lagi" jawab Luhan, juga sama bercandanya.

Kedua namja itu saling tertawa, dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung menyambar kedua bahu Luhan dan menidurkannya diatas ranjang king size.

Sehun menindih Luhan, nafas mereka beradu.

"jadi kau siap untuk melakukannya lagi?" tanya Sehun, memutar-mutar telunjuknya dileher Luhan,

"sangat siap..ahh…" jawab Luhan, disertai desahan,

"kau ingin aku bermain liar atau lembut?"

"terserah kau, aku akan menerimanya"

Luhan meraba dada Sehun pelan, tangannya sedikit bergetar, baru kali ini dia meraba dada seseorang. Aksi paling nekat yang terakhir kali dilakukannya adalah memelorotkan celana Sehun, untuk bisa mendengarkan desahan namja itu. Dan kali ini hal itu akan terjadi lagi.

Sehun bersmirk tidak kentara,

"aku sebenarnya ingin kau… hm… agak nakal" gumam Sehun, nafasnya menyapu wajah Luhan

"nakal?"

"ya, nakal dan agresif"

"akan kucoba, sepertinya itu mudah"

Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, wajah tampan namja itu selalu bisa memukau Luhan dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Dan…

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, dia ingin ciuman tersebut menjadi awal pemanasannya sebelum ke-intinya, dia juga ingin agar Luhan tidak pasif, tapi bisa aktif.

Bibir mereka berpagut dan bertaut, Luhan berinisiatif memegang tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman ganas mereka, dan hal itu membuat Sehun puas dalam hati.

Bunyi kecipak saliva dan deru nafas mewarnai ruangan hotel itu, ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dahsyatnya dua insan berciuman dan sebentar lagi ruangan itu juga akan menjadi saksi adegan seks yang sudah direncanakan.

"hm… ah.. hmff…" Luhan mendesah dengan bibir masih menempel dibibir Sehun,

"ck.. hmf ..." Sehun juga mengeluarkan suara, namun tidak sekeras Luhan, dia hanya berusaha mengimbangi ciuman namja tersayangnya itu.

Luhan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sehun, menelusuri semua bagian didalam sana, mencari saliva untuk kemudian disedot dan ditukar dengan salivanya sendiri. Woow… Luhan benar-benar berusaha menjadi 'nakal'

Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya dihabiskan dengan ciuman panjang yang belum menemukan akhir. Tangan Luhan mulai bergerilya, tangan kanannya masih memegang tengkuk Sehun dan tangan kirinya mencengram punggung lebar namja itu, yang memberikan sensasi tidak terlukiskan.

Setelah puas dan nafas mereka hampir habis, barulah Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan aktifitas ciuman maut mereka, kedua namja itu melepaskan pagutan dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"kau hebat Luhannie…"

"kau tidak kalah hebat Sehunnie…" mereka saling memuji.

Luhan mengarahkan tangannya dipinggir celana panjang yang dikenakan oleh Sehun, ingin membuka celana itu. Sehun langsung paham, dia beranjak pelan dan telentang disamping Luhan.

Luhan langsung melancarkan aksinya, dia membuka ikat pinggang celana Sehun, menarik lepas celana itu, dan menyisakan celana dalam warna hitam.

Dan tanpa ingin berlama-lama lagi, celana dalam hitam itu langsung diperlorotkan oleh Luhan, dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Jreng…

Penis Sehun kini nyata badai didepan wajah Luhan, bersinar seperti uang baru. Ah, entahlah… Luhan selalu melihat sesuatu yang 'wow' pada diri Sehun, all.

Namja China itu tanpa aba-aba langsung memegang penis Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah menegang,

"aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang baru" gumam Luhan, menelan ludahnya cepat.

Luhan mengocok penis Sehun dengan ritme pelan, sedangkan si empunya penis hanya bisa diam dan sesekali mendesah nikmat. Luhan terus saja mengagumi penis Sehun yang sudah dua kali bersarang di holenya itu.

Dan tidak berlama-lama lagi, Luhan langsung memasukkan kepala penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya, penis itu tidak muat sepenuhnya, hanya setengahnya saja, tapi teknik menjilat dan mengisap Luhan tidak bisa diremehkan (walau baru pertama kalinya), jadi walaupun penis itu tidak masuk full, tapi si empunya penis dapat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tidak terlukiskan.

"aahh… ahh…" Sehun mendesah pelan, desahan cadel yang pernah sangat diincar Luhan untuk didengar.

Luhan menyedot penis namja tampan dan putih dihadapannya itu, seakan ingin mengeluarkan semua air didalamnya,

"srluupp…" bunyi jilatan Luhan sangat kentara.

"ahh…ohh…. Ashh…" languhan Sehun tidak kalah dengan bunyi sedotan yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan mulut Luhan dan penisnya.

"bagaimana Sehunnie, apa aku sudah terlihat nakal?" Luhan menghentikan sejenak aktifitas menyedotnya, dia mendongak dan membuka mulutnya, lalu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"yeah.. ah… kau terlihat berbeda" timpal Sehun, keenakan.

Selanjutnya Luhan tidak 'mengemut' kejantanan Sehun lagi, dia hanya mengocoknya pelan, takut jika sperma namja tersayangnya itu keluar dengan cepat.

"ayo kita lakukan honey… lebih cepat lebih baik" ajak Sehun, mendudukkan dirinya, sambil menatap penisnya yang masih dioral oleh Luhan,

"dengan senang hati pangeran tampanku" balas Luhan, setuju. Malam juga semakin larut.

Sehun berganti membuka baju dan celana Luhan, dia melakukannya dengan cepat, karena penisnya sudah sangat menegang, dan ingin segera menemukan sarangnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan sudah telanjang bulat, sexy.

"kau bisa menjadi model majalah playgirls" puji Sehun, saat memperhatikan body Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum malu, lalu menidurkan dirinya kembali diatas ranjang.

Sehun sudah siap sedia, mereka berdua akan melakukan gaya klasik, yaitu gaya konvensional, face to face.

Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan, akan membobol Luhan untuk ketiga kalinya. Luhan mengangkat kedua pahanya, namja itu 'mengangkang' dengan elit.

"bersiaplah, aku akan memasukkan punyaku" gumam Sehun pelan, memberikan aba-aba pada Luhan. Penisnya sudah siap didepan hole Luhan, hanya tinggal tusuk saja.

"lakukanlah… aku sudah tidak tahan" timpal Luhan binal, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menambah sensasi erotis, dia melenguh sebelum waktunya. 'nakal'.

Sehun memegang penisnya yang tetap ereksi, dan mengarahkannya ke hole Luhan, tanpa kondom dan pelindung lainnya,

Kepala penis Sehun memaksa masuk kedalam hole Luhan, belum terbenam full.

"arghh…" Luhan menjerit tertahan, holenya perih.

Sehun mendorong pantatnya untuk lebih maju, agar penisnya bisa jebol kedalam hole Luhan dan dengan sekali kali hentakan, penis besar itu akhirnya 'tercoblos' dan bersarang didalam lubang Luhan, gol.

"arghh….ahhh…arghhhh…ahh.." Luhan menjerit lagi, dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan pakaiannya sendiri, agar suara jeritan dan desahannya tidak cetar membahana.

"aahh…" Sehun juga mendesah, penisnya kini dijepit oleh hole Luhan dan itu membuat kulit penisnya terangsang maksimal, dia bergetar hebat.

"aahhhh…."

"yeah.. oh… ahhh… ouch…"

Sehun menggenjot penisnya maju mundur, menghantam prostat Luhan sampai kedalam, hal itulah yang diinginkan oleh Luhan sejak tadi, meminta diperkosa lagi, dan kali ini dilakukan suka sama suka. Making Love.

"hmmm… hmfff..." jeritan dan desahan Luhan tertahan oleh sumpalan baju dimulutnya, sebentar lagi rasa perih diholenya akan berganti dengan kenikmatan.

"ouch… ahhh… Sehunniee….ohh…"

"ahhh… Luhannie…ahhh… sempit… ahh"

Sehun mengangkat kaki Luhan dan menaruh kedua kaki seksi itu dikedua bahunya, dan kembali menyodok, menghantam dan menggenjot penisnya maju dan mundur. Sangat hot.

"ahhhh…..ahhh.."

"ahh, percepat… ahh…." Luhan sudah membuka sumpalan dimulutnya, dia mulai merasa nyaman dan nikmat, siap melancarkan desahan dan lenguhan lagi.

"ahhh… oh, so far so good…"

"kimochi…ahhh….ohh…"

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, sudah sejam lebih Luhan dan Sehun berhubungan seks, dimana seks kali ini terasa sangat berbeda, karena dilakukan antara dua namja yang sudah resmi perpacaran dan mengikat kasih.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, menatap wajah namja itu, dan seperti tahu keinginannya, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, menciumnya lembut tapi penuh penekanan, dibawah sana penis besar Sehun tetap setia maju dan mundur, 'maju-mundur hot'.

"ah… ahh.. apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun, melepaskan ciumannya, sambil mendesah enak,

"aku ahh… menyukainya… ahh" jawab Luhan, dia merem melek, juga keenakan.

"ahh… ahhh…"

"uh… ahhh…."

Tidak lama, penis Sehun mulai berkedut dibawah sana, tanda bahwa cairan kenikmatan akan keluar. Keringat keduanya membanjiri masing-masing tubuh mereka, semakin menambah panasnya adegan seks yang mereka lakukan.

Sehun terus menggenjot jantan, kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menyodok hole Luhan, dan kali ini dengan ritme cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat…

'plook…plokkk…'

"ahhh…ohhh….yeahhh…ahhh…."

"aahhhh…..ahhh…. aku keluar…"

Sehun mengerang dan melolong tertahan, dia bergetar hebat, penisnya berkedut maksimal dan….

'croooottt…. Crooot... crooott… crooott….

Sehun menembakkan spermanya dihole Luhan, cairan putih kental itu meluber dahsyat. Cairan tersebut meleleh keluar dari hole Luhan, membasahi sprei dan sekitarnya.

Sehun mengambil nafas panjang, menghapus keringat didahinya, dia klimaks setelah lebih satu jam memompa penisnya di hole sempit Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum didepannya, menatap penis namja dihadapannya.

"pasti hal ini yang diinginkan yeoja itu padamu Sehun-ah" gumam Luhan, sembari menghapus keringat didahinya, posisinya masing telentang. Kalimatnya itu mengacu pada yeoja yang mengaku dihamili oleh Sehun, Moon Ga Young.

"mungkin" tukas Sehun singkat, dia membaringkan dirinya disamping Luhan, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Luhan meraba dada bidang Sehun, dan menghirup lagi aroma seksi namja itu yang berkeringat. Jalan hidup seseorang kedepannya memang tidak ada yang tahu, pada awalnya Luhan sangat tidak terima saat dijamah oleh Sehun di hutan, namun pada akhirnya dia sendirilah kali ini yang memintanya, meminta untuk 'dipakai' oleh Sehun.

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Luhan dan tersenyum.

"tidurlah, ini sudah sangat malam. Terima kasih untuk malam ini" gumam Sehun, lalu mengelus rambut Luhan.

"sama-sama, besok kita akan pindah lagi dan mencari apartemen" timpal Luhan, lalu menarik selimut yang sejak tadi tergeletak acak dan kusut, membentangkan selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang seksi mereka berdua.

Kamar hotel dan semua perabotannya menjadi saksi bisu adegan seks yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan, mungkin adegan itu bukan pertama kalinya terjadi disana, karena memang biasanya hotel digunakan untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Dan tidak lama, Sehun dan Luhan memejamkan matanya, mengarungi malam. Tanpa membersihkan diri.

HunHan tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Ditempat lainnya, juga disebuah kamar hotel. Dua namja yang berbeda tinggi badan tengah terduduk disisi ranjang. Mereka adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dua namja itu memang beberapa saat yang lalu memesan kamar hotel dengan ukuran medium.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang ada disampingnya,

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo-ya, tapi namja itu tahu nama appaku… apa Luhan yang memberitahukannya, dia mungkin mata-mata appaku" timpal Jongin, kembali ke pemikiran awalnya mengenai Luhan yang tiba-tiba tersesat di hutan dulu.

"tidak mungkin… aku rasa Luhan bukanlah mata-mata keluargamu"

"lalu kenapa dia bersama Sehun. dan apakah Sehun tahu bahwa appanya meninggal di desa?"

"aku tidak tahu" hela Kyungsoo.

Hening

Tidak ada yang berujar lagi. Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sisa uang pemberian Luhan, mata bulatnya fokus pada nomor ponsel yang ditulis Luhan disalah satu uang kertas itu.

"Luhan menginginkan kita bertemu dengannya lagi, dia meninggalkan nomor ponselnya" kata Kyungsoo, lalu mencoba menghafal nomor ponsel itu diluar kepala.

"tapi Sehun tidak ingin bertemu dengan kita" timpal Jongin,

"Sehun memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan kita, tapi Luhan ingin. kita bisa mengorek informasi atas perubahan sikap Sehun pada Luhan"

"…"

"aku merasa bahwa dua namja itu, yaahhh… kau tahulah"

"saling mencintai?"

"mungkin. Aku merasa demikian"

"aku juga merasakan itu"

"seperti yang kita rasakan saat ini, Jongin-ah"

Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam tangan Jongin, lalu tersenyum bentuk love, senyuman yang selalu bisa menenangkan hati Jongin.

"sebaiknya kita tidur Kyungsoo-ya, besok kita akan pikirkan lagi" sahut Jongin, lalu mengusap pelan area ranjang didekatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dan menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Jongin mengikuti dibelakang.

Dua namja itu kini tidur ditempat yang layak, sangat layak malah. Semua berkat bantuan keuangan yang diulurkan oleh Luhan, namja yang hanya sehari dikenal oleh mereka.

"selamat tidur Kyungsoo-ya" gumam Jongin,

"selamat tidur juga, kau tidak memelukku lagi?" Kyungsoo 'memonyong'kan bibir lovenya.

"sepertinya pelukanku tidak berguna lagi. kita sekarang di kamar hotel, bukan lagi di kos sempit dengan banyak suara desahan dan jeritan tetangga" jawab Jongin, lalu tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah… uhh"

"aku akan selalu memelukmu saat tidur Kyungsoo-ya, dimana saja" tutup Jongin, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dan memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, membuat namja itu mirip guling yang lucu.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua juga mengarungi malam dan melesat kealam mimpi, dan berharap hari-hari mereka keesokan harinya akan lebih baik lagi.

Semoga…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

"apa kau suka interior ruangan ini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. mereka berdua saat ini sudah berada disebuah apartemen yang terletak di distrik Songpa, Luhan sengaja mengambil lokasi yang jauh dari tempat kediamannya, distrik Jongno. Agar bisa bebas bergerak dan menjalankan rencananya. Mereka beberapa jam yang lalu sudah check out dari hotel.

"ya, aku suka" jawab Sehun, memandangi seluruh isi ruangan yang terlihat mewah dan berkelas.

Luhan tersenyum, dia menyewa apartemen itu dengan mengunakan uang miliknya, yang kapan saja bisa ditariknya.

Sehun duduk disebuah kursi, sedangkan Luhan masuk dan melihat dapur pribadi disana, namja itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, karena holenya sakit setelah kejadian 'mengenakkan' tadi malam.

"Luhannie-ah, apa kau sudah siap menjalankan rencanamu?" tanya Sehun,

"tentu saja. asal kau sudah siap… aku hanya menunggu kesiapanmu, tapi misalnya kau belum siap kita akan menundanya." jawab Luhan, muncul dari arah dapur, kemudian duduk dikursi kosong yang ada.

"aku sudah siap." kata Sehun mantap.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu mengambil ponsel pribadinya, mengharapkan ada panggilan atau pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo, namun setelah dicek, tidak ada panggilan apapun.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan sejak tadi,

"kau menunggu telefon dari Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun

"ya, tapi dia sama sekali belum menelfon" Luhan melihat jam didinding, sudah pukul 10.00 pagi.

"setahuku Kyungsoo memang tidak punya ponsel" kata Sehun,

"aku tahu, tapi aku sudah berpesan padanya untuk menggunakan telefon umum"

Sehun terdiam,

"Sehun-ah, aku berharap kau bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jongin itu saudaramu, walau hanya saudara tiri. Dia tidak salah apa-apa, dia hanyalah korban dari keegoisan appamu" kata Luhan, kembali mengingatkan fakta yang sudah terungkap.

Sehun terus terdiam, berpikir lagi.

"aku akan mencoba, aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu. Dan kau memintaku… pasti aku akan menurutinya"

"tidak Sehun-ah, bukan karena aku yang memintanya… tapi karena kau adalah namja yang baik" Luhan mengulangi kalimatnya kemarin malam.

Sehun berusaha tersenyum. satu fakta sudah terungkap, Jongin adalah saudara tirinya. Dan fakta lainnya juga akan diungkapnya, apakah betul si Youngmin yang membunuh appa angkatnya. Dia akan mencari tahu itu nanti, setelah terlebih dahulu membantu masalah Luhan-nya.

Sehun memindahkan kursinya dan merapatkannya pada Luhan, sehingga mereka face to face.

"Luhan-ah, ceritakan mengenai rencanamu, apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti dirumahmu?" kata Sehun, menampikan wajah serius, sangat siap dengan semuanya.

"baiklah… tapi aku merubah rencanaku" timpal Luhan,

"maksudnya?"

"aku pada awalnya menginginkanmu menyamar sebagai saudara jauh appaku, dan sekarang aku mengubahnya"

"…"

"aku ingin kau menyamar sebagai saudaraku" jelas Luhan.

"saudaramu?"

"ya, aku terinspirasi kisahmu dengan Jongin. kakak dan adik tiri. Aku ingin kau menyamar sebagai saudaraku, beda ibu. Sama seperti kau dan Jongin" lanjut Luhan,

Sehun menghela nafasnya, sedikit melihat cacat pada rencana Luhan ini,

"tapi, apakah pamanmu itu tidak akan curiga. Kau anak tunggal bukan…" kata Sehun,

"aku memang anak tunggal. Maka dari itu aku sangat berharap padamu, aku yakin kau bisa meyakinkan pamanku itu"

"…"

"katakan padanya bahwa kau anak istri appaku yang lain. mirip seperti omma Jongin… aku yakin kau bisa melakukan itu"

"apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?"

"ya, aku berharap padamu"

"aku akan berusaha"

"terima kasih Sehun-ah, aku tidak seharusnya melibatkanmu dalam lingkaran keluargaku"

"tidak, aku malah senang… kau mempercayaiku sepenuhnya"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun, namja itu membalasnya.

"lalu setelah aku berhasil masuk dan menjadi bagian keluargamu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, mengenai misi selanjutnya,

"kau harus mencari bukti kejahatan pamanku itu. Bukti bahwa dia memang merencanakan pembuanganku di hutan, kematian dan pemakaman palsuku… dan tidak kalah penting, mengenai kejahatannya yang mungkin sudah mencelakai omma dan appaku, sehingga kedua orangtuaku itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Aku rasa itu bukan kecelakaan biasa, dan pihak kepolisian langsung menutup kasusnya… dan aku yakin, pamanku mempunyai orang dalam dikepolisian… itu semua yang harus kau ungkap" jelas Luhan, panjang kali lebar.

Sehun mengangguk paham, dia sangat mengerti,

"lalu kapan kau akan muncul dirumahmu?" tanya Sehun lagi,

"setelah waktunya tepat. Aku akan muncul dan mengangetkan pamanku itu. Setelah bukti kejahatannya sudah terkumpul dan posisiku sudah kuat… maka dari itu, aku sangat berharap banyak padamu Sehun-ah" kata Luhan, sebenarnya dia juga sangat ingin melibatkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, supaya Sehun tidak sendirian beraksi, namun untuk saat ini niatnya tersebut harus disimpan dulu.

Sehun mengangguk lagi, dan memegang kedua pipi Luhan,

"aku berjanji, aku berusaha dan berhasil. Kau akan mendapatkan kembali hakmu… dan pamanmu itu akan merasakan pembalasan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan." ucap Sehun, tegas dan mantap. matanya saling bertemu dengan mata Luhan.

"pamanku itu mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang cantik, jangan tergoda dengannya" kata Luhan, penuh harap. Hampir lupa dengan hal penting itu.

"tidak akan, hanya kau satu-satunya disini." timpal Sehun, seraya memegang dadanya.

"tapi bagaimana kalau dia menggodamu?" seandainya bisa, ingin rasanya Luhan merubah wajah Sehun jadi jelek untuk sementara, sehingga yeoja diluar sana tidak tertarik dengan namjanya.

"aku tidak akan pernah tergoda. Aku hanya akan tergoda oleh satu orang, yaitu kau"

Luhan tersenyum, yakin bahwa Sehun tidak akan 'main api' dibelakang.

Dan setelah itu Luhan mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang harus diketahui oleh Sehun, mengenai data pribadinya, silsilah keluarga pihak ayahnya, sedikit bahasa China (hanya sedikit, karena bahasa itu sangat sulit diperlajari dalam waktu singkat), dan hal-hal lain yang dirasa perlu.

Luhan menjelaskan selama hampir dua jam lamanya, Sehun dengan manis memperhatikan, walau namja itu lebih fokus pada bibir Luhan yang bergerak-gerak seksi, bibir yang sama yang digunakan untuk 'mengoral' kejantanannya tadi malam.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 siang. Dan saatnya Sehun benar-benar menjalankan aksinya.

Let's Go…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun tiba didepan gerbang rumah Luhan, yang terletak didistrik Jongno. Namja itu tentu saja hanya datang sendiri. Luhan hanya memantau diapartemen, dengan ponsel yang siap sebagai penghubungnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun turun dari taksi, dia tampak tampan dengan stelan jas, ponsel baru, dan aksesoris pelengkap lainnya. Dia hanya membawa satu koper kecil pakaian. Semua barang-barang itu dipesan Luhan pagi-pagi sekali, untuk menambah kesan bahwa Sehun adalah namja kaya anak Tuan Xi yang sudah berhasil dan sukses… tampan dan mapan.

Pintu gerbang rumah Luhan terbuka, sepertinya ada seseorang dari dalam rumah yang ingin keluar. Sehun mendekati penjaga gerbang yang seperti satpam toko emas.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini…" kata Sehun, sedikit cadel, namun berwibawa.

Penjaga gerbang yang lebih besar mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap penampilan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah,

"ada perlu apa?" tanya si pengawal,

"panggilkan saja tuanmu… sekarang" seru Sehun,

"tuan besar akan segera pergi, sebaiknya…" kata-kata si pengawal terhenti, karena majikannya memanggilnya,

"siapa?"

"dia ingin menemuai tuan besar"

"ada keperluan apa?"

"aku tidak tahu tuan"

Si majikan memandangi Sehun dari jauh, memfokuskan pada pakaian Sehun yang rapi, mewah dan berkelas.

"suruh dia masuk"

"baiklah tuan besar"

.

.

.

.

Sehun dipersilahkan duduk oleh si majikan. Namja itu duduk dengan gaya elegan, gaya khas eksekutif muda yang tidak akan menikah muda.

Si majikan memandangi Sehun, belum ada kata-kata atau pertanyaan yang terucap. Si majikan itu adalah paman Luhan, alias Hong Seung Sung. yang kini berkuasa di rumah Luhan, dengan panggilan khas 'Tuan Besar' dari para pekerja dan pelayan.

Sehun memandangi Seungsung dengan santai, begitu juga dengan Seungsung.

"ehm… siapa kau? Ada urusan apa ingin menemuiku?" tanya Seungsung, langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun tersenyum, mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya, namun tidak membakar rokok itu.

"oh, jadi sekarang ajuhsi yang menjadi pemilik rumah ini?" Sehun bertanya balik, masih dengan gaya santai. Padahal dia 'dag dig dug joss' dalam hati.

"tentu saja… maaf, aku tidak ada waktu.. seharusnya sekarang aku pergi, karena ada…"

"aku adalah saudara Luhan"

Deg

Seungsung yang menatap jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya, mendadak mematung, dia memandang Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

"saudara Luhan, hahaha… Jangan bercanda anak muda. Luhan itu anak tunggal" timpal Seungsung, tertawa, namun wajahnya menegang.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi,

"aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang saudara Luhan. Appa Luhan adalah appaku… hanya beda omma" jelas Sehun, mencoba tidak bertele-tele.

"jangan menipuku… aku tahu jika kau…"

"aku tidak menipu" Sehun langsung berdiri. Dia langsung menjelaskan panjang lebar apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya, menyebut semua nama keluarga, jumlah saudara ayah Luhan, tanggal lahir, dan sebagainya.

"dan aku menyesalkan appaku meninggal, tanpa aku bisa menghadiri pemakamannya" tukas Sehun, setelah selesai bercerita, dia kemudian duduk lagi.

Seungsung berpikir sejenak, masih belum percaya begitu saja.

"tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini, kau dimana?" tanya Seungsung.

"tentu saja. aku datang dan berkunjung kesini bisa dihitung dengan jari, mungkin hanya 10 kali dalam setahun terakhir ini. Aku mempunyai perusahaan di Busan, aku sangat sibuk… jadi baru sekarang aku bisa datang"

"dimana omma-mu sekarang?"

"omma sudah lama meninggal"

"kau tinggal dengan siapa di Busan?"

"aku tinggal bersama istriku, dia hamil besar sekarang" Sehun berbohong tingkat stres.

"kau punya perusahaan di Busan?"

"ya, perusahaan besar" padahal Sehun sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia punya perusahaan sejak tadi.

"apakah omma-mu dinikahi oleh appa Luhan?"

"tentu saja, aku adalah anak yang sah"

"kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu jika appa Luhan mempunyai istri lain?"

"itu adalah pertanyaan yang ajuhsi sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya. Setahuku ajuhsi hanyalah saudara omma Luhan, hanya tangan kanan appaku… appa Luhan. Dan aku sedikit kaget bahwa sekarang ajuhsi yang menguasai rumah ini" tukas Sehun,

"aku… aku adalah wali yang sah untuk Luhan sekarang. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. namja itu beberapa hari yang lalu juga mengikuti jejak kedua orangtuanya. jadi sekarang aku yang akan memegang harta peninggalan keluarganya" Seungsung berkata, sedikit gugup.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, sepertinya dia sudah berhasil meyakinkan si tua bangka dihadapannya itu.

"dan oh… kenapa semua pelayan disini diganti, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku masih melihat pelayan yang lama. Dimana Kris dan Tao si penjaga gerbang… Luna dan Amber masih bekerja disini kan? Jongdae kemana?" Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, sambil terus mengoceh, seakan-akan sudah familiar dengan rumah tersebut.

"hm… ya, aku.. aku sengaja memecat pelayan lama. Aku ingin suasana baru… sejak peristiwa kematian yang menyisakan luka itu, memang banyak yang berubah" kata Seungsung, menampilkan wajah sedih yang tidak alami.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lagi, dan tentu saja senyumannya itu tidak diperhatikan oleh Seungsung.

"ya… aku rindu pada saudaraku Luhan, aku belum sempat mengembalikan syalnya ini." ucap Sehun, seraya mengeluarkan syal kecil. Syal itu sengaja diberikan oleh Luhan untuk semakin meyakinkan bahwa dia dan Sehun adalah saudara. Syal itu memang ikut diransel yang diberikan oleh Jongdae kepada Luhan beberapa jam sebelum Luhan dibuang ke hutan.

Seungsung menatap syal di tangan Sehun, dia sering melihat syal itu digunakan oleh Luhan saat udara sedang sangat dingin. Dan sekarang dia sudah yakin dengan Sehun.

"jadi, kau hanya ingin melihat pemakaman Luhan dan kedua orangtuanya? maksudku… appamu" tanya Seungsung, duduknya tidak nyaman.

"ya, aku juga berencana menginap beberapa hari disini, ajuhsi pasti mengijinkan bukan?"

"ten… tentu saja… ini rumahmu juga" kata Seungsung, tidak bisa menolak.

Hening sejenak,

Tampak Seungsung terus berpikir keras. Kedatangan Sehun yang mendadak dan mengaku sebagai saudara tiri Luhan tentu saja mengagetkannya, dia merasa terancam.

"ajuhsi, maaf.. aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kim Se Hun" kata Sehun, memakai marga Kim didepan namanya, untuk menghormati ayah angkatnya yang sudah menginggal (Kim Kyung Wook), dan marga itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayah kandungnya (Kim Young Min), yang sama-sama bermarga Kim juga.

"dan namaku…"

"Hong Seung Sung… aku sudah tahu ajuhsi. Walau kita baru pertama kalinya bertemu, Luhan biasa menceritakan sedikit mengenai ajuhsi" potong Sehun, lalu memain-mainkan batang rokok ditangannya.

Seungsung mendengus tidak kentara, dia kembali memandang jam tangannya. Sehun memperhatikan itu.

"ajuhsi mau pergi kan? Silahkah… aku akan istirahat dikamar Luhan" Sehun berdiri lagi,

"tidak, kau istirahat di kamar tamu saja" timpal Seungsung,

"aku bukan tamu ajuhsi. Biasanya aku tidur dikamar Luhan, dilantai dua"

"oh, baiklah"

Sehun beranjak, berjalan pelan menuju arah tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua. Seungsung memandanginya dari belakang.

Sehun menoleh,

"ajuhsi pergi saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. jika aku butuh sesuatu… aku bisa memanggil pelayan" kata Sehun, kakinya sudah menapaki anak tangga pertama.

"…"

Belum sempat Seungsung menimpali, ponsel si tua itu berdering, dia cepat merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat panggilan itu, dia meninggalkan Sehun sendirian ditangga dan menyepi untuk menerima telefon.

Sehun bernafas lega, Seungsung pergi. dia sedikit lupa yang mana kamar Luhan, dilantai dua ada banyak deretan kamar. Dia mencoba mengingat lagi letak kamar Luhan, sesuai yang digambarkan oleh namja China itu diapartemen tadi.

'lantai dua, belok kanan… jalan sedikit, belok kiri. Kamar paling ujung, yang paling besar. dengan pintu bercat putih, ada boneka rusa kecil tergantung didepan pintu itu…' Sehun membatin dalam hati, menirukan kalimat Luhan.

Sehun tidak ingin terlihat bodoh dan kikuk, dan untung saja semua pelayan dirumah itu diganti, jadi rencananya untuk saat ini berjalan mulus, karena dia mengaku mengetahui semua pelayan lama dan akrab dengan mereka.

Sehun terus berjalan, ingin membiasakan dirinya terlebih dahulu dilantai dua tersebut, sebelum masuk kekamar Luhan. Seungsung belum juga tampak, sepertinya masih sibuk menerima telefon.

"tua bangka itu akan menerima kejutan-kejutan selama aku disini… lihat saja." gumam Sehun, mempunyai banyak rencana untuk 'mengerjai' Seungsung, sambil mencari bukti kejahatan tua bangka tidak tahu diri dan gila harta itu.

Sehun masih terus berjalan dan melihat suasana lantai dua rumah Luhan, namun dia dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan dari arah bawah, salah satu penjaga gerbang disana berlari dan mencari Seungsung.

"maaf tuan besar… tuan Youngmin datang dan mencari tuan besar…" kata si penjaga, memberikan informasi.

"suruh dia masuk dan temui aku di ruang kerja." itu suara Seungsung, berseru dan menjeda sejenak percakapannya ditelefon.

"baik tuan besar."

Deg..

Deg..

Sehun mematung ditempatnya, dia baru saja mendengar sebuah nama diucapkan, nama yang sangat dikenalinya.

'Youngmin? dia… tidak mungkin…' Sehun membatin, tidak percaya.

Ada hubungan apa Seungsung dan Youngmin? atau Sehun hanyalah salah dengar dengan nama itu, atau ada Youngmin yang lain?

Sehun mendadak gundah, resah dan gelisah,

Penyamarannya mungkin akan menemui kesulitan jika benar itu adalah Kim Young Min, ayah kandungnya sendiri.

_Trouble_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 10 update, sudah panjangkan? TBC tidak ada lagi… hehehe… hm, bagaimana ya, ada reader yang mengataiku author lebay dan belagu, gara-gara aku sering update FF ini dua hari sekali… entahlah, tapi aku hanya **Menghargai Review** yang masuk dan reader yang masih menantikan FF-ku. Jadi aku update cepat seperti biasa… tapi jika ada yang berpendapat seperti itu aku juga tidak bisa melarang. Baiklah, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan dirinya membaca dan me-Review FF ini, bye… semoga aku bisa update cepat lagi (tapi kali ini tidak bisa janji… mian…)

By : Han Kang Woo


	11. Chapter 11

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Sehun tersentak pelan, dia harus memastikan bahwa tamu yang datang itu Youngmin ayahnya atau bukan. Namja cadel itu bersembunyi dibalik dinding salah satu kamar, entah kamar siapa. dan mengamati dari atas, dia terus mengintip dan melihat kebawah.

Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tamu tersebut, karena sang tamu berjalan cepat dan membelok kearah sebuah ruangan.

'ah, sial... mudah-mudahan itu bukan Youngmin appaku.' batin Sehun, penuh harap.

Sehun berdiam diri, mengambil nafas, karena sepertinya tamu tersebut sudah masuk kesebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai ruang kerja Seungsung. Dia menimbang-nimbang, apakah harus turun kebawah dan melihat sendiri wajah tamu itu, atau tetap tinggal dilantai dua.

"aku harus memastikannya sendiri." gumam Sehun, mengambil keputusan cepat.

Namja itu menatap berkeliling, agak sedikit heran dengan tidak adanya pelayan yang melintas disekitarnya, namun hal itu malah membuatnya senang, dia bisa bergerak bebas tanpa takut dicurigai oleh pelayan. Dia berpikir bahwa Seungsung sengaja meminimalisir jumlah pelayan dan pekerja baru dirumah Luhan, dengan sebab yang belum diketahui.

Sehun berjalan berjingkat seperti pencuri yang ingin mencuri celana dalam (?) tetangga, dia mengarahkan dirinya kelantai bawah, berjalan pelan, mencoba santai, namun dikagetkan oleh kemunculan salah seorang pelayan.

"ah, tuan… minumannya sudah siap, silahkan." kata pelayan tersebut, pelayan yeoja. Sambil menunjuk dua buah gelas minuman diatas meja ruang tamu. Yeoja itu sedikit agak tua.

"terima kasih, aku akan meminumnya nanti." Timpal Sehun, mengusap dadanya pelan, dia memang cukup kaget tadi.

Si pelayan tersenyum, membungkuk dan kemudian berlalu, masuk kedalam dapur, yang jaraknya lumayan dari arah ruang tamu. Maklum saja rumah keluarga Luhan itu sangat besar.

Sehun menatap pelayan yeoja yang menjauh tersebut, setelah pelayan itu menghilang dari pandangan, dia langsung bergerak cepat, melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah ruangan dimana si tamu kini berada,

Namja berkulit putih itu memasang telinga, sambil berjalan, mencoba mendengar suara-suara percakapan. Setelah berjalan pelan dan hati-hati, akhirnya dia sampai didepan pintu ruangan dengan cat berwarna coklat.

Terdengar percakapan samar-samar yang terjadi didalam ruangan itu.

Sehun menarik nafas, memandang sekeliling, aman, dan kemudian menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu ruangan tersebut.

"aku baru saja ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu." itu suara Seungsung, terdengar pelan, namun jelas.

"aku menunggu lumayan lama, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini saja." timpal suara yang lain, itu suara si tamu.

Deg…

Sehun sangat mengenali suara itu, suara yang sering melontarkan permintaan kepadanya untuk kembali menjadi anak, itu suara Youngmin, ayahnya.

'sial, ternyata benar, dia appaku…' Sehun membatin, dia baru saja mengetahui fakta yang mengagetkannya, ada hubungan apa ayahnya dengan paman Luhan itu?

Penyamaran Sehun sepertinya sulit berjalan mulus. Terlebih jika Youngmin sering muncul dirumah Luhan.

Sehun terus menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu,

"bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya lagi… sebaiknya dilakukan dengan cepat. Rencana ini sudah setahun yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang belum terealisasikan." kata Youngmin, terdengar memaksa.

"kau terlalu terburu-buru, rencana pernikahan anak kita tetap akan dilaksanakan. Aku hanya menunggu berakhirnya hari berkabung. Aku tidak mungkin mengadakan pesta pernikahan dalam waktu dekat ini. bagaimana komentar masyarakat sekitar jika aku mengadakan pesta dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan pemakaman keluarga Xi." Ujar Seungsung,

"aku tahu, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau berubah pikiran saja." Youngmin mendesah.

"aku tidak mungkin berubah pikiran. Kita sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Banyak rahasiaku yang telah kau pegang dan ketahui, termasuk mengenai kematian keluarga Xi." jelas Seungsung.

"ya, aku melakukannya dengan mulus bukan? Ah, sebenarnya bukan aku. Tapi orang-orangku, dan kau sendiri yang membayarnya." kata Youngmin,

"terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, aku belum cukup pengalaman dalam menyewa orang-orang. Dan prestasi membangggakan yang pernah kulakukan adalah membuang anak keluarga Xi ke hutan, dengan terlebih dahulu kubuat pingsan." ujar Seungsung, kemudian tertawa jelek.

Youngmin juga ikut tertawa, lalu melontarkan pertanyaan,

"jadi bagaimana nasib anak itu? Kudengar kau berhasil membawa mayatnya dari hutan…"

"hahaha… untuk apa aku repot-repot mengambil mayat anak itu dari hutan, mayatnya mungkin saja sudah dimakan binatang buas." Seungsung terus tertawa cetar.

"jadi mayat yang dikuburkan itu?" Youngmin belum mengerti,

"itu palsu, mayatnya palsu. Pemakamannya juga palsu. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang." jawab Seungsung, tawanya belum hilang.

"kau benar-benar hebat. satu lagi rahasiamu ada padaku" Youngmin merasa terhormat karena bisa mengetahui satu lagi kejahatan Seungsung.

Sehun menahan nafasnya diluar sana, dia baru saja mendengarkan fakta baru. Bahwa ayahnya sendiri mungkin saja terlibat atas peristiwa kematian ayah dan ibu Luhan. Dan yang sudah sangat jelas sekarang, paman Luhan memang merencanakan untuk membuang / menyingkirkan Luhan untuk selamanya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, dia geram. Telinganya masih terus menguping.

"bagaimana perusahaanmu? Keuntungannya banyak?" tanya Seungsung, sudah berhenti tertawa,

"hm.. itu, hm… baik, tentu saja. perusahaanku selalu untung besar" jawab Youngmin, agak kaku.

"bagus. Aku selalu senang bersahabat dengan orang yang sepadan denganku" Seungsung berujar terbuka.

Youngmin terdiam,

'setan kau, aku yang membantumu menyingkirkan keluarga ini. aku menginginkan anakku menikah dengan anakmu karena kau sudah mapan sekarang. Dan setelah anak kita menikah, aku mempunyai akses lebih untuk menyingkirkanmu… dan aku yang akan menguasai harta kekayaan keluarga ini.' Youngmin membatin dalam hati, dia tersenyum tipis.

Setahun yang lalu, Youngmin menjodohkan Jongin dengan yeoja anak keluarga kaya, yang dikiranya anak keluarga Xi, Padahal bukan. Keluarga Xi hanya mempunyai satu anak saja, anak tunggal laki-laki, yaitu Luhan. Dan yeoja yang dimaksud itu ternyata adalah anak Seungsung, anak perempuan yang juga satu-satunya.

Singkatnya, Youngmin dan Seungsung yang sudah lama bersahabat, menjodohkan anak mereka. Namun tidak berjalan mulus, karena Jongin kabur dan pergi bersama Kyungsoo dan mengasingkan diri didesa. Jongin tidak ingin menikah dengan yeoja itu, karena dia sudah memilih Kyungsoo.

Dan kini, Youngmin memutar haluan dengan kembali meminta Sehun menjadi anaknya lagi, padahal dia sudah lama membuang (memberikan) anaknya itu kepada Kyungwook, dan ajuhsi tua dan baik hati itulah yang membesarkan Sehun sejak umur 11 tahun hingga sekarang.

Youngmin setahun yang lalu dengan Youngmin sekarang sudah agak berbeda, terutama dalam hal ekonomi. Dia sudah tidak lagi menjabat sebagai direktur diperusahaan kertas terkemuka, dia digeser oleh orang lain, dan kini hartanya perlahan menipis. Namun dia menyembunyikan itu pada Seungsung, dia berusaha tetap terlihat kaya dan mapan, agar Seungsung tidak membatalkan pernikahan anaknya yang sudah jauh-jauh hari rencanakan.

dan agar pernikahan itu terjadi, Youngmin harus berusaha keras mengambil Sehun untuk menyeberang kepihaknya, dan memaksa anaknya itu menikah… bagamanapun caranya.

"baiklah, bagaimana jika kita minum-minum ditempat biasa? Dan membicarakan hal-hal penting lebih lanjut." ajak Seungsung, menghilangkan keheningan yang ada.

"boleh." Youngmin langsung setuju.

Terdengar langkah keduanya menuju pintu. Sehun yang masih setia didepan pintu, lekas sadar. Namja cadel itu langsung menepi dan menabrak seorang yeoja muda. Yeoja itu terjengkang tidak elit kebelakang.

"aww…" si yeoja merintih, kesakitan.

Yeoja itu ingin protes, namun Sehun secepat kilat menutup mulut yeoja itu dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu menunduk dan meringkuk bersama si yeoja.

Hening,

Seungsung dan Youngmin keluar ruangan, mereka tidak memperhatikan dan melihat Sehun yang terduduk bersama seorang yeoja disamping ruangan, dekat pintu.

Seungsung dan Youngmin tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, mungkin saja membicarakan musik dangdut dari negara seberang, entahlah.

Seungsung langsung lupa dengan Sehun, dia lupa bahwa ada seorang namja yang baru saja datang dan mengaku sebagai saudara Luhan. Lupa untuk bertindak hati-hati, lupa untuk waspada dengan orang baru, lupa dan lupa.

Dan 'lupa' itu adalah hal baik bagi Sehun.

Seungsung dan Youngmin sudah menghilang dipintu utama, meninggalkan jejak gelak tawa yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut bau tanah mereka itu.

Sehun mematung, posisinya masih meringkuk, bersama yeoja, tangannya juga masih setia membekap mulut yeoja itu.

"oh.. maaf…" kata Sehun, setelah sadar membekap seorang yeoja cantik. Dia melepaskan bekapannya itu.

Si yeoja memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan centil, batal melayangkan protesnya. Dia menggumamkan kata 'tampannya' dengan tidak kentara.

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan disiang bolong si yeoja.

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab si yeoja,

"kau anak Seungsung ajuhsi?" Sehun langsung bertanya vulgar, setelah melihat paras yeoja itu.

Si yeoja langsung tertawa cetar, dia menutup mulutnya, takut liurnya 'muncrat'.

"tentu saja bukan, aku pembantu dirumah ini." jawab si yeoja, masih terus tertawa.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, dia belum ingin bertemu dengan yeoja anak Seungsung secepat ini. yeoja yang sudah dijodohkan oleh Youngmin ayahnya.

"perkenalkan namaku, Joy. Aku pekerja baru disini. Oh, semua pekerja disini juga baru" kata yeoja yang bernama Joy itu. Dia adalah pembantu cantik yang membidangi masalah kebersihan kamar di rumah Luhan.

"namaku Sehun, aku adalah adik Luhan" Sehun juga balas memperkenalkan dirinya.

"adik Luhan? Tuan muda?" mata Joy melebar seperti bola kasti.

"ya, kami beda ibu" Sehun memperjelas.

"oh, tuan muda yang baru. Maafkan aku…" Joy menunduk dan membungkuk.

"jangan formal begitu, aku belum cocok dipanggil tuan muda" kata Sehun, tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya dipanggil seperti itu oleh seorang yeoja.

"bagaimana jika aku memanggil dengan oppa saja." Joy langsung ceria,

"baiklah, tidak masalah." Sehun tersenyum.

Joy meremas-remas tangannya, sesekali memandangi wajah Sehun, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Sehun memandang keseluruh ruangan, sejak tadi dia tidak melihat foto Luhan dipajang,

"kau pernah melihat wajah Luhan kan?" tanya Sehun, yakin bahwa semua foto Luhan sengaja disingkirkan oleh Seungsung agar pekerja yang baru tidak ada yang mengenali namja itu.

"belum oppa, fotonya saja aku belum pernah lihat. Aku hanya tahu namanya saja. bahwa Luhan adalah nama anak keluarga Xi, yang meninggal sehari setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal, keluarga yang malang" jelas Joy, jujur.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, sepertinya harus mengorek lebih jauh info yang diketahui oleh Joy, walah yeoja itu adalah pekerja baru.

"tamu yang baru saja keluar itu, sering kesini?" Sehun memulai investigasinya,

"ya, orang itu lumayan sering kesini, dan selalu berbicara di dalam ruang kerja tuan besar." jawab Joy, memilin baju clemek yang dikenakannya.

"oh begitu. Selain orang itu, siapa lagi yang sering kemari?"

"aku tidak begitu tahu oppa, tuan besar jarang terima tamu. Aku biasa sering mendengarnya berbicara dengan dua penjaga didepan untuk menolak tamu orang asing, entah apa alasannya." ucap Joy.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengganti topik pertanyaannya,

"siapa nama anak Seungsung, maksudku ajuhsi… dia kemana sekarang?"

"oppa tidak tahu? bukannya oppa ini saudara tuan muda Luhan. Seharusnya oppa tahu." Joy menampilkan wajah heran.

"hm… bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sudah lama berpisah dengan keluarga Luhan, appaku. Omma Luhan dan ommaku berbeda. Kau tahu sendirikan, aku mandiri. Jadi aku tidak begitu tahu perkembangan keluarga ini, terutama pamanku Seungsung" jelas Sehun, secepat mungkin mencari alasan, walau dia tahu alasannya mungkin sulit dimengerti.

"oh begitu. Aku paham oppa. Anak tuan besar namanya Jessica. Dia jarang dirumah, sabtu minggu biasanya dia akan muncul." Joy menjelaskan,

"dia sekolah?"

"setahuku sudah tamat, dan sekarang kebanyakan jalan-jalan, shopping dan sebagainya. Begitulah."

"oh."

Joy senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi, kali ini dia yang akan bertanya,

"oppa sendiri bagaimana, tinggal lama disinikan?" tanya Joy.

"oh tidak, aku hanya tinggal beberapa hari saja, mungkin paling lama seminggu" jawab Sehun, itu adalah jangka waktu yang ditargetkannya menuntaskan misi.

"terlalu cepat oppa, oppakan bisa lama-lama, ini rumah oppa juga" Joy 'manyun',

"tidak bisa. Istriku dirumah sedang hamil muda, aku tidak bisa lama meninggalkannya" ucap Sehun, lalu membayangkan wajah Luhan-nya.

Joy seperti disiram aspal cair yang masih panas, yeoja itu kaget,

"op.. oppa sudah punya istri?"

"tentu saja, istri yang sangat kucintai"

"aku kira oppa masih single… betapa beruntungnya yeoja yang mendapatkan oppa, dia pasti sangat bahagia" Joy bergumam, dengan mulut semakin 'monyong' saja.

"jelas sangat bahagia"

"oppa tidak ada rencana berpoligami?"

"apa?"

"oh tidak, lupakanlah oppa" Joy langsung 'cengengesan' tidak jelas,

Sehun kemudian memandang jam tangannya, hari sudah semakin sore,

"biasanya jam berapa ajuhsi datang?" tanya Sehun, kembali mengganti topik,

"tidak pasti oppa, tuan besar biasanya pulang cepat, pulang lama. Tidak menentu" jawab Joy, masih cemberut.

"baiklah, aku kamar Luhan dulu…" ucap Sehun,

"apa tidak sebaiknya ke kamarku dulu oppa."

"apa?"

"lupakanlah oppa."

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah. Menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Luhan, meninggalkan pembantu rumah tangga cantik yang bernama Joy sendirian.

"uhh, sayang sekali… oppa yang tampan sudah punya istri, buku pendaftarannya sudah ditutup." desah Joy, kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Luhan mondar-mandir seperti 'setrika' didalam kamar apartemennya, dia cemas dengan keadaan Sehun, namjanya. Siapa tahu saja disana Sehun kena masalah, atau apa.

"tidak seharusnya aku melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahku" gumam Luhan, sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan dan ditempelkan didepan bibirnya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun, bagaimana jika pamannya curiga? Lalu memutilasi Sehun saat namja itu tidur, lalu dikuburkan dibelakang rumah? Oh no…

Luhan menunggu kabar dan telefon dari Sehun, dia memang sudah membekali namjanya itu dengan ponsel baru, agar mereka setiap saat bisa saling berkomunikasi. sekarang sudah beberapa jam sejak kepergian namja cadel ke distrik Jongno, namun belum juga ada kabar.

Luhan tidak tahan, dia akan menelfon terlebih dahulu. Namja bermata rusa itu mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor ponsel Sehun, namun sebelum dia menekan tombol, ponsel tersebut berbunyi, dia cepat mengangkatnya.

"halo"

"halo, ini dengan Luhan?" tanya orang diseberang sana,

"ya, aku Luhan." jawab Luhan, itu bukan suara Sehun-nya.

"maaf, ini aku… Kyungsoo"

"oh, Kyungsoo-shi. Ya… Tuhan, sejak tadi aku menunggu telefon darimu" ucap Luhan, terlonjak senang. Kyungsoo akhirnya menelfonnya.

"kau dimana? aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." lanjut Kyungsoo,

"aku juga sama. Aku di apartemen yang baru, kau?"

"masih di hotel."

"baiklah, bisakah kita bertemu?"

"tentu saja, dimana?"

"di ByunYeol Café, kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

"sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, tapi kau bisa menjelaskan letaknya dimana"

"baiklah. Dan ajak Jongin juga."

Luhan menjelaskan letak café tempat mereka janjian untuk bertemu, setelah menjelaskan dengan singkat, akhirnya Luhan menutup telefonnya. Setelah itu mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun untuk menanyakan kabar namjanya itu.

Luhan mandi, kemudian siap-siap.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk manis disalah meja yang letaknya agak disudut, meja itu dipilih sendiri oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Luhan sejak tadi terus tersenyum, benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan dua namja penolongnya di hutan dulu.

"aku betul-betul tidak menyangka, setelah tadi malam. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi" Luhan sumringah, menatap bergantian Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"ya, kamipun sama" Kyungsoo yang menimpali, disebelahnya Jongin tersenyum simpul.

Luhan merasa aneh dengan gaya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, terutama penutup kepala yang menyatu dengan jaket mereka berdua,

"kalian tidak membuka penutup kepala itu?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, mereka saling pandang terlebih dahulu, dan Jonginlah yang menjelaskan.

"sebenarnya kami sejak lama menghindari keramaian, tempat umum. Sejak setahun yang lalu. Hari ini kami nekat saja, dan kami tentu saja tidak ingin dikenali." jelas Jongin, mengecilkan suaranya.

"kenapa?" Luhan tidak mengerti,

"kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang." Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Dia belum siap menjelaskan kepada Luhan bahwa mereka adalah dua namja pelarian. Terlebih lagi, Jongin masih menaruh curiga bahwa Luhan adalah mata-mata ayah namja itu. Walau dia sendiri yakin bahwa Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"aku paham." Timpal Luhan. Dia tahu bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai.

Luhan juga sebenarnya tidak boleh sembarangan muncul ditempat umum, dia sudah dinyatakan meninggal dunia oleh pamannya, dan itu sudah menyebar dikalangan masyarakat tempat tinggal keluarganya. Tapi Luhan tidak menghiraukan itu, dia selama ini jarang keluar rumah, dan kecil kemungkinan akan dikenali oleh masyarakat sekitar rumahnya, ya… kecuali pamannya mungkin.

Jongin memandang wajah Luhan, kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi malam mengusik pikirannya.

"apa… apa kau tahu penyebab Sehun marah padaku?" tanya Jongin, dia tentu saja masih mengingat ekspresi datar Sehun tadi malam.

Luhan bungkam, tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. namja imut itu memegang gelas kopi mocca yang sejak tadi sudah dipesannya, dia gugup.

"kau pasti tahu sesuatukan? Tolong katakan padaku." Jongin memaksa secara halus,

Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan,

"seharusnya Sehun sendiri yang harus mengatakan ini… tapi…" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak,

"katakan saja…tolonglah."

"baiklah, sepertinya ini yang terbaik… sebenarnya Sehun itu adalah…."

"…"

"Sehun adalah adikmu Jongin, adik beda ibu" ungkap Luhan, lalu mendesah.

Deg…

Jongin terkaget, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Fakta yang diungkapkan oleh Luhan benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"adikku?" Jongin bertanya, ingin memperjelas pendengarannya.

"ya, Sehun adikmu. Adik tiri." Jelas Luhan, terus diselingi desahan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"kau tidak bercandakan?"

"aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Sehun adalah adikmu. Sehun juga baru mengetahuinya tadi malam, tenang saja… dia hanya kaget saja, aku yakin jika kalian bertemu lagi, sikapnya pasti sudah berubah." ujar Luhan,

Jongin terdiam, selama didesa dulu dia dan Sehun sangatlah akrab. Dia sering diajari naik kuda oleh Sehun, bersama-sama mengintip yeoja desa tetangga yang mandi dipancuran, hingga bercanda bersama dan menceritakan hal-hal mesum. Dan ternyata Sehun adalah saudaranya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan itu.

"dimana Sehun bisa yakin kalau aku saudaranya?" tanya Jongin lagi,

"dari Youngmin, appa kalian. Sehun adalah anak kedua appamu, dari istri yang lain. Sehun diserahkan oleh appamu kepada salah seorang warga desa Jacheon. Appamu tidak menginginkan kehadiran Sehun."

Jongin kembali terdiam, dia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya mempunyai istri lain, dan juga mempunyai anak, dan itu adalah Sehun.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, nasib Sehun adiknya itu tidak berbeda dengannya. Sehun dibuang oleh Youngmin, karena tidak diinginkan. Dan dia kabur dan pergi dari Youngmin karena hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan restu. Youngmin adalah seorang ayah yang egois. Tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan 'appa' sebenarnya.

"dimana Sehun sekarang?"

"dirumahku." Luhan langsung jujur, tidak ingin menutupi.

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun, kenapa dia dirumahmu?" Jongin terus melayangkan pertanyaan,

"kami saling mencintai, dan Sehun sekarang sedang membantuku. Membantu masalah yang membelitku." Jelas Luhan, membuka semuanya.

Luhan yakin Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa menyimpan rahasia. Dia menjelaskan mengenai keluarganya, pembuangannya dihutan, pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun di hutan, kisah cintanya dengan Sehun, dan rencana pembalasan pada pamannya.

"ohh, jadi waktu di hutan itu, Sehun-lah yang memperkosamu?" Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi O_O andalannya. Dia masih mengingat jelas sisa sperma yang menempel dipaha Luhan saat dia dan Jongin menemukan Luhan di hutan dalam keadaan pingsan.

"ya, dia yang melakukannya. Jadi… eh, kalian tahu bahwa aku sudah diperkosa waktu itu?" wajah Luhan langsung merah, dia menunduk.

"tentu saja, kami takut menanyakannya langsung padamu. Siapa tahu saja kau marah." jawab Kyungsoo. Dia melirik Jongin sekilas.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya lagi, lalu tersenyum.

"aku juga harus bersyukur, mungkin jika Sehun tidak memasukkan 'punyanya' waktu itu, aku mungkin tidak akan bangun. Waktu itu aku masih pingsan, karena pamanku memukul tengkukku dan membuatku pingsan, dan membuangku begitu saja ditengah hutan" Luhan berujar dengan malu-malu,

"ya, punya Sehun memang besar. Orang mati bisa langsung sadar jika benda…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, karena melihat mata Jongin meliriknya dengan pandangan 'stop, apa punyaku kurang besar, hah…'

Luhan tertawa pelan,

"dan aku berterima kasih pada kalian berdua. Setelah Sehun melakukan itu, aku pingsan lagi. Dan kalianlah yang menemukanku, menolongku. Sedangkan Sehun setelah puas, dia langsung pergi begitu saja."

"tapi kenapa kalian bisa pacaran sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo, merasa aneh.

"itu ceritanya panjang Kyungsoo-shi. Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali" jawab Luhan,

"baiklah."

Luhan memandang sekilas jam tangannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"aku sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian…" ucap Luhan, ke topik yang lain.

"bantuan apa?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertanya nyaris bersamaan.

"aku… aku ingin kalian bersama-sama Sehun membantuku. Sehun sekarang sudah dirumahku, dan aku ingin kalian juga ikut masuk didalamnya." Jelas Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang lagi, mereka sudah dijelaskan sejak awal bahwa Luhan disingkirkan oleh pamannya yang gila harta, dan Sehun sekarang sedang beraksi dan menyamar di rumah Luhan.

"aku masih belum mengerti." Kyungsoo berkata,

"bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci" Jongin menambahkan.

"aku ingin kalian masuk dan menjadi bagian keluargaku, dan bersama-sama Sehun disana."

"bagaimana caranya? Kami hanya orang luar."

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Sehun. kalian pertimbangkanlah, tapi jika kalian menolak, aku tidak akan memaksa." Sahut Luhan, lalu menyeruput kopi moccanya yang mulai dingin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam, mereka saling pandang lagi. Kopi yang sudah dipesankan oleh Luhan belum tersentuh sejak tadi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mempraktekkan bahasa isyarat dan bahasa tubuh, berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Mereka berdua sudah biasa melakukan itu.

"ya, kami setuju. Tapi, kediaman keluargamu itu bukan di distrik Nowon kan?" Jongin yang berkata, dan dilanjutkan dengan bertanya. Dia menghindari kawasan sekitar rumah ayahnya, Youngmin, yang terletak di distrik Nowon. Bagaimanapun dia dan Kyungsoo masih pelarian.

"terima kasih… bukan, kediamanku ada di distrik Jongno." Jawab Luhan, lalu tersenyum senang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersedia membantunya. Dengan masuknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo dirumahnya, maka Sehun tidak akan sendirian, dengan begitu, misinya untuk mencari bukti kejahatan pamannya dan menjatuhkan pamannya tersebut akan semakin cepat.

"sebaiknya kalian tinggal bersamaku di apartemen, sambil menunggu kabar dari Sehun" kata Luhan, menawarkan tempat tinggal bersama.

Ekspresi Jongin mendadak berubah, dia menggeser kurisnya dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia masih memakai penutup kepala jaketnya,

Luhan memandang Jongin,

"ah, aku akan menyewakan kamar khusus untuk kalian berdua diapartemen, bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Kita tidak akan sekamar, aku menghargai privasi kalian…" kata Luhan cepat-cepat,

"bukan begitu… hanya saja… aku baru saja melihat appaku, dia disana." gumam Jongin, namja berkulit seksi itu memang baru saja melihat Youngmin melintas bersama seseorang, yang sama tuanya.

"benarkah? dimana?" Kyungsoo mendadak panik, dia juga menundukkan wajahnya, merapatkan penutup kepalanya, namja kecil itu menegang.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, menyapu ruangan tersebut, matanya menangkap sosok yang pernah dilihatnya sekali, ayah Jongin dan Sehun. dia memang Youngmin.

"oh, bukankah itu… sial, ayo kita pergi…" Luhan mengeluarkan uang dari ranselnya, menaruh cepat uang itu di meja, dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin, meninggalkan café itu. Tidak lupa Luhan memakai kaca mata hitam tebalnya, agar sulit dikenali.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan cepat, 3 namja itu berjalan menunduk, melewati orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, pergi sejauh mungkin dari café itu.

.

.

"kau mengenal appaku? Kau pernah bertemu?" tanya Jongin, saat mereka bertiga sudah berada disamping jalan raya.

"aku baru sekali melihatnya, dan aku betul-betul tidak menyangka..."

"menyangka apa?"

"appamu berjalan bersama pamanku." jawab Luhan, menampilkan ekspresi cemas. Selain Youngmin tadi, dia juga sangat mengenali sosok tua jelek yang berjalan disamping Youngmin, sambil tertawa. Dan itu adalah Seungsung.

"merek saling kenal kalau begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"entahlah. Tapi fakta itu sepertinya mempersulit Sehun… aku berharap Sehun baik-baik saja disana. Aku takut dia ketahuan oleh appanya sendiri."

"lalu bagaimana dengan kami. Appa Sehun adalah appa Jongin juga. Bagaimana aku dan Jongin bisa masuk kesana, jika ternyata pamanmu berteman dengan appa Jongin dan Sehun. masalahnya jadi rumit sekarang…" hela Kyungsoo, lalu memandang Luhan dan Jongin bergantian.

"sepertinya begitu, kalian masuk kesana sama saja dengan membahayakan kalian juga. Maafkan aku… rencana kita sebaiknya dibatalkan saja." desah Luhan, dia menunduk, mempermainkan kerikil kecil dibawah sepatunya.

"tidak, rencana ini tetap akan dilanjutkan…" Jongin berseru.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kaget,

"Jongin-ah."

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, adikku. Aku akan berusaha masuk kerumahmu, mungkin hanya sendiri… sebaiknya Kyungsoo tidak…"

"tidak, aku ikut. Aku tidak mungkin berpisah denganmu. Aku ikut, kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama-sama." potong Kyungsoo cepat,

"tapi…"

"aku ikut."

"baiklah."

Luhan yang melihat kebersamaan dan cinta kasih antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mendadak langsung teringat dengan Sehun-nya. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun, walau hanya seminggu. Tapi tidak mungkin dia memunculkan diri dulu dirumahnya, jadi untuk sementara dia harus rela berpisah dengan namja tampan tersayangnya itu.

"kita ke apartemenku dulu, disana kita akan membicarakan rencana selanjutnya, sambil menunggu kabar dari Sehun." ajak Luhan,

"baiklah." Jongin dan Kyungsoo berujar bersamaan, setuju.

Tiga namja itu kembali melangkah, ingin menuju halte terdekat, namun langkah mereka dihentikan oleh sebuah seruan yang memanggil dari arah belakang,

"hei… kalian… tunggu…"

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUED**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 11 update. Maaf, chap ini mungkin jelek, banyak bahasa lebay, kurang greget dan belum masuk konflik utama, takut aja alurnya kecepetan lagi, hehehe… terima kasih untuk yang selalu memberikan semangat, sebenarnya yang kemarin itu ada beberapa reader yang terganggu dengan notifikasi FF-ku ini di-emailnya. Dia pernah mem-follow akunku, dan FF ini yang selalu update dua hari sekali membuat inboxnya penuh. Dia tidak tertarik dengan main castnya (HunHan), karena dia seorang Chanbaek shipper (mian kalo aku bilang disini). Aku memang pernah membuat FF main cast ChanBaek dan juga selalu update cepat seperti FF ini (karena selama ini aku memang buat FF dengan 3 main cast utama, yaitu : KaiSoo, ChanBaek dan HunHan… itu OTP terfavoritku di EXO, dan pairing lain juga aku suka koq). jadi dia merasa terganggu dengan notifikasi FF-ku ini yang membuat inbox emailnya penuh. Dan mengataiku Author Lebay dan Belagu. Sampai nge-PM beberapa kali untuk menghentikan FF ini, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. aku hanya berusaha update cepat dan **Menghargai Review** **pembaca yang masuk**, yang menghendaki FF ini terus lanjut, hanya itu. Jadi jika ada pihak yang terganggu dengan FF-ku, aku minta maaf…

Sekali lagi **terima kasih** atas atensi dan **Reviewnya **selama ini, tidak lama lagi FF ini tamat kok, hehehehe… mungkin tinggal 3 atau 4 chapter lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi dichapter 12.

Salam XOXO.

By : Han Kang Woo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+, No Mpreg**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhenti melangkah, mereka menoleh bersamaan dan memandang orang yang memanggil mereka, seorang namja. dan dapat dipastikan itu bukan Youngmin atau Seungsung, karena dua orang itu sudah tua bangka.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangat mengenali namja itu,

"Kwanghee hyung?" mata Kyungsoo membulat,

Namja yang memanggil mereka ternyata adalah Kwanghee, namja desa yang sudah menyelamatkan Sehun dan Luhan dari pernikahan paksaan.

Kwanghee mencoba tersenyum, dia melangkah pelan, ditangannya ada beberapa barang, sepertinya dia habis berbelanja di kota.

"aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian." Kata Kwanghee, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan 3 namja itu secara kebetulan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo diam, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"terutama pada kalian berdua, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. maafkan aku, karena akulah kalian diusir oleh warga desa" lanjut Kwanghee,

"…"

"maafkan aku."

"kami memaafkan hyung, tenang saja." kata Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum pada Kwanghee,

"ya, kami memaafkan hyung." Tambah Jongin.

Kwanghee juga tersenyum, dia lega sekarang. Selama didesa dia tidak akrab dan selalu menjadi namja yang dingin, dan karena ulahnya yang melaporkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, akhirnya dua namja pelarian itu diusir.

"dimana Sehun?" Kwanghee baru sadar tidak melihat Sehun, pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan.

"dia sedang ada urusan." Luhan yang menjawab,

"katakan padanya bahwa aku akan segera menikah. Ayah Gayoung tidak ada pilihan selain menikahkan anaknya denganku, karena akulah yang menghamili Gayoung. Tentu saja karena yeoja itu yang memintanya, untuk menjebak Sehun. ayah Gayoung tidak ingin malu jika anaknya sampai melahirkan dan tidak bersuami, dan mereka takut diusir oleh warga desa…" Kwanghee menjeda kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas dalam.

"… aku sebenarnya ingin mengundang kalian, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Keberadaan kalian didesa akan membawa masalah dan bahaya." Lanjut Kwanghee.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendengarkan penuturan Kwanghee dalam diam. Terutama Luhan yang sangat lega dalam hatinya, namjanya tidak akan pernah menikah dengan yeoja yang bernama Gayoung.

Kwanghee kembali ingin bicara,

"dan mengenai kematian appa angkat Sehun, aku sedikit mengetahui sesuatu…" Kwanghee lagi-lagi menjeda kalimatnya,

"tahu apa?" Luhan langsung bersemangat,

"appa angkat Sehun dibunuh oleh dua orang suruhan. Aku sempat mendengar percakapan dua orang itu, yang bersembunyi dibelakang rumahku. Mereka menyebut nama 'Young Min' dalam percakapan mereka. Dan setelah itu mereka kabur. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan pura-pura tidak tahu. dan informasi ini baru aku sampaikan sekarang, pada kalian." Ungkap Kwanghee, dia mendesah lega karena sudah jujur dengan apa yang diketahuinya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya,

'ternyata firasat Sehun benar, pelakunya adalah appanya sendiri.' Batin Luhan,

Kwanghee memandang ke langit, keadaan sudah semakin sore, dan dia berencana akan segera pulang ke desa Jocheon.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Aku tahu kalian masing-masing saling mencintai… pertahankan cinta kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi." Tutup Kwanghee, membungkuk singkat kemudian mengambil arah lain, pergi meninggalkan 3 namja tersebut ditepi jalan.

"terima kasih." Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergumam bersamaan, setelah Kwanghee menghilang dari pandangan.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling merapatkan diri, wajah mereka menyiratkan kelegaan yang sangat, yang memanggil mereka tadi bukanlah duo tua bangka.

"ayo ke apartemenku, hari sudah sore." Luhan memecah kebisuan, lalu berjalan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan. Kembali merapikan letak penutup kepala jaket mereka, dan melangkah cepat mengikuti Luhan menuju halte terdekat.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Malam tiba…

Seungsung dan Sehun duduk berhadapan dimeja makan besar, hanya berdua. Satu pelayan bolak-balik membawakan makanan dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Sore tadi Seungsung pulang sendiri, Youngmin tidak terlihat, sepertinya dia sudah pulang kerumahnya.

Sehun sangat kikuk, dia tidak terbiasa makan seformal ini, tapi demi penyamarannya dia harus berusaha dan bisa, harus terlihat alami. Demi Luhan.

"hm, ajuhsi… hanya kita berdua saja?" tanya Sehun, memecah kebisuan.

"tentu saja. keluarga Xi sudah tidak ada. Biasanya aku makan di ruang kerjaku, dibawakan oleh pembantu. Tapi karena ada kau, jadi hari ini beda… kau hanya seminggu bukan?" jawab Seungsung, kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan.

"te.. tentu saja ajuhsi. Aku hanya seminggu." Jawab Sehun,

"perusahaanmu bergerak dibidang apa?" tanya Seungsung, tangannya mengiris daging sapi asap dengan pelan.

"ah, eh…"

Sehun mendadak gugup, dia belum mempersiapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, dia berpikir keras.

"perusahaanku bergerak dibidang retail, ajuhsi." Jawab Sehun, akhirnya bisa mendapatkan jawaban, mengarang.

"oh, itu bagus. Berapa keuntungan perusahaanmu dalam kuartal terakhir ini?" Seungsung bertanya lagi, lalu memakan daging hasil potongan pisau kecilnya.

'sial, apa-apaan si tua bangka ini… mana kutahu apa itu kuartal, kuartet, atau santet… hanya keuntungan yang ada dipikirannya' Sehun membantin dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia cepat-cepat mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya, sambil berpikir cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah, modalnya saat ini adalah hanya pintar bicara, suara cadel, wajah tampan, penis besar (oh, lupakan yang ini), dan kenekatan.

Seungsung masih menunggu jawaban Sehun. dia memang selalu suka menyinggung mengenai keuntungan sebuah perusahaan, karena dia adalah tua bangka jelek yang gila harta. Lagipun jika Sehun benar-benar seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan mapan, maka dia tidak perlu takut dengan keberadaan Sehun, namja itu tidak mungkin berniat mengambil harta yang kini dikuasainya bukan?

"laporan keuangannya belum masuk ajuhsi, jadi aku belum bisa memperkirakan berapa besar keuntungan yang ada." Jawab Sehun, diplomatis. Meniru kalimat di acara berita yang pernah dilihatnya.

"tahun lalu keuntungannya berapa?" Seungsung masih kekeuh.

"eh…"

'prangg….'

Bunyi gelas berisi susu tumpah dilantai, yang tidak jauh dari jarak meja makan tempat Sehun dan Seungsung makan.

"apa yang kau lakukan… cepat bereskan itu.. kau membuatku kaget." Teriak Seungsung, meneriaki pembantu yang memecahkan gelas tersebut.

"maaf tuan besar, aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya ingin membawakan segelas susu untuk Sehun oppa." itu adalah suara Joy, si pembantu cantik. Yeoja itu membereskan gelas yang pecah berserakan.

Seungsung mendengus, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya, dia lupa dengan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab. Sehun mengambil kesempatan dengan mengubah topik,

"ajuhsi, anak perempuan ajuhsi kemana?" tanya Sehun,

"oh dia, anak itu mungkin dirumah temannya. Sangat jarang pulang. Aku mempunyai rumah pribadi, dan anak itu sering kesana juga." Jawab Seungsung.

"apa dia belum menikah?"

"belum, tapi aku dalam waktu dekat ini akan menikahkannya dengan anak seorang sahabat. Umur anakku itu sudah cukup untuk menikah." Seungsung terdengar seperti curhat.

"berapa umur anak ajuhsi itu?"

"menjelang 30-an"

"siapa nama calonnya?"

"kau terlalu banyak bertanya Sehun…" seru Seungsung, dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa nama calon pendamping anaknya, selama ini dia tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Youngmin.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, berhasil membuat Seungsung kesal. Walau dia harus hati-hati, Luhan berpesan agar dia tidak membuat Seungsung membencinya, dia harus membuat tua Bangka itu mempercayainya saja, dan tidak terancam dengan kehadirannya dirumah itu.

Makan malampun berjalan hambar setelahnya, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Sehun secara diam-diam meniru cara makan Seungsung, bagaimana menggunakan garpu, sendok, serta sumpit. Dan tidak lama acara makan malam itu selesai.

"aku masuk kekamar dulu Sehun, selamat malam." Ucap Seungsung, lalu beranjak dan berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri diruang makan.

"selamat malam ajuhsi." Balas Sehun. lalu menjulurkan lidahnya saat Seungsung sudah menghilang dibalik tembok.

'tua Bangka sombong'

Sehun beranjak pelan, berencana menelfon Luhan malam ini, memberikan kabar pada pacarnya itu. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Joy, si pembantu cantik.

"maaf oppa, susunya diminum dulu sebelum tidur." Kata Joy, centil.

"susu untukku?"

"tentu saja oppa, atau oppa mau susu yang lain?" Joy tertawa lebar dan menutup mulutnya.

"susu yang lain bagaimana?" Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti,

"masak oppa tidak mengerti, susu yang 'itu'… ah, oppa."

"tapi aku lebih suka susu yang ini saja." kata Sehun, lalu mengambil gelas berisi susu ditangan Joy.

"aku kira oppa mau mencoba susu yang lain."

"itu apa?" tanya Sehun, saat melihat satu gelas lagi ditangan kiri Joy.

"oh, ini teh herbal untuk tuan besar." Jawab Joy,

Sehun magut-magut, kebetulan dia membawa sesuatu disakunya, dia akan mengerjai Seungsung jelek itu.

"ah, bisakah kau mengambilkanku air putih?" Sehun meminta tolong pada Joy.

"tentu saja bisa oppa, tunggu sebentar." Joy meletakkan teh herbal untuk Seungsung, dan kemudian berbalik menuju dapur, mengambil air putih.

Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, tablet pencahar, yang akan larut dalam air, dia memasukkan dua tablet didalam gelas berisi the tersebut, busa-busa putih kemudian muncul dan tidak lama busa itu hilang.

"ah, rasakan itu…" gumam Sehun, gembira. Dia mengusap-usap telapak tangannya dan tersenyum.

Tidak lama Joy muncul, dengan membawa gelas berisi air putih, lalu diberikan pada Sehun.

"terima kasih, aku akan meminum susuku di kamar Luhan saja." kata Sehun dengan dua tangan memegang gelas susu dan air putih.

"nanti saja keatasnya oppa, aku masih mau berbicara dengan oppa." timpal Joy, manja.

"oh baiklah, kau ingin bicara dimana?"

"di ruang tengah saja oppa." Joy langsung gembira.

"ok. Tapi tugasmu bagaimana? Nanti kau dimarahi oleh ajuhsi."

"aku tidak akan dimarahi, oppa tenang saja. kalau begitu aku ke kamar tuan besar dulu, membawa ini." kata Joy, kemudian berlari kecil sambil membawa teh herbal Seungsung.

Sehun tersenyum, dan menggeleng pelan, dia berjalan dan menuju ruang tengah. Dia sudah melewati ruang itu beberapa kali.

Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi diruang tengah, matanya terus menatap kedinding, sama sekali tidak ada foto Luhan dipajang, ini pastilah salah satu rencana Seungsung untuk menghilangkan jejak dan kenangan Luhan serta keluarganya.

'padahal Luhan belum meninggal' Sehun membatin, merogoh sakunya pelan, untuk mengambil ponselnya, tapi Joy langsung datang. Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya itu.

"aku boleh duduk disebelah oppa?"

"boleh saja."

"terima kasih oppa." Joy duduk disamping Sehun, dengan jarak lumayan intim.

"kau ingin berbicara apa denganku…" Sehun langsung to the point, sebenarnya ingin sekali kekamar Luhan, untuk menelfon orang tersayangnya itu, namun dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Joy, dia akan menggunakan jasa Joy. Maka dari itu dia harus 'berbaik-baik' dengan yeoja pembantu tersebut.

"oppa sudah berapa lama menikah?" tanya Joy, 'kepo'

"hm, kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu." jawab Sehun, asal saja.

"oh, dan istri oppa langsung hamil?" Joy membulatkan matanya,

"begitulah, sekali main bola, langsung gol." Jawab Sehun, lalu tertawa, menertawai candaannya yang tidak lucu.

"oppa hebat, tapi aku curiga, apa mungkin istri oppa itu hamil duluan…" Joy bertanya vulgar, sudah merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Sehun.

"mungkin juga iya."

"kenapa mungkin oppa? oppa tidak ingat pernah melakukannya sebelum menikah."

"hm, kami pernah melakukannya 3 kali." Sehun terus meladeni Joy.

Mata Joy membulat lagi, dia langsung ingin berada diposisi istri Sehun itu, dipakai 3 kali, lalu dinikahi. Khayalan yang sangat buruk, dan tidak boleh ditiru generasi muda.

Sehun tertawa pelan, kemudian dengan cepat merubah topik, ini salah satu keahliannya.

"ruang kerja ajuhsi kenapa selalu tertutup, kamar itu dikunci?" tanya Sehun, bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati, dan terdengar biasa.

"ruang kerja tuan besar selalu dikunci saat tuan besar pergi. Tapi aku memegang kunci cadangannya, untuk membersihkan ruang kerja itu dipagi hari." Jawab Joy, tanpa curiga.

"kamar tidur ajuhsi juga begitu?"

"ya, sama. Tugasku itu, membersihkan semua ruangan yang ada dikamar ini, biasanya pagi-pagi. Termasuk kamar tuan besar." Jelas Joy.

Sehun magut-magut, otaknya langsung jalan, rencana yang sudah disusunnya bersama Luhan waktu diapartemen sepertinya bisa berjalan, kemungkinan besok pagi.

"kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu?"

"oh, tidak. Kau tahu sendirikan, aku jarang kerumah ini. jadi aku bertanya padamu yang lebih tahu."

"tapi aku hanya pekerja baru oppa."

"pekerja baru yang cantik dan ramah." Sehun langsung melayangkan pujiannya.

Joy langsung senyum-senyum tidak jelas, namun senyumannya hilang dengan teriakan keras dari arah dapur.

"Joy…. Kau dimana…. pembantu sialan…" itu adalah teriakan Seungsung.

Joy dan Sehun terkaget, Joy langsung berdiri.

"sebentar oppa, aku dipanggil tuan besar." Joy langsung melesat sedikit berlari. Sehun melangkah pelan menuju pintu ruang tengah, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, walau dia sudah tahu sebenarnya.

"apa yang kau masukkan kedalam teh herbalku… apa…" bentak Seungsung,

"tidak ada apa-apa tuan, itu hanya teh herbal biasa tanpa gula." Jawab Joy.

"tapi kenapa… aku selalu buang air besar… ah, setan…." Seungsung masuk lagi kedalam wc, kali ini menggunakan wc didapur, yang terdekat.

Ya, sejak tadi, Seungsung sudah 6 kali bolak-balik masuk kedalam toilet, perutnya terus saja sakit dan selalu buang air besar alias 'boker'. Tentu saja disebabkan oleh ulah Sehun, yang memasukkan obat pencahar dosis tinggi kedalam teh herbal Seungsung.

Sehun tertawa pelan, meminta maaf dalam hati pada Joy, karena ulahnyalah Joy yang kena marah. Namja cadel itu menghabiskan susunya, kemudian beranjak dan menuju kelantai dua, kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu menyewakan kamar apartemen untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo disebelah kamarnya, dia tidak ingin mengganggu privasi dua namja itu.

"baiklah, aku masuk kamar dulu." Kata Luhan, tepat didepan kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"terima kasih Luhan, kau sangat baik pada kami." Ucap Kyungsoo, lalu memegang tangan Luhan pelan,

"kebaikanmu sangat berarti untuk kami." Tambah Jongin, kemudian tersenyum.

"jangan begitu. Aku ikhlas membantu kalian. Kalian juga sudah menolongku. Dan kita adalah teman sekaligus sahabat sekarang." Timpal Luhan.

Selama ini, sebelum kedua ayah dan ibu Luhan meninggal, dia memang tidak mempunyai yang namanya sahabat. Luhan sangat tertutup dengan dunia luar, teman-teman di sekolahnya juga dulu sudah hilang kontak dengannya.

"baiklah, selamat malam."

"selamat malam."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mereka, sedangkan Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Namja itu mendesah pelan, dia sendirian dikamarnya, Tanpa Sehun.

Luhan dulu sudah terbiasa sendiri, namun kini terasa berbeda, dunianya seakan hambar, tanpa Sehun ada disampingnya. Dia memang sudah cinta mati dengan namja tampan, cadel dan berkulit putih itu.

'Sehun-ah, sedang apa kau sekarang…' batin Luhan, dia kesepian tingkat dewa.

Luhan merogoh ponselnya, sejak tadi belum mendapatkan panggilan telefon sekalipun dari Sehun, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit resah dan gelisah,

"jangan-jangan malam ini Sehun tidur dengan anak gadis Seungsung, dan melakukan itu… tidak…" Luhan berbicara sendiri, mondar mandir dan mengacak rambutnya.

"atau, dia saat ini dikamar pembantu yang cantik dan… ah, tidakkk…" Luhan berteriak, berbagai kemungkinan muncul dibenaknya.

Luhan menatap ponselnya, dan ternyata ponsel itu mati, baterainya habis.

"oh sial, kenapa aku tidak sadar…" Luhan dengan cepat menge-cas ponselnya itu. Pantas saja tidak ada panggilan yang masuk.

'cepatlah penuh… cepatlah penuh…. Cepat…'

Hening,

Luhan berjalan pelan mengelilingi kamarnya, dan mendadak penasaran dengan apa kira-kira yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin disebelah.

Namja China itu bergerak dan mengarahkan telinganya didinding kamar, mencoba mendengar suara-suara yang terjadi disebelah.

Hening,

Tidak ada suara apa-apa.

Luhan kecewa, padahal dia berharap terdengar suara 'anu-anu' disana.

Dan…

Ponsel miliknya bedering, dia terkaget.

Luhan dengan cepat melihat siapa yang menelfon, lalu terlonjak senang karena nomor Sehun-nya terpampang nyata dilayar ponsel.

"halo, Sehun-ah… kenapa baru menelfonku. Aku sejak tadi meninggu kabar darimu. Aku merindukanmu… aku…"

"tenang-tenang… aku juga merindukanmu." Kata Sehun diseberang sana,

"bagaimana disana Sehun-ah, kau mendapatkan masalah?" tanya Luhan, berbicara cepat.

"sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Tenang saja… besok aku mulai menjalankan rencana."

"tapi benar kau tidak apa-apakan? Aku sangat khawatir." Resah Luhan,

"aku tidak apa-apa. sepertinya pamanmu itu sudah mempercayaiku." Jelas Sehun,

"itu kabar baik… tapi, bagamana dengan anak pamanku, kau tidak tergoda dengannya kan?"

"aku belum bertemu dengannya. Aku tentu saja tidak tergoda… aku hanya milikmu."

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tenang… aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun-ah."

"oh, aku tahu, kau pasti merindukan kejadian di hotelkan… kau pasti tidak tahan ingin lagi." kata Sehun, lalu tertawa diseberang sana.

"Sehun-ahh…" Luhan berujar manja, dalam hati terdalamnya dia memang merindukan itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita melakukan phone sex?" Sehun tersenyum mesum diujung sana,

"phone sex?" Luhan ingin memperjelas, tidak menyangka jika Sehun-nya yang 10 tahun tinggal didesa tahu dengan istilah phone sex.

"ya, phone sex… tapi aku lebih suka sex yang sebenarnya."

"Sehun-ah…"

Sehun berhenti tertawa, ada jeda sepersekian detik,

"Sehun-ah, kau masih disana?" tanya Luhan cepat,

"ya, aku masih disini."

"kenapa diam?"

"aku memikirkan sesuatu."

"apa itu?"

Jeda lama lagi, Sehun menarik nafas diujung sana,

"aku ingin membawamu ke sini. Bersamaku." Ujar Sehun,

"kesana? Kerumahku?"

"ya, kerumahmu, bersamaku."

"aku tidak mungkin muncul dirumahku Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah menemukan bukti yang cukup. Kau tidak ingin merubah rencanakan? Oh, tidak. Jangan panggil polisi dulu sebelum kau menemukan bukti yang kuat atas kejahatan pamanku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai polisi yang mengusut kasus sebelum ada bukti. Pamanku bisa saja membayar polisi dan setelah itu bebas. Kita harus punya bukti cukup dan memberatkan…" Luhan berkata panjang lebar,

"iya, aku tahu. aku tidak akan mengubah rencana. Maksudku aku ingin membawamu kesini, diam-diam, dan orang dirumahmu tidak akan mengetahui bahwa kau ada dirumah, dikamarmu." Potong Sehun cepat, sebelum Luhan bicara panjang lebar dan panik lagi.

"aku masih tidak mengerti Sehun-ah."

"begini, aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat, yaitu besok pagi, saat pamanmu keluar rumah. Aku akan mengatur semuanya, dan kau datang dengan sedikit penyamaran, aku akan menjemputmu didepan gerbang dan membawamu masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah itu kau bersembunyi didalam kamarmu sendiri, jangan keluar dari sana. Jadi kita tidak akan berpisah. Apa kau mengerti?" Sehun menjelaskan rencananya sejelas-jelasnya.

Luhan mendadak bersemangat lagi, dia langsung setuju.

"baiklah, aku setuju. Jadi kita tidak akan berpisah lagi."

"ya, kita tidak akan berpisah lagi."

Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rencana itu, dia sangat ingin bertemu segera dengan Sehun.

"tapi…" Luhan bergumam, dua hampir saja melupakan sesuatu.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun,

"tadi sore aku sudah bertemu dengan…"

"dengan siapa?"

"dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo."

Sehun terdiam diseberang sana, dia menunggu Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"dan aku sudah membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka. Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, aku sudah menceritakan kepada Jongin siapa kau sebenarnya, maafkan aku… seharusnya kau sendirilah yang menceritakannya. Maaf."

"tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Timpal Sehun,

"terima kasih Sehun-ah, dan Aku ingin mereka bergabung denganmu dan menjalankan rencana kita, mereka setuju. Terutama Jongin…" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, dia tidak enak membuat rencana dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tanpa persetujuan Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Sehun terdiam lagi diseberang sana,

"Jongin ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi dia sangat ingin masuk dalam rencana ini. maafkan aku karena sudah membuat rencana sendiri. Bagaimana Sehun-ah, apa kau setuju untuk mengikut sertakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, takut Sehun akan emosi dan meneriakinya.

Sehun masih diam, terdengar jelas desahan namja cadel itu diseberang sana, desahan yang selalu membuat Luhan 'klepek-klepek'.

"Sehun-ah…"

"baiklah, demi kau. Aku akan berusaha memasukkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dirumahmu, termasuk kau juga."

"benarkah?"

"ya."

"terima kasih Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Besoknya…

Sehun sudah menyusun rencana dengan matang dimalam hari, dan menjalankannya pagi ini. namja cadel itu keluar dari kamar Luhan, meneliti keadaan sekitar ruangan rumah Luhan, hanya ada beberapa pembantu yang melintas, termasuk Joy, yang akhir-akhir ini tampak berdandan 'menor' untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun mengantongi benda segi empat yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak awal. Benda segi empat itu merupakan benda yang penting untuk memperoleh bukti otentik.

Sehun menuruni tangga dan langsung menghampiri Joy yang membawa alat kebersihan,

"selamat pagi." Kata Sehun, lalu tersenyum.

"selamat pagi, oppa. oppa belum sarapankan? Sarapannya ada diatas meja." Timpal Joy, lalu senyam-senyum.

"nanti saja… hm, ajuhsi sudah berangkat?" tanya Sehun, lalu menolehkan pandangan kesana-kemari.

"sudah oppa. baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Tuan besar sejak semalam menyumpah-nyumpah, dia terus buang air besar. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tuan besar menyalahkanku salah membuat teh herbal" Jawab Joy, dan menjelaskan bahwa semalaman dia kena marah.

"mungkin saja ajuhsi salah makan." Timpal Sehun, ingin tertawa cetar.

"mungkin juga."

"oh, sekarang kau ingin mengerjakan apa?"

"aku ingin membersihkan ruang kerja tuan besar."

"oh kebetulan sekali."

"kebetulan apanya oppa?"

"ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bekerja. Aku masih belum percaya yeoja cantik sepertimu bisa melakukan pekerjaan bersih-bersih." Sahut Sehun,

Joy tertunduk, dan tersipu malu. Dia melilit kedua tangannya, seperti orang yang menahan kencing.

"oppa ingin melihatku bekerja?"

"tentu saja."

Joy terlonjak senang, kemudian melangkah dengan sedikit berlari, menuju ruang kerja Seungsung. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang.

Joy membuka pintu ruangan kerja Seungsung dengan kunci cadangan, lalu masuk kedalam, Sehun juga masuk.

"tidak terlalu kotor." Kata Sehun, mengamati interior ruangan kerja itu, lagi-lagi tidak ditemukan foto Luhan dan keluarganya disana. Tembok ruangan itu didominasi cat warna putih, dengan lukisan klasik bergaya eropa disana-sini.

"harus tetap dibersihkan oppa, itu adalah tugasku." Timpal Joy, kemudian mulai membersihkan sisa sampah kertas dibawah meja kerja Seungsung.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan. Sesekali Joy melirik padanya, dan itu kurang bagus, karena Sehun akan menaruh benda segi empat diruangan tersebut, tanpa ketahuan oleh Joy.

Sehun melihat-lihat dimana kira-kira benda segiempat itu layak dan cocok disembunyikan, dan tidak ditemukan oleh seseorang. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada rak buku yang menjulang tinggi

'ah, aku akan menyelipkan diantara buku-buku itu' batin Sehun,

Namja berkulit sangat putih itu bergerak dan mendekati rak buku.

"oppa mau membaca?" tanya Joy, mengagetkan Sehun.

"oh, tidak.. aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat saja." jawab Sehun, menampilkan ekspresi dan gaya biasa saja, tangannya sudah stand by disakunya, siap mengeluarkan benda segiempat itu.

Joy masih sibuk membereskan dan membersihkan ruangan itu, dengan mata yang tiap beberapa detik pasti mengarah ke Sehun. dan hal itu menyulitkan Sehun untuk menyimpan benda tersebut diam-diam.

Sehun mencari akal agar perhatian Joy tidak selalu tertuju padanya.

"ah, ada tikus dibawah kursi." Seru Sehun,

'ahhh, benarkah…" Joy terlonjak, dan langsung memegang lengan Sehun, dia takut dan jijik dengan tikus.

Sehun mendesah pelan,

"kau tidak mengusir tikus itu?"

"aku takut oppa."

"tapi itu salah satu tugasmukan, membersihkan ruangan ini, termasuk dari tikus dan sejenisnya." Timpal Sehun, mencoba melepaskan pegangan Joy dilengannya secara halus.

Joy mengangguk pelan, dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Sehun, kemudian mengambil alat kebersihan, berjalan pelan, berjingkat menuju arah kursi Seungsung. Tentu saja dengan wajah takut-takut.

Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu, dia mengeluarkan benda segiempat dari sakunya dan menyelipkannya dengan cepat disela-sela buku, mengatur sedemikian rupa agar benda itu tersamar dengan buku-buku yang ada.

Aman…

Sehun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu saja, dan benda itu akan berguna sesuai keinginannya.

Joy sejak tadi mencoba mendekati kursi Seungsung, namun yeoja itu mundur lagi,

"aku takut oppa. apa oppa tidak ingin membantuku…" Joy terlihat ketakutan.

Sehun tertawa pelan,

"sepertinya tadi aku salah lihat. Tidak ada tikus dibawah kursi." Kata Sehun, kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati kursi, melongok kebawah, dan memang tidak ada apa-apa.

Joy mendesah lega,

"oppa mengerjaiku ya.."

"tidak juga. Apa semua yeoja takut tikus?" Sehun tertawa lagi.

"aku tidak tahu. tapi aku sangat takut tikus oppa…" Joy merinding disko, membayangkan binatang jelek kecil itu.

"kalau burung apa kau takut?" Sehun tertawa lagi,

"burung? Burung apa itu oppa?"

"ya burung."

"banyak jenis dan nama burung oppa."

"hm… burung yang bisa lemas dan membesar, juga bisa muntah kalau digesek terlalu lama." Sehun menjelaskan, kali ini menahan tawanya.

"wow, itu burung yang ajaib oppa."

Sehun menghentikan candaannya, misi pertamanya sudah berhasil. Dia kemudian menatap jam dinding diruangan kerja Seungsung,

"ah, ajuhsi masih lama pulangkan?"

"biasanya begitu oppa. kenapa?"

"begini, sepupu oppa akan datang. Aku langsung ingin mengenalkan sepupu oppa pada ajuhsi, dia belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi ajuhsi sedang pergi, sayang sekali." Ucap Sehun, sudah merencanakan kedatangan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dia merubah sedikit rencana lagi, karena awalnya dia hanya ingin membawa Luhan saja, dengan penyamaran.

"sepupu oppa akan tinggal disini juga?"

"ya, hanya seminggu, mereka akan pulang bersamaku nanti."

"mereka namja?"

"tentu saja."

"apa mereka tampan, rupawan dan menawan?" tanya Joy, pertanyaan lebay.

"tentu saja. sebelas dua belas denganku." Jawab Sehun, lalu tersenyum manis.

"oh, bagus sekali oppa. aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka." Joy mengatupkan tangannya, beraegyo centil.

"mereka sebentar lagi datang… hm, kamar disebelah kamar Luhan kosongkan?"

"tentu saja oppa, disini banyak kamar yang kosong. Tidur dikamarku juga tidak apa-apa." kata Joy, terus kecentilan dan kegenitan.

"bagus, aku ingin kau membersihkan kamar itu."

"siap oppa, akan aku laksanakan."

Beres, tinggal menunggu kedatangan 3 namja itu saja.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sampai didepan rumah megah dan mewah milik keluarga Luhan. Mereka sengaja menghentikan taksi agak jauh dari pintu gerbang, untuk melihat suasana sekitar.

3 namja itu terlihat rapi dan menawan. Kyungsoo memakai baju lengan panjang berbahan wol, dengan celana panjang jins, semuanya berwarna hitam, black style. Tidak lupa syal membalut lehernya. Sedangkan Jongin memakai baju kaos putih dengan dipadu dengan jaket tipis warna coklat, dengan celana jins yang sedikit rebek dilututnya. Dan Luhan yang memakai pakaian yang mirip seragam sekolah anak SMA, dengan dipadukan dengan kacamata besar dan topi warna biru.

Penampilan Luhan memang terlihat sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, itu karena Luhan harus menyamar untuk tidak dikenali oleh masyarakat sekitar rumahnya, terutama oleh dua penjaga gerbangnya, yang sudah pernah melihat wajahnya dan mendorongnya ke selokan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Kyungsoo, bermeditasi singkat, menormalkan nafasnya, dia tegang.

"semoga, kita sudah menjalankan rencana sesuai yang dikatakan Sehun." jawab Luhan, gugup.

Sedangkan Jongin sejak tadi terdiam, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, yang ternyata adalah adiknya, adik yang terbuang.

Luhan mengamati keadaan sekitar, masih didalam mobil. Sehun baru saja mengabari bahwa Seungsung sejak tadi sudah pergi, dan yang harus diwaspadai adalah kemungkinan kedatangan Youngmin yang mungkin saja tidak disangka-sangka.

Setelah mengamati dengan seksama, ternyata aman. Tidak ada penampakan Youngmin jelek disekitar rumah Luhan.

"ayo kita turun." Kata Luhan, lalu membayar ongkos pada supir taksi.

Dan setelah itu, ketiga namja tersebut turun, dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang.

.

.

.

.

"maaf, kami tidak bisa membiarkan sembarangan orang masuk kerumah ini. itu pesan tuan besar." kata si penjaga, saat Jongin meminta mereka untuk melebarkan pintu gerbang, ingin masuk. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya diam, mereka membiarkan Jongin yang berbicara.

Luhan sejak tadi mengarahkan pandangannya kesembarang arah, asal bukan didepan wajah dua pengawal, dia takut dikenali, walau penampilannya sudah seperti namja berhijab, sangat tertutup.

"kami ini sepupu Sehun, keponakan tuan besar kalian." Jongin menjelaskan,

"tapi, kami…"

"hei, kalian… biarkan sepupuku masuk." Seru sebuah suara, itu suara Sehun, cadel. Memotong kalimat salah satu pengawal.

Sehun berjalan cepat dan tegap, menuju arah pos jaga, dan langsung menghardik dua penjaga gerbang baru itu,

"mereka sepupuku, kenapa tidak dibiarkan masuk?" Bentak Sehun,

"maaf, tapi kami tidak tahu." timpal penjaga yang lebih kecil.

"ya sudah. Posisiku sekarang sama dengan ajuhsi, tuan besar kalian." Terang Sehun, lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan, dengan tidak kentara.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum. Ingin memeluk Sehun-nya, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya didepan penjaga-penjaga tersebut.

Sedangkan Jongin sejak tadi memandangi Sehun, dia juga ingin memeluk adiknya itu, tapi seperti Luhan, keadaan juga tidak memungkinkan.

"ayo masuk." Ajak Sehun,

Dan keempat namja itu berjalan bersamaan. Jarak antara pintu gerbang dan pintu utama lumayan, beberapa meter. Maklum saja, halaman keluarga Luhan sangat besar.

Ditengah perjalanan, Luhan ingin memegang tangan Sehun, namun dia didahului oleh Jongin, namja berkulit tan itu memegang tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat.

"Sehun, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi… kau adalah adikku, maafkan kesalahan appa yang telah membuangmu, maafkan juga aku yang tidak peka." Kata Jongin, lalu memeluk Sehun cepat, dia merasa bersalah dengan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit kaget karena pelukan Jongin itu, terlebih Jongin melakukannya didepan rumah.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan melihat kesana-kemari, siapa tahu saja ada yang melihat adegan Jongin-Sehun itu, dan berpikiran macam-macam, dan untungnya tidak ada. Kedua penjaga tidak becus didepan asyik bercanda, sepertinya mereka sedang bermain domino, monopoli, ular tangga, atau sejenisnya. Betul-betul penjaga pemakan gaji buta.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan tangan bergetar, dia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Jongin,

"kau tidak salah hyung, aku juga minta maaf." Kata Sehun, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia membuka hatinya, dan tidak mempermasalahkan lagi mengenai masalah yang sudah lalu itu. Dia menerima Jongin sebagai kakaknya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bersamaan, gembira menyaksikan penyatuan saudara yang beda ibu tepat didepan mereka. Terutama Luhan, dia memang sudah yakin bahwa Sehun akan menerima Jongin, dia yakin bahwa namjanya itu adalah namja yang baik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu saling tersenyum.

"kalian sebaiknya cepat masuk kedalam, langsung kedalam kamar." Kata Sehun, masih tersenyum.

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo yang bertanya,

"didalam sana ada pembantu cantik, aku tidak ingin dia mengganggu kalian sekarang. Kalian istirahat dulu, kamarnya sudah siap." ucap Sehun, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kiri dan kanan, masih aman, tidak ada pembantu yang melintas.

"pembantu cantik?" Luhan cemberut,

"…"

"kenapa harus ada kata 'cantik, seharusnya pembantu saja." Luhan terlihat cemburu, dia ingin membuka kaca matanya dan memelototi Sehun, tapi diurungkan.

"jangan cemburu Luhan-ah, kau ikut denganku. Kau harus masuk didalam kamarmu."

Dan akhirnya keempat namja itu masuk kedalam rumah, rumah keluarga Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berhasil masuk tanpa terlihat oleh Joy, atau pembantu yang lain. Sepertinya Joy sedang melakukan sesuatu didapur pasca membereskan kamar, mungkin membuat minuman khusus atau sejenisnya.

Mereka sudah sampai dilantai atas, Sehun menyuruh Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar kosong disamping kamar pribadi Luhan.

"itu kamar hyung berdua, istirahatlah dulu." Kata Sehun,

"baiklah." Kata Kyungsoo, mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Jongin juga tersenyum, kemudian sekali lagi memeluk Sehun, pelukan antara kakak dan adik, pelukan yang singkat saja.

Dan setelah itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"sekarang apa?" tanya Luhan, setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kamar.

"kita masuk kedalam kamar juga." Jawab Sehun, lalu menarik tangan Luhan pelan, membuka pintu dan bersama-sama dengan namja itu masuk.

Luhan merasakan de javu, dia kembali memasuki kamarnya. Yang sudah seminggu ini ditinggalkannya. Foto-fotonya didinding kamar sudah hilang, entah dimana sekarang.

Luhan masih berkeliling pelan, betul-betul tidak menyangka akan kembali lagi kerumahnya, kamarnya. Dia menoleh karena mendengar pintu ditutup, Sehun yang menutupnya.

"aku merindukanmu…" kata Sehun, kemudian membuka topi dan kacamata milik Luhan, melemparkannya sembarang,

Luhan sedikit terkaget, dan dia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sehun, karena dia juga menginginkannya.

"aku lebih merindukanmu…"

Luhan langsung mencium bibir Sehun, menciumnya dengan ganas. Kedua bibir namja itu saling bertautan, saling mengisap dan menyedot, seakan-akan tidak mau terlepas untuk selamanya.

Mereka mempraktekkan ciuman ala barat yang hot dan erotis.

"hm..mff.."

"hhmm…ah..uf.."

Luhan memegang tengkuk Sehun dengan tangan kanannya, untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kirinya langsung memegang dan 'mencaplok' selangkangan Sehun, mencari-cari zipper celana jins itu.

Sehun juga tidak tinggal diam, dia meraba punggung Luhan, dengan bibir masih saling berciuman, berpagutan dan saling menghisap. Sangat panas sekali.

Beberapa perabotan yang mereka sempat sentuh, semuanya berjatuhan. Kedua namja itu memang melakukan ciuman sambil berjalan dan bergerak cepat, menabrak apapun.

Ciuman itu masih belum terlepas juga, walau nafas keduanya sudah terengah-engah. Mereka melampiaskan rasa rindu yang membuncah dengan berciuman, _kiss in the morning._

Saat ciuman itu masih panas-panasnya, tiba-tiba pintu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan pembantu cantik, alias Joy dibaliknya. Sehun lupa menginci pintu, ceroboh.

"maaf oppa, aku dengar sepupu oppa sudah datang, dimana….. oh Opss, oppa sedang apa…"

Joy memergoki aksi ciuman panas antara Luhan dan Sehun, dan terlebih lagi posisi dan pose keduanya sangat ekstrim. Celana jins Sehun sudah terbuka hingga lutut, menyisakan celana dalam hitam yang seksi.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUED**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 12 up. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya. Dan mudah-mudahan ceritanya bisa sukai, tanpa kecuali, hehehe…

Tidak bosan-bosannya berterima kasih kepada pembaca yang selalu setia dan memberikan Reviewnya tiap chapter, aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan **Update cepat**. Terima kasih juga atas semangatnya, FF ini akan terus lanjut koq, karena aku sudah janji akan menamatkannya, seperti FF-ku yang lainnya. Dan berusaha mengabaikan pihak-pihak yang tidak suka dengan FF ini…!

**Reviewnya** lagi ya, jangan bosan-bosan, hehehe…

Salam KissHug.

(mian aku belum tulis **Thanks To Review** lagi)

By : Han Kang Woo


	13. Chapter 13

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+, No Mpreg**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Deg

Sontak Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan ciuman panas mereka berdua. Mereka menoleh dan memandang Joy yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu yang sudah dibukanya.

"ap.. apa yang… kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu." Hardik Sehun, melepaskan diri dari Luhan, dan memasang celana panjangnya yang sudah melorot tadi, dengan gerakan cepat. Sedangkan Luhan didepannya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Joy yang mematung, masih memberikan pandangan kaget,

"ma.. maaf oppa, aku terlalu bersemangat dan tidak sempat mengetuk pintu." Joy membungkuk beberapa kali.

Sehun dengan cepat mendekati Joy, lalu menutup pintu yang belum ditutup oleh yeoja cantik itu.

"kau… jangan bilang siapa-siapa dengan apa yang kau lihat tadi, kau paham." Seru Sehun, nadanya dalam, seperti mengancam.

Joy memberanikan diri menatap bergantian antara Sehun dan Luhan, dia belum memenuhi permintaan Sehun,

"tapi dia siapa oppa?" tanya Joy pada Sehun.

"eh, dia…" Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. adegan ciumannya dengan Luhan tadi jelas-jelas dipergoki oleh Joy, didetik-detik terakhir.

"aku sepupunya." Luhan yang menjawab, dia hampir saja mengatakan 'aku istrinya', tapi itu sangat tidak masuk akal bukan.

"ya, dia sepupuku." Sehun membenarkan kalimat Luhan,

Joy mengernyitkan dahinya,

"oppa bersepupu dengannya, lalu kenapa oppa berciuman dan… hampir melakukan itu."

"eh, itu…"

"oppa menghianati istri oppa yang sedang hamil." Lanjut Joy, dia menatap wajah Sehun.

"istri?" Luhan tidak mengerti.

"aku bisa jelaskan. Kami tadi sedang tidak berciuman, itu adalah ucapan selamat datang dariku. Kami sering melakukannya. Jadi itu bukan ciuman… kau paham?" Sehun memberikan alasan tidak masuk akal. Dia harus meyakinkan Joy, dan membungkam mulut yeoja pembantu itu.

Joy menggeleng pelan,

"aku bukan yeoja bodoh oppa, itu tadi ciuman, dan celana oppa melorot." Ujar Joy, kali ini berganti menatap Luhan.

Sehun kehabisan kesabaran,

"lalu kau mau apa? kau sudah melihat semuanya. Dan aku menginginkan kau tutup mulut. Terutama kepada ajuhsi." Sehun kesal bukan kepalang.

Joy terlihat berpikir, kemudian tersenyum.

"hm.. aku mau oppa dan sepupu oppa berciuman lagi, sekaligus melakukan itu. Dan aku akan merekamnya. Bagaimana?" pinta Joy, seakan permintaannya itu adalah seperti membuka bungkusan Ramyun.

Luhan dan Sehun membulatkan matanya bersamaan, kaget dengan permintaan Joy.

"maksudmu apa?" tanya Sehun, semakin kesal saja.

"sebenarnya aku bisa dikatakan fujoshi oppa. yang oppa berdua lakukan tadi sangat _amazing_ sekali. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi." Lonjak Joy, mengatupkan lagi kedua tangannya, beraegyo.

Luhan dan Sehun saling pandang. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau bicara apa? kami tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi." Kata Sehun, menolak permintaan Joy.

"sekali saja oppa. aku sangat penasaran ingin melihat langsung adegan intim. Biasanya aku hanya membaca di komik yaoi Jepang saja, tapi itu kurang seru."

"tidak, permintaanmu aneh."

"oppa, please."

"tolong keluarlah, dan lupakan apa yang kau lihat tadi."

Joy mendesah kasar, sepertinya sulit meminta Sehun mengulangi adegannya tadi bersama Luhan.

"baiklah oppa, aku keluar dulu." Kata Joy, lesu tingkat tinggi.

Sehun langsung menghalangi langkah Joy yang hendak membuka pintu.

"ingat pesanku tadi, tutup mulut dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa. terutama ajuhsi." Sehun kembali mengingatkan Joy.

"iya oppa. aku akan tutup mulut." Timpal Joy. Masih lesu dan lemas.

"sepupuku yang satu ini akan pulang nanti, sedangkan dua sepupuku yang lain masih tetap disini." Sehun menjelaskan lagi, ini salah satu rencananya.

"dua sepupu oppa yang lain dimana?"

"tentu saja dikamar sebelah, kau sendiri yang membersihkan kamar mereka tadi."

"oh, kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar sebelah, siapa tahu saja… oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka." Joy menghentikan niatnya ke kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo, karena Sehun memberikan pandangan menusuk.

"bagus, kau memang yeoja yang cantik dan baik. Aku yakin kau bisa menyimpan rahasia." Kata Sehun, kembali melayangkan pujiannya.

"pujian oppa sangat manis." Timpal Joy, kalimat itu bermakna ganda, antara senang dan kesal.

Dan akhirnya Joy keluar dari kamar pribadi Luhan. Sehun kembali menutup kamar itu, dan menguncinya. Namja itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar.

Luhan mendekati Sehun, wajah tegangnya sudah hilang,

"kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Luhan, heran.

"dia kan pekerja baru." Jawab Sehun, mengusap jidatnya pelan, masih tidak menyangka bahwa aksinya akan dipergoki seseorang.

"tapi pasti dia sudah melihat foto-fotoku dirumah ini."

"foto-fotomu sudah disingkirkan oleh pamanmu. Entah disimpan dimana. aku sudah meneliti rumah ini, tidak ada satupun fotomu yang terpajang. Pamanmu sepertinya ingin menghilangkan semua tentangmu dan keluargamu." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan mendesah kasar,

"pamanku itu sepertinya sudah merencanakan semua."

"sepertinya begitu."

"tapi… apakah yeoja pembantu tadi itu bisa dipercaya?" tanya Luhan,

"sepertinya iya."

"bagaimana kau yakin?"

"entahlah, aku hanya mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa dia akan tutup mulut."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang, kembali mengingat rencana Sehun yang ingin agar dirinya kembali.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk disamping namja itu,

"sesuai rencana. Kau tidak akan keluar dari kamarmu ini. dan aku akan mengatakan orang dirumah ini bahwa kau sudah pulang. Jadi yang hanya tinggal hanyalah aku, Kyungsoo dan kakakku, Jongin."

"…"

"lagipula pamanmu belum melihatmu. Yang sempat melihatmu adalah Joy dan dua penjaga gerbang depan. Joy sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Dan dua penjaga gerbang didepan juga bisa dikecoh. Seungsung pamanmu tidak akan sadar bahwa kau ada dirumah ini. intinya kau tetap dikamar, bersembunyi. Jika aku keluar, aku akan mengunci pintu dari luar dan orang luar tidak bisa masuk, kecuali aku. Apa kau paham?" Sehun menjelaskan dengan detail rencananya, walau ada cacat dalam rencana itu, tapi sepertinya semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

"aku paham Sehun-ah."

"dan aku dan kau tidak akan berpisah. Kita akan tidur berdua tiap malam." Sehun menaik-naikkan alisnya, mesum. Seakan lupa bahwa baru saja mereka ketahuan berciuman.

Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun pelan,

"apa kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Sehun,

"hm…"

"yes or no?"

"sepertinya kita tunda dulu, lain kali kita akan lanjutkan." Jawab Luhan, dia tadi terlanjur bernafsu mencium Sehun, yang berakhir dengan terpergoknya mereka. Sehun juga salah, tidak mengunci pintu kamar.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu saja, aku masih merindukanmu."

"aku juga masih merindukanmu."

Dan kemudian Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membawa dipangkuannya, menaruh dagunya dibahu Luhan, dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kita akan menjalani semuanya bersama-sama." gumam Sehun.

"ya, together. Always dan forever." Timpal Luhan, dan memegang lengan Sehun yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

Dunia terasa milik berdua.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini berada dikamar disamping kamar pribadi Luhan. Dua namja itu berkeliling pelan dan mengamati interior dan semua perabot dikamar itu.

"sepertinya ini kamar baru Jongin-ah, bau catnya masih terasa. Mungkin kita yang pertama menempatinya." Kata Kyungsoo, lalu mengarahkan dirinya ke cermin besar, menatap pantulan wajah imutnya disana.

"sepertinya begitu." timpal Jongin, lalu membuka tirai jendela. Namja itu langsung teringat dengan rumahnya, rumah yang ditinggalkannya setahun yang lalu, demi untuk pergi bersama orang yang dicintainya, Kyungsoo. Hubungan yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan restu dari keluarganya, dalam hal ini adalah ayahnya.

"kau kenapa Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo, saat melihat Jongin diam mematung didepan jendela.

"ah, tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan rumahku." Jawab Jongin.

"kau ingin pulang dan kembali kerumahmu?" Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin.

"tentu saja tidak Kyungsoo-ya. Appaku tidak akan menerimaku lagi sebagai anak."

"…"

"dan seandainya saja aku dipaksa untuk kembali, aku tidak akan kembali tanpamu. Kaulah satu-satunya alasanku pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin menoleh dan memandang wajah serta mata bulat bening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian Jongin memeluknya, pelukan yang erat dan hangat.

"lalu kenapa kau memikirkan rumah?" tanya, Kyungsoo, dengan tubuh masih dipeluk oleh Jongin.

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin kita memiliki rumah sendiri, dan hidup berdua dengan layak. Hanya itu." Jawab Jongin, mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"aku juga berpikir demikian, hidup kita tidak jelas dan berpindah-pindah. Dan sekarang kita ada dirumah Luhan, keluarga yang sama sekali tidak kita kenal sebelumnya." Kata Kyungsoo, mendesah.

"begitulah." Balas Jongin, juga mendesah.

Pelukan dua namja itu terlepas,

"dan aku masih belum menyangka jika aku mempunyai seorang adik, yaitu Sehun." kata Jongin,

"ya, dan kalian sama sekali tidak mirip. Sehun putih, kau hitam. Sehun mancung, kau pesek. Kalian sangat berbeda." Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan tertawa.

"namanya juga beda omma… aku tidak kalah. Sehun cadel, aku tidak. Kulit Sehun putih tapi pucat, kulitku hitam tapi seksi. Sehun selalu cepat keluar kalau onani, sedangkan aku bisa tahan lama lebih sejam." Ucap Jongin, tidak mau kalah.

"kalian pernah onani bersama?" Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi O_O

"ya, tentu saja. di toilet belakang rumah Gayoung. Itulah hobi pemuda tampan seperti kami yang tidak ada kerjaan." Ungkap Jongin, bangga.

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja, gue mah gitu orangnya."

"apa Gayoung pernah melihat kalian melakukan itu? Mengintip mungkin?"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi seandainya dia mengintip kami, itu rejekinya." Jongin tertawa cetar.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin, dia tidak rela jika 'junior' Jongin menjadi konsumsi publik. Hanya dia yang harus melihatnya, meraba dan merasakannya.

Jongin memencet hidung Kyungsoo pelan, kemudian tertawa lagi.

"jangan cemberut begitu, 'punyaku' hanya untukmu, kau sudah pernah merasakannya kan? Kau pasti tidak akan melupakannya." Kata Jongin, lalu menunjuk area selangkangannya yang tertutup celana jins.

"Jongin-ah" balas Kyungsoo, manja. Wajahnya memerah, semerah bibir Julia Perez.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dari arah belakang, dan mengarahkan dirinya menghadap cermin besar, memandang pantulan wajah mereka berdua.

"apa kita akan selalu bahagia dan tertawa seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"tentu saja. dengan kekuatan cinta kita Kyungsoo-ya. Kita akan selalu bahagia dan tertawa bersama." Jawab Jongin, lalu menempelkan pipinya ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"seandainya saja tidak ada yang dinamakan kaya dan miskin, namja dan yeoja. Mungkin cinta kita ini akan berjalan mulus dari awal. Tanpa appamu memandang bahwa aku ini anak yatim piatu dan miskin, dan juga seorang namja." Desah Kyungsoo.

"jangan berpikir seperti itu. Syukurilah bahwa kita dipertemukan, dan saling jatuh cinta. Jangan pedulikan anggapan orang, kita yang menjalaninya." Kata Jongin, diplomatis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia terlalu banyak berandai-andai. Andai dia anak orang kaya, andai dia seorang yeoja, andai… dan andai… huff.

Kemudian terlintas sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin ditanyakan oleh Kyungsoo,

"Jongin-ah, apa kau tidak takut akan terlihat oleh appamu? Kau tahu sendirikan jika paman Luhan mempunyai hubungan dengan appamu, mungkin rekan bisnis, atau sahabat. Bisa saja appamu datang dirumah ini dan melihatmu. Apa kau sudah mengantisipasinya?"

"aku tahu. awalnya aku menerima tawaran Luhan untuk masuk kerumah ini, hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, adikku. Tapi aku berpikir bahwa Luhan memang membutuhkan bantuan kita, Sehun pasti sulit beraksi sendiri. Dan mengenai appaku, aku akan selalu hati-hati, jangan sampai dia melihatku dirumah ini. aku hanya harus waspada saja." jawab Jongin, sudah memikirkan semuanya.

"tapi resiko ketahuannya sangatlah besar." Kyungsoo tetap saja cemas.

"segala sesuatu pasti ada resikonya Kyungsoo-ya, kita hanya perlu meminimalkannya saja." Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"ya, kau benar."

"untuk sementara kita bantu Luhan dulu, dan selanjutnya kita lihat nanti. Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan. Appanya yang didesa juga sudah meninggal. kemungkinannya kedepan Sehun tetap akan bersama Luhan, mereka akan menjalani hidup berdua. Demikian juga dengan kita." Sahut Jongin, mengungkapkan pemikirannya pasca mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah adiknya.

"jadi kita akan pergi setelah semuanya beres?"

"mungkin seperti itu. Kita akan mencari tempat lain lagi." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, lalu mendongak lagi.

"tapi bagaimana jika Luhan menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama dirumah ini?" Kyungsoo berandai lagi,

"tinggal bersama?"

"ya, jika paman Luhan sudah berhasil digulingkan, otomatis Luhan memiliki lagi harta yang memang adalah miliknya. Luhan pasti akan menawarkan tempat tinggal disini, aku yakin itu." Jelas Kyungsoo, dimana sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa Luhan adalah namja yang baik, sejak pertama dia melihatnya tergeletak tidak elit setengah bugil di hutan dulu.

Jongin terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Jika Luhan berhasil menjebloskan pamannya kepenjara, maka kemungkinan namja itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo pergi.

"kita akan memikirkannya lagi Kyungsoo-ya. Rencana akan terus berubah seiring waktu dan kondisinya. Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan bagaimana meyakinkan paman Luhan bahwa kita ini adalah sepupu, sepupu Sehun dari pihak ommanya." Kata Jongin.

"ya, sekarang memang seharusnya kita memikirkan itu dulu." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Hening,

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"hm.."

"aku ingin SBY."

"apa itu?"

"Seks Bareng Yuk…"

"Jongin-ah, kau ini… kita baru hari pertama dirumah ini, tapi kau sudah menginginkan itu lagi." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"kita baru sekali melakukannya. Apa kau ingin aku Honda?" Jongin tersenyum mesum,

"apa lagi itu Honda?"

"Hobinya Nongkrongin Janda"

"ahhh, kau teringat janda Jepang itu lagi, huhh…" Kyungsoo cemberut.

"tentu saja tidak. Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku."

"tapi kau tidak akan menolak pastinya jika janda Jepang itu 'mengangkang' seksi dihadapanmu, pasti kau akan tergoda juga."

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo, namja seksi itu kemudian memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo,

"hal itu tidak akan terjadi, karena kaulah yang akan 'mengangkang' dihadapanku." Ujar Jongin, lalu mencium tangan Kyungsoo lembut,

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah, seperti yeoja yang ingin melepaskan keperawanan di toilet umum.

"lebih baik kita beristirahat Jongin-ah." Kata Kyungsoo, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya,

"hm.. cium aku dulu." Timpal Jongin,

"eh,"

"cium aku, sebentar saja." pinta Jongin,

"baiklah."

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya yang merah kewajah Jongin, dan tidak lama bibir dua namja itu bersatu, saling melumat pelan, berpagutan. Ciuman tersebut tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik saja.

"aku selalu mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya." Gumam Jongin, setelah ciuman singkat mereka terlepas.

"aku juga." Balas Kyungsoo. Lalu tersenyum love lips.

Kemudian mereka berdua membaringkan diri diatas ranjang, istirahat. Sebelum menyongsong hari yang jelas berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Malam tiba lagi…

"oh, jadi kalian berdua adalah sepupu Sehun?" tanya Seungsung, paman Luhan.

Seungsung, Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk didepan meja makan, untuk santap malam. Sedangkan Luhan sesuai rencana tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi. Namja China imut itu saat ini masih berada didalam kamarnya, kamar itu dikunci oleh Sehun, dan hanya Sehun yang bisa masuk.

"ya ajuhsi. Mereka berdua adalah sepupuku, dari pihak ommaku." Jawab Sehun, sambil menyantap makanan didepannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum bersamaan,

"perkenalkan ajuhsi, namaku Kai… itu adalah nama panggilan yang melekat padaku, Kim Kai." Kata Jongin, membungkuk singkat.

"dan namaku Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan ajuhsi." Kyungsoo juga memperkenalkan dirinya, sambil melirik Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin memang sengaja menggunakan nama Kai, nama yang selalu disukainya. Hal itu karena kedekatan Seungsung dengan Youngmin. Jongin takut jika Youngmin appanya itu pernah memberitahukan namanya pada Seungsung, jadi sebagai antisipasi Jongin memilih merubah namanya.

Seungsung mengangguk pelan, lalu mendengus tidak kentara, dia menatap Sehun sekarang.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku kurang setuju kau membawa orang lain tanpa persetujuanku terlebih dahulu." Kata Seungsung, vulgar. sama sekali tidak mengindahkan bahwa ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamanya.

"mereka bukan orang lain ajuhsi, mereka sepupuku." Sehun berkata cepat,

"ya, aku tahu. tapi sebaiknya kau memberitaku dulu, sebelum mereka datang kesini."

"mereka datang mendadak, mereka mencariku di Busan, ada keperluan denganku. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku disini, dirumah keluarga Luhan. Jadi mereka kuajak kesini. Ajuhsi tenang saja, mereka akan pulang bersamaku." Terang Sehun, hatinya panas, ingin sekali 'mencolok' mata Seungsung dengan menggunakan garpu.

"baiklah, mereka juga sudah terlanjur disini," remeh Seungsung, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Tiba-tiba Joy, si pembantu cantik datang, yeoja itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Sehun,

"lho oppa, sepupu yang satunya lagi mana?" tanya Joy, heran. Dia mengelilingi meja makan dan otomatis mengelilingi orang yang sedang makan.

"sepupu lain?" Seungsung yang bertanya.

Sehun langsung sadar, yang dimaksud Joy adalah Luhan.

"oh, dia… dia beberapa jam yang lalu aku pulangkan. Dia ada urusan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa lama disini." Jawab Sehun, mencari alasan dengan cepat.

"tapi, aku tidak melihatnya pulang oppa." kata Joy,

"kau tentu saja tidak melihatnya, kau sibuk dengan tugasmu dirumah ini." timpal Sehun,

"benarkah? Tapi…"

Seungsung memotong kalimat Joy,

"kau hanya pembantu disini, sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam dan lakukan tugasmu. Jangan ikut campur saat kami sedang makan, kecuali kau dipanggil… sana masuk…" bentak Seungsung.

"baik tuan besar." Joy membungkuk singkat, kemudian meninggalkan area meja makan, dengan wajah cemberut.

Seungsung lalu memandang Sehun,

"jadi sepupumu yang kemari ada 3 orang?" tanyanya,

"i.. iya ajuhsi, tapi dia hanya sebentar. Dia sudah pulang." Jawab Sehun, berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

Seungsung ber-Oh pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan makan lagi.

Sehun mendesah lega, sepertinya paman Luhan itu tidak curiga. Setelah makan malam selesai, dia akan membawakan makanan untuk Luhan diatas. Dan kali ini dia akan langsung memintanya pada ajuhma bagian dapur, yang namanya tidak diketahui. Sehun tidak akan meminta tolong pada Joy, karena takut yeoja pembantu itu akan bertanya macam-macam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Seungsung sudah selesai makan,

"aku masuk kamar dulu, selamat malam." Kata Seungsung, seperti biasa setelah makan malam. Tuan besar itu mendorong pelan kursinya,

"selamat malam ajuhsi." Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berujar serentak.

Sehun tersenyum, saat Seungsung berdiri dan ingin melangkah, namja cadel itu langsung memanjangkan kakinya, dan menjegal langkah Seungsung. Dengan hitungan detik, Paman Luhan tersebut langsung terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup, dia tidak sempat melihat kaki Sehun yang menjegalnya.

'bughhht..'

"argh, setan…"

Seungsung merintih tertahan, dia jatuh dengan tidak elit, seperti gembel yang didorong diselokan.

"ajuhsi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun, tapi tidak membantu paman Luhan itu berdiri.

Seungsung tidak berujar apa-apa, dia langsung berdiri lagi, mengumpat dengan keras dan berjalan seperti nenek-nenek yang baru saja melahirkan. Dia berteriak keras dan memanggil Joy untuk membawakan teh herbalnya, tuan besar itu sangat kesal.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, setelah Seungsung hilang dari pandangan.

"tua Bangka bodoh, rasakan itu. Mudah-mudahan encok dan rematiknya kambuh." Gumam Sehun, lalu cekikikan cadel.

"kau sangat berani Sehun, bagaimana jika dia tadi melihat kakimu?" tanya Kyungsoo, tertawa pelan.

"dia tidak melihatnya, dia selalu seperti itu, setelah makan langsung masuk kamarnya, dengan pandangan arogan dan lurus kedepan. Biar dia tahu rasa. Sebenarnya aku ingin menaruh racun di makanannya, tapi itu sangat berbahaya. Aku belum memperoleh bukti kejahatannya, jadi untuk saat ini aku senang mengerjainya dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Bisik Sehun, lalu tertawa pelan. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, siapa tahu saja ada pembantu yang lewat, terutama Joy.

"setelah ini apa? kau sudah menjalankan rencanamu dengan Luhan?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya, dengan berbisik tentu saja.

"tentu saja, aku sudah menyimpan alat perekam diruang kerja paman Luhan, tinggal kita menunggu dia berbicara diruang itu, dan alat itu akan merekam pembicaraannya." Jawab Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, agar suara bisikannya jelas.

"tapi, tapi bagaimana jika paman Luhan itu tidak membicarakan lagi mengenai kejahatan yang dilakukannya, alat perekam itu akan sia-sia saja." Kyungsoo menimpali,

"kita akan membuatnya berbicara dan bercerita." Kata Sehun,

"kau sendiri yang akan membuatnya bercerita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"bukan aku, tapi Youngmin. Appaku." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin yang ada disebelah Kyungsoo lalu berpikir, masih tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Sehun.

"kenapa harus appa?" tanya Jongin, masih tidak paham.

Sehun mendesah pelan,

"karena appa terlibat atas kematian kedua orangtua Luhan. Aku sempat mendengarnya saat appa datang kesini kemarin. Mereka menyinggung kematian orangtua Luhan, yang memang sudah direncanakan oleh paman Luhan, dan appa ikut membantunya." Jelas Sehun.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, dia geram.

"kenapa appa harus terlibat… dia tidak pantas disebut dengan appa lagi. Youngmin sialan…" umpat Jongin,

"aku juga marah dan kesal dengan appa. Dia betul-betul jahat." Timpal Sehun.

"kejahatannya tidak sampai disitu… kemarin kami baru saja mendapatkan info dari Kwanghee hyung…" ucap Jongin, lalu menghentikan kalimatnya, kemudian memandang Sehun secara bergantian dengan Kyungsoo.

"info apa hyung?" Sehun tidak sabar ingin tahu.

"ternyata yang membunuh appa angkatmu di desa adalah orang suruhan Youngmin. Kwanghee menjadi saksinya." Jawab Jongin, mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Youngmin… Youngmin.. argh… kenapa dia melakukan itu…" Sehun nyaris berteriak, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca, firasatnya benar, yang membunuh Kyungwook alias ayah angkatnya adalah Youngmin.

"tenanglah Sehun, semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan bagaimana agar Youngmin mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, sama dengan paman Luhan juga." Jongin tidak akan memanggil Youngmin dengan sebutan 'appa' lagi, dia akan menyebut nama saja,

Sehun terisak-isak pelan, menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia belum sempat melihat makam ayah angkatnya itu, dan sekarang fakta sebenarnya terungkap bahwa ayah angkatnya meninggal karena ulah Youngmin.

"tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa salah Kyungwook ajuhsi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, matanya juga berkaca-kaca, selama didesa dulu Kyungwook selalu baik padanya.

"sudah jelas. Karena Youngmin ingin aku kembali lagi menjadi anaknya. Maka dari itu dia menyingkirkan appa angkatku itu, agar aku sebatang kara dan akhirnya kembali pada Youngmin…. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ungkap Sehun.

"dan kau ingin dinikahkan juga?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya, dengan suara masih dikecilkan.

Mereka semua masih diarea meja makan, dan sangat beresiko sebenarnya mengungkapkan semuanya disana.

"ya hyung. Aku ingin dinikahkan dengan yeoja anak teman Youngmin. Dan apa hyung tahu siapa yeoja itu…" kata Sehun,

"siapa?" Jongin penasaran,

"anak paman Luhan, namanya Jessica."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkaget. Mata kedua namja itu membulat, terutama Kyungsoo sudah bulat semakin bulat saja.

"anak paman Luhan?"

"ya, hyung… aku betul-betul tidak menyangka semua akan saling berhubungan seperti ini." desah Sehun,

"kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"belum. Selama aku disini, yeoja itu belum pernah muncul. Kata Joy, anak paman Luhan itu baru datang sabtu dan minggu." jawab Sehun.

"jadi sekarang kau yang akan dinikahkan dengan yeoja itu?"

"ya hyung."

"kau menerimanya?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku mencintai Luhan. Dia tidak akan tergantikan dihatiku." Kata Sehun cepat.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum bersamaan.

"Banyak fakta yang terungkap. lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"sekarang tinggal menunggu alat perekam yang kupasang diruang kerja paman Luhan memperoleh bukti. Bukti yang kuat, lalu lapor polisi dan Luhan akan menampakkan dirinya bahwa dia belum mati. Luhan tidak ingin menampakkan diri tanpa adanya bukti yang kuat." Jawab Sehun,

"bagaimana jika rencana gagal? Maksudku alat itu tidak merekam pembicaraan mengenai kejahatan paman Luhan… bisa saja paman Luhan tidak mengungkapkan lagi kejahatannya itu diruang kerjanya, kan?" Kyungsoo berandai-andai.

"jika hal itu terjadi, maka aku perlu bantuan Hyung berdua. Kita akan menggunakan jalan terakhir. Hyung bisa melumpuhkan paman Luhan, dengan memukulnya, atau mungkin membuatnya cacat. Kita bernasib baik, karena aku amati, paman Luhan tidak menyewa orang kepercayaan dirumah ini. dia hanya berjalan sendiri. Aku yakin itu karena paman Luhan tidak ingin melibatkan terlalu banyak orang, Youngmin sudah cukup sebagai partnernya." Terang Sehun. masih terus mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, bantuan mereka berdua akan digunakan belakangan, rencana B. jika rencana A gagal.

Kyungsoo ingin bertanya lagi, tapi mendadak Joy muncul lagi, dengan membawa sesuatu.

"hai oppa-oppaku yang tampan dan menawan. Minum susu dulu sebelum tidur." Kata Joy, lalu meletakkan nampan diatas meja, berisi 3 gelas susu. Yeoja itu sudah berani muncul diarea meja makan, karena Seungsung sudah tidak ada disana.

"terima kasih" sahut Sehun, lalu tersenyum pada Joy.

"sama-sama oppa." balas Joy, lalu teringat peristiwa pemergokan ciuman dikamar tadi pagi, dia langsung senyum-senyum sendiri, tidak jelas.

"kau masih memegang janjimukan?" Sehun menekankan kalimatnya, dengan suara pelan.

"oppa tenang saja. aku bisa menyimpan rahasia." Jawab Joy. Walau genit, dia bisa diandalkan dalam hal rahasia-rahasiaan. Lagi pula dia tidak suka dengan Seungsung, jadi untuk apa dia menceritakan aksi ciuman Sehun pada tuan besar itu, tidak ada gunanya.

"terima kasih." Timpal Sehun. lega. Untung saja Joy adalah seorang fujoshi, dengan tingkat keakutan belum diketahui.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang, tidak tahu permasalahan. Joy mendekati dua namja itu.

"ah, oppa berdua. Susunya diminum…" ucap Joy, kemudian mendorong kursi pelan dan duduk didekat dua namja itu, sok akrab.

"terima kasih." Kyungsoo dan Jongin berujar bersamaan. Kemudian meminum susu yang dibawakan oleh Joy itu.

Joy datang disaat yang tidak tepat, pembicaraan penting Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum selesai, namun sudah diganggu oleh yeoja pembantu cantik itu.

"ah, hampir saja lupa. Aku ingin mengambil foto oppa." kata Joy, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung 'menjepret' Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bersebelahan. Dan setelah itu 'membidik' Sehun sendirian.

'jepret..'

"ah, terima kasih oppa, ini untuk kenang-kenangan. Siapa tahu kapan-kapan aku dipecat oleh tuan besar. Jadi sebagai pelipur laraku, aku akan memandangi foto-foto oppa ini… senangnya." Joy berujar lebay, dan mengarahkan ponselnya kedadanya, lalu mendesah manja.

Sehun menaikkan bola matanya malas, menghabiskan dengan cepat susunya.

"baiklah, kami ingin tidur. Selamat malam." Kata Sehun, lalu beranjak pelan, memberikan kode pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dua namja itu juga bergerak.

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur,

"kenapa oppa kesana, kamar oppa diataskan?"

"aku ingin mengambil sesuatu." Jawab Sehun, ingin mengambil makanan untuk Luhan.

"oh, biar aku saja oppa."

"tidak apa-apa. biar aku saja." tukas Sehun, lalu berlalu.

Joy mendesah, menoleh dan memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ingin kekamar mereka.

"oppa berdua ingin keatas?" tanya Joy,

"tentu saja." jawab Jongin, lalu tersenyum. Demikian juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"maaf oppa, aku mau tanya… apa oppa berdua biasa melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Joy, takut-takut. Dia menoleh dan berharap Sehun belum muncul dari dapur.

"melakukan apa?" Jongin tidak mengerti,

"itu, ya.. itu. Oppa pasti mengerti."

"itu apa, bisa kau jelaskan dengan detail." Kata Jongin, sebenarnya sudah paham, namun dia hanya ingin memperjelas.

Joy belum sempat berujar lagi, tapi Sehun sudah muncul, dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Luhan,

"ayo hyung, naik keatas." Ajak Sehun.

"ya, selamat malam dan selamat tidur." Kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, ditujukan untuk Joy.

"se.. selamat malam oppa-oppa." desah Joy.

Dan akhirnya Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo naik kelantai dua. Meninggalkan Joy sendirian dimeja makan. Yeoja itu tentu saja masih penasaran tingkat dewa.

'sebenarnya mereka ini ada hubungan apa? hm…'

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Sedangkan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar Luhan, membukanya dengan kunci yang dipegangnya. Lalu masuk.

Luhan yang sejak tadi menunggu seperti pacar kedua yang dicampakkan, langsung memeluk Sehun yang muncul di balik pintu.

"Sehun-ah, aku merindukanmu… kenapa kau lama sekali. Kau makan berapa piring." Kata Luhan, memeluk Sehun erat,

"tenang dulu, nanti makanan ini jatuh. Aku belum mengunci pintu juga…" kata Sehun,

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun berjalan dan menyimpan makanan Luhan diatas meja.

"nah, makanlah… kau pasti sangat lapar." Sahut Sehun, tersenyum pada Luhan, kemudian beranjak dan mengunci pintu kamar.

"aku tidak lapar. Aku langsung kenyang dengan hanya melihatmu saja." kata Luhan, lalu kembali memeluk Sehun lagi, entah mengapa dia mendadak manja. Manis manja.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, lalu mengacak rambut Luhan pelan.

"kau berlebihan… makanlah, kau harus punya tenaga. Sebentar lagi kita akan 'bertempur' satu lawan satu. Apa kau mau pingsan lagi, seperti kejadian di hutan dulu." Kata Sehun, lalu menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Wajah Luhan langsung memerah hebat,

"waktu itu aku pingsan karena kau melakukannya tanpa aba-aba, langsung main 'tancap'. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku, lagipula 'punyamu' terlalu itu. Jadi aku…" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia menunduk, malu.

Sehun tertawa pelan, kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang. Lalu membuka kaos yang digunakannya. Dia kini bertelanjang dada, seksi.

"kenapa kau membuka bajumu? kita belum akan melakukannya sekarang." Mata Luhan membesar.

"aku panas, aku baru saja makan. Apa AC kamar ini mati?" Sehun mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan tangan.

"oh, aku baru saja mematikannya, terlalu dingin." Timpal Luhan, kemudian menyalakan AC kembali dengan remote.

"makanlah, aku tidak akan memintamu melakukannya jika kau belum siap lagi. Aku tidak akan 'memperkosa'mu lagi, jika kau tidak memintanya." Kata Sehun, lalu tersenyum.

Luhan juga tersenyum, rona wajahnya berangsur normal, dia mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju meja, untuk makan. Namja imut bermata rusa itu makan dengan lahap, sesekali dia melihat Sehun yang memperhatikannya makan.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Luhan, dengan mulut penuh makanan,

"ah, tidak… aku sedang melihat lukisan disampingmu, sangat indah." Jawab Sehun,

"jawabanmu selalu itu." Timpal Luhan.

"jadi aku harus menjawab ap…"

'tok… tok… tok…'

Kalimat Sehun terhenti, karena mendadak pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Deg…

"Luhan-ah, cepat sembunyi." Seru Sehun cepat,

Luhan meminum seteguk air dengan cepat, kemudian bergerak dan masuk kedalam lemari besar dikamarnya itu.

Setelah Luhan berhasil bersembunyi, Sehun lalu membuka pintu dengan pelan, hanya seperempat saja.

Sosok Joy muncul didepan pintu, sambil membawa air putih.

"maaf, aku mengganggu oppa. aku bawakan air putih. Oppa tadi hanya membawa sepiring makanan, tanpa air." Kata Joy, sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih itu.

"dikamar ini ada air mineral. Maaf, aku sedang telanjang…" kata Sehun, dia hanya melongokkan wajahnya hingga dada didepan pintu.

Mata Joy langsung bulat, sebulat-bulatnya.

"benarkah?"

"maaf, sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku ingin istirahat. Selamat malam…" Sehun langsung menutup pintu kamar, dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

Joy sedikit terkaget, Sehun tiba-tiba menutup pintu. Yeoja itu berbalik dan turun dengan langkah pelan dan lesu. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan apakah namja yang berciuman dengan Sehun tadi pagi itu betul-betul sudah pulang. Dia masih penasaran… menguping atau menempelkan telinga untuk mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi dikamar Luhan juga sia-sia. Kamar itu dipasangi peredam suara tingkat tinggi. Jadi suara-suara didalam kamar tidak akan didengar oleh orang luar.

.

.

Sehun membuka lemari pakaian,

"siapa?" tanya Luhan, setelah namja itu keluar dari lemari.

"hanya pembantu yang biasa, dia sepertinya masih penasaran dengan kita." Jawab Sehun, lalu mendesah. Kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang.

"oh, sepertinya yeoja pembantu itu menyukaimu Sehun-ah." Timpal Luhan, lalu duduk kembali untuk makan.

"aku tidak tahu. apa kau cemburu?"

"tentu saja aku cemburu. Kau sekarang adalah namjaku, milikku." Jawab Luhan.

"cemburu adalah tanda cinta. Aku suka itu." Sehun lalu membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, berpose seksi dan menggoda iman. Sengaja membuka zippernya dan menampakkan boxer dan celana dalam seksinya.

Wajah Luhan memerah lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"bagaimana aku bisa makan, kalau kau terus menggodaku seperti itu…" gumam Luhan, yang sekarang pandangannya sudah tertuju pada Sehun, bukan piring berisi makanan didepannya lagi.

"kau bilang kau akan kenyang dengan hanya memandangku. Apa kau sudah kenyang?" Sehun menurunkan celana jinsnya hingga lutut, boxer dan celana dalamnya betul-betul sudah terekspose sempurna.

"kau betul Sehun-ah, aku sudah tidak lapar lagi." Sahut Luhan, kemudian berdiri, meninggalkan makanannya. Menuju kearah Sehun. namja cadel itu selalu menjadi candu baginya.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu merentangkan tangannya, masih dengan posisi seksi.

Dan…

'tok… tok.. tok…'

Pintuk kembali diketuk,

"aish… siapa lagi itu." Kesal Sehun, kemudian duduk dan memakai celananya lagi.

Luhan panik kembali, takut jika yang mengetuk itu adalah pamannya. Dia belum boleh terlihat sebelum waktunya.

"kau sembunyi dibawah selimut saja, jangan bergerak." Kata Sehun,

Luhan bergerak cepat dan masuk kedalam selimut, menggulung dirinya seperti cacing, lalu diam tidak bergerak.

Sehun dengan langkah cepat, menggerutu kesal, dia sudah menebak bahwa yang mengetuk pintu pasti Joy lagi. Namja berkulit putih itu membuka pintu dengan kasar,

"apa lagi? Aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur… oh, hyung… ada apa?"

Ternyata bukan Joy.

Sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri manis didepan pintu kamar Luhan, mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

"maaf, kami mengganggu…" kata Kyungsoo, tidak enak.

"tentu saja tidak hyung, ada apa?" tanya Sehun, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya sekitar luar ruangan, tidak ada siapa-siapa yang melintas. Aman.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin yang berujar, tapi setelah ditunggu namja berkulit seksi itu hanya senyam senyum tidak jelas, jadi terpaksa Kyungsoo yang akan menjelaskannya.

"bisakah kami tidur dikamar kalian? Tenang saja, kami akan tidur dibawah. Kami membawa selimut dan bantal dari kamar sebelah." Kata Kyungsoo, selimut dan bantal yang dibawanya seakan menenggelamkan badannya yang kecil.

"tidur dikamar Luhan? Bersama kami?" Sehun ingin memperjelas,

"ya, kau tidak keberatankan?"

"tentu saja tidak. Tapi… ada apa dengan kamar sebelah? Apa hyung berdua tidak nyaman?"

"kami nyaman, hanya saja… Jongin… hm…" Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Dan kemudian Jongin maju, mengambil alih.

Jongin tidak akan berlama-lama dan berputar-putar seperti Kyungsoo.

"begini Sehun, langsung saja. kami ingin melakukan seks malam ini. bersama-sama dengan kalian. Bagaimana?" Jongin to the poin. Langsung ke intinya.

"seks?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUED**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 13 up. Semoga tidak membosankan, hanya tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Aku menyelesaikan chapter ini 'ngebut' diantara kesibukan. jadi maaf jika masih banyak typo dan scene yang kurang jelas. Ada yang menanyakan berapa umurku, hm… aku sudah dewasa, hehehe… setara dengan magnae exo, dibawahnyalah. Begitu ya… maaf juga, **PM-ku** bermasalah, sepertinya disebabkan oleh email yang error. Jadi aku belum bisa balas PM yang masuk, juga Review yang ada pertanyaan yang harus dijawab… mian…

Tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca, mengikuti FF ini dari awal hingga sampai chap 13 (angka sial katanya), terlebih yang memberikan **Comment dan Reviewnya**… karena itulah aku bisa update cepat. Arigatou…

Tidak berpanjang ria lagi, **Review**nya untuk chap ini kembali terbuka…

Salam Love.

By : Han Kang Woo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+, No Mpreg**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"seks?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat, senyuman terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Disampingnya, Kyungsoo nampak tertunduk malu, ide 'seks bareng' adalah ide Jongin sepenuhnya. Dia hanya mengikut saja.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia meloleh dan memandang kearah ranjang, dimana Luhan berada, bergulung dibawah selimut.

"apa kau setuju?" Jongin ingin kepastian.

"sebentar hyung, aku diskusi dulu dengan Luhan. Kalau aku pribadi tidak ada masalah, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dengan Luhan…" jawab Sehun, masih ambigu.

"baiklah, bicarakan dengan Luhan. Jangan lama-lama." Kata Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak ada angin, hujan, badai, petir, kilat, halilintar (?) dan kakaknya meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

Sehun mendekati ranjang, lalu membuka pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan. Sehun berbisik pada namja China itu. Membisikkan apa yang diinginkan oleh Jongin.

Lalu…

"what? Seks bersama? foursome?" Luhan membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya. namja itu memandang bergantian antar Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Posisinya masih diatas ranjang.

Jongin tertawa pelan,

"bukan foursome. Kita akan melakukan seks masing-masing dengan pasangan. Hanya saja dalam satu ruangan." Kata Jongin, meluruskan.

Luhan memandang Jongin, kemudian memandang Sehun.

"apa kalian berdua yang merencanakan ini? hah…" seru Luhan, pada Jongin dan Sehun.

Sehun langsung menggeleng cepat,

"bukan Luhan-ah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. itu ide Jongin hyung." Jawab Sehun cepat, menjelaskan.

"aku tidak percaya. kalian saudara mesum. Kalian pasti sengaja, jujur saja." Luhan memaksa Sehun dan Jongin mengaku.

"itu ideku, Sehun sama sekali tidak merencanakannya, itu semua ideku setelah berdiskusi dengan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin suasana yang baru." Sahut Jongin, lalu terkekeh tidak jelas.

"itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Sehun tersenyum,

Luhan berpikir cepat,

"tidak... no. aku tidak mau. Lebih baik kalian berdua melakukannya dikamar masing-masing saja." kata Luhan, tidak setuju dengan ide 'seks bersama-sama'.

"kenapa?" Jongin tampak kecewa tingkat stress.

"aku takut… aku takut bagaimana jika kita terlanjur terbawa nafsu, dan pasangan kita tertukar. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bagaimana Kyungsoo, apa kau suka jika Jongin 'menusuk' sana-sini, seperti sate?" Luhan mencoba menarik dukungan Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja tidak mau. Jongin harus melakukannya denganku saja." jawab Kyungsoo cepat, mendukung Luhan.

"tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku bisa membedakan mana Kyungsoo dan mana orang lain, tidak akan tertukar. Percayalah." Jongin frustrasi.

"itu karena kau belum mabuk dan terangsang. Jika hal itu terjadi, kau akan lupa segalanya." Timpal Luhan.

"aku juga tidak ingin Luhan-ku dipakai orang lain." Sehun berkata,

"sama, aku juga tidak ingin kau memakai orang lain." Tambah Luhan, senada.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya rencana untuk seks bersama tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia kalah suara, semua mendukung Luhan. Jongin telat berkampanye (?).

Hening sejenak,

Lalu…

"heeiii kalian, kenapa belum tidur?" seru sebuah suara dibawah sana. Itu adalah suara Seungsung, paman Luhan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kaget, karena posisi mereka tepat didepan pintu. Terlebih lagi Seungsung berjalan pelan menuju tangga, ingin naik kelantai dua.

"Sehun, sembunyikan Luhan." gumam Jongin pada Sehun. dengan suara sangat pelan.

Sehun dan Luhan langsung paham. Luhan kembali membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, dan Sehun menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi.

"kenapa belum tidur?"

Seungsung sudah sampai didepan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tuan besar itu memakai baju tidur.

"ah, kami baru saja ingin tidur. Ajuhsi sendiri?" Jongin yang menjawab,

"aku mencari udara segar tadi." Kata Seungsung, dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"ajuhsi sejak tadi diluar?" tanya Jongin,

"ya, kenapa?"

"oh, tidak."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang. Takut jika pembicaraan mereka tadi sempat didengar oleh paman Luhan tersebut.

Sehun berjalan pelan, dan bergabung didepan pintu. Namja cadel itu membungkuk singkat.

"ah, kenapa ajuhsi belum tidur?" sapa Sehun,

"sebentar lagi." Kata Seungsung, matanya melihat kedalam kamar Luhan, meneliti singkat penampakan dikamar tersebut. Mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan disana.

Sehun menahan nafasnya, dia bergeser pelan dan menghalangi jangkauan mata Seungsung, terutama kearah ranjang yang seperti gundukan, gundukan selimut.

"baiklah, aku ingin tidur. Besok anakku akan datang. Selamat malam." Ucap Seungsung, menampilkan wajah datar jelek lagi, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan, menuju tangga.

"selamat malam."

Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghelas nafas lega. Si tua Bangka jelek sudah pergi. Sehun langsung menjulurkan lidahnya kearah hilangnya Seungsung. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah Sehun itu.

"maaf hyung, acara 'seks double date' batal. Sebaiknya hyung melakukannya dikamar hyung saja. selama tidur hyung tersayang." Kata Sehun, lalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"okelah, selamat tidur." Kata Jongin, agak kecewa. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya mengelus lengannya pelan, dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

Dan akhirnya dua namja itu kembali masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Acara saling melihat pasangan lain 'ngeseks' batal total.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintunya kembali. Kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan.

"aman." Kata Sehun, singkat.

Luhan terduduk, keringat membasahi dahinya, dibawah selimut tadi sangat panas, walau AC sudah menyala.

"apa pamanku curiga?" tanya Luhan pelan,

"aku tidak tahu. tapi kemungkinan tidak. Dia hanya kebetulan keluar kamar dan melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo hyung didepan kamar ini. jadi dia naik kesini." Jawab Sehun, mendesah.

"aku ingin segera mendapatkan rekaman pengakuan kejahatan pamanku Sehun-ah, aku ingin cepat mengakhiri kekuasaannya dirumah ini. dia tidak berhak menikmati harta appa dan ommaku." Ucap Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat, mencoba menenangkan namja imut itu.

"tenanglah, Luhan-ah. Semua akan kembali kesediakala. Pamanmu itu akan mendapatkan balasannya… ah, aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana jika rencana perekaman pengakuan kejahatan pamanmu itu gagal? Apa aku bisa menjalankan rencana B?" tanya Sehun.

"menjalankan rencana B?"

"ya, jika rencana A gagal, maka terpaksa dilakukan rencana B."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu memandang wajah Luhan.

"baiklah, terserah kau Sehun-ah. Rencana B mungkin akan terkesan sadis. Tapi aku rasa pamanku itu pantas mendapatkannya." Luhan setuju.

"baiklah, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka menjalankan rencana B. kita tidak perlu menunggu lama seperti ini."

"aku tahu, tapi aku harus mempunyai bukti dulu. Sebelum polisi meringkus pamanku."

Sehun mengangguk paham, dia akan menjalankan rencana sesuai apa yang disusun sejak awal.

Hening.

Sehun masih memandang wajah Luhan, nafasnya menyapu wajah dan bibir namja imut itu.

"apa aku bisa memintanya malam ini?" tanya Sehun, pertanyaan yang tentu saja dipahami oleh Luhan-nya.

"tentu saja. kita akan melakukannya." Luhan langsung setuju, tanpa AIUEO.

"tapi kenapa kau menolak permintaan Jongin tadi?"

"aku malu Sehun-ah. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan dilihat telanjang oleh orang lain. Berbeda denganmu yang selalu vulgar, tidak peduli siapa yang melihat tubuh dan kejantananmu. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu." Jawab Luhan, menyampaikan alasan lainnya tidak ingin 'seks bareng'.

Sehun tertawa, tawa yang menyipitkan matanya.

"baiklah aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membahas itu lagi. Apa kita bisa melakukannya sekarang?"

"tentu saja."

"hm… tapi aku ada permintaan."

"apa itu?" Luhan penasaran,

"aku ingin menumpahkan spermaku diwajahmu, apa kau setuju?" Sehun tersenyum mesum saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"kau dan Jongin sama saja, sebelas dua belas. permintaan kalian aneh… tapi, hm… boleh juga. Sekalian jadi masker wajah, sangat menyehatkan sepertinya."

"ok." Sehun sumringah.

"apa kau sudah mengunci pintu?"

"tentu saja. aku tidak akan ceroboh untuk kedua kalinya."

Sehun duduk didepan Luhan, dia menatap wajah imut dan mata rusa namja dihadapannya dan memegang bibir si namja, dia menyapukan jarinya dibibir itu dan kemudian menyatukannya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Sehun mencium Luhan, ciuman mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun memulai dengan mencium, dia melumat pelan dan menyapu bersih bibir Luhan. Suara desahan nikmat mulai terdengar, baik dari bibirnya maupun bibir Luhan.

Luhan juga tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha mengimbangi ciuman dari Sehun, dia memiringkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka semakin menyatu sempurna. Bunyi kecipak saliva dan sedotan pelan jelas terdengar, deru nafas mereka semakin memburu.

"ck… hmf.."

"ah…"

10 menit melakukan pemanasan dengan berciuman, akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya di bibir Luhan, mereka mencoba mengambil nafas dan menormalkan diri masing-masing, belum ada percakapan lagi yang tercipta, hanya deru nafas dan detak jantung yang kini terdengar.

Sehun mulai lagi dengan menyerang leher Luhan, dia mencium leher putih itu dengan pelan dan lambat, hal itu membuat Luhan mendesah keenakan dan menggelinjang nikmat, namja itu kegelian. 'geli-geli nikmat'.

"ahh…" desahan pertama yang keluar dari bibir Luhan, dia memegang kepala Sehun dan menjambak rambut namja cadel itu.

Tangan yang lain Luhan mulai berani dengan memegang dan meraba selangkangan Sehun yang masih tertutup celana jins, entah mengapa dia rindu dengan 'super junior' didalam sangkarnya itu, 'junior besar' yang pernah menghunjamnya beberapa kali.

Sehun juga mulai mendesah nikmat, rabaan Luhan diselangkangannya membuatnya bergetar hebat, entah mengapa nafsu dan libidonya mendadak memuncak, daerah itu memang daerah sensitifnya sejak dulu.

"ahhhh…" desah Sehun, dia mendesah sambil mencium dan menjilat leher Luhan

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri nafasnya kian acak, degup jantungnya random. Entah hantu mana yang merasukinya, dia menghentikan rabaannya diselangkangan Sehun dan mendorong namja itu pelan.

Sehun terkaget, namun dorongan Luhan tadi adalah dorongan untuk merubah posisi. Luhan mulai menaiki Sehun dan duduk diselangkangan namja itu, dia meraba dada Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah terpampang nyata tanpa baju.

Sehun tersenyum dengan tingkah Luhan itu, tingkah yang biasa dilakukan oleh namja yang berpengalaman. Namun dia senang, sepertinya Luhan akan mengulangi lagi gayanya saat di hotel beberapa hari yang lalu, menjadi 'nakal'.

Luhan membalas senyum Sehun, tapi senyum milik Luhan itu adalah senyuman penuh nafsu dan hasrat, mendadak dia berubah dari namja polos menjadi namja binal.

Luhan menyerang Sehun, dia mengarahkan bibirnya dan menghisap nipple Sehun secara bergantian, dia menjilat, menyedot dan memainkan nipple seksi itu dengan lidahnya. jilat dan sedot.

"ahh.. ash…ahh….ouchss…" Desah Sehun, dia menggelinjang nikmat, menikmati permainan Luhan yang seperti sudah 'senior'.

Luhan masih mengisap dan memainkan nipple Sehun, dan sesekali meraba perut ABS seksi namja itu yang mulai terbentuk, dia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan penuh penghayatan, posisinya masih diatas selangkangan milik Sehun.

"ahh…."

Erangan pelan dan desahan tertahan terus terdengar, menjadi nada indah dan seksi di kamar berperedam suara tersebut, Luhan memberikan pemanasan awal yang baik, lumatan dan isapannya membuat Sehun semakin tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan naluri 'seme'nya.

Sehun beranjak dari posisinya yang telentang, dia kembali menggapai bibir Luhan dan mencium namja itu dengan penuh nafsu, beberapa detik melakukan ciuman, Sehun kembali telentang dan membiarkan Luhan mulai beraksi lagi.

Luhan memulai kembali dengan bagian tubuh Sehun yang lain, dan pilihannya jatuh pada selangkangan namja itu, Luhan memundurkan posisinya, dia duduk di paha Sehun, agar area selangkangan Sehun bisa diraihnya. Yummy.

Luhan perlahan meremas lagi kejantanan Sehun yang masih dalam sangkarnya itu selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian mulai memegang zipper celana itu dan menariknya untuk terbuka, sekarang boxer dan celana dalam hitam Sehun terlihat, Luhan tersenyum. Dia kembali meraba dan menekan-nekan kejantanan Sehun itu, hal itu membuat Sehun menggelinjang nikmat.

"mainkan adikku itu, sampai muntah…" kata Sehun pelan, kalimat perdananya pasca diremas dan diraba oleh Luhan.

Luhan menggangguk pelan, dia mulai membuka pengait celana Sehun dan menurunkannya dengan cepat, sehingga bagian selangkangan Sehun kini hanya tersisa celana dalam saja. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Luhan memelorotkan celana dalam milik Sehun itu, hingga terpampang nyatalah kejantanan alias penis Sehun yang sudah tegak, sempurna. Memang sejak tadi Sehun sudah 'sange' secara berlebihan.

Tangan kanan Luhan mulai bekerja, dia memegang penis Sehun itu, rasa hangat dan kedutan dipenis tersebut jelas terasa, penis itu adalah penis yang sama yang mengambil first time holenya dihutan dulu.

Luhan mulai mengocok penis Sehun, dia melakukannya dengan awal yang pelan, lambat, lambat, namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin cepat dan liar.

"ah... ahhh.." desah Sehun nikmat, dia gelonjotan dan memejamkan matanya. sangat enak.

Luhan semakin mempercepat kocokannya di penis Sehun, cairan precum keluar dari penis itu, Luhan tidak tahan melihat cairan itu terbuang percuma, dia lalu mengarahkan mulutnya ke penis Sehun dan mulai menghisap penis itu, menjilat dan menelan cairan precum Sehun tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Luhan meng-oral penis Sehun, penis itu semakin membesar saja, dan berkedut hebat. Besar dan berurat seksi.

Luhan masih terus menjilat dan menikmati penis Sehun, mirip berkaraoke. namun ini lebih nikmat dari acara karaoke manapun, sensasinya beda.

Beberapa menit dengan aksi mengisap dan menjilat penis dari Luhan, Sehun mulai merasakan kedutan hebat dipenisnya, tanda bahwa cairan kelakiannya akan menyembur. Sehun lekas beranjak dan melepaskan penisnya dimulut Luhan.

Luhan kecewa, namun dia lekas sadar bahwa Sehun ingin memulai adegan inti, seks yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya jika sperma Sehun keluar sekarang, maka harus menunggu lagi kejantanan namja itu agar bisa menegang untuk kedua kalinya.

Sehun kembali menormalkan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya, cairan spermanya gagal keluar, dia mulai mengecup lagi leher Luhan dan kemudian menarik kaos namja itu, sehingga Luhan saat ini sudah telanjang dada.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan menyatukan tubuh berkeringat mereka. Sehun menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di tubuh Luhan, hal itu membuat sensasi geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"ahhhh…uh…yeah.. ahh.."

"ahsh…ehm…ahh…"

Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan menidurkannya di kasur, dia akan memulai adegan inti, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun, tapi tidak mengucapkan kata apa-apa, Sehun balas tersenyum kepada Luhan dan menampilkan smirk evil yang mesum, smirk seks.

"apa kau siap?"

"ah…"

Sehun dengan gerakan cepat memelorotkan celana Luhan, sekaligus celana dalam namja itu, tanpa butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Luhan bugil total, Sehun kemudian berdiri, dia menarik sisa celananya yang masih dipakainya tadi, mengikuti Luhan untuk bugil. Sehun terlihat sangat seksi dengan pose berdiri dan telanjang bulat seperti itu. Dengan bahu lebar dan kulit putih bersih.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah mengapa dia gemas melihat Sehun telanjang bulat lagi.

Sehun kembali duduk, dia menopang tubuh dengan lututnya, dia mengocok pelan penisnya agar penis itu menjadi licin oleh cairan precumnya. Posisi hole Luhan sudah ada didepan kepala penis Sehun. Luhan melebarkan paha dan kakinya, dia sudah siap dihujam oleh penis Sehun.

Ready…

Tanpa menunggu lama…

Sehun dengan gerakan pelan mulai memasukkan penisnya ke hole milik Luhan, tanpa menggunakan kondom, ini kali keempatnya penis itu akan bersarang disana, Sehun menekan penisnya untuk masuk.

"akh…ahh…" rintih Luhan pelan, dia merasakan sakit dan perih yang sangat, tangannya mencengkram kasur.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, dia semakin berusaha memasukkan penisnya secara total, dan usahanya berhasil, beberapa detik kemudian, penis besar itu berhasil masuk sempurna dan membobol hole Luhan. Full.

"arghh…akh…ahhh…" jerit Luhan, holenya semakin sakit saja.

Sehun memulai aksinya sebagai seme sejati, dia mulai menggenjot hole Luhan dengan gerakan yang lambat, dia melakukan itu sebagai tahap awal, agar hole Luhan tidak terlalu sakit.

Luhan semakin mengerang hebat,

"arghkh…."

"ahhh…. Yeahh…oh…"

Namun erangan itu tidak lama, karena Sehun menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan menggunakan bibirnya, dia mengunci bibir Luhan dan meredam suara namja imut itu. Sehun mencium Luhan sambil terus memompa penisnya di hole Luhan. Biasanya dengan ciuman, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Luhan akan berkurang di holenya.

Desahan, erangan dan lenguhan menjadi suara-suara yang memenuhi kamar pribadi Luhan itu, erangan dan desahan yang tidak akan terdengar oleh orang diluar ruangan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, dia memperkirakan bahwa Luhan kemungkinan sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi, tapi sudah merasakan nikmat.

Dahi Luhan berkeringat, begitu juga dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain, Sehunpun demikian, dia terus menyodok hole Luhan dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh eksotis dan seksinya

"Luhan-ah, ahhhhh… aku mencintaimu…. ahhh" kata Sehun pelan, dia memandang wajah Luhan yang mendesah keenakan, dia masih terus menggenjot hole Luhan.

"I love you too…ahhh" balas Luhan, lebih pelan, mirip desahan, dia sekali lagi ternoda, dinodai oleh orang yang sama, sebanyak 4 kali. Amazing.

Sehun tersenyum, wajah dan dahinya terus mengeluarkan keringat, semakin membuat namja itu terlihat tampan dan seksi secara bersamaan.

Sudah hampir sejam Luhan dan Sehun melakukan aksi panas mereka, posisi yang mereka gunakan masih konvensional, dengan Luhan posisi tidur dan Sehun yang menyodoknya, mereka berdua nyaman dengan posisi itu, mereka tidak menggunakan posisi yang aneh-aneh, seperti di film-film porno barat atau video dewasa Jepang.

"ahh…ah…ahh..ash….ehm…ah…"

"uh…oh…ahhh… oh…"

"apa kau menikmatinya? Ahhh…"

"ten.. tentu saja, ahh… aku sel.. selalu menikmatinya.. ahh.. Sehun-ah…ahh"

"ahh.. uh… ahhh.."

"ashh… ouch…ahh…"

Desahan Sehun dan Luhan beriringan, nafsu mereka sudah dipuncak ubun-ubun, terutama Sehun, dia mulai merasakan kedutan hebat lagi dipenisnya, gesekan penisnya dan hole Luhan memang memberikan sensasi yang cetar membahana. dia mempercepat tusukan, hujaman dan genjotannya di hole Luhan.

'plook…plokk…' suara sentuhan tubuh Luhan dan Sehun semakin keras, tanda bahwa Sehun menyerang Luhan dengan gerakan cepat, seperti mesin yang diset otomatis.

Dan, beberapa detik kemudian….

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia melakukan sodokan detik-detik terakhir dengan sangat cepat dan setelahnya melepaskan penisnya keluar dari hole sempit Luhan, mengarahkan ke wajah Luhan dan mengocok penisnya itu…

Croott…crooott...crooott...croott…

Sperma Sehun tumpah di wajah imut Luhan yang berkeringat, daerah terbanyak adalah dipipi, dagu dan bibirnya.

"fuhh…" desah Sehun,

Sehun mengelap keringat di dahinya, dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, dia tersenyum lagi, pengalaman seks keempatnya dengan Luhan, dan kali ini sangat berbeda. Yaitu dilakukan dirumah Luhan sendiri.

Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun, dia juga menarik nafas panjang, holenya mendadak kosong, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu hole itu penuh dengan penis besar Sehun.

"terima kasih Luhan-ah…" kata Sehun, nafasnya masih terengah-engah, dia mengelap keringatnya pelan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, dia memegang penis Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan sperma itu, mengocoknya pelan, untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan cinta didalam tabung perkasa itu. Kemudian tanpa rasa jijik, Luhan menjilati penis Sehun, memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, walau hanya sebentar.

"ahh… itu geli Luhan-ah." Kata Sehun, dia seperti diestrum listrik berdaya rendah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan melepaskan penis Sehun. lalu tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian meratakan sperma Sehun diwajahnya.

"apa itu lengket?" tanya Sehun, pertanyaan anak kelas 1 SD.

"tentu saja." jawab Luhan.

Sehun beranjak dan tidur disamping Luhan, dia memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Bau sperma milik Sehun menguar dalam kamar tersebut, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi indra penciuman. Tubuh mereka berdua penuh dengan keringat, keringat cinta yang seksi.

Luhan belum membersihkan wajahnya, dia akan menunggu sampai sperma itu mengering dulu.

"aku tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini Sehun-ah." Kata Luhan, seraya tertawa pelan. Dengan nafas masih belum normal betul.

"….." Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

"aku tidak pernah membayangkan berhubungan seks dengan seorang namja, sampai 4 kali. Dan sperma namja itu ditumpahkan diwajahku." Jelas Luhan. Pengalaman dalam hidupnya bertambah. menjadi anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya, ayah ibu yang kemudian meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, dirinya yang dibuang kehutan oleh pamannya, diperkosa oleh Sehun sampai pingsan dan ditinggalkan dihutan, bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, jatuh cinta dengan namja pemerkosanya alias Sehun, berpacaran dengan Sehun, rencana pembalasan dendam pada pamannya dan sekarang berhubungan seks untuk keempat kalinya dengan namja yang sama.

"itu adalah seni dari sebuah seks. apa kau menikmati permainanku tadi?"

"ya, aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku jadi ketagihan." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"benarkah? Apa kau mau lagi?"

"aku mau lagi. Tapi bukan sekarang. yang tadi itu sudah sangat cukup. Kau hebat diatas ranjang Sehun-ah."

"baiklah, kau akan terus bisa menikmatinya. Kapanpun kau mau." Tutup Sehun, lalu membelai rambut Luhan.

Kedua namja itu saling merapatkan diri dan mengeratkan pelukan. Baru saja terjadi seks hebat untuk kesekian kalinya. Seks yang berawal dari sebuah 'pemerkosaan' yang tidak dikehendaki.

Malam yang indah, dan akan selalu indah bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin uring-uringan dikamar sebelah. Dia ingin meminta 'jatah' kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo dengan halus menolaknya, dengan alasan tidak masuk akal.

"maaf Jongin-ah, sepertinya malam ini kita tidak bisa melakukannya." Kata Kyungsoo, lalu membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"kenapa? Kita sudah sepakat tadi. Walau seks bersama dengan Luhan dan Sehun batal, bukan berarti seks kita berdua juga batal." Desah Jongin, mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"maaf Jongin-ah."

"kenapa? Ada apa? apa alasanmu?"

"tidak, hanya saja… kedatangan Seungsung paman Luhan itu membuat moodku hilang Jongin-ah. Dengan melihat wajahnya tadi aku serasa ingin muntah." Jawab Kyungsoo. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal bukan?

Jongin memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo intens.

"kalau begitu pandang wajahku. Wajahku tampan rupawan. Pasti mood dan hasratmu akan ON lagi." Kata Jongin, 'pede' tingkat tinggi.

"dengan memandang wajahmu aku malah mau buang air besar." canda Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau ini… aish… apa kau ingin aku mencari janda diluar sana, hah…"

Kyungsoo langsung menendang pinggang Jongin. namja bermata bulat itu kesal jika diingatkan dengan janda Jepang bernama Nanako yang hampir saja bermain 'kuda-kudaan' dengan Jongin.

"aww, itu sangat sakit… kau berubah jadi Satansoo lagi." Ringis Jongin,

"habisnya kau… aku tidak suka kau menyebut janda itu."

"makanya… ayo kita 'main' sekarang."

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, sepertinya Jongin-nya harus dipuaskan malam ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

"baiklah Jongin-ah, tapi… apa aku bisa mengganti holeku dengan yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo vulgar.

"mengganti holemu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"ya, mengganti holeku dengan tangan dan mulut. Aku akan mengoral kejantananmu. Apa kau setuju?" Kyungsoo memasang puppy eyes.

Jongin berpikir, menimbang-nimbang.

"baiklah. Itupun boleh." Jongin setuju. Dari pada tidak sama sekali. tidak ada batu akik, batu karang-pun jadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu turun dari ranjang. Namja itu bergerak pelan dan berjongkok didepan selangkangan Jongin yang masih tertutup celana.

"apa kau yakin mau melakukan itu? Aku masih tidak percaya." sahut Jongin.

"jangan remehkan aku. Lihat saja. penismu akan kupuaskan." Timpal Kyungsoo. Yakin.

Kyungsoo dengan gerakan ala penari erotis yang dibayar murah, langsung mengarahkan tangannya keselangkangan Jongin, mengelus pelan bagian sensitif namjanya dari luar.

"ashh…" Jongin mendesah,

Kyungsoo bergerak lagi, kali ini ke zipper Jongin. dia menurunkan zipper itu sambil memandang wajah tampan Jongin. ingin melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"kiss me." gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin, mereka saling menempelkan bibir, berciuman singkat. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik saja.

Setelah berciuman, Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada selangkangan Jongin.

Zipper Jongin sudah terbuka, dan memperlihatkan celana dalam putihnya yang tanpa boxer. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, jantungnya kembali memburu, ini adalah kali pertamanya melakukan aksi oral pada Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya, namun bibir seksinya mengulas senyum, dia sangat senang.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya keselangkangan Jongin yang sudah terbuka, hanya celana dalam saja menjadi penghalang.

Jongin masih menutup matanya. membiarkan Kyungsoo yang 'bermain' dengan 'Jongin kecil'.

Kyungsoo meraba dan menekan-nekan penis Jongin tersebut, ada ringisan pelan dari si empunya penis. Dan… sedetik… dua detik… tiga detik…

Kyungsoo perlahan memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Jongin, tidak mengeluarkan penis itu. Dia tidak akan terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, tangannya gemetar

"apa ini nikmat?" tanya Kyungsoo, nyaris tidak kentara, dia terus memegang dan memijat penis Jongin dibalik celana dalam.

"yeah, tentu saja Kyungsoo-ya. Itu sangat nikmat..ahh…" Lenguh Jongin,

Jongin mendesah tertahan, reaksi kelakiannya muncul, karena merasakan nikmat diarea penisnya, sentuhan-sentuhan jari jemari Kyungsoo memberikan sensasi yang membuat melayang.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, penis milik Jongin mendadak membesar, padahal Kyungsoo hanya memegang dan mengelusnya, tanpa mengocok.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, senyuman untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sangat senang, permainannya berhasil dengan jitu.

Setelah puas dengan aksi awalnya tersebut, namja bermata bulat itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana dalam Jongin, kemudian tanpa komando langsung memelorotkan celana dalam itu hingga paha.

Kini penis Jongin yang full ereksi sudah siap santap didepan wajahnya. Sangat menggiurkan.

Kyungsoo lalu mengocok pelan penis itu, dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati, pelan, lembut, seperti memperlakukan adik sendiri.

"ah… ash… terus Kyungsoo-ya, teruss…ahh…" desah Jongin tertahan, dia masih menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh jari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, wajah Jongin semakin tampan saja jika menutup mata dan berteriak 'terus-terus', dia sangat beruntung, dirinyalah yang mengocok penis Jongin, bukan janda Jepang yang beberapa hari lalu hampir saja merenggut keperjakaan namja seksi dihadapannya itu. Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak rela.

Kocokan demi kocokan dilayangkan oleh Kyungsoo, dengan ritme sama dan tempo sama, tidak lambat dan tidak terlalu cepat,

Slow… slow… slow… yeah.

15 menit berlalu, masih dengan adegan kocokan sepihak. Precum penis Jongin sudah mulai keluar. Kyungsoo menyatukan precum itu bersama kejantanan Jongin, agar licin.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau ingin aku mengisapnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan nada manja. Mengalahkan nada manja Joy.

"ten.. tentu saja, isap saja… keluarkan airnya… ahh…" jawab Jongin, merem melek.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, Jongin setuju. Dia lalu mengarahkan mulutnya ke penis namja itu dan melahap penis seksi tersebut, dia mengoral penis Jongin lembut dengan mulut. Isap sedot.

'srlup'

"ahh…ah…ash…ahh…" lenguhan dan desahan Jongin semakin menjadi, deru nafas namja itu tidak beraturan, dia sangat menikmati permainan lidah Kyungsoo dipenisnya.

Penis milik Jongin tenggelam dalam mulut Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menjilat dan menyedot pelan penis itu, tanpa jeda dan tergesa-gesa.

"teruskan, lebih cepat Kyungsoo-ya." Pinta Jongin, lalu membuka matanya dan memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, sambil mengisap. Dia mempercepat isapan dan jilatannya. Sesekali memainkan twin ball Jongin yang seksi menggantung. Yang tentu saja memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Jongin.

"ahh… yeahh… Kyungsoo-ya…ahhh"

Isap, sedot, jilat, kocok…

35 menit kemudian, sepertinya Jongin sudah tidak tahan, dan akan menyemburkan sperma hangat penisnya

"ahh…ah….ah…" desah dan erang Jongin panjang.

Dan… croot… croot… croot…

Sperma Jongin tumpah dan meluber didalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan nekat mencoba menelan semua sperma itu, dia tidak ingin sperma itu terbuang sia-sia. Sejak awal dia ingin memuaskan Jongin dan memberikan 'sesuatu yang beda'.

"ahh…" Jongin mengelap keringat didahinya, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang melumat habis dan menampung spermanya dimulut.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, berusaha agar 'air kehidupan' Jongin masuk sempurna kedalam tubuhnya, dan…

'glek…'

Yes, Kyungsoo berhasil menelan sperma milik Jongin. rekor tersendiri bagi namja berbahu sempit itu.

Hening.

Kyungsoo mengelap sisa sperma disudut bibirnya, dan kemudian mengocok pelan penis yang sudah mulai melemas itu, penis itu kini berkilat seksi, dengan bekas sperma yang menempel dibatangnya.

"ah… Kyungsoo-ya, kau menelan semuanya… aku tidak percaya… ah." Kata Jongin, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya, efek ejakulasi selalu seperti itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"aku menelannya. Bagaimana? Apa kau puas sekarang?"

"sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kita melakukan seks yang sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi sangat aku nikmati. Jadi aku bisa dikatakan puas, walau tidak 100 persen." Jawab Jongin, lalu memegang penisnya yang sudah lemas, seperti belalai.

"kau tidak menghargai jerih payahku." Kyungsoo cemberut, 'monyong'.

Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo, menyuruh namja itu berdiri.

"aku akan selalu menghargai apa yang kau lakukan. Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya." Timpal Jongin, juga ikut berdiri. Celana jinsnya langsung melorot sampai pergelangan kaki. Pemandangan yang langka dan sangat seksi.

"aku ingin kekamar mandi Kyungsoo-ya. Apa kau ingin ikut?" Jongin ingin membersihkan dirinya, terutama penisnya yang lengket.

"tentu saja, mulutku bau sekarang." Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"tapi enakkan? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"entahlah. Tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata." Jawab Kyungsoo, asal saja.

"kau sendiri yang mau menelannya." Jongin tertawa,

"ya, aku ingin merasakannya duluan, bagaimana rasanya. Sebelum janda-janda diluar sana merasakannya."

"nah, sekarang kau sendiri yang menyebut janda…"

Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin. lalu setelah itu bermaja ria dengan bergelayut dibahu lebar Jongin.

"ayo kekamar mandi sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo.

"celanaku belum terpasang." Balas Jongin,

"sudahlah, jalan saja seperti itu. Biarkan celanamu begitu." Kyungsoo tertawa dan naik keatas punggung Jongin, seperti anak kecil.

Dan akhirnya Jongin berjalan dengan Kyungsoo yang ada dipunggungnya, dan jangan lupakan celana jins namja itu yang sudah melorot hingga kebawah, dan celana dalam melorot hingga paha. Jongin berjalan tertatih-tatih, salah sedikit saja, dia bisa tersandung celananya sendiri.

Malam yang juga berakhir dengan indah.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Pagi disabtu yang cerah…

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak mengunci kamar itu dari luar karena Luhan yang akan menguncinya dari dalam. Sehun hanya perlu mengetuk sesuai kode agar Luhan membukakan pintu kalau dia ingin masuk.

Namja cadel tersebut melangkahkan kaki diluar kamar, matanya tertuju pada kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sepertinya dua namja itu masih didalam kamar. Sehun tentu saja tidak ingin mengganggu, siapa tahu saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo pagi-pagi menjalankan ritual layaknya 'pengantin lama'.

Sehun menuruni tangga, dia langsung dikagetkan dengan suara cetar yang menyapanya,

"pagi oppa. apa tidur oppa nyenyak?" burungpun tahu itu suara siapa. Joy.

"sangat nyenyak." Balas Sehun. dia tentu saja tidur dengan lena semalam, pertempurannya dengan Luhan sangat menguras tenaga.

Joy senyum-senyum, ditangannya ada beberapa alat kebersihan.

"apa oppa sudah bertemu dengan anak gadis tuan besar?" tanya Joy,

"anak perempuan ajuhsi datang?"

"iya oppa, baru saja. sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan tuan besar diruang kerja." jawab Joy, lalu merapatkan jaraknya dengan Sehun.

"ajuhsi tidak keperusahaan hari ini?"

"tidak oppa, biasanya hari sabtu dan minggu tuan besar dirumah."

Sehun mengangguk paham, Joy yang ada disampingnya terus tersenyum tidak jelas, ya… seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"maaf oppa, aku sudah bertanya pada dua penjaga gerbang depan, katanya mereka sama sekali tidak melihat sepupu oppa yang satu itu pulang." Kata Joy, yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja adalah Luhan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, rupanya pembantu didepannya ini masih memikirkan itu. Masih penasaran.

"tentu saja mereka tidak melihat sepupuku pulang, mereka berdua sedang tidur dipos jaga. Aku akan merekomendasikan agar dua penjaga itu diganti, mereka makan gaji buta." Sahut Sehun, mencari alasan.

"oh begitu. Tapi ciuman yang kemarin itu aku masih belum…"

"kau sudah berjanjikan. Jangan ungkit itu lagi, lupakan dan tutup mulut." Potong Sehun cepat, sebelum ada orang yang mendengar celotehan Joy.

"ahh, baiklah oppa." desah Joy, tidak bersemangat lagi.

Yeoja pembantu itu lalu minta izin, dia harus menyelesaikan tugas paginya, membersihkan kamar. Semua kamar, kecuali kamar Luhan dan kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sehun sudah mengingatkan untuk tidak membersihkan dua kamar itu selama dia ada disana. Tentu saja karena Luhan ada didalam kamar tersebut.

Sehun ingin ke beranda depan, namun langkahnya terhenti, sosok yeoja cantik dengan menggunakan hak tinggi menuju kearahnya. yeoja yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Si yeoja tersenyum kepadanya, dan dia membalas tersenyum juga.

"ah, sepertinya kau Sehun. appaku baru saja menceritakan sedikit tentangmu." Kata si yeoja, ramah.

"oh, noona pasti Jessica kan?" Sehun membungkuk pelan, dia tahu bahwa umur yeoja didepannya lebih tua.

"tentu saja, senang berkenalan denganmu." Yeoja itu memang Jessica. Dia balas membungkuk.

Sehun tersenyum, yeoja didepannya itu adalah calon tunangan untuk Jongin (awalnya), dan sekarang dirinyalah yang akan dijodohkan dengan yeoja itu, tentu saja yang menjodohkannya adalah ayahnya, Youngmin.

Sehun ingin berujar, tapi mendadak ponsel Jessica berbunyi. Yeoja itu meminta izin sejenak untuk mengangkat telefon. Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan Jessica dan si penelfon. Yeoja itu banyak berkata 'oppa… oppa…'. dan sepertinya berbicara dengan namja, mungkin namja yang lebih tua.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jessica menutup sambungan telefon, lalu tersenyum tidak enak pada Sehun.

"ehm, maaf noona. Mungkin aku lancang bertanya… apa itu tadi pacar noona?" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya vulgar, padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan yeoja anak Seungsung tersebut

Jessica tersenyum,

"ya, yang menelfon barusan adalah pacarku. Kenapa?" Jessica menjawab, lalu bertanya balik. Masih dengan nada ramah dan tidak tersinggung.

"oh tidak ada apa-apa. hanya saja aku mendengar kalau noona sudah dijodohkan oleh ajuhsi, appa noona. Dengan namja lain." Kata Sehun,

Jessica mendesah tidak kentara,

"ya, aku tahu. appa memang menjodohkanku dengan namja lain. Tapi aku sudah punya pilihan sendiri." Ucap Jessica, lagi-lagi disertai desahan, desahan gundah gulana.

"apa noona sudah menceritakan kepada ajuhsi kalau noona sudah punya pilihan sendiri?"

"tentu saja. appa hanya mendengar saja, tidak menanggapi. Tapi aku akan berusaha meyakinkan appa dengan pilihanku. Lagipula aku belum pernah bertemu dengan calon pilihan appa." Jelas Jessica. Lalu tersenyum.

"mudah-mudahan ajuhsi mengabulkan permintaan noona dan membatalkan perjodohan itu." Ujar Sehun, juga tersenyum.

Jessica masih tersenyum, lalu menaikkan lengannya dan memandang jam tangannya.

"ah, maaf aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan teman. Maaf… senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Jessica, lalu memperbaiki letak tas ditangannya, tas kecil khas yeoja sosialita.

"oh, tapi noona kembali lagi kerumah ini kan?"

"sepertinya tidak, rumahku bukan disini. Ini adalah rumah keluarga Xi. Keluarga yang malang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa appa tinggal disini. Tapi yang aku tahu, appa sudah menjadi wali Luhan. Jadi appalah yang akan mengelola harta peninggalan keluarga Luhan." Jawab Jessica.

Sehun magut-magut, dia mengerti. Dan kemudian Jessica sekali lagi pamit, yeoja itu melangkah elegan keruang depan. Dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri diruang tamu.

'dia sangat berbeda dengan appanya. Mungkin saja sifatnya turun dari ommanya.' Batin Sehun, merasakan bahwa Jessica adalah yeoja yang ramah, dan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan sifat Seungsung si jelek tua Bangka… hidup lagi.

Setelah Jessica pergi, Sehun melangkah pelan, ingin ke kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Untuk membicarakan lagi mengenai rencana yang sudah disusun dengan matang, rencana A.

Namja tampan berkulit putih itu naik ke lantai dua, ingin mengetuk kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo, namun lagi-lagi sebuah seruan menghentikannya. Seruan itu berasal dari penjaga gerbang yang seperti biasa akan berteriak keras saat ada tamu,

"tuan besar, tuan Youngmin datang…"

Deg…

Ayah kandung Sehun dan Jongin datang.

Sehun dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya disamping tembok, tempat yang dulu dipilihnya untuk mengawasi dari atas, sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya dirumah Luhan.

'mudah-mudahan Seungsung dan Youngmin berbicara diruang kerja. supaya alat perekam itu bisa merekam pembicaraan mereka.' Harap Sehun, rencananya harus berhasil.

Tapi, yang diharapkan sama sekali tidak sesuai kenyataan. Youngmin dan Seungsung berbicara empat mata diruang tamu. Baru saja Seungsung melintas dan menemui Youngmin diruang tamu itu

'ah, sial… kenapa mereka berbicara disana. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan' Sehun membatin lagi.

Namja cadel itu tetap setia ditempatnya, dengan pandangan kebawah, terus mengawasi.

Seungsung dan Youngmin sudah duduk diruang tamu.

"aku sudah memutuskan, 3 hari lagi akan diadakan acara pertunangan anak kita. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" kata Seungsung. Hari berkabung sudah lebih dari seminggu, sejak peristiwa kematian keluarga Luhan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat acara pertunangan.

Youngmin diam, lalu mendesah. Ayah Sehun dan Jongin itu mendesah dan memegang pelipisnya,

"ada sedikit masalah." Kata Youngmin, nadanya resah.

"masalah apa?" tanya Seungsung, tidak paham.

"begini… aku.. aku beberapa hari terakhir ini belum bertemu dengan anakku. Jadi aku belum menceritakan mengenai rencana pertunangan ini." jelas Youngmin.

"bagaimana bisa? Apa anakmu itu kabur dari rumah?"

"te.. tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja, sepertinya anakku itu sibuk dengan usahanya. Kau tahu sendiri, dia mewarisi darah bisnis dariku." Jawab Youngmin, berbohong.

"jadi selanjutnya bagaimana? Kau sendiri yang awalnya mendesakku untuk melangsungkan pertunangan, dan sekarang aku sudah menetapkan tanggal pastinya, dan kini bicaramu beda lagi." Seru Seungsung, seruan yang seperti membentak.

"bukan begitu. Berikan waktu beberapa hari. Aku akan membicarakan ini lagi dengan anakku itu." Ujar Youngmin. Dia bermasalah, karena beberapa hari terakhir dia kehilangan kontak dan jejak dengan Sehun. terakhir dia bertemu dengan Sehun yaitu di café waktu itu. Dan disana dia belum mendapatkan kata setuju dari Sehun, anaknya itu belum mau kembali padanya.

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan waktu. Tapi jika anakmu itu menolak. Maka aku akan mencarikan pendamping lain untuk putriku." Seungsung seperti mengancam.

"tentu saja anakku tidak akan menolak." Kata Youngmin cepat. Dia harus menikahkan Sehun dengan anak Seungsung, untuk memuluskan rencananya mengambil harta keluarga Luhan yang melimpah dari Seungsung.

Seungsung berdiri, dia berjalan pelan, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menatap jendela diruang tamu itu, dengan pandangan datar.

Dan kemudian, Joy, si pembantu cantik melintas sambil tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri, seperti orang gila yang baru saja menang chip poker online. Yeoja itu melewati Seungsung.

"Joy, ambilkan minuman untuk tamuku." Perintah Seungsung pada Joy.

"ya, sebentar tuan besar." Balas Joy, namun yeoja itu tidak langsung menjalankan perintah tuan besarnya, dia masih senyum-senyum lalu tertawa sendiri, rupanya dia sedang melihat foto diponselnya.

"aku menyuruhmu, cepat lakukan…" bentak Seungsung, dia mendekati Joy.

"sebentar tuan besar. Lagi pula membuat minuman bukan tugasku, tugasku cuma… ah, ponselku. Kenapa tuan besar mengambilnya." Teriak Joy, baru saja ponselnya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Seungsung.

"kau ini kugaji bukan untuk main ponsel. Kau itu pembantu… ingat, kau cuma babu, jongos dan kacung dirumah ini… cepat ambil minuman." Kembali bentakan Seungsung membahana,

Joy ciut seketika, yeoja itu langsung lari terbirit-birit untuk mengambil minuman didapur.

"pembantu tidak tahu diri.… sepertinya aku salah mempekerjakan gadis muda seperti dia." kata Seungsung, lalu meletakkan ponsel milik Joy secara kasar diatas meja.

Ponsel tersebut menyala dengan menampilkan sebuah foto dilayarnya.

Tepat saat itu, mata jelek Youngmin tidak sengaja tertuju pada layar ponsel Joy, dia penasaran dan langsung mengambil ponsel itu, untuk dilihat dalam jarak yang dekat.

Dan…

Deg…

Youngmin menatap foto diponsel Joy dengan mata membulat,

'inikan… bukannya ini foto Jongin dan pacar sialannya itu…' Youngmin membatin, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Dia harus memperjelas foto itu.

"ehm, ini foto siapa?" tanya Youngmin pada Seungsung,

Seungsung yang sejak tadi mondar mandir tidak jelas, berhenti dengan kegiatannya itu. Kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya dan melihat foto yang ditampilkan dilayar ponsel Joy.

"oh… itu foto keponakan keluarga Xi. Jadi keponakanku juga. Kenapa?" Seungsung bertanya balik, dengan santai. Kemudian duduk disofa lagi.

Youngin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia berpikir keras. Kenapa bisa Jongin dan pacarnya bisa menjadi keponakan dikeluarga Xi, itu sangat aneh buatnya.

"dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Youngmin lagi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan untuknya tadi.

"mungkin dikamar, dilantai dua." Jawab Seungsung, kali ini dengan tidak santai. Dia memandang Youngmin dengan pandangan penasaran.

"kenapa? Kau mengenali mereka?"

Lagi-lagi Youngmin tidak menjawab, pandangannya beralih kelantai dua. Dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana. Pria tua itu terus berpikir, kemudian dengan cepat merogoh ponselnya, dan menelfon seseorang.

Tidak ada yang mengangkat telefonnya. Youngmin langsung berdiri, mengganti kontak, dan menelfon nomor yang lain. Namun setelah beberapa detik mencoba, tetap nihil.

"sial… kenapa semuanya tidak aktif." Seru Youngmin, lalu mengusap dahinya kasar.

Seungsung terus memandangi Youngmin,

"kenapa? Kau kenapa? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Seungsung, agak kesal juga. Dia tidak digubris oleh Youngmin.

Ponsel milik Joy tergeletak kembali diatas meja, dengan tetap menampilkan foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo dimeja makan. Youngmin hanya fokus pada foto itu, dia tidak membuka foto lain, padahal ada satu foto yang bersama foto itu, yaitu foto Sehun. foto Sehun sendirian, dengan lokasi dimeja makan juga.

Youngmin tidak melihat foto Sehun, dia hanya melihat foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo saja.

"kau kenapa? Jawab?" bentak Seungsung, tuan besar itu mendadak naik darah.

"diam." Youngmin balas membentak, tidak kalah kerasnya. Seakan-akan dialah tuan rumah disana.

Seungsung tidak bertanya lagi, namun wajahnya merah padam. Dia baru saja dibentak balik oleh calon besannya.

Youngmin terus mengusap dahinya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya lagi kesakunya.

'sepertinya aku harus memanggil suruhanku secara manual.' Batin Youngmin.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Kim Young Min itu melangkah cepat dan meninggalkan Seungsung diruang tamu, namun setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, dia mendadak berhenti, lalu menoleh pada Seungsung.

"kau harus waspada dan jangan biarkan mereka pergi. Ingat itu…" tutup Youngmin, kemudian berlalu. Keluar dari rumah keluarga Luhan, langkahnya sangat cepat dan tergesa-gesa.

Hening.

Seungsung mematung ditempatnya, berpikir keras dengan kalimat terakhir Youngmin tadi, dia menoleh dan memandang ponsel Joy yang tergeletak diatas meja ruang tamu, pandangan yang difokuskan pada foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terpampang nyata dilayar ponsel itu.

'sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu… sebelum terlambat.'

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun terduduk ditempatnya, posisinya masih dilantai dua, bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Dia disana sudah lumayan lama, hampir saja tertidur. Dia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan antara Seungsung dan Youngmin tadi. Karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh.

Hening sejenak,

Lalu terdengar suara-suara celoteh panjang. Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah. Dia melihat pembantu dan pekerja dirumah Luhan berjalan beriringan, semuanya mengarah kepintu utama, pintu depan.

'kenapa dengan mereka semua? Mereka mau kemana?' batin Sehun, tidak mengerti.

Namja tersebut kemudian beranjak, dan yakin bahwa Youngmin sudah pulang. Rencananya tidak berjalan mulus. Alat perekam yang terpasang didalam ruangan kerja Seungsung sepertinya tidak berguna. Rencana A tidak berjalan mulus.

Sehun turun kelantai bawah, berjalan lambat. Keheningan dan kesunyian sangat terasa sekali. Seperti dikuburan.

"Joy…" Sehun memanggil nama si pembantu cantik, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba Seungsung muncul dari arah ruangan belakang, dia tersenyum pada Sehun.

"ah ajuhsi… selamat pagi. Pembantu dirumah ini kemana?" tanya Sehun, matanya melirik kesana kemari, mencari penampakan Youngmin. siapa tahu saja si tua jelek ayahnya itu belum pulang.

"semua pembantu kuliburkan hari ini." jawab Seungsung, singkat.

"kenapa ajuhsi meliburkannya?"

"mereka butuh penyegaran sepertinya. Jadi aku meliburkan mereka selama beberapa jam."

"itu bagus ajuhsi."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh. Sangat aneh. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang aneh itu. Namja berbahu lebar tersebut ingin pamit kelantai atas lagi, tapi Seungsung sudah lebih dahulu berujar,

"ah Sehun, bisakah kau membantuku mencari kacamataku diruang kerja. aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata itu." pinta Seungsung, lalu tersenyum penuh harap.

"tentu saja ajuhsi." Sehun langsung menyanggupi.

Dan kemudian Seungsung berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, Sehun mengekor di belakang. Namja cadel itu mendadak merasa was-was, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakannya.

Seungsung dan Sehun sampai diruang kerja,

"aku biasa menyimpan kacamata itu disini, tapi sekarang tidak ada." Kata Seungsung, meraba-raba laci meja kerjanya.

"kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya disekitar sini." ucap Sehun, kemudian berjalan lebih kedalam ruangan, matanya melirik singkat ke rak buku, tempat dimana dia menaruh alat perekam berbentuk segi empat. Dia sedikit terkaget, karena alat itu sudah tidak ada disana. Tidak ada diantara buku-buku.

Alat perekam itu hilang.

Sehun ingin mendekati rak buku dan melihat lebih jelas, tapi secara mendadak dari arah belakang, lehernya dicekik dengan menggunakan ikat pinggang. Cekikan itu terjadi tiba-tiba, dia tidak bisa mengelak.

"argh…akhh…erg.." nafas Sehun seakan terputus, dia megap-megap.

"mati kau… penipu. Aku bukan orang bodoh… dasar penipu kelas jalanan. Rasakan ini… mati kau… aku sudah mencurigaimu. Terutama dua temanmu itu…" seru sebuah suara, suara orang yang mencekik Sehun dengan ikat pinggang.

Itu adalah suara Seungsung.

"arghhkkhh…." Sehun seperti ingin mati saja, wajahnya merah padam, dia dicekik oleh Seungsung dengan cara sadis.

Seungsung terus mengencangkan cekikan ikat pinggang dileher Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa sekuat tenaga menggunakan tangannya untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang yang terlilit dilehernya, namja itu benar-benar lengah tadi.

"mati kau… mati… aku akan menguburkanmu dibelakang rumah. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. setelah itu aku akan menghabisi dua temanmu, kalian berkomplotan bukan? hah… katakan apa tujuan kalian? Apa? katakan penipu… kau masuk dirumah yang salah." teriak Seungsung, terus mengencangkan jeratan ikat pinggang dileher Sehun.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Namja itu hampir kehabisan nafas, Dia perlu bantuan segera, jika tidak, dia kemungkinan akan mati ditangan Seungsung.

"mati kau… mati… mat… arghhh…"

'bugh…'

Seungsung mendadak tersungkur, seseorang melayangkan pukulan keras ditengkuknya, sangat keras. Tuan besar itu jatuh dengan erangan sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"sialan, kau menyakiti adikku tua Bangka jelek bau tanah…" itu adalah Jongin. dia memukul tengkuk Seungsung dengan tangan kosongnya yang kuat.

Jongin datang tepat waktu, telat sedikit saja, Sehun sudah bisa dipastikan meregang nyawa karena dicekik.

'bugh… bugh… bugh..'

Jongin memukul dan menendang Seungsung beberapa kali, secara membabibuta dan _full power_

"arrght…. Sakitt… argh…"

Seungsung berteriak seperti gembel pencuri yang dikeroyok oleh warga, Jongin menginjak pergelangan kakinya dengan sangat keras, sebanyak dua kali. Yang mengakibatkan pria tua jelek itu mengerang dan berteriak kesakitan, sepertinya dia lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan.

"jangan berteriak seperti anak gadis tua bangka…"

'bugh…'

Pukulan Jongin kembali melayang, kali ini mengenai rahang Seungsung, yang membuat paman Luhan itu memuntahkan darah segar.

"hyung… cukup, dia… sudah lumpuh…" kata Sehun, dengan nafas terengah-engah, memegang lehernya yang merah, keringat membasahi dahinya.

Jongin menghentikan aksi brutalnya, kemudian mendekati Sehun yang merosot didinding, terduduk.

"kau tidak apa-apa? ya tuhan… si tua jelek itu hampir saja membunuhmu." Jongin memegang leher Sehun, memeriksanya dengan seksama.

"tidak apa-apa hyung… Untung hyung… datang tepat… waktu, kalau tidak aku… aku mungkin sudah mati." gumam Sehun, masih dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"itu sebabnya aku lebih suka menjalankan rencana B. kita lumpuhkan saja si tua itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama begini. Kau hampir saja jadi korbannya." Timpal Jongin, sambil mengusap keringat didahi Sehun.

Jongin tadi sempat keluar kamar untuk menemui Sehun, dia mengetuk kamar Luhan, tapi tidak ada yang membukanya (itu karena Luhan tidak akan membuka pintu tanpa ketukan kode dari Sehun). dan namja seksi itu turun kebawah, merasakan suasana yang sunyi dan sepi, tidak sengaja melintas didepan ruang kerja Seungsung dan melihat adiknya dicekik oleh Seungsung.

"terima kasih hyung…" Sehun sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasihnya, dia bernafas lega sekarang.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum lega, kemudian menoleh ke sosok Seungsung yang tersungkur dengan bibir penuh darah dan kaki yang tidak bisa digerakkan, kaki kanan tuan besar itu lumpuh.

"tapi aku tidak akan puas kalau tidak mencekik balik si tua jelek ini…" kata Jongin, kemudian mengambil ikat pinggang yang tadi digunakan oleh Seungsung, dan menggunakan benda itu untuk menjerat leher Seungsung.

Jongin membalas perlakuan Seungsung, mencekiknya dengan ikat pinggang itu.

"arghhhtt…ghgghh"

Seungsung berteriak tertahan, seperti ayam yang digorok lehernya, cekikan Jongin lebih keras daripada cekikannya tadi. Jongin mengencangkan maksimal ikat pinggang itu dileher Seungsung,

"bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tobat? Sakit bukan… aku tidak akan memaafkan seseorang yang menyakiti adikku."

"arkkkhhhhh….ghh…" suara Seungsung tidak jelas, matanya melotot. Dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, urat lehernya membesar.

"cukup Jongin hyung, dia bisa mati. Kita harus menjebloskannya ke penjara dalam keadaan hidup hyung…" sahut Sehun, nafasnya sudah mulai normal sekarang.

"biarkan dia mati…" kata Jongin. dia betul-betul sudah naik darah. Perbuatan Seungsung yang mencekik Sehun tadi tidak bisa diterimanya begitu saja.

Seungsung bergetar hebat, rasa sakitnya sulit dijabarkan. Saat ini dia merelakan harta atau apapun asal bisa ditukar dengan nyawa, dia masih ingin hidup. Kekuasaannya dirumah keluarga Luhan sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Mungkin berakhir karena kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo muncul dibalik pintu, wajah namja itu terlihat pucat. Kemunculannya yang mendadak mengagetkan Jongin dan Sehun.

"gawat… Youngmin datang, dia membawa dua orang berbadan besar. Sepertinya appa kalian itu sudah tahu keberadaan kita semua disini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kyungsoo panik, dengan badan gemetar dan takut.

Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang, Jongin langsung mengambil tindakan.

"aku akan menyumpal mulut Seungsung dengan sesuatu dan mengikatnya. Kemudian kita semua harus bersembunyi." Kata Jongin, lalu mengendurkan jeratan ikat pinggang dileher Seungsung.

Seungsung tidak jadi mati, tapi antara hidup dan mati. Sangat menyedihkan.

"cepat kalian berdua sembunyi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUED**

8…8…8…8…8…8…8

Chapter 14 up, dengan 7400 kata, itu sudah sangat panjangkan. Mudah-mudahan pembaca sekalian tidak capek dan bosan membacanya. Maaf juga dengan NC yang dirilis dichapter ini, yang mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi, hehehehe…

Selalu dan selalu akan diucapkan terima kasih yang tidak terhingga kepada pembaca yang memberikan **Reviewnya **dichap-chap lalu. Mungkin tinggal 2 chapter lagi FF ini akan tamat, atau ingin diperpanjang lagi? Maybe, hehehe…

Mengenai FF ini, ambil yang baik dan jangan tiru yang buruk ya, hehehe… anggap saja hiburan semata. aku malah tidak enak, terutama dengan pembaca yang mungkin belum berusia 18 tahun. Aku menodai pikiran dan otak polos kalian, Maaf…

**Review** lagi nee, sampai jumpa dichapter 15.

**Salam Happy.**

(mian, no Fb, Twitter, Ig. Semuanya lupa password, hehehe.)

By : Han Kang Woo


	15. Chapter 15

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+, No Mpreg**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"cepat kalian berdua bersembunyi…" seru Jongin.

Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Seungsung masih berada didalam ruangan kerja dirumah keluarga Luhan. Sehun masih memegang lehernya yang memerah pasca dicekik dengan ikat pinggang oleh Seungsung, nafasnya sudah mulai normal. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Seungsung, dimana paman Luhan itu kondisinya sangat menyedihkan, mulutnya berdarah, kaki kanannya lumpuh dan lehernya juga memerah, bekas dicekik balik oleh Jongin. tuan besar itu antar hidup dan mati.

Jongin terus berseru dan menyuruh Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi, namun dua namja itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"kenapa kalian tidak bersembunyi? Aku yang akan mengurus tua bangka ini." kata Jongin lagi,

Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang masih pucat, perlahan mendekati Jongin.

"tapi Jongin-ah, sebaiknya kita tidak bersembunyi. Kita harus menghadapinya. Lagi pula dia adalah appa kandung kalian. Mungkin kalian bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik." ucap Kyungsoo, mengingat bahwa Jongin dan Sehun masih mempunyai ayah, yaitu Youngmin. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sejak kecil sudah yatim piatu.

"ap… apa? Young… min adalah appa kalian…" seru Seungsung, dengan mata membelalak, sambil memegang lehernya yang sangat sakit. Dia berharap salah dengar.

"tidak ada yang meminta kau bicara tua bangka jelek…" bentak Jongin,

'plakk…'

Jongin menampar pipi Seungsung, tamparan yang lebih mirip pukulan, sangat keras.

"arghh…ashh…"

Seungsung memegang pipinya yang perih, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Berdiri saja dia tidak bisa, apa lagi melawan. Dia menyesal tidak menyewa pengawal pribadi. Pengawal yang bisa melindunginya dari hal-hal buruk seperti sekarang ini.

"Youngmin memang appaku. Mungkin telingamu sudah rusak, sejak awal tadi Kyungsoo sudah menyinggung bahwa partnermu itu adalah appaku." ujar Jongin, dan menampar sekali lagi pipi Seungsung.

'plakkk..'

Seungsung memegang pipinya lagi, harga dirinya seakan diinjak injak, dia ingin marah dan memaki Jongin, tapi nyalinya ciut, dia takut Jongin akan langsung membunuhnya ditempat.

"sudah hyung, dia sudah kesakitan…" kata Sehun, meminta Jongin untuk menghentikan aksi kekerasannya terhadap paman Luhan.

Jongin ingin meninju wajah Seungsung lagi, namun niat itu dihentikannya, dia mendengar kata-kata adiknya. Dia menatap Seungsung dengan pandangan menusuk.

"bagaimana? Sakit? Aku berharap kau lumpuh hingga dipenjara nanti. Aku akan memberitahukan beberapa hal, aku dan Sehun adalah saudara. Dan Youngmin adalah appa kami berdua. Appa yang sama bejatnya denganmu… dan akulah namja yang awalnya dijodohkan dengan anakmu, tapi aku menolak. Dan Sehun kemudian menjadi penggantinya. Dan tentu saja Sehun juga menolak." Kata Jongin, mengungkapkan beberapa fakta untuk membuat Seungsung syok.

Seungsung bergetar ditempatnya, rasa sakit fisik dan sakit hati menjadi satu.

"dan sekarang, rekan partner kejahatanmu itu sudah datang, dia menuju kesini. Membawa dua pengawal. Dia lebih pintar darimu… walau kalian sama-sama pria tua jahat." Lanjut Jongin, terus mengintimidasi Seungsung.

"Jongin-ah, Youngmin sudah sampai dipintu depan…" gumam Kyungsoo, yang sejak tadi mengintip dipintu ruangan kerja keluarga Luhan, mengamati kedatangan Youngmin dari jauh.

Jongin mengangguk paham, kemudian memandang Seungsung lagi.

"dan aku ingin kau selalu ingat, bahwa aku tidak akan memaafkan seseorang yang menyakiti adikku…" seru Jongin,

'buugghhh…'

Namja seksi itu sekali lagi memukul Seungsung, kali ini kearah leher bagian kanan paman Luhan itu, yang membuat Seungsung tepar seketika. Pingsan ditempat.

"aku harus melumpuhkannya dulu, supaya tidak merepotkan." Kata Jongin, lalu memandang bergantian antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin kemudian dengan langkah cepat mengacak-acak ruangan kerja Seungsung, mencari sesuatu untuk menyumpal mulut paman Luhan itu, setelah mencari-cari, dia menemukan lakban hitam, dan menggunakan lakban itu untuk menutup mulut Seungsung.

"orang seperti ini harus merasakan apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit." gumam Jongin, sambil bekerja, dia menggunakan ikat pinggang untuk mengikat kedua tangan Seungsung.

"kakinya tidak perlu, dia sudah lumpuh." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya melihat Jongin yang tampak berbeda dengan Jongin biasanya. Namja yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama setahun lebih itu tampak sangar dan gahar.

"aku jadi takut denganmu Jongin-ah." Kata Kyungsoo pelan, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin.

Jongin langsung tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan membelai rambut namja bermata bulat itu,

"kenapa takut denganku. Aku melakukan itu padanya karena tidak terima dia sudah menyakiti Sehun, adikku. Lagi pula aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa kita tidak bisa diremehkan." Timpal Jongin, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo,

"cium aku dulu." Pinta Jongin,

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, dan tanpa lama-lama, dia mendekatkan bibirnya dan menempelkannya pada bibir seksi Jongin, mereka saling berciuman. Ciuman yang lembut dan singkat.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung berdeham pelan.

"ehem… hyung berdua masih sempatnya berciuman. Kita dalam masalah genting sekarang." Kata Sehun, kemudian berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya pelan, sesekali memegang lehernya juga.

Ciuman Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlepas.

"ah, maaf…" kata Kyungsoo, lalu menundukkan wajahnya, dia malu.

Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun,

"rencana A sudah gagal, Sehun. jadi kita menggunakan rencana B. tua Bangka ini sudah dilumpuhkan. Kita tidak harus sembunyikan? Kita harus menghadapinya. Jadi, kita hanya harus menunggu. Menunggu Youngmin disini." Kata Jongin.

Mereka semua harus menghadapi Youngmin, bersembunyi malah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"jadi sekarang kita menunggu?" Sehun ingin memperjelas,

"ya, sepertinya begitu. Youngmin membawa dua orang suruhannya. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya kita melengkapi diri dengan senjata."

"senjata?"

"ya, senjata."

Jongin beranjak, dan merogoh saku Seungsung yang sudah pingsan, dengan kondisi terikat dan mulut tertutup lakban. Namja berkulit tan itu mengambil kunci dari saku Seungsung.

"aku selalu menebak dengan benar." Kata Jongin, lalu membuka laci salah satu meja diruangan tersebut, mengacak-acak isinya. Dan menemukan dua pistol kecil disana. Sesuai tebakannya.

"ini senjatanya." Gumam Jongin, kemudian melemparkan satu pistol itu pada Sehun.

"kau bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Jongin,

"tentu saja, hanya tinggal menarik pelatuknya bukan." Jawab Sehun, sembari mengamati pistol ditangannya.

"maaf Kyungsoo-ya, pistolnya hanya ada dua. Kau tidak kebagian." Kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak perlu benda seperti itu, aku hanya perlu kau untuk melindungiku." Timpal Kyungsoo, dan bergeser lalu memegang lengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, dia yang akan melindungi Kyungsoo.

"ok, kita hanya perlu menunggu saja." tutup Jongin.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Youngmin sejak tadi sudah tiba di depan rumah keluarga Luhan, namun dia tidak langsung masuk, pria tua jelek itu mencari dua penjaga gerbang didepan. Namun tidak menemukan dua penjaga tersebut. Youngmin berencana mengajak dua penjaga itu ke pihaknya. Agar posisinya menjadi kuat.

'ah, biarkan… dua orang pesuruhku ini sudah cukup.' Batin Youngmin, dikiri dan kanannya berjalan dua orang suruhannya. Dengan badan besar berotot.

Youngmin melangkah cepat, dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Luhan, menginjakkan kakinya diruang tamu dan langsung berteriak.

"Seungsung…" teriakan Youngmin membahana,

Tidak ada jawaban.

Youngmin berteriak lagi, namun tetap tidak ada tanggapan.

Youngmin mengarahkan pandangannya kesana kemari, sunyi dan sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"ayo ke lantai dua…" seru Youngmin, memberikan perintah kepada dua orang suruhannya.

Dua orang suruhan itu mengikut, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. mereka hanya mengekor dan melaksanakan perintah Youngmin jelek.

Youngmin tiba disalah satu pintu kamar dilantai dua, itu adalah kamar Luhan.

"Jongin… appa tahu kau dirumah ini, keluar… sekarang…" Youngmin berteriak lagi, seakan-akan dia berada dirumahnya sendiri.

Tidak ada jawaban, hening.

"Jongin, keluar… mana pacar sialanmu itu… keluar. Jangan bersembunyi dirumah ini."

Youngmin mendengus kasar, dia capek berteriak seperti sales penjual obat oplosan. Matanya mengarah pada dua pesuruhnya.

"Aku memerintahkn kalian berdua untuk mendobrak semua kamar dilantai dua ini." kata Youngmin, sangat berani.

"tangkap, ikat dan sekap anakku yang bernama Jongin, juga pacarnya yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kalian sudah melihat foto mereka bukan? Laksanakan." Lanjut Youngmin, keras.

"aku akan mencari Seungsung dilantai dasar." Tutup Youngmin. Kemudian meninggalkan dua pesuruhnya. Dia melangkah cepat dan menuruni tangga.

Si tua bermaga Kim itu bergerak cepat menuju ruang kerja Seungsung, namun langkahnya berhenti karena dua pesuruhnya malah ikut turun dan mengikutinya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku menyuruh kalian untuk mendobrak pintu dilantai dua. Cari Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan bawa ke mobil." Seru Youngmin, dia marah-marah pada dua pesuruhnya.

Salah satu pesuruh itu mendekati Youngmin,

"maaf tuan. Kami tidak bisa menjalankan perintah tuan lagi. Upah kami belum tuan bayarkan. Pekerjaan yang telah merenggut nyawa orang lain. kami belum menerima bayaran kami." Kata salah satu pesuruh, yang badannya lebih besar.

Youngmin mendesah kasar,

"aku akan membayar kalian, tapi nanti. Kalian bersabar dulu." Kata Youngmin, membentak.

"kami tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Tuan sudah menyuruh kami untuk membunuh seseorang yang bernama Kim Kyung Wook di desa Jacheon, kami melaksanakannya dengan baik. Tapi tuan belum membayar upah kerja kami."

"it.. itu, aku akan membayar kalian nanti, setelah aku mendapatkan harta keluarga ini." timpal Youngmin, mendadak frustrasi, tidak menyangka bahwa dua pesuruhnya tiba-tiba menagih janji dan bayaran upah. Maklum saja, Youngmin selama setahun terakhir ini kekurangan secara ekonomi, kekayaannya perlahan menyusut, dia sudah tidak menjadi direktur perusahaan kertas lagi dan digantikan oleh orang yang lebih muda dan cakap. Dan jalan satu-satunya untuk mengembalikan kehidupan ekonominya agar mapan dan kaya lagi adalah dengan cara menikahkan Sehun dengan Jessica, anak Seungsung.

Berharap setelah menjadi besan Seungsung, maka Youngmin bisa dengan mudah bergerak dan mengambil harta milik keluarga Luhan yang ada ditangan Seungsung. Mengalihkan kepemilikan harta itu tanpa harus bekerja dengan keras.

Dua pesuruh Youngmin tertawa cetar, tawa mengejek,

"apa? setelah kau berhasil mengambil harta keluarga ini? oh, bagaimana jika kau gagal. Kau hanyalah pria tua bodoh yang sebentar lagi mati." Ejek pesuruh yang lainnya, tidak menggunakan kata 'tuan' lagi dalam kalimatnya.

"beraninya kalian… kalian itu pesuruhku." Bentak Youngmin, mendadak darah tinggi.

"itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi."

Dua pesuruh itu saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata, bahasa isyarat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

'bughh…'

Tinju salah satu pesuruh mengenai hidung Youngmin. Pukulan yang mendadak. Youngmin tersungkur dengan tidak elit dilantai marmer ruang tamu keluarga Luhan, sambil meringis dan memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"berikan dompet dan kunci mobil pada kami…"

Dua pesuruh itu menerjang Youngmin, salah satunya mencoba mengambil dompet disaku belakang Youngin, dan satunya lagi mencoba mengambil kunci mobil disaku samping kanan ayah Sehun dan Jongin itu.

"arghh… apa yang ka.. kalian lakukan… sialan.." Youngmin berteriak seperti pedagang asongan yang didorong ke jurang.

"diam…" bentak pesuruh berbadan lebih besar.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dompet dan kunci mobil milik Youngmin sudah berpindah tangan ke dua pesuruhnya.

"anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran untuk pekerjaan kami… ingat, kami menghilangkan nyawa karena perintahmu." Bentak si pesuruh,

"betul, dan sebaiknya kau pulang kerumahmu, masuk kedalam selimut dan tidur." Tambah pesuruh yang lain, mengejek.

Youngmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. dia mengepalkan tangannya, geram dan sangat marah. Pesuruhnya malah balik melawannya. Betul-betul diluar dugaan.

"ok, kami pergi dulu pak tua. Nikmati hidupmu yang menyedihkan."

Dua pesuruh itu pergi dan meninggalkan Youngmin sendirian diruang tamu.

Youngmin berusaha berdiri, dengan tangan tetap terkepal kuat, dia memasang kuda-kuda dan melakuan serangan balasan. Youngmin berlari dan ingin menerjang dua pesuruhnya yang sudah sampai dipintu depan.

"sialan kalian berdua…"

Belum sempat kepalan tangan Youngmin mengenai salah satu pesuruh itu, dan…

'bughh…'

Youngmin tersungkur lagi, dengan bokong yang pertama kali mengenai lantai marmer. Dia sekali lagi 'dibogem' oleh salah satu pesuruh itu.

"dasar tua jelek… beraninya menyerang dari belakang… fuhh…"

Dua pesuruh itu tertawa bersama, tawa ejekan untuk Youngmin, salah satunya mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Youngmin, dan menggumamkan kata '_fuck_' dengan jelas.

Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dua pesuruh itu melangkah mulus keluar dari rumah keluarga Luhan, tidak ada penjaga digerbang depan. Mereka berdua pergi dengan mengendarai mobil satu-satunya milik Youngmin, sebagai bayaran atas pekerjaan mereka selama ini.

"arrggghh… setan semuanya…." Youngmin berteriak, dia seperti orang gila. ingin rasanya memakan meja kaca yang ada disampingnya.

Youngmin memukul lantai marmer dengan kasar, dia ingin berdiri…

"aww… arghh… encokku…" Youngmin meringis keras, pinggang dan bokongnya sakit, efek terdorong dan tersungkur tadi. Dia tidak bisa berdiri.

"sekarang bagaimana, apa yang harus kulakukan…" gumam Youngmin, dua pesuruhnya sudah pergi dengan membawa dompet dan mobilnya. Posisinya sulit sekarang.

Dan mendadak, dua sosok berjalan pelan dan mendekati Youngmin yang masih terduduk seperti pengemis miskin itu.

"sangat menyedihkan…" kata sosok yang pertama,

"kejahatan tetap akan mendapatkan balasannya…" ujar sosok yang kedua.

Dua sosok itu adalah namja, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jongin dan Sehun. dua namja tampan berbeda warna kulit.

Mereka sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan Youngmin didalam ruang kerja Seungsung, namun setelah lama ditunggu, ternyata ayah mereka itu sedang mendapatkan masalah, dianiyaya oleh pesuruhnya sendiri.

Jadi Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui Youngmin, agar masalah cepat selesai dan titik terang bisa terlihat.

"lama tidak bertemu appa. Appa semakin sehat saja sepertinya…" kata Jongin pelan,

"bagaimana? Appa tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang… tanpa orang suruhan appa." lanjut Jongin, mendekati Youngmin. Dia kali ini menggunakan kata 'appa' pada Youngmin, atas saran Kyungsoo.

Youngmin berusaha tersenyum. Ingin memegang tangan Jongin, namun Jongin dengan cepat mundur.

"Jongin anakku, kemana saja kau… appa selalu mencarimu." Kata Youngmin, nadanya iba.

Jongin mendengus dan mendecih,

"mencari? Ya, tentu saja. mencari untuk membuatku menderita bersama Kyungsoo." Timpal Jongin, melangkah mundur lagi.

Youngmin terdiam, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"appa baru saja memanggilku dengan brutal, aku mendengarnya. Mendengar appa ingin mendobrak pintu dilantai dua. Untuk menyekapku bersama Kyungsoo… tapi pesuruh appa itu tidak melakukannya." Sahut Jongin,

"bukan begitu Jongin, appa hanya…"

"appa tidak usah menjelaskan lagi. Appa mengatakan itu karena posisi appa sudah terdesak sekarang." Potong Jongin. lalu menoleh dan memandang Sehun, yang sejak tadi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Youngmin memohon, matanya menangkap dan melihat Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Jongin,

"ah, Sehun… anakku. Kemarilah, tolong appamu ini." Youngmin mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Sehun menolongnya untuk berdiri. Dia kaget karena Sehun juga ada didalam rumah keluarga Luhan.

Sehun memberikan pandangan datar, namja cadel itu diam. Dia menaikkan kerah bajunya untuk menutupi lehernya yang memerah.

"Sehun, kau melupakan appamu ini?" Youngmin terus berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun mendekat kearah Youngmin,

"tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakan appa, aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang menjadi otak pembunuhan appa angkatku didesa. Tidak akan pernah." Kata Sehun, nadanya dalam, penuh tekanan.

Deg…

Youngmin tersentak kaget, rupanya Sehun sudah tahu dengan kejahatan fatalnya itu.

"begini Sehun, akan appa jelaskan. Sebenarnya…"

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, nyawa appa angkatku tidak akan kembali. Appa adalah sosok ayah yang kejam." Potong Sehun, kalimatnya meluncur dengan sangat cepat, dadanya naik turun, dia menahan amarahnya.

Youngmin mendesah, desahan terdesak, desahan pecundang.

"appa mengaku… appa tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Appa memang menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Kyungwook. Appa melakukan itu ada alasannya, agar kau mau kembali pada appa. Kau anak appa." Jelas Youngmin, mengakui kejahatannya secara langsung.

Mata Sehun mendadak berkaca-kaca,

"agar aku mau menikahi anak Seungsung? Begitu? lalu appa bisa menjalankan rencana busuk appa selanjutnya, begitu?" seru Sehun, nada suaranya meninggi. Kali ini Jongin yang memegang bahunya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Youngmin terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. sepertinya rencana yang sudah disusunnya dengan matang selama ini tidak akan berjalan, rencana itu macet ditengah jalan.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berkata lagi.

"dimana Seungsung?" tanya Youngmin tiba-tiba, dia ingin sekali berdiri, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa, bokongnya seperti dipaku kelantai, pinggangnya langsung ngilu jika digerakkan.

"appa mencari sekutu appa?" Jongin yang menimpali,

Youngmin tidak menjawab,

"baiklah, aku akan mempertemukan appa dengan sekutu appa tersebut." Kata Jongin, lalu beranjak, berjalan menuju ruang kerja keluarga Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin muncul. Dengan menyeret seseorang yang seperti onggokan sampah tidak berguna, onggokan itu adalah Seungsung, yang tampak sangat menyedihkan.

Mata Youngmin membulat kaget, melihat keadaan Seungsung yang jauh dari kata layak itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tanya Youngmin, bergidik ngeri. Melihat kondisi Seungsung yang terikat dengan ikat pinggang, mulut ditutup lakban, leher merah dan bekas darah disana sini.

"dia yang memintanya sendiri. Dia menyerang Sehun duluan… andai saja dia tidak melakukan hal itu, mungkin kondisinya masih baik-baik saja." jawab Jongin, itu semua adalah ulahnya. Karena tidak terima Seungsung yang mencekik Sehun dengan sadis beberapa saat yang lalu.

"dia pantas mendapatkannya…" lanjut Jongin lagi.

Youngmin menciut, dia tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Seungsung.

Jongin berbalik dan masuk kearah dapur, untuk mengambil sesuatu, namja seksi itu dengan cepat kembali, sambil membawa sebuah ember yang berisi air.

Air tersebut disiramkan Jongin ke tubuh pingsan Seungsung, tidak menunggu waktu lama, paman Luhan tersebut sadar dan membuka matanya.

"bagaimana, mendingan? Lo rese' kalo lagi pingsan." Kata Jongin, menirukan iklan yang ada di TV Negara tetangga.

Seungsung ingin terbatuk, tapi sulit. Dia setengah basah sekarang. Mulutnya terbekap dengan lakban, matanya merah, seperti orang yang mabuk janda dan minuman keras semalaman. Betul-betul menyedihkan.

Jongin dengan cepat membuka lakban dimulut Seungsung, dia menariknya dengan kasar.

'kreekkk…'

"lakban ini tidak ada gunanya lagi." Kata Jongin, dia hanya membuka lakban itu, tapi tidak membuka ikatan ditangan Seungsung.

Seungsung meringis tertahan, rasa sakit ditubuhnya jelas terasa sekarang, terutama dibagian leher, tengkuk dan perutnya. Kondisinya kini lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin yang bertindak, dia sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan saja, matanya mengarah kelantai dua, tepatnya dikamar pribadi Luhan, dia berharap Luhan keluar dan menunjukkan dirinya. Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sejak tadi hanya merapatkan dirinya pada Jongin, tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir bentuk lovenya, dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya masalah itu untuk diselesaikan, entah dengan cara bagimana.

Setelah Seungsung sadar total, Jongin beralih pada Youngmin.

"kalian berdua sama-sama gila harta, melakukan segala cara agar mendapatkan harta dan kekayaan melimpah. Contoh seorang 'appa' yang buruk." Seru Jongin, memandang bergantian antara Youngmin dan Seungsung.

Seungsung menampilkan wajah tidak mengerti, dia menggerakkan lehernya yang sakit, dan tepat saat itu matanya tertuju pada Youngmin, dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Youngmin ada diruang tamu, dalam keadaan terduduk.

"Youngmin, apa yang… kau…" Seungsung tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, suaranya tenggelam.

Youngmin juga menatap Seungsung,

"aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk waspada, kau ceroboh. Dan lihat dirimu sekarang." Ujar Youngmin, dia sama sekali belum menyesal.

Seungsung terdiam,

"kau memasukkan pemuda yang salah dirumahmu, kau ditipu mentah-mentah oleh mereka. Kau bodoh, totol, idiot, stupid… gara-gara kecerobohanmu, rencanaku jadi gagal sekarang." Umpat Youngmin, kasar.

"kau… beraninya kau… berkata itu padaku…" Seungsung mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"tentu saja aku berani. Kau bodoh. Rencana pernikahan anak kita terancam…"

"pernikahan itu tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Anakmu membantaiku…" potong Seungsung cepat, geram.

"baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa mereka itu anakku. Kau bodoh, dan inilah akibat dari kebodohanmu… kau akan berakhir dipenjara." Serang Youngmin,

"kau yang akan dipenjara. Aku akan bebas…" balas Seungsung,

"kau tidak akan bebas. Rahasia kejahatanmu ada padaku."

"tidak ada yang akan percaya kesaksianmu. Aku masih bersih…" Seungsung terus meladeni Youngmin.

"jangan harap, jika aku masuk penjara, kau juga harus ikut."

"tidak… kaulah yang akan dipenjara."

"DIAM… kalian berdua akan dipenjara. Aku jamin itu…" seru sebuah suara, menginterupsi percakapan dan kalimat Seungsung-Youngmin. Itu adalah suara Sehun, suara cadel.

Sehun mendekati Youngmin dan Seungsung.

"kalian berdua akan mendekam dipenjara, dalam waktu yang lama… semua karena kejahatan kalian…" desis Sehun, suaranya sangat horor.

Youngmin dan Seungsung terdiam, mereka bungkam seketika. Seungsung menelan ludahnya kasar, menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya saat ini,

"aku tidak salah apa-apa… apa salahku?" Seungsung berkata, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang terasa sesak,

"aku… aku hanya melindungi harta kekayaan keluarga Xi, dimana hak warisnya jatuh padaku, setelah kematian anak mereka, Luhan… aku tidak bersalah…" lanjut Seungsung, membela dirinya.

Sehun mendengus,

"tidak bersalah? Apa kau yakin bahwa anak tunggal keluarga Xi sudah meninggal? hah…" bentak Sehun,

"ten… tentu saja, anak itu sudah meninggal. aku walinya, dan aku berhak atas harta yang jatuh padanya." Jawab Seungsung.

"kau yang mencoba membunuh anak keluarga Xi, Luhan. Apa kau ingin mengaku?" Sehun mencoba membuat Seungsung mengaku. Dia tidak bisa lagi berharap pada alat perekam yang sudah hilang itu.

Seungsung menggeleng kasar,

"tentu saja tidak. Anak itu mengalami kecelakaan di hutan. Aku yang membawa mayatnya dan menguburkannya dengan layak." Terang Seungsung, dia tidak akan membuat pengakuan. Dia sekarang sadar dan mengerti bahwa kedatangan Sehun dirumah keluarga Luhan adalah untuk membuktikan kejahatannya.

"bagaimana jika Luhan belum mati?"

"Luhan sudah mati… dia mati… mati… hartanya milikku sekarang…" teriak Seungsung, frustrasi.

"AKU BELUM MATI…"

Deg,

Pintu salah satu kamar dilantai dua menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja imut. namja itu keluar dari kamar dan menampakkan dirinya pada orang-orang dilantai dasar.

"Lu… Luhan… tidak… tidak mungkin.."

Namja itu adalah Luhan, dia memutuskan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Rencana A sudah gagal, dan rencana B juga tidak begitu berjalan mulus.

Luhan turun dengan perlahan, seolah-olah setiap langkahnya adalah kematian untuk Seungsung.

"tidak… tidak mungkin.. kau sudah mati… kenapa… kenapa…" Seungsung menggeleng kasar, seperti orang gila yang kena penyakit ayan.

Luhan sudah sampai dilantai dasar, dia mendekati Seungsung, dengan jarak lumayan dekat.

"bertemu lagi ajuhsi… aku belum mati. Aku masih hidup dan akan melihat ajuhsi mendekam dipenjara dalam jangka waktu yang lama." Kata Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya bersapa dengan Seungsung pasca dibuat pingsan dan dibuang ke hutan dulu.

Seungsung terus menggeleng kasar, dia berharap hanya melihat hantu Luhan dan hanya berhalusinasi saja.

"tidak… tidak… tidak…"

"jangan kaget begitu ajuhsi. Aku memang Luhan, anak yang ajuhsi buang, demi harta…" kata Luhan lagi.

"tidak…"

"ajuhsi sudah menikmati harta kekayaan orangtuaku selama seminggu ini. aku menganggap itu sudah cukup untuk ajuhsi. Aku datang untuk mengambilnya lagi." Lanjut Luhan.

"tidak… tidak…"

"orangtuaku, appa… omma…" mendadak mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, dan..

'plakkk….'

Luhan menampar pipi Seungsung, tamparan keras dan bertenaga.

"arghssss…"

Seungsung merasakan perih lagi dipipinya, pipi yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu kena 'gampar' oleh Jongin, sekarang ditampar lagi oleh Luhan.

"ajuhsi yang memerintahkan untuk mencelakakan omma dan appaku… ajuhsi adalah otak dari semuanya…" Luhan menumpahkan kemarahannya didepan wajah Seungsung, kemarahan yang membuncah sejak kemarin. Sejak Sehun memberitahukan bahwa Seungsunglah yang merencanakan kematian ayah dan ibunya. Menyewa orang untuk merusak rem mobil yang digunakan oleh orangtuanya. Hingga akhirnya kedua orangtuanya itu tewas dalam kecelakaan.

Sehun mengetahui informasi tersebut saat menguping pembicaraan Seungsung dan Youngmin diruang kerja keluarga Luhan, sejak awal dia datang disana.

Luhan sudah mengetahui bahwa Youngmin juga ikut terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan berkedok kecelakaan itu, dia menyalahkah Seungsung sebagai otaknya. Youngmin hanyalah perpanjangan tangan, yang menggunakan dua orang suruhannya untuk memuluskan rencana Seungsung. Namun dia tetap ingin Seungsung dan Youngmin dipenjara bersama-sama. Sehun dan Jongin menyetujuinya.

"ajuhsi melakukan pembunuhan berencana… ajuhsi akan dipenjara seumur hidup." Kata Luhan, lalu mengusap air matanya yang sempat menetes. Dia teringat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal akibat ulah Seungsung pamannya.

Seungsung sudah berhenti menggeleng, yakin sekarang bahwa Luhan memang masih hidup. Mantan tuan besar itu berpikir cepat,

"aku sama sekali tidak membunuh orangtuamu Luhan sayang… tidak ada bukti yang mengarah kesana. Kau tidak mungkin mempercayai kesaksian Youngmin kan… dia itu pria tua pembohong. Yang cuma gila harta…" kata Seungsung cepat, menyindir Youngmin.

Youngmin yang kena sindir, tidak berkata apa-apa, dia masih kaget dengan semua fakta dan kejadian yang terjadi didepan matanya. terlebih dengan kemunculan Luhan. Dia pernah bertemu dengan namja imut itu dicafe, saat itu Luhan bersama Sehun. dia tidak menyangka bahwa namja itu adalah anak keluarga Xi. Namja yang sudah diberitakan meninggal oleh Seungsung.

"ajuhsi yang membunuh omma dan appaku…"

"tidak, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan itu… mana buktinya…" timpal Seungsung,

"…"

"kau ternyata masih hidup Luhan… ahh… aku tidak bersalah, kau masih hidup. Luhan sayang, tolong pamanmu ini… kau masih hidup, berarti aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu." ujar Seungsung, lalu tertawa sendiri, tawa seperti orang gila. mencoba mencari celah dari fakta bahwa Luhan belum mati.

Luhan mendadak mundur, memberikan pandangan muak pada Seungsung. Dia seakan ingin meludahi wajah paman jeleknya itu.

Sehun mendekati Luhan, dan memegang tangan namja itu,

"kita belum menemukan bukti Luhan-ah, alat perekamnya hilang. Jadi terpaksa kita harus membiarkan polisi menyelidiki sendiri dugaan kejahatan pamanmu." Kata Sehun, memberitahukan bahwa rencana A gagal.

Luhan mendesah, rencana yang disusunnya jauh-jauh hari rupanya tidak berguna. Dia tidak mendapatkan bukti otentik pengakuan Seungsung.

Luhan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan polisi sebelum menemukan bukti sendiri. Polisi bisa dibayar untuk membuat Seungsung bebas. Jadi dia harus mempunyai bukti kuat. Namun kini dia tidak punya bukti itu sama sekali.

Perlahan Jongin mendekati Sehun dan Luhan, Kyungsoo mengikut disampingnya.

"kita buat saja pamanmu ini mengaku… setrum dia dengan listrik atau tenggelamkan dibak mandi. Supaya dia mengaku sekarang…" kata Jongin, memberikan idenya. Ide yang biasa dilihatnya di film-film klasik jaman dulu.

"itu bisa saja… tapi…"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak seorang yeoja muncul dibalik pintu utama. Yeoja itu datang sendiri.

"aku punya bukti rekaman kejahatan tuan besar…"

Dia adalah Joy, si pembantu cantik, yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berada dibalik pintu dan mendengarkan percakapan terakhir yang ada diruang tamu. Dia kembali kerumah keluarga Luhan, karena melupakan ponselnya yang tadi disita oleh Seungsung, dia berencana meminta ponsel itu dan melanjutkan liburan dipusat perbelanjaan beberapa jam yang diberikan oleh Seungsung.

"Joy…"

Joy masuk dan melangkah diruang tamu, memandang Seungsung dan Youngmin yang terduduk dilantai marmer. Kemudian memandang secara bergantian antara Jongin, Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"aku yang mengambil alat perekam yang disimpan diruang kerja tuan besar… aku sempat mendengarnya, dan memutuskan mengamankannya." Lanjut Joy. Kemudian tersenyum centil.

"dimana kau menyimpan alat perekam itu?" tanya Sehun, berharap Joy tidak bohong.

"di guci itu…" jawab Joy, seraya bergerak cepat menuju sebuah guci besar disudut ruang tamu.

Joy mengarahkan tangannya masuk kedalam guci besar tersebut, dan mengambil alat perekam yang disimpannya didasar guci. Dia merasa tempat itu adalah tempat aman untuk menyimpannya.

"ini dia." Joy memperlihatkan alat perekam segi empat tersebut pada semua orang diruang tamu.

Sehun, Jongin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sumringah. Rupanya Joy tidak bohong. Yeoja centil itu berguna juga disaat-saat terakhir.

Joy memberikan alat perekam itu pada Sehun,

"percakapan penting itu terjadi ditengah-tengah rekaman. Aku sudah mendengarkannya sendiri. Oppa bisa memutarnya sekarang." Kata Joy, lalu memandang Luhan yang ada disamping Sehun.

Joy mendadak membungkukkan dirinya didepan Luhan.

"ah, tuan muda… senang bertemu dengan tuan muda lagi." Sahut Joy, yang ditujukan pada Luhan.

"bagaimana kau tahu… aku…" Luhan tidak mengerti,

"tentu saja aku tahu tuan muda. Tuan muda bukanlah sepupu Sehun oppa. setelah ciuman tuan muda dengan Sehun oppa malam itu, aku sangat penasaran…" Joy menggantung kalimatnya.

"…"

"aku mencari tahu, mencoba mendengar suara-suara dikamar pribadi tuan muda. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. walau aku yakin malam itu sedang terjadi sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lihat sendiri…" jiwa Fujoshi Joy keluar lagi, dia tersenyum tidak jelas.

"…"

"dan secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan tumpukan foto tuan muda dan keluarga. Didalam kamar pribadi tuan besar, ah… dia bukan tuan besar lagi sekarang. Aku mengambil salah satunya, dengan ukuran yang paling kecil." Lanjut Joy, seraya mengeluarkan sebuah foto kecil dari sakunya, foto yang menampilkan Luhan dan kedua orangtuanya.

"foto ini dan foto lainnya ditumpuk dibawah ranjang, disembunyikan. Tentu saja dikunci, tapi aku berhasil membukanya. Dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa tuan muda tidaklah meninggal… itu cuma akal-akalan si tua itu untuk menguasai harta omma dan appa tuan muda…" terang Joy, kemudian menunjuk Seungsung yang membeku dilantai marmer.

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum bersamaan, rupanya Joy tidak selugu dan sebodoh yang terlihat selama ini. yeoja itu lumayan pintar untuk ukuran pembantu muda.

"terima kasih Joy, kau menyelamatkan alat perekam ini." kata Sehun,

"sama-sama oppa." timpal Joy.

Sehun memperlihatkan alat perekam itu pada Seungsung dan Youngmin. Menggerak-gerakkannya beberapa kali, agar terlihat jelas dimata kedua tua Bangka tersebut.

"aku akan memutarnya sekarang…" tambah Sehun, kemudian menekan tombol putar. Dia mempercepat beberapa bagian, bagian yang tidak bersuara, dan menghentikannya dibagian percakapan penting itu.

"kita akan mendengarnya bersama-sama…"

Rekaman itu terputar, dan memperdengarkan percakapan antara Seungsung dan Youngmin. Percakapan yang terjadi diruang kerja Seungsung dimalam hari. Saat Youngmin datang kerumah keluarga Luhan malam kemarin. Waktu itu Sehun tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Youngmin. Tentu saja, karena malam itu Sehun dan Luhan sedang melakukan seks dahsyat dikamar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang juga sibuk, dimana Kyungsoo mengoral kejantanan Jongin malam itu.

Dan paginya Joy menemukan alat perekam tersebut saat bersih-bersih diruang kerja secara tidak sengaja, memutarnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dan menyembunyikannya didalam guci besar diruang tamu. Dan kemudian Jessica anak Seungsung datang. Setelah itu Sehun juga turun dari lantai dua. Kejadian yang beruntun, dan terjadinya baru beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kembali ke-rekaman percakapan Seungsung dan Youngmin yang terdengar jelas :

'ah, kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini?' itu suara Seungsung.

'tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah membayar dua orang-orangku. Mereka menagih janji. kau sudah menggunakan jasa mereka untuk mencelakakan keluarga Xi.' Itu adalah suara Youngmin, suara jelek.

'aku sudah membayar mereka, tepat setelah kabar kecelakaan itu terjadi.'

'bagus kalau begitu. Aku mempercayai tugas kepada mereka. Aku juga menggunakan jasa mereka untuk membunuh seseorang disebuah desa.'

'oh, itu bagus sekali. Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengikuti langkahku.'

'tidak juga. Bagaimana dengan anak keluarga Xi, apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa anak itu sudah mati?'

'tentu saja, jika anak itu masih hidup, tentu dia akan muncul dan kembali kerumah ini… aku akan pura-pura menerimanya, meminta maaf atas kejadian dihutan, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sengaja waktu itu. Anak itu pasti akan luluh… kemudian setelah anak itu lengah, aku akan menyingkirkannya lagi. Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi… anak itu sudah mati di hutan, dimakan binatang buas. Aku membuatnya pingsan waktu itu… dan aku sangat yakin bahwa dia sudah mati dengan mengenaskan.'

'kau terlihat sangat sadis. Aku suka itu… kita calon besan yang cocok.'

'hahahahahaa…'

Sehun menekan tombol stop, rekaman terhenti. Garis besar percakapan itu sudah sangat jelas. Dan bukti kejahatan sudah terdengar nyata beberapa saat yang lalu.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi…" kata Sehun, disampingnya Luhan menggenggam tangannya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah mendengar sendiri pengakuan Seungsung dan Youngmin.

"sekarang apa? ajuhsi ingin mengelak lagi? Bukti sudah ada…" desis Luhan, air matanya ingin lolos lagi, tapi dia menahannya, dia tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Dia sudah merelakan kematian orangtuanya. Dan sekarang fokus dengan usaha menjebloskan pamannya ke penjara.

Seungsung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia terdesak. Sangat terdesak… eksistensinya sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Julukan 'tuan besar' juga akan tercopot dan berganti dengan julukan 'terpidana seumur hidup'.

"kita sudah punya bukti, sebaiknya kita menghubungi polisi sekarang." Kata Sehun,

"aku yang akan menghubungi polisi oppa." Joy menimpali dengan cepat.

"baiklah."

Joy berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju letak telefon rumah, dia melupakan ponselnya yang sekarang tergeletak di meja kaca ruang tamu. Yeoja itu akan menelfon polisi. Saat-saat yang sangat ditunggunya, dia tidak suka dengan Seungsung yang sering membentaknya. Dia sangat ingin mantan tuan besar itu mendekam dipenjara dalam waktu yang lama.

Youngmin sejak tadi tidak bisa berkata dan berbuat apa-apa, berdiri saja sangat sulit. wajahnya pucat, dia gelisah. Jeruji besi sudah menantinya didepan mata.

'aku harus berbuat sesuatu… harus…' batin Youngmin.

Matanya menangkap penampakan sesuatu, penampakan itu terlihat disaku bagian kiri Sehun, sebuah pistol. Youngmin mendadak bergairah, dengan cepat dia 'ngesot' dan menggapai pistol disaku celana Sehun.

"aku belum kalah… mati kalian semua…" Youngmin berhasil mengambil pistol disaku Sehun. dan dengan cepat menarik pelatuknya. Sehun kaget, sekali lagi dia lengah.

'doorrr…'

Seseorang mengerang kesakitan, lalu tersungkur dilantai marmer, dengan bersimbah darah.

Youngmin menembak 'seseorang'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUED**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 15 up. Semoga FF ini masih disukai yah, hehehee… ada yang minta FF ini berakhir dichapter 16, tapi ada juga yang ingin agar diperpanjang lagi. Hm… kita lihat nanti saja ya, idealnya FF ini sudah harus berakhir di chap 16 sih…

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang tidak pernah bosan memberikan **Reviewnya** untuk FF ini, aku sangat bersyukur FF ini mendapatkan tempat bersama fic-fic lainnya yang publish tiap jam difandom screenplays. Gomawoo nee…

Maaf, aku belum menulis '**Thanks To'** Review, itu karena aku harus publish cepat FF ini, mudah-mudahan dimengerti ya… tapi yang pasti aku selalu membaca Review itu (baik yang pake akun, maupun yang guest) sebagai penyemangat agar terus melanjutkan FF ini hingga END.

Baiklah, Review Again…

Salam XoXo.

By : Han Kang Woo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+, No Mpreg**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

'dooorr..'

Youngmin menembak 'seseorang'.

"Luhan… tidaakk…" teriak Sehun, teriakan yang sangat keras dan pilu.

Yang berhasil ditembak oleh Youngmin ternyata adalah Luhan. Namja keturunan China itu terkapar dilantai marmer, dengan memegang perut bagian kanannya, darah merembes deras.

Youngmin ingin sekali lagi menarik pelatuk dan membidik siapa saja disana, namun Sehun dengan cepat melayangkan tendangan ketangannya, yang membuat pistol itu terlepas, dan terlempar jauh.

"Luhan…" Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan, memeluk namja itu dan menahan darah yang terus keluar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga tidak ketinggalan. Mereka semua mendekati Luhan. Kyungsoo malah sudah menangis.

Luhan megap-megap, nafasnya setengah-setengah, dia mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Se… Sehun-ah, peluk aku… peluk…" kata Luhan, dengan suara lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"aku akan memelukmu. Bertahanlah Luhan-ah… bertahan.." timpal Sehun cepat, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis.

Joy yang tadi ingin menelfon polisi, langsung membatalkan niatnya, dia berlari kecil dan juga mendekati Luhan.

"bertahanlah Luhan-ah, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit…." Lanjut Sehun, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Joy.

"tolong… tolong telefon ambulance, cepat…"

"baik oppa." Joy langsung bergerak cepat, dia beranjak lagi untuk menelfon ambulance.

Jongin yang sejak tadi memastikan keadaan Luhan, kemudian menoleh dan menatap ayahnya, alias Youngmin, biang dari semua masalah, tak terkecuali tertembaknya Luhan.

Jongin berdiri, lalu mendekati Youngmin.

"ternyata appa belum tobat dan menyesal…" seru Jongin, kemudian beranjak lagi dan menarik kain horden dengan kasar diruang tamu tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bantu aku…" serunya, pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghapus pelan air matanya, kemudian mendekati Jongin.

"bantu aku mengikatnya. Aku akan mengikat tangannya dan kau mengikat kakinya." Ucap Jongin,

"mengikat appamu?"

"ya, mengingatnya. appaku sangat berbahaya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, setuju.

Youngmin yang sudah menembak Luhan, tidak menampilkan wajah bersalah dan sedih sedikitpun, sepertinya si tua jelek itu sudah tidak punya hati lagi. Dia ingin membunuh siapa saja yang ada diruang tamu, semua harus mati, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"kau… Jongin, mau apa kau…" bentak Youngmin, saat Jongin menarik kasar kedua tangannya kebelakang,

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Youngmin dengan kain horden, mengikatnya dengan keras. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengikat kedua kaki keriput Youngmin.

"jangan menyentuh kakiku… pemuda sialan.." kata Youngmin lagi, kali ini menghina Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga tidak menimpali.

Youngmin tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak bisa berdiri, encoknya kambuh, bokongnya nyeri, itu semua efek dari didorong oleh dua mantan pesuruhnya. Dan jangan lupakan hidung jeleknya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, bekas 'dibogem' tadi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo selesai mengikat tangan dan kaki Youngmin.

"aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak main tangan dengan appa… walau bagaimanapun appa memang adalah appaku. Tapi aku menyesalkan, kelakuan appa sama sekali tidak menceriminkan sosok seorang appa..." kata Jongin, face to face dengan Youngmin, sesekali dia melirik pada Luhan dan Sehun.

Youngmin tidak menimpali, wajahnya datar, sedatar pantat panci yang baru dibeli.

"seorang anak memang tidak dibenarkan memukuli appanya… aku tahu itu. Jadi aku berharap hukum yang akan berbicara. Appa harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan appa di dalam penjara." Lanjut Jongin,

Youngmin menggeleng kasar.

"tidak Jongin, apa kau tega menjebloskan appamu ini kepenjara… hah…" kata Youngmin, membentak.

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia beranjak cepat, mengabaikan ayahnya, lalu mendekati Seungsung. Dia kemudian menginjak pergelangan tangan paman Luhan itu.

"arghhh…" teriak Seungsung, membahana badai. Tangan kanannya sakit dan perih.

Jongin mendengus,

"kalian berdua sama saja… kau ingin mengikuti jejak appaku untuk menembakkan pistol itu, hah…" bentak Jongin, lalu mengeluarkan pistol disakunya dan menodongkannya ke pelipis Seungsung.

Seungsung ciut. Dia sejak tadi mencoba meraih pistol yang terlempar, pistol yang digunakan Youngmin untuk menembak Luhan. Pistol itu memang terlempar beberapa meter kearahnya.

"tidak, jangan… jangan bunuh aku…" pinta Seungsung, berkeringat dingin, Jongin masih menodongkan pistol dikepalanya.

"rupanya kau seorang yang penakut… tuan besar." bentak Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo bergerak cepat dan mengamankan pistol bekas yang tergeletak dilantai marmer, dia membungkusnya dengan menggunakan taplak meja, sebagai barang bukti nanti.

Jongin terus mengintimidasi Seungsung,

"tolong jangan… aku masih mau hidup…" kata Seungsung lagi. Dia menyesal telah mempercayai Sehun, menyesal telah membiarkan masuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo dirumah keluarga Luhan, menyesal tidak menyewa pengawal pribadi, menyesal… menyesal… dan menyesal. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, jika datang didepan itu namanya pendaftaran.

Jongin menurunkan pistol dikepala Seungsung,

"aku tentu saja tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana dinginnya jeruji penjara…" Jongin membentak sekali lagi, lalu meninggalkan paman Luhan itu.

Seungsung juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. kaki kanannya lumpuh, lehernya sakit dan memerah, mulutnya berdarah, dan sekarang tangannya seakan mati rasa, bekas diinjak oleh Jongin tadi.

Dan mau tidak mau, Seungsung dan Youngmin akan segera menerima balasan atas perbuatan mereka. Dua orang itu tidak mempunyai daya dan upaya lagi. Hanya menunggu waktu saja, mereka akan mendekam didalam jeruji penjara, mungkin akan satu sel.

Hukuman penjara seumur hidup sudah menanti.

.

.

Sehun masih memeluk Luhan, tangannya bertumpu diatas tangan Luhan, untuk menahan aliran darah bekas lubang tembakan. Dahi Luhan berkeringat.

"bertahanlah Luhan, ah…" Sehun terus memberikan semangat agar Luhan bertahan.

Nafas Luhan pendek-pendek, senyuman terus berusaha diukirnya, agar Sehun-nya tidak khawatir.

"Sehun-ah.. aku… aku berterima kasih padamu… kau… kau telah memberikan warna… dalam hidupku… kau.. banyak membantuku selama ini… terima.. kasih… aku bisa pergi dengan tenang…" kata Luhan, lirih.

Sehun menggeleng kasar,

"jangan berkata begitu Luhan-ah… kau tidak akan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku… kumohon, bertahanlah…"

"…"

"bertahanlah, demi aku… demi cinta kita. Kumohon…"

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan, ciuman yang lembut dan singkat. Dia terus berusaha agar Luhan tidak menyerah dan terus bertahan. Hingga petugas medis datang dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Luhan membelai pipi Sehun dengan tangan kirinya, tangan yang sudah kena darah,

"jika… jika aku benar-benar pergi… jalani hidupmu dengan normal Sehun-ah… menikahlah dengan wanita baik-baik… punya anak.. dan bahagia hingga masa tua…" ucap Luhan, merasakan kepedihan yang dalam.

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"jangan berkata lagi Luhan-ah… tolong… kau tidak akan pergi…"

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Joy yang berada disamping Sehun dan Luhan, merasakan kesedihan yang sangat. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes lagi, dia memang adalah tipe namja yang gampang sedih, begitu juga dengan Joy, matanya merah… baru kali ini menyaksikan langsung adegan penembakan, dan korbannya adalah tuan muda yang beberapa waktu yang lalu dikiranya sudah meninggal.

"semua salahku Sehun, andai saja aku tidak menyarankan membawa pistol itu dari ruang kerja. mungkin Luhan tidak akan jadi seperti ini…" Jongin menyalahkan dirinya, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu melirik singkat pada Seungsung dan Youngmin.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, dia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapa-siapa sekarang. Yang dia inginkan adalah Luhan bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan pertolongan medis.

"kenapa ambulance lama sekali…" kata Sehun, terlihat frustrasi.

Dia terus memeluk Luhan dengan erat, pelukan yang selalu membuat Luhan tenang dan nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan memejamkan matanya, nafasnya semakin pendek saja. hal itu membuat Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Luhan-ah…" panggil Sehun,

Tidak ada jawaban.

Deg…

"Luhan-ah. Katakan sesuatu... panggil namaku…" kata Sehun lagi, walau tadi dia meminta agar Luhan menyimpan tenaga dan tidak berkata dulu, namun kini dia sangat ingin mendengar Luhan menyebut namanya, untuk memastikan bahwa namja itu belum pergi.

Hening,

"Luhan-ah, jangan… tidak…" air mata Sehun langsung menetes, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Jongin memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan, merasakan denyut nadi namja itu,

"Luhan masih bertahan, dia belum meninggalkan kita." kata Jongin, sedikit lega.

"benarkah?"

"ya, Luhan masih bertahan… kita berdoa saja."

Hening sesaat,

"hyung, kenapa ambulancenya belum juga datang…" kata Sehun pada Jongin, keringat membanjiri dahinya.

"aku tidak tahu…" jawab Jongin, dengan wajah cemas.

"aku akan mencoba menghubunginya rumah sakit lagi…" kata Joy tiba-tiba, yeoja pembantu itu dengan cepat berdiri, menghapus air matanya dan berjalan dengan sedikit berlari.

"ambulancenya sudah datang…" seru Kyungsoo, menginterupsi langkah Joy. Dia melihat mobil milik rumah sakit itu didepan pintu gerbang yang terbuka.

"ah, syukurlah…" kata Sehun, lega. Dia sekali lagi mengecup bibir Luhan.

"bantuan sudah datang Luhan-ah, bertahanlah… kau akan selamat." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin berdiri, menatap bergantian antara Sehun, Luhan, Youngmin dan Seungsung.

"Sehun, kau ikut kerumah sakit… ajak Joy juga. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengurus dua calon penghuni penjara ini…" seru Jongin, seraya menunjuk Youngmin dan Seungsung yang terduduk seperti gembala yang belum makan selama 3 hari.

"baiklah, hyung… terima kasih.." Sehun berusaha berdiri, dengan Luhan digendongannya.

"rekamannya mana? Aku akan menunjukkan bukti itu pada polisi."

"aku sudah memegangnya…" kata Kyungsoo, sembari mengeluarkan alat perekam berbentuk segiempat itu dari sakunya. yang sejak awal mengambil alat perekam itu sesaat Sehun menjatuhkannya waktu Luhan kena tembak. Dia tidak ingin bukti rekaman itu diambil oleh Youngmin dan dirusak, mereka belum mempunyai copiannya.

"bagus Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Dan akhirnya, Sehun, Luhan dan Joy kerumah sakit dengan menggunakan ambulance. Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali menghubungi polisi, dan melaporkan kejahatan Seungsung dan Youngmin. Dengan pistol dan juga rekaman sebagai bukti otentik mereka.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ingin agar semua masalah terselesaikan. Mereka akan berusaha keras untuk memperjuangkan keadilan bagi Luhan, dimana namja malang itu kehilangan kedua orangtuanya karena ulah pamannya sendiri, dibuang kehutan, hartanya diambil dan sekarang tertembak. Semuanya berpusat dari satu nama, yaitu Hong Seung Sung.

Dan satu lagi, jangan lupakan dengan satu nama yang cetar membahana, yaitu Kim Young Min, ayah kandung Sehun dan Jongin. sosok yang juga ikut andil atas semua masalah dan kejahatan yang ada, sosok jelek yang menembak Luhan.

Kejahatan tentu saja akan mendapatkan balasannya bukan?

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Sehun, Luhan dan Joy tiba di rumah sakit Seoul Hospital. Luhan langsung dimasukkan keruang gawat darurat oleh beberapa suster. Sehun ingin masuk kedalam ruang tersebut, namun salah satu suster mencegahnya,

"maaf, anda tidak bisa masuk dulu…" kata si suster, dengan name tag Seulgi.

"aku ingin bersamanya. Biarkan aku masuk…" pinta Sehun, ingin menerobos, tapi mendadak pintu sudah ditutup.

"maaf, itu sudah peraturannya. Anda sebaiknya menunggu diruang tunggu sebelah sana, permisi." Tutup suster tersebut, kemudian membuka pintu lagi, dan masuk kedalam ruangan UGD itu.

"ahhh…" Sehun mendesah, dia mengusap pelan wajahnya.

Namja cadel itu cemas, dia ingin tetap berada disamping Luhan. Untuk terus memberikan semangat kepada kekasihnya itu. Sehun mondar mandir tidak jelas didepan ruang gawat darurat itu. Perasaan takut, cemas, gelisah, semua menjadi satu.

"sebaiknya oppa duduk, kita tunggu bersama-sama." Kata Joy, yang sejak tadi sudah duduk manis disalah satu bangku panjang di ruang tunggu.

Sehun berjalan pelan dan mendekati pintu kaca, dia ingin mengintip masuk kedalam ruangan, namun nihil, dia tidak bisa melihat sesuatu. Setelah beberapa kali berjalan tidak jelas, Sehun akhirnya duduk, disamping Joy.

"oppa sangat mengkhawatirkannya ya?" tanya Joy, dengan nada pelan.

Sehun mengangguk, dan mengusap wajahnya lagi. Darah Luhan ditangan kanannya sudah mengering. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Luhan akan tertembak nantinya. Dia siap menggantikan posisi Luhan sekarang.

"sebaiknya aku pulang dan mengambilkan baju bersih untuk oppa…" sahut Joy lagi, setelah melihat baju Sehun yang penuh darah dibagian depannya.

"tidak usah, terima kasih." gumam Sehun, dengan wajah masih resah.

"oppa jangan bersedih terus, aku yakin tuan muda bisa selamat. Kita berdoa saja." Joy berusaha membuat Sehun tenang.

"…"

"maaf oppa jika aku lancang bertanya… apa oppa sudah berpacaran dengan tuan muda?" Joy memberanikan dirinya bertanya pertanyaan yang sensitif.

Sehun menoleh dan memandang wajah Joy, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"ya, aku dan Luhan sudah berpacaran." Jawab Sehun pelan, tidak akan menutupi hubungannya lagi.

"aku turut senang oppa. oppa dan tuan muda Luhan sangat cocok. Tuan muda beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti oppa." kata Joy lagi, lalu tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum, namun sangat jelas bahwa senyumannya itu adalah senyuman hambar, dia tidak akan bisa tersenyum lepas jika Luhan-nya belum juga sadar dan selamat.

"aku yakin tuan muda akan baik-baik saja. dan oppa bisa tetap bersama tuan muda, hidup bahagia." Harap Joy.

"terima kasih… aku juga mengharapkan demikian." timpal Sehun, lalu mendesah pelan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belokan sebuah ruangan, muncul dua yeoja. Salah satu yeoja itu sangat dikenali oleh Sehun dan juga Joy.

Sehun menatap yeoja yang hampir mendekat kearahnya itu, dia langsung berdiri.

"Jessica noona?"

"ah, Sehun. sedang apa kau disini?" yeoja itu memang Jessica, dia bersama seorang temannya.

"ah, temanku mengalami musibah. Aku menunggunya. Noona sendiri?" Jawab Sehun, belum bisa jujur mengenai Luhan.

"oh. Aku menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit." timpal Jessica, lalu tersenyum. Dia menoleh dan menatap Joy.

"kau juga ada disini?"

"ya, aku menemani Sehun oppa." jawab Joy.

Sehun mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan cepat,

"ah, maaf noona… sebaiknya noona pulang dulu kerumah keluarga Xi. Noona harus mengetahui sesuatu." Kata Sehun, dia berbicara dengan hati-hati.

Jessica tidak langsung menimpali, dia terdiam. Matanya meneliti bekas darah dibaju Sehun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sesuatu yang sulit diceritakan ditempat umum.

"baiklah Sehun, aku akan kesana. Terima kasih." Jessica langsung setuju, tanpa bertanya. dia memang adalah tipe wanita yang mudah mengerti, bisa memahami dan tidak suka memaksa. Sangat berbeda dengan sifat ayahnya. Jessica sepertinya menuruni sifat ibunya.

Sehun berusaha tersenyum, pikirannya tetap pada sosok Luhan. Wajahnya masih pucat, resah dan gelisah.

"ah, aku ikut… bolehkan?" kata Joy cepat, memandang bergantian antara Sehun dan Jessica.

"aku ingin mengambil ponselku." Lanjutnya, lalu tersenyum centil seperti biasa. Dia suka memandangi foto Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang ada diponselnya. Namanya juga fujoshi. Dan berawal dari foto itulah semuanya bisa terungkap.

Jessica balas tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Dan kemudian anak Seungsung itu pamit pada Sehun. keluar dari rumah sakit bersama Joy dan seorang temannya.

Sehun mendesah pelan, mengusap wajahnya lagi, kemudian duduk. Menunggu kabar dari suster atau dokter mengenai kondisi Luhan.

'ya tuhan, selamatkan Luhan… aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.'

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhasil menghubungi polisi. Mereka membuat laporan mengenai kejahatan Seungsung dan Youngmin, duo penjahat yang sangat serasi jika membentuk duo grup band dipenjara. Mungkin dengan nama 'SeungYoung bersaudara'. Dengan lagu hits andalan 'harta, kekayaan dan uang'. Yeah, sangat berlebihan dan hiperbola memang, tapi itulah kiasan yang cocok bagi dua tersangka tersebut. Yang berbuat kejahatan dengan satu tujuan, yaitu : harta.

Jongin selesai berbicara dengan salah satu polisi yang sudah datang ke rumah keluarga Luhan.

"baiklah, kami akan menyidangkan kasus ini secepatnya. Sambil menunggu tuan rumah ini untuk memberikan kesaksiannya." Kata polisi tersebut pada Jongin, polisi dengan name tag Ok Taecyeon.

"terima kasih, Luhan pasti akan memberikan kesaksiannya." Timpal Jongin, kemudian tersenyum, namja itu lega.

Mereka masing-masing berdiri dari duduknya, lalu saling membungkuk.

"bawa kedua orang itu…" perintah Taecyeon kepada dua orang polisi anak buahnya.

Pertama yang 'diangkut' adalah Youngmin. Ayah kandung Jongin dan Sehun itu berteriak keras, berusaha mencegah polisi untuk membawanya, dia meronta-ronta seperti curut yang ingin disembelih.

"lepaskan… jangan sentuh aku… setan kalian… lepaskan…" Youngmin terus berteriak, kedua lengannya sudah diangkat oleh dua polisi, untuk dibawa kedalam mobil.

"Jongin… kau tega… kau tega melihat appamu sendiri dipenjara. Kau anak durhaka… aku mengutukmu Jongin… kau anak tidak tahu diri…" Youngmin berteriak pada Jongin,

Jongin memasang wajah datar,

"maaf appa. Appa harus mempertanggungjawabkan kejahatan appa. Hukum yang akan berbicara. Maafkan aku…" balas Jongin, Kyungsoo memegang lengannya erat.

"lepaskan… lepaskan… bangsat kalian semua…" Youngmin terus meronta-ronta, namun sia-sia saja. dia sudah berhasil dibawa keluar dari rumah keluarga Luhan, dan dinaikkan keatas mobil polisi. Suara teriakan Youngmin terdengar samar-samar sekarang.

Kini giliran Seungsung. Sejak tadi mantan tuan besar itu terlihat pucat pasi, keringat membanjiri dahinya. Dia betul-betul tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. posisinya masih terduduk dilantai marmer, dia lumpuh. Dan sepertinya harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk hari-hari kedepannya.

Dua polisi kembali menyeret Seungsung untuk membawanya ke mobil, seperti Youngmin tadi, Seungsung juga berteriak histeris, seperti tukang ojek yang motor cicilannya baru saja dicuri.

"lepaskan aku… aku tidak bersalah, lepaskan… kalian akan menyesal telah memperlakukanku seperti ini…" teriak Seungsung, dia tidak bisa meronta keras seperti Youngmin, karena tubuhnya sejak awal sudah sangat lemah, efek 'dibantai' oleh Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"buktikan dipersidangan nanti…" bentak salah satu polisi, merasa terganggu dengan teriakan jelek Seungsung.

"lepaskan… Luhan sudah mati. Sudah mati… hahahaha… aku membuangnya dihutan, hahahaha… dia tidak mungkin kembali, anak itu sudah mati… mati… mati…mati…" Seungsung terus berteriak, seperti orang gila. dan sepertinya dia sudah 'gila beneran'.

Jongin menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Seungsung,

"sepertinya paman Luhan itu jadi gila… tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan masih hidup." gumam Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya.

"ya, walau aku sebenarnya kasihan dengan appamu dan paman Luhan itu, mereka berdua sudah tua. Tapi kejahatan yang mereka lakukan harus dipertanggungjawabkan." Timpal Kyungsoo, lalu mendesah pelan.

"aku berharap, setelah ini… appaku dan paman Luhan itu akan sadar. Semoga…" kata Jongin, seraya membelai rambut jatuh Kyungsoo, kemudian merangkul namja kecil tersebut.

Dan akhirnya paman Luhan tersebut berhasil dimasukkan kedalam mobil polisi. Bergabung bersama sekutunya, Youngmin. Ditahan untuk sementara waktu, sambil menunggu persidangan.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

"sekarang bagaimana Jongin-ah? Aku ingin melihat kondisi Luhan dirumah sakit. Aku berharap dia bisa selamat." Kata Kyungsoo, memecah kebisuan pasca polisi membawa Seungsung dan Youngmin ke kantor polisi untuk ditahan.

"ya, tapi bagaimana dengan rumah ini? apa kita akan meninggalkannya… semua pembantu belum pulang." Timpal Jongin.

Pembantu dan pekerja dirumah keluarga Luhan belum ada satupun yang pulang (kecuali Joy tadi), mereka memang diberikan libur selama beberapa jam oleh Seungsung, hal itu dilakukan Seungsung untuk memuluskan rencananya melenyapkan Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah dicurigainya, kecurigaan yang timbul saat Youngmin kaget dengan foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo diponsel Joy.

"benar juga. Kita harus menjaga rumah Luhan ini." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menarik pelan Kyungsoo dan duduk bersama di sofa ruang tamu.

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo,

"sudah berakhir Kyungsoo-ya. Cepat atau lambat kita harus meninggalkan rumah ini juga. Ini bukan rumah kita." Kata Jongin.

"sepertinya begitu Jongin-ah, tapi kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo, menoleh dan memandang wajah tampan namjanya tersebut.

"entahlah, aku masih belum tahu. tapi yang pasti kita tidak akan bersembunyi lagi. Appaku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi Kyungsoo-ya." Timpal Jongin. dirinya dan Kyungsoo mengungsi dan mengasingkan diri ke desa Jacheon setahun yang lalu memang disebabkan oleh perkataan Youngmin, yang akan membuat hidupnya dan Kyungsoo menderita. Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo disakiti, maka dari itu dia memutuskan membawa pergi Kyungsoo jauh dari kota.

"dimanapun kita tinggal, asal bersamamu… aku pasti akan bahagia." Kata Kyungsoo, lalu merebahkan kepalanya kebahu Jongin,

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo.

"kita akan terus bersama Kyungsoo-ya. Sesuai janji kita bersama. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak akan terpisah." gumam Jongin,

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum bentuk love.

"bisa aku tidur dipangkuanmu Jongin-ah?" pinta Kyungsoo,

"tentu saja." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo bergerak pelan dan merebahkan dirinya dipangkuan Jongin, dengan posisi kepala tepat dipaha Jongin.

"ah, kenapa tiba-tiba bagian disini jadi sangat keras…" kata Kyungsoo, lalu menunjuk bagian selangkangan Jongin,

Jongin tertawa pelan,

"entah mengapa 'junior'ku mendadak bangun, kau menyentuhnya tadi." Jongin terus tertawa.

"kalau begitu tidurkan lagi, aku dan dia harus sama-sama tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo, dengan wajah memerah,

"juniorku sangat sulit ditidurkan Kyungsoo-ya, kau pasti tahu itu." Timpal Jongin,

"apa aku bisa menidurkannya dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tanya Kyungsoo, asal.

"tidak bisa, juniorku hanya akan tidur dengan sentuhan dan belaian." Jawab Jongin, bernada mesum.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali lagi, namja itu hanya bisa memandang wajah Jongin dari arah bawah, memfokuskanya pada bibir seksi Jongin.

Jongin sadar dengan pandangan Kyungsoo tersebut, namja itu lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir tebal bentuk love Kyungsoo. Mereka berciuman, ciuman yang lembut, namun penuh tekanan.

Setelah beberapa detik, ciuman itu terlepas.

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya, tidurlah…" gumam Jongin,

"aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah…" balas Kyungsoo, lalu mengangguk pelan. Namja itu memejamkan matanya. dan tidur dipangkuan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, membelai lagi rambut jatuh Kyungsoo. Lalu mendesah dengan tidak kentara.

'terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya, karena sudah menemaniku menjalani hari yang sulit. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu…' batin Jongin.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Sehun masih terduduk dengan gelisah diruang tunggu. Tiap beberapa detik, namja itu pasti beranjak dan berjalan menuju depan pintu ruang gawat darurat. Duduk berdiri, duduk berdiri, hal itulah yang sejak tadi dilakukannya.

Tentu saja karena Sehun sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruangan gawat darurat tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok dokter dengan jas putih.

Sehun secepat kilat mendekati dokter tersebut,

"bagaimana keadaan Luhan dokter? Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun, dengan cepat.

"tenang, peluru yang bersarang diperutnya sudah kami angkat… tapi sampai saat ini pasien belum sadarkan diri. Pasien masih kritis." Jawab si dokter, dengan name tag Nichkhun Havrejkul.

"aku harus melihatnya dokter." Seru Sehun, cemas bukan main.

"maaf, tapi pasien belum sadar, sesuai peraturan dirumah sakit ini, penjenguk tidak boleh masuk setelah beberapa jam tindakan medis. Aku harap anda bisa mengerti." Jelas dokter Nichkhun.

"tidak, aku harus melihatnya… dia membutuhkanku. Aku harus selalu berada disisinya. Izinkan aku masuk…" paksa Sehun,

"tapi… pasien.."

Sehun berlutut didepan dokter Nichkhun itu, agar diizinkan melihat Luhan. Dia akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa bersama Luhan, dalam kondisi apapun.

"tolong berdirilah…" si dokter jadi tidak enak,

"biarkan aku masuk, aku janji hanya akan duduk saja disampingnya. Tolonglah…" Sehun terus memaksa.

Dokter Nichkhun menghela nafasnya,

"baiklah, ini menyalahi aturan. Tapi… ah, kau boleh masuk." Akhirnya dokter Nickhun setuju,

"terima kasih dokter." Sehun berdiri, ingin langsung menghamburkan dirinya masuk kedalam ruang gawat darurat, namun dokter Nichkhun mencegahnya.

"pasien akan dipindahkan ke kamar khusus. Anda bisa masuk dikamar itu…" kata dokter.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bersama Luhan-nya.

Lalu pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka kembali, sosok Luhan tidur diatas tempat tidur dengan roda. Ada 4 suster yang membawanya keluar dari kamar UGD tersebut.

"apa anda keluarga pasien? Saudara?" tanya dokter Nichkhun, penasaran.

"aku kekasihnya." jawab Sehun, cepat.

"oh." Si dokter mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Sehun membungkuk kemudian pada si dokter, lalu dengan cepat mengikuti 4 suster yang membawa Luhan.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Luhan dibaringkan dalam kamar khusus. Dengan Sehun yang setia disampingnya. 4 orang suster sudah diberitahu oleh dokter bahwa Sehun diijinkan bersama dengan pasien. Jadi suster-suster itu batal mengusir Sehun keluar.

"baiklah, kami keluar dulu. Jika ada sesuatu, anda bisa menekan tombol disamping itu." kata perwakilan suster tersebut, sambil menunjuk tombol kecil untuk memanggil petugas medis.

"terima kasih." Balas Sehun. membungkuk beberapa kali.

Suster-suster itu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua.

.

.

Hening,

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun duduk disamping ranjang dimana Luhan terbaring. Namja itu terus memandangi wajah imut Luhan.

Luhan terbaring dengan bagian perut dibalut kain khusus. Bagian itulah bekas tembakan yang dilayangkan oleh Youngmin.

"Luhan-ah, bangunlah…" gumam Sehun,

Tidak ada reaksi dari Luhan, namja keturunan China itu masih menutup matanya.

"Luhan-ah, aku minta maaf… appaku yang menyebabkanmu jadi seperti ini." lanjut Sehun lagi, dia ingin memegang tangan Luhan, namun dia ingat dengan pesan dokter Nichkhun yang tidak boleh menyentuh pasien.

Sehun mendesah, mendadak matanya berkaca-kaca,

"Luhan-ah, apa kau masih ingat dengan pertemuan kita? Waktu itu aku menemukanmu terbaring di dalam hutan. Aku… aku mengira kau tertidur, tapi ternyata kau pingsan…" Sehun berbicara sendiri, berharap Luhan bisa mendengarnya dan membuka matanya.

"kau pingsan, dan aku malah 'memperkosamu' waktu itu. Aku meninggalkanmu setelah aku puas, dengan tidak berkata apa-apa. dan untung saja ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin hyung yang menolongmu setelahnya… aku benar-benar namja tidak berguna." Sehun terus berkata.

"kau sangat tidak terima dengan pemerkosaan itu. Kau mencoba menjauhiku, disaat aku yang ingin bersamamu. Aku mengejarmu, meninggalkan rencana pernikahan yang sudah disusun oleh mendiang appa angkatku. Aku mengambil uang hasil penjualan kuda appaku, untuk kugunakan bersamamu ke kota… padahal uang itu harus digunakan untuk pesta pernikahanku."

Sehun mencoba tertawa, air matanya kini lolos. Dia mengusapnya pelan.

"apa bisikan delusi itu masih sering muncul? Ah, aku rasa tidak. Karena kau sudah memaafkanku."

"…"

"kau akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta padaku, walau aku tahu kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku saat kita melakukan hubungan badan dirumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin hyung malam itu…" air mata Sehun menetes lagi, namun dia lekas menghapusnya lagi.

"aku kasihan dengan yeoja yang bernama Gayoung, dia ingin sekali melakukan itu padaku malam itu, tapi aku malah 'melakukannya' denganmu… entah, apa dia sudah menikah dengan Kwanghee hyung. Aku harap demikian… dia sudah mengandung anaknya."

"…"

"apa kau masih ingat dengan hubungan badan kita didalam kamarmu? Kejadian itu baru tadi malam Luhan-ah. Sisa spermaku mungkin masih menempel diwajahmu. Maaf, permintaanku memang aneh, mungkin aku sudah ketularan Jongin hyung…" Sehun terus bercerita, suaranya serak, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Luhan membuka matanya.

"kita akan terus melakukan itu. Sampai berapa rondepun… aku tidak akan lelah… aku hanya milikmu Luhan-ah, kau tahukan… aku hanya melakukan itu padamu, bukan dengan orang lain. Bangunlah…. Bangun…. Kumohon…." Sehun terisak-isak tertahan,

Namja cadel itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, tangan itu bergetar, dia lalu memegang tangan kanan Luhan, dan mengabaikan pesan dokter Nichkhun.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan tersebut, berharap Luhan bisa merasakan sentuhan kulitnya.

"tolong bangunlah, buka matamu Luhan-ah, aku tahu kau adalah namja yang kuat…" kata Sehun. mengangkat tangan Luhan dan menciumnya pelan.

"bangunlah… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

"…"

"buka matamu Luhan-ah, aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau masih terpejam seperti itu… bangun…"

Hening, tetap tidak ada reaksi dari Luhan.

Sehun terisak lagi, dia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menangis, baru kali ini namja cadel itu meloloskan banyak air matanya.

Air mata seorang Oh Sehun membasahi tangan Luhan, tangan itu tergenggam bersama tangannya, erat. Dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Hening lagi.

"Se… Sehun-ah.."

Deg.

Sehun dengan cepat mendongak, dia baru saja mendengar namanya digumamkan oleh seseorang. Namja itu kembali bersemangat, dia merasakan tangan Luhan bergerak pelan.

"Luhan-ah, kau sadar?" Sehun tersenyum, lalu menghapus cepat air mata dipipinya.

Luhan membuka pejaman matanya, baru saja memanggil dan menggumamkan nama Sehun. bibir namja keturunan China itu bergetar, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"jangan bicara dulu Luhan-ah. Dengan membuka mata seperti itu aku sudah sangat bahagia, kau tidak meninggalkanku." Sehun berterima kasih pada tuhan dalam hati.

Luhan menoleh dan memandang wajah tampan Sehun. dia tersenyum, namun tidak mengucapkan kata-kata apapun.

Sehun balas memandang wajah Luhan, dia juga tersenyum, dengan tangan masih setia menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan, memberikan semangat hidup pada Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan bisa sadar juga, dia melewati kondisi kritisnya.

"aku tahu kau akan bangun… demi cinta kita… kita tidak akan terpisah." gumam Sehun, mencium sekali lagi tangan Luhan.

Luhan mencoba membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu,

"Se… Sehun-ah, te... terima kasih, kaulah… yang membuatku bertahan…" kata Luhan, setetes air mata bahagia menetes dari matanya rusanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap pelan air mata Luhan,

"jangan bicara dulu. Sama-sama… aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan tetap disini…" timpal Sehun, terus menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan.

Luhan mengangguk tidak kentara, namja itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghambuskannya pelan, dia kembali memejamkan matanya, kali ini adalah pejaman mata untuk istirahat, tidur. Rasa sakit diperutnya tentu saja terasa dan sangat perih, namun dengan melihat wajah Sehun, rasa sakit itu seakan sirna.

Sehun memang selalu memberikan 'sesuatu' pada Luhan, apa saja yang ada didalam diri Sehun akan membuat Luhan nyaman, aman dan bahagia. Tentu hal tersebut tidak terlepas dari ikatan cinta mereka yang sudah begitu kuat.

Kekuatan cinta antara Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan pudar, mereka sudah melewati hari yang sulit dan tidak mudah bersama-sama.

'tidurlah Luhan-ah, aku akan tetap disini, menjagamu…' batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUED**

O…O…O…O...O…O…O

Chapter 16 update. Hampir saja chapter ini gagal publish hari ini. semua karena kesibukan juga. tapi aku tetap berusaha menyelesaikannya, mengingat Review pembaca semua di FF ini, hehehehee… tidak terasa sudah sebulan tepat, yaitu tanggal 14 april, aku mempublish chapter 1 FF ini, dan sekarang sudah tanggal 14 mei, #tumpengan, hehehee… terima kasih karena sudah bersama FF ini selama sebulan, dengan 16 chapter. Aku akan menambah 1 chapter lagi (aku harap chapter itu sebagai skuel saja… takutnya FF ini jadi kepanjangan, dan mirip sinetron). Maaf, aku belum pernah menulis Ff selain di screenplays, misalnya anime atau sejenisnya, aku sepertinya kurang tepat menulis difandom itu, hehehee…

Terima kasih sekali lagi pada semua pembaca, terlebih yang tidak bosan memberikan Komentar dan **Reviewnya** di FF ini, tanpa itu, mungkin FF ini belum bisa sampai 16 chapter, _gomawo again_ reader semua.

**Review lagi yaa**, dan sampai jumpa dichapter 17 (End).

Salam Manis.

Han Kang Woo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sex and Love**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Main Cast : HunHan, 'slight' Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Adegan Mesum**

**Rated : M+, No Mpreg**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

**Korean Hospital**

Sejam kemudian, Luhan terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Dia mengerjapkan mata rusanya lucu, dan menatap langit-langit kamar dimana dia dirawat. Namja itu ingin menggerakkan tangan kirinya, namun terhalangi oleh genggaman tangan seseorang.

Luhan tersenyum, Sehun masih ada disampingnya, dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. Namjanya tersebut tertidur disampingnya, dengan posisi kepala disisi tempat tidur.

"Sehun-ah, ternyata kau masih disini…" gumam Luhan, menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang terpejam damai.

Luhan menerawang, baru beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya tertembak, dan yang menembaknya adalah ayah Sehun, alias Youngmin. Untung saja dia bisa selamat, walau beberapa saat yang lalu dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa kondisinya kritis.

"aku bisa bertahan karena kau Sehun-ah. Karena cinta kita… terima kasih karena sudah memberikan cinta yang besar untukku." Luhan kembali bergumam, lirih. Tidak terasa air matanya menetes, tentu saja itu adalah air mata bahagia.

Luhan terus memandang wajah Sehun yang masih tidur itu, entah mengapa dengan memandang wajah namjanya dia bisa merasa tenang, nyaman dan tentram. Luhan bahkan rela kehilangan hartanya asal bisa terus bersama dengan Sehun, selamanya.

Luhan kemudian tertawa pelan, air matanya belum terhapus. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia sangat marah dengan Sehun sejak insiden 'pemerkosaan' yang dilakukan oleh namja cadel itu. Dia terus berusaha menjauhi Sehun, berusaha membencinya, hingga muncul bisikan bisikan aneh untuk membunuh Sehun. tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi? Luhan bahkan tidak ingin berpisah sedetikpun dengan Sehun. dia ingin terus ada disamping Sehun, memeluknya, menghirup aroma dan wanginya, hingga berhubungan seks dengannya.

Luhan masih terus menerawang, namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok suster cantik.

"ah, anda sudah sadar?" si suster langsung kaget, hampir saja menjatuhkan obat yang dibawanya.

"aku sudah sadar." Jawab Luhan, lalu tersenyum manis. Mengusap cepat pipinya.

Suster tersebut mendekati Luhan, memfokuskan pada luka tembak diperut bagian kanan Luhan yang terbebat kain medis.

"anda begitu cepat sadar, padahal dokter Nichkhun sudah mengatakan bahwa anda kritis, dan kemungkinan akan sadar beberapa hari kedepan." Kata suster tersebut, suster yang bernama Seulgi.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Suster Seulgi mengalihkan padangannya pada Sehun, lalu mendekati namja itu yang ada disisi lain tempat tidur tersebut.

"ah, sebaiknya aku membangunkannya." kata suster Seulgi.

"tidak, jangan… biarkan dia tidur." cegah Luhan cepat,

"tapi… tangannya sepertinya menindih tangan anda." timpal suster Seulgi.

"dia tidak menindih tanganku, dia hanya memegangnya. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu." Jelas Luhan, tersenyum lagi.

"oh, baiklah." Suster Seulgi batal membangunkan Sehun. Suster tersebut kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi diruangan itu, setelah menaruh obat diatas meja kecil.

"apa dia saudara anda? Mungkin adik?" tanya suster Seulgi, ingin tahu.

"dia adalah pacarku, kekasihku." Jawab Luhan, tanpa pikir panjang. Jawaban yang sama yang dikatakan oleh Sehun saat ditanya oleh dokter Nichkhun.

Suster Seulgi nampak sedikit kaget, namun dia bisa menguasai diri lagi, suster muda itu kemudian tersenyum,

"sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi anda, aku sempat melihatnya berlutut didepan dokter agar diijinkan masuk ke ruangan ini, untuk menemani anda yang saat itu kritis." Kata suster Seulgi, menceritakan sedikit apa yang dilihatnya didepan ruang UGD.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, lalu menoleh dan memandang Sehun-nya yang masih lena, kemudian memandang suster Seulgi lagi.

"aku beruntung mempunyai namja sepertinya. Karena dialah aku bisa bertahan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tanpanya." timpal Luhan, mendadak curhat pada suster yang baru pertama dikenalnya itu.

"dia namja yang tampan dan baik. Aku doakan semoga hubungan anda dan dia awet." ucap suster Seulgi, tulus dari hatinya.

"terima kasih." balas Luhan, meng-amini dalam hati.

Suster Seulgi menatap jam dinding dikamar rawat Luhan, kemudian berdiri dengan cepat.

"maaf, aku harus ke ruangan perawat… aku sudah membawakan obat anda, aku meletakkannya diatas meja." Kata suster Seulgi, lalu menunjuk obat yang tadi dibawanya.

"anda harus meminumnya, untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka tembak itu. Dosisnya sudah tertera dibungkusnya… aku permisi." tutup suster Seulgi, lalu membungkuk.

"terima kasih suster." sahut Luhan.

Dan kemudian suster Seulgi keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan. Membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya lagi.

Luhan mendesah pelan, berpaling dan menatap Sehun lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak butuh obat yang dibawa oleh suster Seulgi tadi, dia hanya butuh Sehun. hanya perlu memandang wajah tampan Sehun, memegang tangan namja cadel itu dan membelai rambut halusnya. Hal-hal seperti itulah yang akan mempercepat 'kesembuhan'nya.

Sehun _effect_.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

**Kediaman keluarga Luhan.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berada diruang tamu keluarga Luhan, mereka menunggu salah satu pembantu muncul, atau paling tidak Joy, si pembantu cantik. Mereka tentu saja masih khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan, mereka belum mendapatkan informasi apa-apa, apakah Luhan baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Kyungsoo tertidur dipangkuan Jongin. namja kecil itu menggulung dirinya seperti kucing lucu, dengan posisi kepala dipaha Jongin.

Jongin membelai rambut jatuh Kyungsoo,

"Kyungsoo-ya, setelah melihat keadaan Luhan, kita akan segera pergi dari sini." gumam Jongin, lalu mendesah.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar kalimatnya itu, namja tersebut masih lena.

"appaku tidak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi. Kau aman sekarang… kita bebas kemana saja." lanjut Jongin,

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah mendekat dari arah pintu depan, dua sosok yeoja muncul dipintu tersebut. Joy si pembantu cantik dan Jessica, anak paman Luhan.

Jongin ingin berdiri, namun sulit, karena Kyungsoo masih ada dipangkuannya, dia tidak ingin membangunkan namja kecil tersebut.

"ah, oppa-oppaku…" kata Joy, tersenyum dan menyapa Jongin. senyuman centil seperti biasa.

"kau tentu Kai dan Kyungsoo?" Jessica juga menyapa Jongin, menyapa dengan pertanyaan. yeoja sosialita itu juga tersenyum.

Jongin membungkuk sambil duduk,

"namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Jongin. Kai hanya nama panggilan buatanku." Jongin meralat namanya, dia menggunakan nama Kai untuk mengecoh Seungsung saja.

Jongin memandang Jessica, dia sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa yeoja itulah yang dijodohkan dengan dirinya. Setelah dia kabur bersama Kyungsoo, malah Sehun yang menjadi pengganti dirinya.

"oh, ternyata oppa bernama Jongin." Joy magut magut, dia yang bercerita pada Jessica tentang kehadiran Jongin dan Kyungsoo dirumah keluarga Xi.

Jessica mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Jongin sadar dengan pandangan itu.

"mencari appa noona?" tanya Jongin,

"ya, aku mencari appaku, dimana dia." Jawab Jessica. Joy belum memberikan informasi lengkap padanya saat dijalan tadi.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam lalu menghambuskannya pelan, dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Jessica, yeoja itu harus tahu kejadian sebenarnya.

Jongin mulai bercerita, namja itu menceritakan kronologis secara beruntun. Mengenai kejahatan Seungsung, dan kolaborasi ayah Jessica dengan ayahnya sendiri, Youngmin.

Jessica mendengar penurutan Jongin dengan seksama, dia tidak menginterupsi atau memotong kalimat Jongin hingga selesai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin selesai bercerita.

Jessica terduduk lemas disalah satu sofa ruang tamu, sedangkan Joy baru saja melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja kaca ruang tamu, dia cepat mengambilnya, dengan wajah ceria.

Jessica mendesah pelan,

"aku sudah menduga hal ini sejak awal." gumam Jessica, mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkan kebibirnya,

"jadi noona sudah tahu sejak awal?" Jongin kaget,

"bukan begitu, maksudku aku memang sempat merasa bahwa appa melakukan suatu kejahatan, tapi aku tidak tahu kejahatan apa itu." Jessica cepat-cepat menjelaskan, takut Jongin salah paham.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, mengerti.

"aku sejak awal sudah sering mengingatkan appa. appa pernah berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali menjadi pemilik perusahaan Xi ajuhsi. itulah sebabnya appa jarang pulang kerumah, dia lebih memilih tinggal disini, dan menjadi tangan kanan Xi ajuhsi. Dan aku betul-betul tidak menyangka bahwa appa yang mengatur kecelakaan mobil Xi ajuhsi dan istrinya. Aku menyesalkan tindakan kejahatan appaku itu." ucap Jessica, lalu mendesah.

"itu semua karena appa noona ingin menguasai harta keluarga Xi. Appa noona jadi gelap mata." impal Jongin.

"ya, aku sangat menyesalkannya."

Hening sesaat,

Jessica mendesah lagi, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"baiklah, aku akan melihat kondisi appaku dikantor polisi. Aku menta maaf dengan semua yang terjadi." sahut Jessica,

"apa noona sudah melihat kondisi Luhan?" tanya Jongin, sebelum Jessica pergi melihat appanya.

"Luhan?"

"ya, Luhan. Anak keluarga Xi."

"bukannya Luhan sudah meninggal?" Jessica tidak mengerti.

"meninggal?"

Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari tidurnya, dia baru saja mendengar kata 'meninggal' dengan sangat jelas, kata yang sangat ditakutkannya. Namja itu mengucek matanya pelan, bangun dari pangkuan Jongin dan memandang Jessica.

"Luhan… meninggal?" Jongin bertanya, tidak percaya.

"ya, bukannya dia memang sudah lama meninggal, sejak seminggu yang lalu, disebuah hutan. Peristiwa itu terjadi saat dia dan appaku mengunjungi salah satu keluarga Xi ajuhsi disebuah desa. Itu yang kutahu. Apa kalian belum tahu?" jelas Jessica,

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendesah lega bersamaan. Ternyata Jessica ketinggalan informasi. Itu adalah informasi palsu dan basi, yang dikabarkan oleh Seungsung, info kematian palsu Luhan.

"Luhan masih hidup noona." kata Jongin, lalu menjelaskan lagi dengan sedetai-detailnya.

Jessica duduk lagi, merosot, dia benar-benar salah info.

"aku tidak menyangka appa akan bertindak sejauh ini. membuang Luhan kehutan dan mengabarkan bahwa sepupuku itu sudah meninggal." kata Jessica, mengusap wajahnya.

"begitulah noona. Appa noona sudah sangat keterlaluan." timpal Jongin, disebelahnya Kyungsoo bergelayut dan memegang lengannya. Namja bermata burung hantu itu lega, dengan informasi salah Jessica.

Jessica mengangguk pelan, kemudian berdiri lagi.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku atas nama appaku meminta maaf pada kalian…" ucap Jessica, lalu membungkuk beberapa kali, tidak bosan-bosannya menggumamkan kata maaf.

Jongin juga berdiri,

"kami tidak terkena nampaknya noona, tapi Luhan, namja itu yang menderita atas kelakuan appa noona. Appa noona harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya didepan hukum." terang Jongin.

"ya, aku tahu. appaku yang salah."

Setelah itu, Jessica pamit. Dia akan pergi kekantor polisi untuk melihat ayahnya, Seungsung. Kemudian setelah itu akan kembali menuju rumah sakit, untuk melihat Luhan. Jessica pergi sendiri, kali ini tanpa Joy.

Beberapa menit setelah Jessica pergi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Berdiri bersamaan.

"oppa-oppa mau kemana?" tanya Joy, ketika melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo hendak naik kelantai dua.

"ah, aku lupa bahwa kau masih ada. Kami ingin pergi melihat Luhan dirumah sakit." Kata Jongin, lalu tersenyum pada Joy.

"sekarang?"

"ya, sekarang."

"bagaimana denganku oppa?"

"kau yang akan menjaga rumah. Itu adalah salah satu tugasmu, sebagai asisten rumah tangga." sahut Jongin, tidak menggunakan kata 'pembantu' yang dirasanya terdengar kasar.

"tapi oppa…"

"apa kau takut?" potong Jongin cepat.

"tidak."

"lalu?"

Joy 'cengengesan' tidak jelas, memainkan ponsel ditangannya.

"hm, maaf oppa… bisa aku minta foto oppa berdua? sebelum oppa pergi." Pinta Joy, penuh harap.

Jongin mengeryitkan dahinya, Kyungsoo juga demikian.

"bukannya kau sudah mempunyai foto kami berdua…" kata Jongin.

"aku memang sudah punya foto oppa berdua. Tapi kurang mesra. Aku ingin oppa berdua saling memeluk, mungkin berciuman, atau ML… dan aku akan mengabadikannya dengan kamera 360 ponselku." Jelas Joy, meminta dengan sangat. Beraegyo.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi O_O.

"apa kau sudah gila? kami ini saudara, kakak adik." kata Jongin cepat.

Joy tertawa cetar, terpingkal-pingkal, seakan kata 'kakak-adik' dari Jongin itu adalah kata terlucu yang pernah didengarnya.

"aduh oppa-oppaku yang tampan dan rupawan. Oppa jangan bersandiwara lagi. Oppa berdua bukanlah kakak adik. Tapi sepasang kekasih… aku sudah tahu semuanya." Jelas Joy, yang sejak awal sudah mengamati kedekatan dan keintiman antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tadi malam malah dia menguping di pintu kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan sayangnya dia hanya mendengar desahan Jongin saja, karena malam itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak melakukan seks, tapi hanya melakukan oral saja.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang, dan mendesah bersamaan.

"baiklah, kami mengaku. Kami memang berpacaran." Kata Jongin, tidak ada gunanya lagi menutupi.

"bagus… hore… padahal aku cuma menebak saja. ternyata benar." girang Joy, terlonjak senang. Seperti baru saja mendapatkan SMS berhadiah dari operator seluler.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"sudah.. sudah.. kami akan pergi sekarang." Kata Jongin cepat, ingin berganti baju dulu.

"tapi oppa, bagaimana dengan acara foto-fotonya…" Joy kecewa.

"kau akan mendapatkannya nanti. Mungkin secara tidak sengaja." sahut Jongin, lalu menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo, untuk bersama-sama kelantai dua, ganti baju terlebih dahulu.

Joy yang melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan berdua, dengan cepat membidikkan kamera ponselnya,

Jepret, dia berhasil mengabadikan foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan,

"yah, walaupun dari arah belakang. Tidak apa-apalah… aku akan segera mengupload-nya ke akun instagramku…" gumam Joy, gembira.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

**Korean Hospital.**

Sehun terbangun diruang rawat Luhan. Dia membuka matanya pelan. Sepertinya namja itu tertidur selama beberapa jam, dia sangat lelah.

Sehun meregangkan otot lehernya pelan, tangannya meraba-raba ditempat tidur Luhan, mencari tangan namja keturunan China itu, namun setelah meraba, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Luhan menghilang diatas tempat tidurnya.

Sehun menormalkan duduknya, dia langsung panik, pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, kau dimana? Luhan…" teriak Sehun, tidak mungkin Luhan secepat ini keluar dari kamar, luka tembaknya masih belum kering.

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet kamar rawat tersebut, nihil, Luhan tidak ada disana.

"Luhan-ah…." Sehun terus memanggil kekasihnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang kamar itu terbuka pelan. Seorang suster cantik muncul dibalik pintu, dengan mendorong seseorang yang ada diatas kursi roda, seorang namja.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Sehun,

"maaf Sehun-ah, aku tidak membangunkanmu." kata si namja,

"Luhan-ah, kau…"

Namja itu memang Luhan, duduk manis diatas kursi roda, dan terus menebarkan senyum menawan.

Sehun dengan cepat mendekati Luhan, kemudian berlutut tepat didepan namja tersebut, untuk mensejajarkan wajah.

"Luhan-ah, kau sudah sadar… kau... kenapa memakai kursi roda. Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu." kata Sehun, khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah, aku sudah lumayan kuat." timpal Luhan.

"apa dokter yang menyarankanmu memakai kursi roda?"

"tidak, aku yang memintanya. Aku meminta bantuan suster Seulgi untuk menyampaikannya pada dokter. Dokter awalnya menolak, tapi setelah melihat kondisiku, dia akhirnya setuju." jawab Luhan, terus tersenyum.

"tapi, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa… aku takut lukamu terbuka jika kau secepat ini bergerak keluar ruangan." Sehun tetap saja takut dan khawatir.

"tenang saja Sehun-ah, aku sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku hanya diatas kursi roda saja." jelas Luhan lagi.

Sehun mendesah, sepertinya Luhan memang sudah baikan.

"apa luka di perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Sehun,

"sekarang tidak lagi, Setelah aku memandang wajahmu." Jawab Luhan, lalu tertawa pelan.

"kalau begitu pandangilah terus wajahku." timpal Sehun, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, seintim mungkin.

"ehm…"

Dehaman terdengar, yang berasal dari suster yang mendorong kursi roda Luhan.

"sebaiknya aku keluar dulu." Kata suster Wendy, rekan suster Seulgi. Sadar dengan kehadirannya yang sepertinya mengganggu.

Luhan dan Sehun terkaget, mereka tidak sadar bahwa masih ada seseorang bersama mereka.

Suster itu kemudian membungkuk pelan, lalu keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan, dengan senyuman.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak enak dengan suster yang tadi.

"apa kau mau menciumku?" tanya Luhan, setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"kau ingin dicium?" Sehun ingin memperjelas,

"ya." Jawab Luhan, singkat. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, merapatkan dan menyatukan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Luhan. Mereka berciuman, dengan Luhan yang masih ada diatas kursi roda dan Sehun yang berlutut didepannya.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, tanpa nafsu, namun terasa memabukkan dan nikmat. Ciuman dalam yang biasanya diberikan kepada cinta pertama. Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman lembut itu terlepas.

"terima kasih Sehun-ah." gumam Luhan,

"terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Sehun,

"untuk cintamu, kasih sayangmu, perhatianmu, waktumu… semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya satu persatu." Jawab Luhan, seraya memegang bibir Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya, memutar jari-jari itu dibibir namjanya tersebut.

"sama-sama. Kau sudah bertahan untukku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…" balas Sehun, lalu memegang tangan Luhan yang kosong, meremasnya pelan.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"bagaimana dengan pamanku Sehun-ah? Apa kau sudah melaporkannya, kita sudah memiliki bukti yang kuat." Tanya Luhan.

"aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hyung yang mengurusnya. Aku rasa hyung berdua itu sudah melapor." Jawab Sehun.

"aku harap pamanku jera dan sadar dengan perbuatannya." tukas Luhan, mendesah kasar.

"aku atas nama appaku meminta maaf Luhan-ah. gara-gara appakulah kau menjadi seperti ini…" kata Sehun, tulus.

"lupakanlah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. hanya butuh penyembuhan saja. aku menganggap semua ini adalah pembelajaran dan cobaan hidup." Luhan tersenyum lagi.

Sehun balas tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"aww…" Luhan meringis tertahan,

"kenapa?"

"tidak… perutku."

"oh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sehun 'menyenggol' perut Luhan yang terbalut kain medis. Tentunya tidak sengaja.

"perutmu tidak seksi lagi." goda Sehun,

"jadi kau mau meninggalkanku jika perutku sudah tidak seksi lagi? Begitu?" Luhan cemberut,

"tentu saja tidak. Kau selalu terlihat seksi dimataku." Sehun menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Luhan 'menonjok' pelan dada bidang Sehun, lalu memegang pipi namjanya itu. Entah mengapa setelah sadar dari pingsan pasca kena tembak, dia ingin terus bermanja ria pada Sehun.

"kau ingin dicium lagi?" tanya Sehun, balas memegang kedua tangan Luhan yang ada dipipinya.

"tidak, aku… aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu dan tidak ingin berpisah, walau sedetikpun." Jawab Luhan, jujur dari hati terdalamnya.

"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Sehun dan Luhan ingin berciuman lagi, namun mendadak pintu ruang rawat diketuk oleh seseorang.

'tok… tok… tok…'

Sehun menghela nafas, tersenyum lembut pada Luhan, lalu beranjak dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"oh, hyung… masuk hyung."

Dua orang namja muncul dibalik pintu, mereka adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Baru saja datang kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat, ketika melihat Luhan sudah duduk manis diatas kursi roda, bukan ditempat tidur.

"begitulah." Jawab Luhan, tersenyum lebar.

"syukurlah. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa…" mendadak mata Kyungsoo langsung berkaca-kaca.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa. berkat doa kalian." timpal Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bernafas lega sekarang, ternyata Luhan bisa selamat dan begitu cepat sadar, sebuah keajaiban yang patut disyukuri.

"maaf hyung, bagaimana dengan appa dan paman Luhan?" tanya Sehun, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur.

"aku dan Kyungsoo sudah melapor kepada polisi. Appa dan paman Luhan sudah ditahan, sambil menunggu sidang. Polisi sangat menunggu kesaksian dari Luhan." Jawab Jongin, menjelaskan bahwa Youngmin dan Seungsung sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

"tapi apa kau yakin pamanku tidak akan menyogok polisi dan membuatnya bebas?" tanya Luhan cepat, hal itulah yang selalu ditakutkannya. Seungsung bisa menggunakan uang orangtuanya untuk membayar polisi.

"aku rasa tidak, kita sudah punya bukti yang kuat. Polisi tidak akan bisa main-main." terang Jongin,

"aku juga mengharap demikian." Kata Luhan, sejak awal dia tidak melaporkan pamannya itu kepada polisi, sebelum dia mendapatkan bukti yang kuat. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin ada kekerasan, maka dari itu dia berharap rencana A bisa berjalan dengan mulus, namun ternyata tidak. Dan ujung-ujungnya rencana B lah yang digunakan, yaitu membekuk Seungsung dan melumpuhkannya. Seungsunglah sebenarnya yang membuat rencana B dilakukan, karena dia dengan tega menjerat leher Sehun dengan menggunakan ikat pinggang, dan insiden itu membuat Jongin sangat marah. Jonginlah yang menjalankan rencana B tersebut.

Sehun beranjak dari atas ranjang, kemudian berlutut lagi didepan Luhan.

"kau jangan takut dan cemas lagi Luhan-ah… pamanmu tidak akan mengacaukan hidupmu lagi. Dia akan dipenjara karena perbuatannya, begitu juga dengan appaku. Setiap kejahatan tentunya akan mendapatkan balasannya." Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"…"

"jangan pikirkan itu lagi Luhan-ah, fokuslah pada kesembuhanmu. Setelah itu kau akan menjalani hidup yang baru… sebagai Luhan yang bebas, bisa menikmati hakmu yang selama ini diambil oleh pamanmu." Lanjut Sehun lagi, memegang kedua tangan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, kalimat Sehun selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Sehun _effect_.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga tersenyum, mereka menautkan kedua tangannya, seperti pasangan yang baru saja 'jadian'.

Luhan menangkap sesuatu dari penampilan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dia baru sadar.

"ah, kenapa kalian membawa tas?" tanya Luhan, memandang tas ransel dipunggung Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"ah, ini…hm…anu…" Kyungsoo langsung gagap, tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

Jongin maju, seperti biasa dia yang akan menjadi juru bicara jika Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan suaranya.

"begini… kami kemari untuk melihat kondisimu. Memastikan bahwa kau sudah mendapatkan pertolongan medis dengan baik. Dan sekarang kami ingin pamit… tugas kami juga sudah selesai. Kami akan segera pergi." ungkap Jongin, menampilkan raut wajah tidak enak, dia sesekali melirik Kyungsoo.

"ya, kami harus pergi." tambah Kyungsoo, memantapkan kalimat Jongin.

Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, dia ingin berdiri dari kursi rodanya, tapi perutnya masih perih jika digerakkan berlebihan.

"tidak… kalian jangan pergi…" seru Luhan cepat, menahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"iya hyung… hyung mau kemana?" Sehun juga kaget, dia bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang lagi,

"kami belum tahu ingin kemana, tapi…."

"tidak. Kalian tidak boleh pergi. Kalian tetap harus tinggal dirumahku… bersama-sama denganku dan Sehun." potong Luhan cepat, berusaha menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"kami hanya akan merepotkan, itu bukan rumah kami." tukas Kyungsoo, memberikan alasannya.

"siapa bilang kalian merepotkan, sama sekali tidak… rumahku adalah rumah kalian juga. Apa kalian berdua tidak menganggapku saudara? Aku menganggap kalian berdua adalah saudaraku. Sejak kalian berdua menolongku di hutan waktu itu, aku sudah merasa bahwa kalian adalah namja yang baik… kalian saudaraku juga." seru Luhan, panjang lebar. Berhasil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"iya, hyung… kenapa hyung ingin pergi? Apa hyung berdua tidak menganggapku sebagai adik." Sehun ikut menimpali, dia menatap Jongin, tajam.

Jongin terasa ditebas dengan tatapan Sehun, tatapan adik tirinya itu.

"tapi… kami…"

"Jongin hyung… kita baru saja saling tahu mengenai status masing-masing. Hyung adalah kakakku. Hyung datang dan masuk kedalam keluarga Luhan untuk bisa bertemu denganku kan? Dan setelah bertemu, baru beberapa hari. Hyung mau pergi lagi, begitu?" Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin dengan cepat.

Jongin menunduk, dia mendesah pelan.

"tolonglah, kalian berdua jangan pergi. Kehadiran kalian dirumahku sangat diharapkan. Kita berempat akan tinggal dalam satu atap. Susah dan senang bersama… tolong jangan pergi…" Luhan meminta dengan sangat.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendesah bersamaan, mereka berdua saling tatap lagi, lalu berbicara dengan ekspresi wajah, tanpa kata-kata.

Hening…

"baiklah, kami tidak akan pergi." kata Jongin, akhirnya.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung sumringah, ingin bersorak. Jongin dan Kyungsoo membatalkan niat mereka untuk pergi.

"terima kasih karena mau menerima kami." ucap Kyungsoo, tersenyum love.

"ya tuhan, aku malah senang dengan adanya kalian… kalian sudah tahu bahwa omma dan appaku sudah tiada. Aku hanya memiliki Sehun dan kalian saja." timpal Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sehun dengan cepat memegang bahu Luhan, memberikan rasa tenang agar Luhan tidak teringat lagi dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal.

"kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang…" Luhan berujar lagi.

"sekarang?"

"iya, sebenarnya sejak tadi aku sudah ingin pulang. Aku tidak tahan dengan bau rumah sakit, terutama bau obat-obatan." Luhan menatap wajah Sehun,

"tapi… kau masih sakit, lukamu belum sembuh." Sehun menggeleng khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa. aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter Nichkhun… dia mengijinkanku untuk rawat jalan saja. aku akan dirawat dirumah."

"tapi apa itu tidak berbahaya?"

"tidak, ini hanya luka tembakan, hanya menunggu lukanya sembuh saja. aku ingin pulang Sehun-ah." Luhan memasang wajah manja memelas.

"baiklah, kita pulang sekarang." Akhirnya Sehun menuruti kemauan Luhan.

"benar tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter. tenang saja…" jawab Luhan, tersenyum. Senyuman untuk semua yang ada didalam ruang rawat tersebut.

Dan akhirnya Luhan, Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar bersamaan diruangan tersebut. Sehun dengan setia mendorong kursi roda Luhan. Mereka singgah sejenak dibagian administrasi dan bagian obat-obatan, menebus resep dan obat tambahan yang dianjurkan oleh dokter. Dan bersama-sama pulang kembali kerumah.

Hari yang melelahkan, sekaligus menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

**Seminggu kemudian.**

Luka tembak diperut Luhan sudah mengering, walau belum sembuh total. Namja keturunan China tersebut menghadiri persidangan kasus pembunuhan berencana kedua orangtuanya, sebagai saksi. dengan terdakwa Seungsung, pamannya sendiri dan juga Youngmin. Luhan hanya menjerat pamannya dengan satu kasus saja, dia tidak melaporkan mengenai pembuangan dirinya ke hutan, juga percobaan perebutan harta yang dilakukan pamannya. Kasus pembunuhan berencana kedua orangtuanya sudah cukup untuk membuat Seungsung mendekam dipenjara.

Tiga hari kemudian, pengadilan memutuskan hukuman 20 tahun penjara kepada Seungsung, karena sudah terbukti sah dan meyakinkan telah merencanakan pembunuhan kedua orangtua Luhan, sedangkan Youngmin dijatuhi vonis 15 tahun penjara, karena terbukti membantu Seungsung. Dua pesuruh Youngmin juga terseret, karena merekalah yang melakukan semuanya, dengan perintah dari Seungsung dan Youngmin.

Sehun tidak melaporkan pembunuhan ayah angkatnya di desa Jacheon. Dia merasa bahwa kasus kematian ayah dan ibu Luhan sudah cukup untuk Youngmin, ayahnya. duo tua jahat jelek tersebut akhirnya benar-benar menerima balasan atas perbuatan jahat mereka.

Jessica juga hadir dipersidangan itu, dia membantu ayahnya dengan menyediakan pengacara.

"terima kasih karena tidak menuntut appaku dengan penjara seumur hidup…" kata Jessica, beberapa jam setelah ayahnya diseret dan dibawa ke penjara, setelah pengadilan dilaksanakan. Saat ini dia dan Luhan berada di depan pintu utama rumah keluarga Luhan.

"sama-sama. Biar bagaimanapun, ajuhsi adalah pamanku… aku hanya berharap ajuhsi bisa berubah jika keluar dari penjara nanti." timpal Luhan, masih diatas kursi rodanya. Dia belum diperbolehkan jalan sendiri oleh dokter, walau luka tembaknya sudah sedikit sembuh. Harus menunggu seminggu lagi.

"sekali lagi terima kasih… atas nama appa, aku betul-betul meminta maaf dengan semua kejadian buruk yang disebabkannya." Jessica membungkuk beberapa kali, merasa malu dengan perbuatan ayahnya, Seungsung.

"sudah noona. Ajuhsi sudah mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya…" timpal Luhan, selama ini dia memang kurang dekat dengan Jessica, yang notabene adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Jessica membungkuk lagi,

"terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu…"

"hati-hati dijalan noona."

Jessica pulang, dan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Luhan. Yeoja tersebut pulang masih dengan perasaan tidak enak pada Luhan. Dengan ayahnya dipenjara, maka secara otomatis dia akan tinggal sendiri dirumahnya, biasanya ayahnya itu akan datang sesekali, namun kali ini dan sampai 20 tahun akan datang, hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sehun muncul didepan pintu beberapa menit setelah Jessica pulang, dia memang sengaja membiarkan Luhan dan Jessica bicara empat mata, tanpa diganggu.

"aku berharap setelah ini, semua akan berjalan normal. Kehidupan tidak akan terusik lagi." gumam Sehun,

"aku juga berharap demikian Sehun-ah. Aku akan membuka lembaran baru, bersamamu… juga bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dirumah ini." timpal Luhan, lalu mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan Sehun dari dekat.

Sehun balas memandang wajah Luhan, dia tersenyum.

"ah, aku akan menghubungi Jongdae, dan beberapa pekerja yang pernah dipecat oleh pamanku dirumah ini." kata Luhan, hampir saja lupa dengan salah satu pekerja dirumahnya, Kim Jongdae. Yang sejak awal loyal padanya. Karena Jongdae-lah, dia bisa memperoleh kembali dompet yang berisi karti ATM-nya dulu, benda yang sangat penting untuk menyambung hidup diluar sana.

"lalu bagaimana dengan pekerja yang dipekerjakan oleh pamanmu, misalnya Joy. Apa kau akan memecatnya?" tanya Sehun,

"tentu saja tidak. Aku akan mempertahankan mereka, asal masih mau bekerja dirumah ini. terutama Joy, dia sudah berjasa dirumah ini. aku hanya menerima beberapa saja, jadi pekerja yang sekarang tidak akan terganggu." Jelas Luhan.

"perusahaan appamu bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"aku menyerahkannya kepada asisten kepercayaan mendiang appa disana. Setelah aku sembuh total, aku yang akan mengambil alih semuanya. Tentu saja aku harus banyak belajar dulu." Kata Luhan.

"apa kau percaya dengan asisten mendiang appamu itu?"

"aku percaya, dia yang selama ini menjalankan perusahaan, sejak appa sudah tiada. Pamanku hanya pasang nama saja. menurut laporan perusahaan, Seungsung ajuhsi hanya fokus pada keuntungan perusahaan. Dengan kata lain, ajuhsi keperusahaan hanya untuk menanyakan berapa banyak laba yang dihasilkan perusahaan, hanya itu."

Sehun mengangguk paham, kemudian merubah topik pembicaraan.

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Sehun, kebetulan cuaca sedang bagus.

"jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya Luhan, dia mendongak.

"mungkin ke taman dekat kompleks ini, apa kau mau?"

"tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum cerah, kemudian mendorong kursi roda yang digunakan Luhan. Mendorongnya dengan pelan keluar rumah. Menuju ke taman yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di balkon lantai dua. Dari atas mereka bisa melihat Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari area sekitar halaman rumah yang luas.

Dua namja itu tersenyum bersamaan, sembari mengikuti penampakan Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah semakin menjauh.

"mereka sangat serasi Jongin-ah. Aku senang mereka bisa bahagia seperti itu. Terlebih setelah semua masalah yang terjadi." kata Kyungsoo pelan, memegang tangan kiri Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu namjanya itu.

"ya, aku juga senang mereka bahagia. Sudah banyak cobaan yang mereka lewati." timpal Jongin,

"sama seperti kita Jongin-ah." kata Kyungsoo,

Jongin mendesah, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo menormalkan posisinya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini berhadap-hadapan.

"kau tenang saja Kyungsoo-ya. Kau tidak akan menderita lagi. Kau akan bahagia, bersamaku. Selamanya." kata Jongin, sangat pelan.

"aku tahu. kau selalu bisa kuandalkan." Balas Kyungsoo. Lalu tersenyum bentuk love.

Jongin dengan gerakan pelan, langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Merapatkan diri mereka dan merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan cinta itu.

"terima kasih Jongin-ah. Kau selalu bisa menjagaku." gumam Kyungsoo, lirih.

"sama-sama, aku juga berterima kasih. Karena sudah memilihku untuk menjadi pasanganmu." kata Jongin.

Pelukan cinta itu semakin erat, beberapa menit seperti tidak cukup. Mereka ingin terus berpelukan seperti itu, setelah masalah yang mendera selesai.

Mendadak Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu,

"Jongin-ah, apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu. Ada yang memperhatikan kita sejak tadi." kata Kyungsoo, masih dengan posisi berpelukan.

"aku merasakannya… biarkan saja. anggap saja ini bonus untuknya." ucap Jongin, sadar. Namja berkulit seksi itu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Sejak tadi ternyata, Joy, si pembantu cantik 'mengintai' dari balik jendela lantai dua. Dengan ponsel berkamera siap ditangan, untuk mengabadikan moment Jongin-Kyungsoo.

'lumayan… ini moment intim dan penting. Sekarang tinggal memasang kamera tersembunyi dikamar tuan muda Luhan… yes.' batin Joy, bersemangat tingkat dewa.

Sepertinya pembantu cantik itu akan menemukan banyak moment-moment indah dirumah tempatnya bekerja. Moment dan adegan yang akan membuatnya berteriak histeris ditengah malam.

Love and Sex… Sex and Love…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun dan Luhan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tiba disebuah taman yang indah. Taman yang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh masyarakat sekitar kompleks, terutama di sore hari.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, banyak yang menyapa Luhan, terutama tetangga yang sempat mengenal Luhan, walau tidak akrab. Mereka seperti tidak percaya bahwa Luhan masih hidup. Luhan dan Sehun lelah menjelaskan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tetap harus menjelaskan dengan sedetail-detailnya.

Dan sekarang Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan berduaan disalah satu bagian taman yang lumayan sepi, disana ada bangku panjang. Sehun duduk dibangku itu, sedangkan Luhan tetap dikursi rodanya.

"pasti orang mengiraku lumpuh." kata Luhan, sambil memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang hinggap disalah satu bunga di area taman tersebut.

"mereka tidak akan berpikir begitu. Kursi roda bukan hanya untuk orang lumpuh. Kau hanya tidak boleh berjalan dulu dan tidak boleh bergerak berlebihan, agar luka tembakmu bisa sembuh total." timpal Sehun, mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan.

Luhan berganti menatap wajah Sehun. wajah yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Bibir yang sering menciumnya dan tubuh yang selalu memeluknya hangat.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya sambil mendesah,

"apa itu?" Sehun berdiri, lalu berjongkok didepan Luhan, agar wajah mereka bisa berhadap-hadapan.

"apa kita bisa menikah?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Luhan.

"menikah?"

"ya, menikah. Aku ingin meresmikan hubungan kita ini." terang Luhan, lalu menerawang.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"tentu saja bisa. Tapi bukan disini, Korea. Tapi harus diluar negeri." kata Sehun, setelah jeda singkat.

"tapi kau maukan? Maksudku, kau juga ingin menikah denganku kan?" tanya Luhan lagi, dirinya memang sangat ingin menikah dengan Sehun, pemikiran itu sudah tercetus sangat lama.

"tentu saja. aku ingin menikah denganmu." Sehun menjawab cepat, kali ini tanpa jeda lagi.

"benarkah?"

"ya, aku ingin menikah denganmu."

"jadi kapan kita akan menikah?"

"secepatnya, mungkin setelah kau sembuh total."

"mungkin kita bisa mengadopsi anak… setelah menikah." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan sangat gembira mendengar jawaban Sehun. dia ingin melompat dan memeluk Sehun, tapi dia tidak boleh melakukan itu, sangat berbahaya untuk proses penyembuhan lukanya.

Sehun dengan gerakan pelan memegang pipi Luhan, lembut.

"aku mencintaimu Luhan-ah. Dan aku siap menikahimu… kapan saja." kata Sehun, memperjelas lagi.

"aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah, sangat mencintaimu." balas Luhan

Dua namja itu saling tersenyum.

"tapi, sebenarnya aku menyesalkan kita melakukan hubungan badan sebelum menikah. Kita melakukannya sebanyak 3 kali." Kata Luhan, dia tidak menghitung adegan 'pemerkosaan' di hutan. Dia merasa bersalah telah melakukan 'dosa termanis' tersebut.

"tidak usah disesalkan. jangan samakan kisah cinta kita dengan kisah cinta orang lain diluar sana. Kisah kita 'berbeda'. Sulit dijelaskan, namun hanya kita yang bisa merasakannya. mayoritas diluar sana tidak akan bisa mengerti. Kau pasti paham…" ucap Sehun,

"ya, aku paham Sehun-ah." timpal Luhan, tersenyum lagi. Hari ini sepertinya adalah hari senyum ceria sedunia.

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan lagi bibir tipisnya, untuk kesekian kalinya ingin menempelkannya ke bibir Luhan. Berciuman lagi, dan kali ini lokasinya disebuah taman. Dan siapa saja yang melintas bisa melihat mereka. Namun Sehun dan Luhan tidak peduli.

Mereka berciuman lembut, saling berpagutan, menekan, dan menghisap.

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa menit, ciuman yang penuh dengan kasih, sayang dan cinta. Setelah puas, mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir masing-masing.

"_wo ai ni_… Sehun-ah." ucap Luhan, mengatakan cinta dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"_nado saranghae_… Luhan-ah." Balas Sehun, dalam bahasa Korea.

Akhirnya, cinta yang sudah lama bersemi itu semakin mekar dan indah. Dua insan yang telah melewati banyak cobaan dan kerikil tajam tersebut sekarang merasakan indahnya kebersamaan. Cinta, kasih dan sayang mereka begitu kuat. Mereka tidak akan terpisahkan walau apapun yang terjadi.

Kemarin, kini dan akan datang, cinta itu akan terus ada. Menghiasi hari-hari mereka dalam suka dan duka. Hingga masa tua dan ajal menjemput.

Sehun-Luhan… _love, love, love and sex._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter pamungkas sudah terpublish. _Huff_… tidak terasa juga FF ini sudah tamat dan mencapai klimaksnya. Aku mohon maaf jika ending-nya tidak sesuai harapan pembaca semuanya, hehehe… maklum saja, aku harus publish cepat lagi. Jadi inilah ending yang aku pilih (sudah sejak lama sih), ending yang tidak cetar membahana.

Tidak bosan dan hentinya mengucapkan **terima kasih** kepada semua pembaca yang mengikuti FF ini sejak awal, terutama yang selalu menyempatkan diri mengetik **Reviewnya**, terima kasih tidak terhingga.

Setelah ini, aku mau istirahat dulu (bukan hiatus), baru publish FF baru lagi, hehehe...#plak. Dan mohon maaf juga, aku mau nge-PM review yang masuk, balas gitu… tapi entah mengapa _error _lagi (selalu). Jadi aku hanya bisa menyampaikan disini saja, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca, ikut meramaikan kotak review dan bisa menikmati FF ini… _gomawoo nee_

Maafkan jika banyak salah-salah kata, kalimat yang menginggung. Ambil sisi positif cerita ini, dan tinggalkan yang negatif, semua hanya hiburan semata_._

Untuk terakhir kalinya di FF ini, tidak berlebihan jika sekali lagi **Reviewnya** dinantikan…

SalamXOXO… sampai jumpa lagi.

**Han Kang Woo.**


End file.
